


Lenora

by MsSunless



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 207,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 全私设，格林德沃亲世代故事。
Relationships: Bagshot Geza/Lenora Grindelwald
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

这个学年最值得期待的事情，莫过于三强争霸赛了。10月30日，向来黢黑阴森的德姆斯特朗城堡前所未有地灯火通明。  
“霍格沃茨的男孩们可真有风度！”  
“可不，那里毕竟是英国学生居多。”  
“要我说，还是咱们德姆斯特朗的男生更有气魄。”  
“得了吧，他们就是一群大老粗……”  
德姆斯特朗魔法学校为数不多的女生们，早早占领了前排的位置，观望着远道而来的友校代表团。阴寒的气候和厚实的斗篷并不能遮掩住年轻女孩儿们荡漾的心思。  
“哼，”特洛伊不耐烦地扯下一颗葡萄塞进嘴里——访问团落座之前还不能用正菜，“不过是一群瘦猴儿，我看他们根本扛不过第一个项目。你说呢，盖佐？”  
邻座的男生轻轻笑了，依旧把注意力放在手中的课本上。  
“我对争霸赛没有兴趣，你知道的，特洛伊。”  
“算术占卜最有趣了！”特洛伊摇了摇头，又吃了一颗葡萄。  
霍格沃茨们合唱了一首古老的歌曲，接着陆续在靠前的空位落座了。  
厚重的礼堂大门再一次打开，仿佛迎进一股春风——  
是布斯巴顿。带头进来的是一群女孩儿，身着统一的浅蓝色修身长裙，脚步轻盈，身姿曼妙，所到之处弥漫幽香。  
一颗葡萄从特洛伊嘴边滑落了。但他没有心思管，双眼直勾勾地盯着那群天使。  
“盖佐，”他拍着同伴的肩膀，顾不上看他，“我觉得我在天上。”  
盖佐不得不承认，他有一瞬间也被吸引了。布斯巴顿的姑娘们的确容貌惊人，但是盖佐观察几秒后判定，她们美得没有个性。  
“粗俗，特洛伊。”斜对面的女生呛他。  
“你只是因为霍格沃茨坐得太远而懊恼，贝尔。”他反唇相讥。  
贝尔还想继续跟他斗嘴，但被旁边的女同学拉住说话：“我真希望我也能有条那样的裙子！”  
“她明明就是头母熊，”特洛伊偷偷在盖佐耳边说，“尤其是穿着黑毛皮斗篷的时候。”  
盖佐笑得前仰后合。  
不只是特洛伊，整个大堂里的德姆斯特朗男生都一下子精神抖擞，坐得笔挺，把血红色长袍的衣襟不自觉地扯了一遍又一遍。  
代表团继续前进着。  
“梅林啊！”贝尔低声惊呼，“瞧瞧布斯巴顿的男生！”  
盖佐的视线超队伍的后半截望去。男生人数不多，也是一色浅蓝制服。相比霍格沃茨的古典庄重，他们更多一分精致优雅。尤其是那个排头，他虽身型不那么高大，但是十分耀眼：他有着一头利落的金色齐耳短发，一丝不乱，湖蓝色的双眸闪烁着聪慧和掩藏在彬彬有礼之下的狡黠；面部流畅的线条勾勒出立体的五官，但又恰好收在锋芒毕露、攻击性过强的边缘。  
那些男生静守在礼堂正中，等待布斯巴顿的女生在前方献舞。  
“坐这儿来，坐这儿来……”贝尔一直盯着排头的男生，祈祷着。  
“粗俗。”特洛伊不轻不响地说。  
突然，那个男生朝这边扫了一眼。  
“他看过来了！”贝尔喊了出来，完全没有理会特洛伊的冷嘲热讽。  
盖佐不易察觉地扬起嘴角，继续看他的书。  
“我可以坐在这里吗，可爱的小姐？”  
贝尔显然被吓了一大跳。她回头时，布斯巴顿的金发男生正友好地等待她的回答。  
“当……当然！”贝尔慌忙起身，凳子发出了响亮的吱嘎声。  
他从容地站到座位前，却不坐下。  
“格林德沃，”他朝盖佐伸出右手，“莱昂纳多·格林德沃。”  
特洛伊喉咙里发出了怪声，他觉得这位客人装腔作势。  
盖佐慢慢合上书，握住了那只手。  
“巴沙特。”他淡淡地但又不失礼貌地自我介绍。  
格林德沃好像在期待更多，但是盖佐收回了手和视线。  
“干得漂亮！”特洛伊在桌子下面竖起了大拇指。  
对方好像也没有觉得受到冒犯，便落座了。  
“格林德沃先生！”贝尔兴奋地搭话，“我可以叫你莱昂纳多吗？我叫贝尔。”  
“当然可以。”他微笑着。  
贝尔的脸都涨红了。  
“你会参加勇士竞选吗？我打赌，你一定是布斯巴顿实力最强的！”  
“或许？”格林德沃暧昧地说，“布斯巴顿的女士们才不容小觑。对比赛本身我倒不那么在意，其实我此行是带有私心的。”  
盖佐的眉毛挑了挑。  
“是什么？”贝尔急切地问。  
“我要来观察一下我的订婚对象。”他似乎完全没有体会到这句话给贝尔造成的伤害。她的表情一下子凝固了。  
“啧啧。”特洛伊毫不掩饰他对格林德沃出言不逊的嘲讽。他是这么自大、不可一世、毫不顾及他人感受。  
“吃你的饭吧，特洛伊。”盖佐给他夹了一块肉饼，然后管自己开动了，全程没有和对面说话。  
晚宴结束，按照礼节，德姆斯特朗的学生先目送来访的团队回去休息。  
“呼，讨厌的格林德沃终于走了。”特洛伊大声说。  
“少说两句。”盖佐提醒他，贝尔和边上几个女生都是一脸沮丧。  
只是没想到，他们在回宿舍的路上又与格林德沃照了面。这是条幽暗的走廊，只有几支火把闪动着。  
“怎么着，有只金丝雀迷路了吗？”当双方都站着的时候，特洛伊发现他比格林德沃高不少，便毫无顾忌地挑衅着。  
“我要跟你谈谈。”格林德沃面无表情地说。  
“没什么好谈的，不如决斗一场！”  
“不是你。”  
“什么？”特洛伊四下看看，边上只有盖佐一个人。  
“你先回去吧，特洛伊。”盖佐很淡定。  
“喂！”他知道的，盖佐并不擅长打斗。  
“没事的。”  
“少啰嗦！”特洛伊还想试图把盖佐拖走，但是猝不及防被一个魔咒轰到了远处的拐角。好家伙，那小子还真有两下。这里太远了，他甚至听不到他们的对话。  
“他是我朋友。”盖佐微微叹了一声，终于直视格林德沃。  
“那我呢？”格林德沃的眉毛皱了起来。  
“莱昂纳多？”盖佐轻笑，“你认真的吗？”  
“巴沙特？”格林德沃冷哼，“真够客套。”  
两人对视了一会儿，同时笑了出来。  
“别闹，莱诺拉。”盖佐的手指在格林德沃耳畔的头发上停着，“否则我就告诉你爸爸你一到学校就把头发剪了。”  
“听你的，”格林德沃说着，那魔杖指了指自己的喉咙，恢复了她原本的声音，“我的订婚对象。”  
当特洛伊一瘸一拐、忧心忡忡地回到事发现场时，他受到了另一重创伤。  
他的朋友，和那个讨厌的格林德沃，在接吻。


	2. Chapter 2

两人听见声响，马上分开了。莱诺拉并不惊慌，直视着特洛伊，还用指节抚弄湿润的嘴唇。  
“你们……呃啊……”特洛伊难以表达他复杂的心情。  
“这是个误会，特洛伊。”盖佐快速眨了几下眼睛。这是他每当想解释什么时的习惯动作。  
“误会！”特洛伊尖叫着，突然抱紧自己向后缩了一步，“我跟你在同一间屋子里住了六年！”  
“我和我的未婚夫在一块儿，有问题吗？”莱诺拉故意压低了声音。  
特洛伊看上去快要昏倒了。  
“你呀。”盖佐无奈地看了她一眼，然后对着特洛伊说，“这是莱诺拉，她是位姑娘。”  
“姑娘。”特洛伊仔细地上下打量着她，深呼吸一口，“是啊，谁看不出来呢？”  
“你最好不要说出去。”莱诺拉冷冷地说。  
“我不说？哼，布斯巴顿的人也都知道。”  
“每个人都有点儿不想被人知道的东西。”莱诺拉就着闪动的火光饶有兴趣地欣赏着自己的手指，“说出来对他们没有好处。”  
“但是对我没有坏处。”特洛伊扬起了头。  
“想再来一次吗？”莱诺拉眯起眼掏出了魔杖。  
“好啦！”盖佐拦在他们中间，请求道，“让她一回，特洛伊，好吗？”  
被爱情冲昏头脑的年轻人啊，特洛伊无奈地想，盖佐可从来都不是个感情用事的人。  
“那我有一个条件。”  
“说。”  
“向贝尔道歉。”  
“有趣。”莱诺拉轻轻笑了，“这不是大问题。”  
“快回去吧，不早了。”盖佐拍了拍她。  
“回见。”她扬起一只手，大步消失在走廊的阴影中。

“盖佐，我睡不着。”好在德姆斯特朗的宿舍是两人间，特洛伊不用把话憋到第二天。  
“怎么，你在想我的未婚妻吗？”盖佐轻轻地说，背朝他躺着。  
特洛伊被噎了一下。  
“我是说，她一点儿女人味都没有……”特洛伊很艰难地挤出几个字，“甚至身材……”  
“这需要你来操心？”盖佐一下子翻过身来。  
“呃，你们订婚多久了？”  
“从她出生那天起，”盖佐浅月色的眼睛闪着微光，“十六年多了。”  
“哎哟，青梅竹马呀？”  
“也不算，一年见一两次面吧。”  
特洛伊沉默了一会儿。他这位朋友向来把社交看得很淡，他甚至以为他在情事上尚未开窍。听盖佐的说法，他们俩应该算是指腹为婚。  
“那你，真的喜欢她吗？”特洛伊试探地问，“还是只是因为家里……”  
“我爱她。”盖佐斩钉截铁地回答。  
完了，他八成是疯了，或者就是被那个诡计多端的格林德沃下了药。  
“她对你又是什么态度呢？”特洛伊继续问，“她看上去很强势。”  
“这就很有趣了。”盖佐笑了起来，仿佛在评价一篇新颖的论文，“我头一次见她时也这么认为——那时我们大概才五六岁——不过她并不是蛮横或不讲道理。她有种能力，或者她特有的魔法，让你愿意听她的。而且不管你信不信，她是先表白的那个，尽管我们有着婚约。在那之前我一直担心她看不上我呢。”  
“你过于谦逊了。”  
“对莱诺拉来说，并没有。”盖佐摇了摇头。

“早上好，贝尔。还有特洛伊——我记得你是叫这个名字吧？”  
莱诺拉非常自然地坐到了贝尔边上。她注意到，那三人组的相对位置还和昨晚一样。  
“莱昂——格林德沃先生……”贝尔吓得一激灵，慌忙又改了口，声音沉了下去，“早上好。”  
“早上好。”特洛伊咳了一声，尽量避开与她对视。梅林，这模样太具有迷惑性了。然而他右边的盖佐显得无动于衷。这是正常情侣的样子吗？  
“早，巴沙特。”  
“早。”盖佐轻轻答应着，继续翻着晨报，吃着早饭。  
“你看上去似乎精神不佳，贝尔小姐。”莱诺拉借着莱昂纳多的声音，不无关心地问。  
贝尔显然没预料到她还会被搭话。事实上，昨晚在女生宿舍公共区域内，一群十六七岁的姑娘带着些心酸和不甘，互相猜疑着谁是莱昂纳多·格林德沃的未婚妻。喋喋不休的讨论和分析持续到了深夜，谁都没有主动承认，不过也没人看上去像在说谎。  
“是个霍格沃茨也说不定？”  
“或者是个低年级？”  
贝尔的心思慢慢游离开去。得知一个俊俏的男孩儿心有所属已经够糟糕了，他却在之后几个月内还会持续不断在眼前晃悠，更不用提烦人精特洛伊可能还会以此常常嘲笑她。  
她出神太久了，脸上满是惆怅，猛一回头才发现莱昂纳多还在温柔地注视她。  
“啊！”她后悔自己反应过激，“真是抱歉。事实上，只是恼人的作业……花了太久时间。”  
“该道歉的是我。”莱昂纳多眼里写满真诚，“经你的朋友提醒，我察觉到昨天我的说话方式不够恰当。”  
贝尔顺着目光的暗示：“特洛伊？”  
“呃……”为什么要扯上自己，特洛伊烦躁地想。  
“其实我本想表达的是，”莱昂纳多继续说，“我要考察一下潜在的订婚对象。我父亲希望我尽快成婚，但我认为，我必须亲自寻找一位值得相爱相伴之人。”  
贝尔将此话反复咀嚼了几次，脸上慢慢浮现了红晕。他们开始热切地聊了起来，关于两所学校，两地风土人情，如此这般。  
“她在搞什么？”特洛伊扯了扯盖佐小声说，“你也不管管？”  
“我可管不住。”盖佐笑得像个帮凶，“不过我可以帮你问问。”

“打算去哪儿？”待莱诺拉和贝尔在门厅告别，盖佐紧了几步跟上去。  
“没想好。”莱诺拉余光看了他一眼，继续走着，“或许，去你的课上旁听？”  
“黑魔法起源，你会喜欢的。”  
“那很不错。”  
“说起来，特洛伊似乎觉得你话又说过了。”盖佐云淡风轻地说。  
“我道过歉了。而且，她心情好了许多。”莱诺拉不以为然。  
盖佐不置可否，只继续陪她走着。  
“显然，”莱诺拉突然停下脚步，直视着盖佐，声音提高了几分，“他喜欢她，那股醋劲儿我老远就闻到了。”  
“噢，他就在这儿！”在后面不远处小心跟着的特洛伊忍不住大步走到他们跟前。  
“我知道。”莱诺拉夸张地皱了皱鼻子，装作被呛到，“我闻到了。”  
特洛伊的脸涨成了猪肝色。盖佐还在偷笑。  
“啊，你也！”  
“说真的，特洛伊，你的心思就和鱼缸一样透明。”莱诺拉直白地指出，“盖佐也不是傻子。”  
“面对自己的内心吧，兄弟。”盖佐点了点头，上前拍拍他的胳膊。


	3. Chapter 3

莱诺拉坐在教室最后一排。同样来旁听的还有两个穿绿衬里袍子的霍格沃茨，一个头发粗短、面色红润的大块头，另一个的皮肤则像褪了色般苍白，头发是偏透明的淡金。  
莱诺拉简单地朝他们点了点头，便把注意力放到了别处。  
盖佐和特洛伊坐在第二排，不过第一排并没有人坐。这看上去是门选修课，学生不多，大概才坐了半满。临近上课，有个高大的德姆斯特朗男生从前门拖着步子、痞气地走进来。  
“罗齐尔，”他在盖佐他们坐着的桌子前停下，俯视着特洛伊，“你最近越发文气了。”  
他的手指假装不经意地碰到特洛伊放在课桌上的论文。  
“你妈妈知道你现在写字像绣花吗？”  
“你！”特洛伊气一上来，站起来恨不能揍他一拳——  
“别理他。”盖佐用力拽住他。特洛伊瞪了对方一眼，夺回论文坐下。  
莱诺拉和那两个霍格沃茨学生在后面默不作声地观望。  
“是谁在说话？”高个儿故作惊讶似的，然后猛一回头，“啊，巴沙特。”  
盖佐没有看他。莱诺拉方才明白，来者的目标看来一开始就不是特洛伊。  
“我不得不说，人以群分。罗齐尔，你最好还记得自己家族的纹章。”他惋惜着说，“还是你自甘堕落，喜欢这种无趣的课，写写论文？”  
“至少，”盖佐淡淡地说，“他不是为了补学分才上这课的，塞尔温。”  
别的德姆斯特朗们都在看着热闹，指指点点，小声哄笑。  
塞尔温脸上一阵红一阵白。盖佐甚至依旧不看他。  
“和你亲爱的书本一起见鬼去吧！四分五——”他举起魔杖向课桌上劈去。  
他的手腕突然偏移了，咒语打到了墙角。  
学生们的视线移到了后排。只见布斯巴顿的金发男生站了起来，举着魔杖正对着前方。  
“布斯巴顿？”塞尔温眯起眼睛，“你很喜欢表现正义感？”  
“在领教了德姆斯特朗的团结之后。”莱诺拉说着，收起了魔杖，自顾坐下。  
“别以为你是外校的！”他连续吃了两个瘪，愤愤地向后大步走来。  
这时，一直在一旁看戏的淡金色头发男生站了起来。他的跟班接着起身。  
“塞尔温，难道真的和传言一样四肢发达、头脑简单吗？”他拿一种懒散的、滑腻腻的语调说。  
“你——”但塞尔温在走道一半突然停住了，“马尔福？”  
边上的大块头神气地挺了挺胸。  
“先动手没有好处，尤其是在教室。”马尔福轻笑了声，“况且，为了一个无名小卒？”  
塞尔温鼻子里哼了一声。这时，教授进来了，他只得挑了靠后的空位坐下。  
“谢菲尔德·马尔福，”马尔福小声地、并向莱诺拉伸出手，“这是克拉布。”  
莱诺拉简要地握了一下他的指尖。  
“格林德沃。”

“他姓格林德沃？”下了课，塞尔温跟着马尔福和克拉布往场地走去。下一堂是决斗课，必修。  
马尔福轻轻点头。  
“你，去查一下‘格林德沃’。”塞尔温一把抓住一个走廊上经过的低年级瘦小男生，“晚饭前汇报。”  
对方脸色一白，匆匆领命跑开了。  
“总之不是什么名门。”马尔福瞥了他一眼。  
“哼，别说你不感兴趣。”塞尔温轻蔑地说。  
克拉布想冲上前去，被马尔福一手拦在胸前，转而狠狠瞪了塞尔温一眼。  
“我喜欢，观察。”马尔福说话有种恼人的慢，然后目光移开，“啊，赛巴斯。”  
他们都站定了，迎面过来一个穿着毛皮斗篷的德姆斯特朗男生。他的眼窝很深，使得乌黑的眼瞳能更好地掩藏真实意图。他摘下绒帽，露出黑色的鬈发。见到面前三人，他舒展出一个笑容，俯身给了中间的淡金头发一个拥抱。  
“谢菲尔德，我亲爱的表弟。”他又站直了，“原谅我昨晚没来得及迎接你。”  
马尔福微笑了一下表示不介意。  
“卡梅伦，听说你又去找巴沙特的茬了？”黑发男生转向塞尔温，带着些戏谑，“我不得不说，这不是个好主意。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安，我……”塞尔温想要争辩些什么。  
“决斗，”塞巴斯蒂安打断他，“名正言顺。”  
那对表兄弟默契地对视了一眼。  
塞尔温不说话了。他用余光瞟了一眼不明状况的克拉布，希望自己看上去不至于那么蠢。

特洛伊不知道自己为什么要走在盖佐和莱诺拉中间，盖佐甚至都不吭气。  
“他老找你们麻烦吗，”莱诺拉的声音里听不出情绪，“那个塞尔温？”  
“经常！”特洛伊脱口而出，盖佐马上咳了一声，“不是……他也就嘴上厉害。”  
莱诺拉抬眼看了看他，特洛伊一阵心虚。也只有身高的差别让他相信莱诺拉确实是个女生。  
转角处传来叽叽喳喳的谈笑声。  
“真搞不懂，决斗为什么是必修？”  
“还非得在室外！”  
“我的脸都要冻裂了，讨厌。”  
“贝尔，我们就在角落里假装比划两下得了……”  
特洛伊不幸迎面撞上了贝尔。  
她脸上的笑立刻变成一种嫌弃：“啊呀，特洛伊，真倒霉。”  
“贝尔小姐。”莱诺拉非常绅士地鞠了一躬。  
“莱昂纳多！”贝尔的音调一下子提高了好几度，并且慌忙整理起被风吹乱的头发，“你们怎么在一块儿……”  
“格林德沃先生想观摩一下决斗课。”盖佐虚情假意地往特洛伊和莱诺拉的方向看了一眼，带着笑说。  
特洛伊没来得及回敬一个凌厉的眼神，盖佐就被贝尔匆匆拖走。  
他们只听见一句“我以为特洛伊讨厌他”。  
“你们到底是要帮我还是玩我？”特洛伊气恼地说。  
“我只是打了个招呼。”莱诺拉耸了耸肩，“他怎么想的我不知道。”  
“我说，”特洛伊计上心头，“我有个主意。”  
“什么？”  
“待会儿决斗，”他有些艰难地说，“咱们比一场……让我赢如何？”  
“你很有自知之明嘛。”莱诺拉笑，扬起了下巴。  
“就说答不答应吧！”  
“换作是我，”莱诺拉收起了笑容，认真地说，“我会去找塞尔温。”


	4. Chapter 4

“格林德沃让我挑战塞尔温，”特洛伊照往常一样先和盖佐一组，鞠躬时他耳语着，“这能行吗？”  
“你是不是本来想演场戏？”盖佐看透了他。  
“障碍重重——她告诉你了？”特洛伊故意把咒语放到盖佐很容易防守的位置。  
“盔甲护身——我猜的。她不太会装样子，我觉得。而且，”盖佐轻笑，“她应该比塞尔温难对付。”  
“你莫不是经常挨揍？”特洛伊激他。  
“其实，揍我没什么乐趣。”  
特洛伊摇摇头，为他朋友今后的生活捏把汗。  
莱诺拉和马尔福他们依然只是在一旁观看。  
“你不想去比试一场吗，格林德沃先生？”马尔福慢悠悠地说。  
“不如你先，马尔福先生。”  
“我不喜欢动手，”马尔福似笑非笑，“但你不同。”  
莱诺拉没接茬，接着看场地中间的塞尔温与一个黑鬈发男生的决斗。塞尔温的力量是优势，但出手招数的变化不足；他的对手就不一样了，是个技巧型，而且从他的表情上看就没有尽全力。  
再看盖佐和特洛伊这边，莱诺拉不禁叹气，他们简直是在闹着玩儿。  
“那我可真的去了……”特洛伊还在讲着悄悄话，并且满心希望朋友可以阻止他。  
“去吧。”盖佐的口气听起来就像在评价午餐的汤一样平常。  
“这可是个很重要的决定！”特洛伊忿忿地说，“你至少给我支支招！”  
“我行我就自己上了。”盖佐偷笑，特洛伊瞪他一眼，“好啦，你可以尝试多变换咒语方向……塞尔温显然不那么灵活，理论上……”  
莱诺拉远远地看着两人磨叽，恨不能一个咒语把特洛伊轰到塞尔温那边去。  
不过她被一个炽热的目光打断了。  
“那个，莱昂纳多。”贝尔不知何时悄悄地挪到了跟前，一开口脸又红了一度，“你可不可以，指导一下我？决斗我不太擅长……”  
“这个嘛……”莱诺拉飞速思考着回绝的理由，好在场地中央传来了喧闹声。  
“发生什么了？”莱诺拉假装惊讶地张望，“好像是你的朋友？”  
贝尔猛一回头，失声道：“特洛伊那个傻瓜，他要做什么……”  
就连马尔福和克拉布也慢慢地走向了人群。  
人们起着哄：“罗齐尔！罗齐尔！”  
特洛伊没料到会闹大。他原本只想小小比试一场，大不了输了，也没人知道。但是塞尔温明显没想放过这个出风头的机会。  
“哎呀，罗齐尔，你最好先确认一下你拿的是魔杖而不是羽毛笔。”说毕他得意地大笑起来，大部分男生也跟着笑。  
但是离塞尔温最近的、也就是刚才他的决斗练习伙伴只稍稍抿了嘴，仍是一脸难以捉摸的表情。  
“那是谁？”莱诺拉小声问贝尔。  
“是塞巴斯蒂安·莱斯特兰奇。”贝尔说，“他应该是德姆斯特朗的勇士没跑儿了，也有不少人说他会是三强杯冠军。啊，对不起……”  
贝尔方才意识到她现在左边是个布斯巴顿，右边是两个霍格沃茨。她下意识地往莱诺拉这边靠了靠。  
“反正我没打算参加。”莱诺拉朝一脸窘迫的贝尔笑笑，又看了马尔福一眼。  
马尔福流露出了一丝惊讶，但什么都没说。  
特洛伊还算有骨气。  
“少废话，塞尔温，开始吧！”反正也没有退路了。  
他们互相鞠了躬，转身相背走了几大步。莱诺拉站在塞尔温这半边，撞到了他在提前庆祝胜利的笑容；但是塞尔温看到莱诺拉的一刹那，他脸上立刻转成了不屑。  
决斗开始了，塞尔温连发了好几个咒语，特洛伊只能勉强抵挡，连连后退。  
“就这种程度吗？”塞尔温挑衅着，“我以为你至少把常用咒语背全了。”  
特洛伊憋着一股气，趁他说话的空档赶紧朝他心口猛击出昏迷咒——  
但是被挡住了，尽管有点吃力。  
塞尔温冷哼一声，回击的力道又加快加强了。  
特洛伊向后摔到了地上。贝尔倒吸了一口凉气。  
“怎么样，要不要认输？”塞尔温故意一步一步地朝他走去，拿腔拿调地说。  
特洛伊挣扎着坐起来，手里还是紧紧攥着魔杖。  
人群一大半开始笑，少部分投去关切的眼神。  
莱诺拉扫到特洛伊不远处的盖佐，他正皱着眉思考些什么。但是决斗中不能有旁人插手。  
她又找到了特洛伊的眼神，他看上去有些绝望。  
莱诺拉赶紧用口型对他说了一个词：“腿。”  
特洛伊反应了一下，眼里突然放光。  
塞尔温还在大摇大摆地走着，享受着羞辱人的过程。  
“腿立僵停死！”特洛伊手腕一转，瞅准塞尔温的小腿大喊，顾不得这个咒语其实他觉得念出来有些好笑。  
但是很管用。  
塞尔温脚下一个打绊，重重正面跌到地上，吃了一嘴泥。  
特洛伊心头一喜，突然浑身充满力量。他一挺身跳起来，不给发懵的塞尔温喘息和回击的余地。  
“昏昏倒地！”他赶紧补了一个咒语，塞尔温彻底趴下不动了。  
“梅林啊，他是怎么想到的！”贝尔声音都发颤了。人群中先是只有稀稀拉拉的掌声，后来爆发出大笑。  
“好样的，罗齐尔！”  
特洛伊开始有点受宠若惊，但一转眼就开始自夸说这是他早就想好的计谋。  
“特洛伊！你这个！笨蛋！”贝尔已经穿过人群找到了特洛伊，捶着他的肩膀。  
“疼！”特洛伊抱怨着，“我才摔了一跤。”  
“自作自受！”贝尔一甩头发又走开了。  
莱诺拉看向在他们身边的盖佐，他对她微笑着眨了眨眼睛。  
她没注意到的是，有一双黑色的眼睛在同时审视她。  
莱斯特兰奇招呼了两个同学把塞尔温架起来抬走。  
“别让他在地上继续丢脸了。”他带着些许嫌弃，抬头看到马尔福走过来，“谢菲尔德，让你见笑了。”  
“他自己轻敌。”马尔福冷笑。  
“话说回来，刚才在你边上那个布斯巴顿，什么来头？”  
“他姓格林德沃。”马尔福说，“对了，刚有个女生叫他莱昂纳多。怎么？”  
“我注意到，”莱斯特兰奇顿了顿，“他好像给罗齐尔提供了小小的帮助。”  
“是吗？”马尔福不记得有什么异常，“不过他说他不打算参加争霸赛，所以用不着在意。”  
“不参加？那来干什么。”莱斯特兰奇轻笑起来，“说不定也只是个障眼法。不过你好像也一点都不在乎自己学校的荣誉？”  
“应该会是某个横冲直撞的格兰芬多。”马尔福哼了声，“我对他们可没有好感，你知道的，塞巴斯。”


	5. Chapter 5

下午，高级魔药课。  
直到上课前一秒，贝尔还一直努力张望着门口，希望那个金发蓝制服的身影出现。  
“他不会来的，那个格林德沃。”特洛伊嘟哝着，“盖佐又不在。”  
“盖佐？”贝尔很疑惑，“他们有说过话吗？”  
“啊，”特洛伊发现说漏了嘴，马上搪塞，“我的坩埚好像有点裂……”  
贝尔还想追问些什么，但有人比她先开了口。  
“上午表现得很机智嘛，罗齐尔。”莱斯特兰奇带着微笑，不过眼里满是冷漠，“你似乎和布斯巴顿那位同学交情不错？才不到一天。”  
“你过虑了，莱斯特兰奇。”特洛伊不动声色地说，依旧打量着坩埚。  
“但愿吧。”莱斯特兰奇盯着他，然后慢慢转了回去，和他的小团体不知道嘀嘀咕咕说着什么。  
“你怎么突然这么招风了？”贝尔用胳膊肘碰了碰他。  
“我也想知道。”特洛伊更想知道，为什么一切变化的源头竟然是他那位存在感超低的室友。  
好在塞尔温不在这个课堂上——他没有达到N.E.W.T.s魔药高级班的成绩。特洛伊敢肯定他现在心情一定很糟。至于之后还会出什么乱子，谁知道呢？只希望他不要直接去找盖佐麻烦。  
盖佐此时独自在算术占卜课上。莱诺拉不在，她很早就表示过对占卜之类毫无兴趣。因此当眼前恍然闪过一抹蓝时，盖佐讶异了一下，不过后来发现只是几个结伴而来的拉文克劳学生围巾的颜色。

他还记得十一岁的圣诞节去拜访格林德沃庄园的情景。  
“盖佐秋天就要去上学了，”晚餐席间，他父亲不无骄傲地宣布，“三个学校的录取信他都收到了。”  
“决定去哪儿了吗？”格林德沃先生关心道。  
“还没有。学校各有优劣，需要慎重。”巴沙特先生说。  
莱诺拉转了转眼珠，放下了叉子。  
“我也要去上学。”她当即宣布。  
“莱诺拉，你还不到年龄。”父亲快速而严厉地瞪了她一眼，然后继续与客人谈笑。  
“可是盖佐都能上学，”莱诺拉大声争辩着，“他甚至不会爬树。”  
盖佐闻言差点没忍住笑出来。  
“盖佐是个绅士。”格林德沃先生正色道，“你也该收收心了，成天野像什么样子。”  
“知道了。”莱诺拉不情不愿地应着。但是盖佐听到她后来小声地顶了一句：“反正我一辈子都不会变成绅士的。”  
但后来在莱诺拉的软磨硬泡下，她还是收到了两封录取信。欧洲三所魔法学校，除了霍格沃茨严格要求十一岁才能入学，另两所开放了能力测试，专门招收底子好、但年龄稍小一些的学生。  
开学前莱诺拉一直认为，盖佐会选择法国的那所学校，至少那里最符合他的气质。霍格沃茨可能过于古板了些，从他们卡十一岁这个规定就能看出来。盖佐虽然话少，但他的思维很活跃。况且英国还那么远。  
至于德姆斯特朗，莱诺拉还是心有期许的，听说他们对学生的限制最少。不过格林德沃全家都出自布斯巴顿，包括她正在上第三年的哥哥路易。父母也觉得该让她去法国多学学“优雅的年轻女士怎么举手投足”。因此，在入学这件事上，格林德沃家罕见地一开始就顺利达成了一致。  
盖佐也是到了夏天才知道自己将要去北方。他在同辈中最年长，因此家里似乎竭力想要摆脱“巴沙特全家都是文人”的刻板印象。  
但是他也没有反驳或者表现出惊讶。如果命运尚不能由自己安排，他宁愿去书本和星空中寻找未知的可能。  
九月，他收到莱诺拉的一封短信，上面只写了“叛徒”两个字。不过当时盖佐心里还是有些高兴的。他一早将这位小未婚妻列为头号观察对象，她总是能出乎他意料。  
入学两个月，盖佐差不多已经预见到了未来七年的生活。在德姆斯特朗，一看出身，二看武力；即使是新生，也有不少一来就懂得拉帮结派的。  
他很幸运地拥有了一个朋友，特洛伊，出身中上，能力中上，心思倒单纯，有时候甚至有点儿傻。对于这所学校，最不舍的就是这位好友了吧，如果除去占卜课程几位和他惺惺相惜的教授之外。

塞尔温的心情的确很糟，比他昨天刚吃了一个禁闭还要糟。那场决斗实在窝囊，而且当他独自头昏脑胀地从宿舍床上醒来的时候，发现塞巴斯蒂安已经去上魔药课了。这说明他错过了午饭，而饿着肚子无异于火上浇油。  
他一路怒气冲冲地迈向礼堂，低年级们都躲着他，大气不敢出。桌子上只有一些作为午后点心的蛋糕和水果，他越吃越恼火。  
“塞尔温……先生。”一个声音弱弱地响起。  
什么眼力见？塞尔温猛一回头正要发作——  
“我有事向您汇报！”是个小个子，看到塞尔温怒火中烧的样子一下脸色发白。  
“汇报？”他思索了一下，想起课间是有让这个学生去调查格林德沃，“啊，是你。快说。”  
这个瘦小男生本来还想着，比晚餐提前两个小时汇报能多博得塞尔温一些好感，但看这个势头，不挨揍就不错了，因此珠连炮般飞快地将调查结果倒了出来。  
“慢着点！”塞尔温埋怨着，不过他也听到了一些感兴趣的部分。比如说，格林德沃是个在奥地利的纯血家族，但是近几代已经逐渐走了下坡路。  
“哼，难怪都没听说过。”塞尔温嗤之以鼻。  
又因为他们族中没有在德姆斯特朗入学的记录，所以关于这个学生本人只打听到名字。  
“格林德沃这一辈只有两个孩子，路易·格林德沃，还有一个不知道是姐姐还是妹妹，叫莱诺拉。”  
“行了，知道了，你走吧。”塞尔温挥挥手打发着，瘦小个感恩戴德地跑开了。

“卡梅伦，你醒了。”不久后，塞尔温听到背后一声戏谑。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”塞尔温一边回头一边嘶嘶地说，“最好别提。”  
他和他的表弟在一块儿，连同傻乎乎的克拉布。他们在他周围坐下来。  
“好了，说正经的。”莱斯特兰奇收起笑意，“你和那个布斯巴顿有什么过节吗？我认为罗齐尔的小聪明可能不是靠他自己。”  
塞尔温便把上午第一节课的详细情况说了。末了他添了一句：“他要是成为勇士，到时候，好好给他点颜色看看，塞巴斯蒂安！”  
“他似乎不打算参加竞选。”马尔福拖着调子说。  
“什么？”塞尔温感到不可思议，“那么爱出风头的人？”  
“他的确没有把名字投进火焰杯。”莱斯特兰奇附和着，“我过来的时候问了卡卡洛夫，他们一直盯着，莱昂纳多·格林德沃确实没有接近过火焰杯。”  
“莱昂纳多？”这和他刚得到的情报不一样，“是那小子的名字？”  
“有人这么叫他。”马尔福点头。  
塞尔温看了一眼火焰杯。陆陆续续还有人在往里面投放写着名字的羊皮纸，到晚餐时分报名就截止了。  
他突然产生了一个荒谬的想法和某种难以抑制的冲动。


	6. Chapter 6

莱诺拉花了一些时间在德姆斯特朗城堡里转悠。在收到几次各路女生的热情搭讪后，莱诺拉把自己隐了形。  
她漫无目的地逛到了图书馆。与布斯巴顿有着华丽落地玻璃、明亮的图书馆完全不一样——虽然她很少会去那里久待——这里完全像个地牢，照明全靠一些盔甲和猛兽雕像举着或衔着的火把。不过这也合理，毕竟这里的冬天太漫长了，厚重的石墙能多保存一些室内的热度。  
占卜类的书籍在一个小角落里，莱诺拉出于好奇走进了书柜中间，随手打开一本。果然，借阅记录上有一个字迹工整的名字：巴沙特·盖佐。  
还是老样子，莱诺拉不出声地笑了。

“我叫巴沙特·盖佐。”男孩儿一本正经地自我介绍。  
“巴沙特？”莱诺拉从树上跳下来，“可是你父亲也是‘巴沙特先生’。所以你是小巴沙特？巴沙特二世？”  
他摇摇头。  
“盖佐才是我的名字。在匈牙利人们把姓氏放前面。”  
“匈牙利？”  
“是我的国家。”  
“是一个奇怪的国家。”莱诺拉评论道。  
“你可以自己去看看。”盖佐微笑着。  
“我姓格林德沃。我叫莱诺拉·格林德沃。”莱诺拉神气地昂起头，“我喜欢我的名字。”  
“那很棒。”  
“妈妈说，我会跟你结婚。”她来回踱起了步，思考着一个严肃的问题，“但是‘巴沙特·莱诺拉’不好听。”  
“事实上，”盖佐故意激她，“大家会叫你‘巴沙特·盖佐妮’。”  
“我不要结婚了。”莱诺拉气呼呼地抱起了胸。  
“我保证，莱诺拉，你爱叫什么就叫什么，不管结不结婚。”男孩老成而肯定地说。  
“不行。”莱诺拉完全不买账，“我讨厌结婚。”  
“那就不结。”盖佐还是微笑。  
盖佐好像从来不会坚持己见，在莱诺拉与他不多的接触中；然而，他对自己的名字顺序似乎有种特别的执念。  
“你真的和每个同学解释你的名字吗？”一年级暑假，莱诺拉去巴沙特家小住。  
“当然啦，”盖佐轻轻地说，“他们第二次就记住了。”  
“你可真不怕麻烦。”莱诺拉有点不屑。布斯巴顿也有一些来自匈牙利的同学，不过他们都入乡随俗把名放到了前面。  
现在也是一样。这面书架上，几乎所有书的借阅卡上都留下了“巴沙特·盖佐”这个写得中规中矩、又带点小倔强的名字。

算术占卜课还是颇费心力的，尤其是今天，教授因为课上多了几个旁听生而激动不已。但他竭力克制着表示“符文和数字早就告诉我课堂将会扩大”。并且教授提问“盖佐，你怎么看”的次数足比往常多了一倍，即使他做了许多功课，还是觉得有些疲于应付。  
课下他还被拉文克劳的学生拦住了。  
“冒昧打扰了。”有着一头打着小卷的浅褐发的女生说，“您在课上的推论精彩极了，特别是您对于数列排布的独特解释。我从您那里得到了不少启发和修改论文的思路。”  
“很高兴能帮到您。”盖佐微微欠了欠身，准备收拾书本。  
“我叫萨曼莎·特里劳妮。”对方很坚定地看着他，没有要结束对话的意思。  
“特里劳妮？”盖佐眼前一亮，“莫非是……”  
“就是卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的那个特里劳妮！”她的同伴抢着说了出来。  
“打住，利兹。”萨曼莎有些恼，脸上泛红，“几代才能出一个卡珊德拉？我为自己感到羞愧。”  
“有一个出名的亲戚并不总是件好事。”盖佐笑了笑，“我叫巴沙特·盖佐。”  
“盖佐是你的姓？我还以为教授叫得这么亲切……对不起，他显然很喜欢你。”利兹快言快语地说。  
“盖佐是名字没错，只是我习惯把姓放前面。”他又一次不厌其烦地解释着。  
“也就是说！”萨曼莎睁大了眼睛，“你姓巴沙特！那么那位知名的史学家巴希达……”  
“是我姑姑。”盖佐点点头。  
“不敢相信！”两个姑娘对视一眼开始惊呼。  
“你该去霍格沃茨的！”伊丽莎白直白地说，“恕我直言，德姆斯特朗似乎更崇尚武斗。”  
“没错，而且你一定会分到拉文克劳。”萨曼莎附和着，“你本会是个难得的的学习伙伴——和对手。”  
“拜托，萨曼莎，你每年都是年级第一。”利兹耸了耸肩。  
“如果巴沙特先生在那完全就是两码事了……”她一局促又脸红了起来。  
盖佐没有心思听两个年轻女孩儿的言语来往了。他现在一心只想知道莱诺拉脱离他视线范围的一个下午，有没有给她自己、或者特洛伊找新的麻烦。事实上，他也有点饿。  
“抱歉，我可能得先走一步。”盖佐拉起了挎包带子。  
“那么下堂算术占卜见啦！”萨曼莎朝他挥挥手。

真是漫长的一天，盖佐边往礼堂走边想，晚餐时还有勇士的选拔，不过他只要安静地坐着看就行了。  
正想着出神，右边被什么人轻轻撞了一下。  
“对不住……”盖佐轻声道，但抬头边上并没有人。  
而此时他感到手心里多了什么东西。是一小团揉起来的羊皮纸。

巴沙特·盖佐，  
我发现了你的小基地。  
回见。

盖佐抿嘴笑了。字体狂放张扬，像被风刮过。  
莱诺拉曾经把格林德沃庄园里最老的、枝干最繁盛的那棵树叫作她的“基地”，并且很得意于盖佐没法爬上去。莱诺拉的理论是，能被别人看到但是无法被踏足的地方才能称得上是一个人专属的基地。  
她大概是把占卜书架类比成他的基地了吧，一个她看得到，但是懒得涉足的地方。  
盖佐有许多个夏日在那棵大树下度过，靠着树干，腿上摊开一本书。  
“盖佐，你上来。”莱诺拉目光停留在一个鸟窝上，漫不经心地说。  
“莱诺拉，你下来。”盖佐头也不抬，翻过一页书。  
每次都是以莱诺拉悻悻地跳下来告终。毕竟她得回屋去吃饭。  
直到四年级的暑假。  
“第一千次，盖佐，你上来。”  
“第一千次，莱诺拉，你下来。”  
莱诺拉没有像之前一样补一句“是因为腿短吗”或者“你就是怕脏”；她一反常态地沉默了。  
盖佐抬起头，被茂密的叶片挡住他并不能看清莱诺拉。  
“我上去的话，那里就不是你的基地了。”  
“今天是最后一次。你上来，我之后不爬树了。”她说得很平静，但是盖佐没来由地心里一颤。  
树并不难爬，他早就不是六岁的小男孩儿了。  
莱诺拉靠在一个大枝桠上，没有看他。他已经比她高了，终于。  
“为什么突然说不爬树了呢？”盖佐轻声问。  
“没什么，想做一些改变。”她说着，突然锐利地盯着他，“你不是个预言家吗，盖佐？”  
“略懂皮毛。”这是实话。他从来没试图预测过莱诺拉的行为，毕竟这可能会加深他对占卜这门学问不准确性的怀疑。  
“路易要订婚了，”莱诺拉又将头别了过去，“和那位小姐。”  
“他毕业了，所以，也顺理成章。”盖佐大约明白了莱诺拉的情绪由头。  
“可是他根本不爱她！”莱诺拉终于爆发出来，她的眼里燃着蓝火。  
盖佐不确定此时该说什么，或者只单纯地上前抱抱她。  
火一下子又锁定了他。  
“你爱我吗，盖佐？”莱诺拉挑起了一根眉毛。  
我爱你，当然。  
可是话到嘴边，他却没法利索地说出来。该怎样准确地表达出完整的情感，不显得敷衍或者轻浮……他首次觉得自己在口头上如此笨拙。  
“我……”  
“你先别说！”莱诺拉一下子跨步过来，把他压在枝干上。  
盖佐知道自己的心跳很不听话地暴露了紧张，但是他控制不住。  
莱诺拉在吻他，强势地把他脑中所有人名、公式、年份、星座统统清空。他们太近了，盖佐的全部注意力必须放在近前根根可数的纤长睫毛上，不然他可能会昏厥。  
树叶沙沙作响，像是话剧中场景更迭时的乐音悠扬。  
“我爱你，盖佐。”莱诺拉眼里的火消止了，取而代之像湖水，“我可能不知道爱具体是个什么，但是我爱你。”  
盖佐喉咙里试图发出一个音节，又莫名觉得自己像个被俘的士兵。他忍不住笑了，笑自己顾虑过多，勇气不足。  
“我也爱你。”  
第二天起，莱诺拉穿上了裙子和带跟的小皮鞋，这成了她在家时的标准打扮。  
“你看上去不太一样。”盖佐评论道。  
“我看上去很美。”莱诺拉骄傲地扬起下巴。  
他们还是会去那棵树下散步。莱诺拉心情特别好的时候，也会挽着盖佐的胳膊。  
只是她不再爬树了。


	7. Chapter 7

礼堂比往常要明亮一些，大概是装饰了万圣节南瓜灯的缘故。  
盖佐赶到的时候，几乎已经坐满了人，好在特洛伊给他留了位置。他的脸熏得有点绿。  
“脸上怎么回事？”盖佐往特洛伊脸上扫了几眼。  
“别提了，解毒剂。”特洛伊生无可恋地说，“我想我可能已经中毒了。你怎么样？”  
“老样子，”盖佐稍微伸展了一下胳膊，“不过来了几个旁听同学。”  
“哦？”特洛伊坏笑着转转眼珠，“哪儿的同学啊？”  
“霍格沃茨的，有一个还来自特里劳妮家族。我觉得这个学年的课也许会更有趣一些……”但是特洛伊显然从听到“霍格沃茨”起就觉得这个回答没有趣了。  
特洛伊将目光落到正向礼堂四处张望的贝尔身上，很是惆怅，然后幽怨地瞄了盖佐一眼。盖佐注意到贝尔身边特意也留了位置。  
“……不过多谢你帮我留座位，特洛伊。”盖佐抬高了一些音量，“原本我是想在晚餐时和她们讨论一些占卜相关，不过今晚勇士选拔，似乎所有学生都得和同校的坐一块儿。”  
贝尔闻言，慢慢转回到桌子前。她的脸上没有特洛伊那种滑稽的绿，不过脸色也不太好看。  
“就告诉她一个，成吗？”特洛伊低声说，“这样下去不是个事儿……”  
“后果自负。”盖佐不怀好意似的。  
这么多年的兄弟怕是白当了，特洛伊悲哀地想。他在一群浅蓝色的布斯巴顿里找到了坐在靠后的莱诺拉。她处在男女生交界的微妙位置，但和两边都不怎么说话。  
尽管在决斗中莱诺拉帮了他一把，特洛伊心里还是觉得她有点儿怪，或者是说不上来的一种，不搭？至少他想象不出盖佐会为这一类型着迷。但是话又说回来，盖佐在某种意义上也是个怪人。在德姆斯特朗，一门心思扑书本、倒腾水晶球、冒着严寒大半夜跑出去看星星，绝对是不入流的。塞尔温之辈时不时来骚扰一下，多半也是看他不惯，再加上他对于自己名字顺序的偏执——盖佐本人才没有闲心去招惹是非呢。  
他们俩该交换学校的！特洛伊突然想到，温文尔雅的盖佐穿着那身浅蓝色的制服，在阳光通透的茶馆里钻研他的学问，并且能找到许多志趣相投的伙伴，真是想想都替他高兴。  
莱诺拉呢？她在德姆斯特朗也许还是喜欢穿男装，然后决斗课上，他可能会被她摁着打……特洛伊赶紧停止了可怕的想象。  
“话说，塞尔温没再找你麻烦吧？”特洛伊嘴里嚼着食物，一边含混着说，“听说后来好几个低年级挨了他教训。”  
“今天暂时没有机会碰到他，”盖佐喝了一口汤，“以后就以后再说吧。”  
“说到这个我还想问呢。”贝尔插话道，“你们谁来解释一下这到底是怎么回事？”  
盖佐自动向后靠了一下，并且避开了贝尔的视线。  
“好吧……”特洛伊白了盖佐一眼，“他昨天不是吃了个禁闭嘛，今天一大早不知道抽了什么风……”  
他开始绘声绘色、添油加醋地讲起了故事——当然把莱诺拉参与的部分巧妙地省略了，盖佐边听边乐，而贝尔听得一愣一愣的。  
“不错啊你，罗齐尔少爷！”末了贝尔说，不过她小心地往坐得靠前的莱斯特兰奇、塞尔温小团体那里看了一眼。  
“少酸啦，贝尔。”特洛伊说。盖佐注意到他耳朵红了。  
“请大家安静——”德姆斯特朗的校长开口道，他的声音很粗放，“火焰杯即将揭晓勇士人选。”  
整个礼堂的谈话声立刻停止了，大家朝着礼堂正前方冒着蓝白色火焰的旧高脚杯张望着，屏住呼吸。  
火苗还在不规则地舞动。突然，火光变成了鲜红色，剧烈地抖动着，像是在酝酿什么。  
“噗嗤”一声，杯中喷出了一张纸条。校长一把接过，瞬间露出满意的笑容。  
“塞巴斯蒂安·莱斯特兰奇，来自德姆斯特朗！”他骄傲地将写着名字的这一面亮给全场看。  
掌声雷动，尤其是靠前的那一群。莱斯特兰奇站起了身，脸上带着恰到好处的微笑，眼里没有过多的情绪，显然这是他预料之中的。  
“请去侧室等候。”校长说，等这位勇士经过近旁的时候，他在他耳边轻声说，“漂亮，塞巴斯蒂安。”  
特洛伊在后面索然无味地拍了几下手。塞尔温倒是上蹿下跳异常活跃，仿佛比他自己当上勇士还高兴。  
火焰杯平静了一阵子，又蹿出了红色火苗。  
“霍格沃茨的布兰登·隆巴顿！”  
是个椭圆脸的男孩，戴着红黄色的围巾，看上去很好相处。他似乎还有点不敢相信自己入选了。隆巴顿在同学们的掌声中走向主席台，然后进入了边上的一间屋子。  
“你看，上午那个傲慢的霍格沃茨好像不那么高兴。”特洛伊一边鼓掌一边示意盖佐看马尔福。  
盖佐倒是在看另一个方向。莱诺拉正心不在焉地鼓着掌。  
“只剩布斯巴顿了，会是谁呢？”贝尔伸长了脖子。  
“反正不是格林德沃。”特洛伊翻了个白眼，用只有盖佐听得到的声音说。  
火焰第三次变了颜色，人们再次安静。那红色的火这次似乎花了更长一些的时间。  
纸条出来了，校长伸手接过。  
“我们要祝贺来自布斯巴顿的一位优秀的女士，”校长神秘地说，“莱诺拉·格林德沃！”  
“什么？”特洛伊和贝尔同时惊叫出声。但他们的声音淹没在一堆掌声中。  
特洛伊盯着盖佐，然而盖佐皱着眉，目光直直穿越整个礼堂落在莱诺拉身上。她没有动，看上去像不知情。而整个布斯巴顿都僵住了，没有人鼓掌。那些学生的脸上满是震惊，有的甚至是愤怒。  
另两个学校的学生也发现了布斯巴顿们的异常，渐渐地欢呼声停下了，整个礼堂陷入了尴尬的沉寂。  
“格林德沃小姐？不在吗？”校长又问了一次。  
“这是怎么回事，莱昂纳多有个姐妹吗？”贝尔小声问特洛伊。  
“怎么回事？”特洛伊却问盖佐。  
“盖佐，你知道？”贝尔狐疑着。  
盖佐紧抿着嘴唇没有说话，他只是注视着那群浅蓝色制服的学生。  
莱诺拉低着头，被她同学们的眼神包围了。贝尔也顺着盖佐的视线望去，依旧不明所以。  
“贝尔，听着，一会儿不管发生什么，你都别尖叫。”特洛伊压着声音一字一顿地说。  
“什么——”  
椅子腿摩擦地面发出了刺耳的一声，布斯巴顿中站起来一个人。  
全场一下子哗然，然后窃窃私语声响了起来。  
“是那个男生？”不少人说。  
“骗子！”布斯巴顿一个姑娘大声喊出来，然后周围的不满和指责开始倾泻。  
莱诺拉什么都没说，目光坚定地直视前方，对上了盖佐的。盖佐的心情稍微松弛了一点。  
贝尔捂住了嘴才没叫出来。  
“他……她？”她说不清话了，“你知道的，特洛伊？”  
特洛伊望了一眼盖佐像在征询，但盖佐木木的，没有回应。  
“我知道……”特洛伊坦白了。  
此时莱诺拉走出来，站到了走廊上。她用魔杖敲了敲自己的肩膀，然后向主席台走去。随着她的步伐，她的衣服开始改变，从男式制服变成了丝绸长裙，皮鞋也变成了高跟鞋。她稳稳地迈着步子，鞋跟在地面敲出的哒哒声一下下震退周围的窃窃私语。莱诺拉一直注视着校长，直到来到近前。  
她用魔杖指了喉咙，恢复了她原本的声音。  
“我没有报名。”莱诺拉清晰地说。场下又是一片嘘声。  
贝尔听到快昏过去了。  
“火焰杯不会说谎。”校长淡淡地说。  
“但是人会。”莱诺拉说着笑了起来，“请问能让我看一眼写着我名字的纸条吗？”  
“请便，格林德沃小姐。”校长耐人寻味地看了她一眼，把纸条递给她。  
莱诺拉扫了一眼字迹，轻笑一声，然后挥舞着魔杖让纸条飞向了布斯巴顿那一群。  
“你们都认得我的字迹。”她高傲地说。  
布斯巴顿们一时语塞。  
但有人突然说：“你可以让别人帮你写！”  
“没错！说不定用左手……”  
莱诺拉闻言摇了摇头，他们底气明显不足，连自己都无法说服。  
她使劲向空中抓了一把，那张纸条“嗖”地回到她手中。  
“气味追踪！”她用魔杖尖端指着字条。  
羊皮纸像有了生命一般，往礼堂的另一个方向漂浮过去。所有人的目光都被吸引了。  
纸条向盖佐他们这张长桌飞过来，他困惑地望了特洛伊一眼。  
“当然不是我！”特洛伊瞪他。  
纸条在前面一点的地方停下了，突然自动卷成了一支箭的模样，直指着卡梅伦·塞尔温的脑门。他前一秒还在看热闹的表情一下子僵住了。  
“懦夫。”莱诺拉在台上轻轻地说，紧接着，羊皮纸一下打开贴到塞尔温的脸上。等他慌忙揭下的时候，他写莱诺拉名字的那些墨水已经印在了上面，但变成了“懦夫”字样。  
哄笑声蔓延了开来。  
“大快人心啊！”特洛伊拍了拍大腿，贝尔只是张着嘴说不出话，盖佐则轻轻摇了摇头。  
“能重选一个勇士吗？”莱诺拉做完这一切，回头问校长。  
“很遗憾，火焰杯已经熄灭了，按照规则……”  
“好吧，我参加。”莱诺拉头也不回地往边上的小房间走去了。


	8. Chapter 8

莱诺拉走进屋子的时候，看到几个官员模样的人，其中一个正在嘟哝：“怎么花了这么长时间。”  
两位勇士的姿态很不一样。莱斯特兰奇俨然是这里的主人——他也的确是——斜靠在黑色皮沙发上，见她进来，眯了眯眼，然后坐正。  
“是你。”他用一秒钟快速上下打量，断定她就是与塞尔温起过小冲突的那位。他有一点点惊讶。  
虽然装束不同，但这张出跳的脸和冷淡的表情他不会认错的。裙装衬得她的头发显得愈短了，这可不是一个有教养家庭的女孩子会留的发型；不过塞巴斯蒂安也不得不承认，她这副与众不同、桀骜不驯的样子很吸引人。  
“我是塞巴斯蒂安·莱斯特兰奇。”他站起来，与布斯巴顿的勇士握手。他足比她高一个头。  
“莱诺拉·格林德沃。”她不失礼貌地微笑了一下，立马松开了手。  
“我叫布兰登·隆巴顿，很高兴认识你！”霍格沃茨的勇士也主动上来自我介绍。他直到刚才还在屋子里快速地来回踱着步，脸上不知是兴奋还是紧张，红通通的。  
“我也很高兴认识你。”莱诺拉不由一乐。  
三所学校的校长陆续进来了，站到各校的勇士身边。  
“既然勇士已经产生，我们就长话短说。”一个官员开口道，“这周内你们将要进行魔杖检测，第一个项目会在十一月最后一个星期六举行。不要试图猜测项目内容，届时你们自然会知道——或许提前知道也没多大帮助。”他干笑了一下，试图表现幽默，但是效果不佳，“三位校长、德姆斯特朗的教师、以及体育运动司会尽量保证你们的安全，我指的是性命，受伤是难免的事——我想你们也不愿意接受没有挑战性的事物。”他扫视了三位勇士。  
莱斯特兰奇很是镇定自信，隆巴顿紧咬了一下嘴唇，但是目光没有回避。莱诺拉则一直面无表情。  
“很好。”官员继续说，“还有什么问题吗，先生们，和小姐？”他收到一阵沉默，“那么，今天就是这样，解散。”  
“塞巴斯。”校长叫住正要离开的莱斯特兰奇。  
他余光瞥到莱诺拉头也不回地跟着布斯巴顿的女校长离开了。  
“您有什么吩咐？”他低声问。  
“她会是个麻烦。”  
“我还不至于被一个女孩儿吓破胆。”莱斯特兰奇轻笑一声。  
“你个人能力足够优秀，但是，交朋友的眼光有待提高。”校长意味深长地看着他。  
“您这话什么意思？”他警觉起来。  
“回去就知道了。早些休息，塞巴斯。”校长拍了拍他的肩，“有些麻烦是本可以避免的。”  
与此同时，布斯巴顿的校长和勇士也在谈话；或者更贴切一些，校长单方面说教。  
“莱诺拉，你能入选我是非常高兴的。我不管你和别的学生之间有过什么所谓约定，你们都是成年人——或者即将成年，忘掉那些无关紧要的幼稚承诺！在校际之间的竞争中，荣誉才是第一位的，我们都会全力支持你。”  
莱诺拉点点头，注意力放在脚步上。  
人走路时挟起的风卷在绸裙上，起了凉意；只在走廊上便已如此，室外更不知冷到何种程度。  
“我会写信给你父亲，他会为你感到高兴的。”  
莱诺拉脚步稍微顿了一下。是的，父亲，他一直为上次路易落选而耿耿于怀。但他只是想要一些谈资罢了。  
“谢谢您。”她淡淡地应了声。  
“需要的话，我可以申请在德姆斯特朗城堡里给你安排一间单人宿舍，如果你不想跟……”  
“不用了，夫人。”快走到城堡出口了，莱诺拉似乎见到外面黑影一晃，便停下脚步，“马车上很好。不过我还想一个人待一会儿，随后就回去。您放心。”她补了一句，夸张地微笑了一下。  
“早点回来。”校长望她一眼，走进月色中。  
“看到你了。”莱诺拉站在门口，等校长走远，便走出几步，抬起右手。  
一个黑影将她裹住。  
“你手凉了。”盖佐把自己的毛皮斗篷披在莱诺拉身上，捏起她的手。  
“你这身不错。”莱诺拉却关注着盖佐一直没外穿的血红色长袍。  
“那下回借你穿。”盖佐笑，揉揉她的脸。  
“你的朋友们呢，就打算一直躲着？”莱诺拉半眯着眼，玩味着说。  
“出来吧。”盖佐轻叹。  
莱诺拉身后的树丛一阵响动，特洛伊和贝尔略带尴尬地钻了出来。  
“对不起，是我非要跟过来的……”贝尔涨红了脸，“格林德沃……小姐。”  
“是我的主意！“特洛伊赶忙说，向前跨了一步。  
莱诺拉只觉得好笑。  
“贝尔，我们可不是那么生分的。你可以叫我名字。”  
“莱诺拉？呃……”她总觉得怪怪的。  
“如果造成了什么不必要的误会，我向你道歉。”莱诺拉优雅地行了个背手鞠躬礼。  
贝尔更不知所措了。长斗篷遮住了她的裙子，这分明还是男士的礼仪。  
盖佐忍着笑把她提溜起来。  
“接下来我该说什么呢？”莱诺拉假装茫然地问盖佐，“说‘感谢你们一直帮我照顾盖佐’吗？”  
“可以啊。”盖佐做了个“请”的手势。  
“感谢……”莱诺拉一本正经地起头。  
“不用谢！”特洛伊慌忙打断。他有点明白盖佐为何对她着迷了。  
“好了，招呼算是正式打过了，我送你回去。”盖佐抬起胳膊，莱诺拉挽了上去，不忘回头朝另两个德姆斯特朗挤了挤眼。  
“我也……送你回去吧。”特洛伊鼓足勇气开口道，“不等盖佐了……”  
但是贝尔像是完全没听到。她脚钉在地面，眼神钉在月光中的那对儿剪影上。  
“盖佐是亲了她吗！”贝尔的声音尖了好几度，“梅林啊，这是我认识的那个盖佐吗？”  
“是的，我们都被他骗了。”特洛伊有气无力地说。  
“罗齐尔不行啊。”走远了的莱诺拉评价道。  
“你多教教他。”  
“但我接下来会很忙。”莱诺拉想了一会儿。  
“需要我做点什么？”盖佐轻声问。  
“把斗篷穿好。”  
他们已经到布斯巴顿的马车跟前了，莱诺拉将斗篷披回盖佐肩上，顺势吻别。  
“别为不值当的事烦心。”盖佐贴了贴她的额头，最后说。  
“我知道。”莱诺拉展露了一个标志性的笑容。


	9. Chapter 9

校园里关于莱诺拉的议论声此起彼伏。  
“她们真是太过分了！”一大早，贝尔就怒气冲冲地把书包砸在早餐桌上，把特洛伊和盖佐都吓了一跳。  
“发生了什么？”特洛伊小心地问。  
“我就不明白了，同是女生，话居然说得那么刻薄！”她滔滔不绝地讲起来，“什么‘爱出风头’、‘不知检点’——对不起，盖佐——她根本是被陷害的好吗？一天前明明还都夸她长得好看、幻想着嫁给她什么的……”贝尔说着气愤地摇摇头。  
“呃……你自己不也是这么想的吗？”特洛伊翻翻白眼。  
“住嘴，特洛伊！”贝尔恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，然后压低声音问盖佐，“你不用去陪陪她吗？”  
“我会的，不过现在她看上去并不需要。”盖佐的目光瞬间捕捉到了独自在另一张桌子上吃早饭的莱诺拉，她对几乎每个经过她都要多看一眼的人们毫不在意，“谢谢你，贝尔。还有，我们的事你没告诉别人吧？”  
“当然没有！”她几乎都是用气声在说话了，“可是这样真的好吗？她们甚至说……说她是……同性恋……”  
没想到盖佐反而笑了。  
“这点她不会在乎的，你放心。就维持现状，对大家都好。”

这周的确是太平了不少，塞尔温的气焰都消减了许多。没人知道他和莱斯特兰奇之间后来发生了什么，只能看到他已经不坐在小团体中心了——马尔福取代了他原先的位置，还顺带着跟班克拉布。尽管他确认脸上的“懦夫”字样已经被彻底清洗掉，但凡有人多看他一眼，塞尔温便会匆匆离开。  
“这几天简直像过节！”特洛伊见他狼狈的样子，心情大好，“盖佐，你要不算算他的神经质还会维持多久？”  
“我已经够忙的了，特洛伊。”盖佐苦笑了一下，指了指几本厚书和笔记，“教授们都说好了似的一个劲儿地提问我。”  
“我认为你可以直接去讲课，巴沙特先生。”身后响起一个陌生的声音。特洛伊发现来人是一个霍格沃茨女生，袍子内衬是蓝色的。  
“早上好，特里劳妮小姐。”盖佐向她打招呼，“这是特洛伊·罗齐尔。”  
“你好。”特洛伊跟她握了握手。  
特里劳妮马上将目光又移向了盖佐。  
“说实话，要是这一节手相学仍然毫无逻辑，我下周不会再去听了。”她高傲地说。特洛伊不禁觉得她过于自大。  
盖佐只是微笑着收拾东西，然后挎上包准备和特里劳妮一起去教室。  
“盖佐？”特洛伊有些吃惊。在未婚妻的眼皮子底下？  
“晚些见。”盖佐朝他眨了眨眼睛，就自顾走了。  
特洛伊突然认为，比起野外观察课的角驼兽生长记录报告——幼兽几乎隔一天一个样——写盖佐观察日记可能会得到更多惊人发现。  
“走了，罗齐尔。”他的左胳膊被撞了一下，“变形课要迟到了。”  
“格林德沃？”特洛伊有些吃惊，她什么时候过来的？  
“愣着做什么，指望我用扫帚载你过去吗？”莱诺拉嘴角勾出一个弧度，拍了一下他的肩膀。  
“嗯……你不盯着盖佐吗？”特洛伊边走边说。  
“我又不喜欢占卜课。”莱诺拉满不在乎。  
“我是说，别的女生。”特洛伊挤眉弄眼。  
“啊呀，那相对于你的贝尔来说，我也是别的女生。”她故意提高了声音。  
“小点声！”特洛伊左顾右盼了一下，“你永远不知道谁听到了，又会跟谁打小报告……”  
“有什么关系？我查了，我们三代之前好像还有亲戚关系。你似乎该算我的远房表叔？表舅？”莱诺拉说着管自己笑起来，甚至弯下了腰。谁知道她说的是真是假？  
“人们都在往这儿看呢……”特洛伊用手背碰碰她，手上却不易察觉地被塞了什么。  
“那可委屈你了。”莱诺拉直起身，手捂着嘴假咳，“一会儿再看。”  
经过几个转角的分流，学生少了许多。  
特洛伊展开手上的字条，上面写着：不想让盖佐卷进来。  
得，他现在替盖佐卷了进去。

贝尔倒是相当支持。  
“噢，你当然得帮他！你们是好朋友，不是吗？”贝尔说，“你总不想看到盖佐被那伙人盯上吧？”  
“当然不！”特洛伊明确表示，“可是格林德沃在走廊上公然管我叫‘特洛伊舅舅’，这像话吗？”  
“她这是聪明的做法，”贝尔赞许道，“说起来，盖佐有跟你讲别的吗？他们的故事之类的？”她急切地问。  
“呵，盖佐！”特洛伊有一车的话要说。  
盖佐现在出去夜游愈发变本加厉了。  
他回到宿舍，以为特洛伊已经睡着，便轻手轻脚地摸回床边。  
特洛伊清了清嗓子表示自己意识尚清。  
“抱歉打扰啦。”盖佐轻声说。  
“干什么去了？”特洛伊觉得自己的语调颇有抓住恶作剧孩子的家长风范。但是他已经猜到了盖佐的回答。  
“看星星。”果不其然。  
“今天的云比南瓜馅饼上的糖霜还要厚，盖佐！”  
“另一颗。”他毫不愧疚地说。特洛伊有点被腻到了。  
“你们都聊些什么，这么晚？”特洛伊不得不打听，明天还得向贝尔汇报呢。  
“有的没的。”盖佐想了想，“她说你把浣熊变成河马完成得不错，就是河马皮上不该有那么多毛。啊，还有，莱斯特兰奇的魔杖杖芯是雷鸟羽毛，很少见。”  
“别的呢？嗯，就是你们说的悄悄话……之类的？”这是帮他自己问的。  
“没有你想听的。”盖佐直接掐灭了他的念想，“我是说，莱诺拉很少需要太直白的安慰，或者情绪安抚。”  
特洛伊冥思苦想了一下，莱诺拉对着盖佐撒娇……太可怕了。他赶紧把这个画面驱逐出去。  
“那对于比赛项目，她很有把握了吗？只有两周多了。”  
“我相信她。”盖佐肯定地说。  
然而次日一早，莱诺拉就大步走到他们三人面前，脸都气白了。她手上攥着封信，往桌上一丢，只字不言。  
特洛伊和贝尔还在面面相觑，盖佐默不作声地打开了信。

亲爱的莱诺拉，

听说你当选了布斯巴顿的勇士，我们——特别是父亲——为你感到高兴。德姆斯特朗怎么样，冷吗？我给你寄了厚衣服，但会比信要晚一些才到。替我们向盖佐问好。  
又及：娜塔莉怀孕了，等你毕业回来，就能当姑姑了。

爱你的，  
路易

“这有什么问题吗？”特洛伊凑在边上看完，为莱诺拉的反应感到莫名其妙。  
“路易，这个，混蛋。”她咬牙切齿地说。


	10. Chapter 10

“先去上课吧。”盖佐把信递了回去。  
整整一节黑魔法起源课，特洛伊都感到浑身不自在。教室里温度宜人，但他总觉得背后凉飕飕的。因为莱诺拉在后排。  
她今天带着一股低气压，德姆斯特朗和其他旁听的学生都自动坐得远远的——虽然平时人们也至少相隔两个座位。特洛伊扪心自问，要是忽略莱诺拉那头过于耀眼的金色短发，她必定每天能收到一打来自德姆斯特朗的情书，就像其他布斯巴顿女生一样。莱诺拉现在每天穿着制服裙和长袍，顶着那颗骄傲的脑袋，穿梭于课堂、图书馆、场地和周围不绝的小声议论之间。也不能说她的打扮和举止有何不妥，但就是格格不入。  
“格林德沃干嘛不把头发变长一点呢，或者干脆穿回男装？”特洛伊问过盖佐。速效生发剂并不是什么难搞到的东西。  
“她觉得没问题就好啦。”盖佐总是这么说。  
因此，向来洒脱的莱诺拉却为了一封平常家书反应如此激烈，让特洛伊尤为不解。  
“她什么情况？”特洛伊传给盖佐一张小纸条。  
但这个小动作没有逃过教授的眼睛。  
“罗齐尔先生，请你谈谈组建狼人军队的优势和缺陷。”  
“呃……狼人爆发力强，但是不好控制……而且，每个月只有一天好使……”  
下面一阵轻笑。  
教授又追问了几回合才放他坐下。特洛伊发现课本下面压着盖佐传回来的字条：  
“比较复杂。”

后面一堂是全年级的决斗课。  
“莱诺拉，教教我缴械咒怎么发射最好使！”贝尔追着她问。  
“像这样。”莱诺拉向前跨了一步，笔直出手，手腕利落地一抖，“除你武器！”  
特洛伊的魔杖应声飞走，被莱诺拉接住，然后丢还给他。  
“为什么是我？哎哟，”特洛伊没反应过来，只觉得手上刺麻，魔杖就脱离了，“下手还真重。”  
“真是对不起了。”她一脸心不在焉。  
“布斯巴顿也教决斗吗？”贝尔热切地问。  
“是选修，人少。”莱诺拉说，“她们更喜欢选园艺魔法。”  
“很不错，格林德沃小姐。”身后响起不急不慢的掌声，“漂亮的缴械咒。”  
“谢谢，”莱诺拉看清来人，简单地点头致意，“莱斯特兰奇先生。”  
马尔福和克拉布在几步外站着，将深色皮袍裹得很严实。莱斯特兰奇单薄的血红长袍显得分外扎眼。  
“可否向您请教一回呢？”他漆黑的双眼中带着礼貌的笑意，然后深深鞠了一躬。  
这个架势可没有给她多少拒绝的余地，而且别的学生慢慢围聚了过来。  
“抱歉，我今天不在状态。”莱诺拉说着转身就要走。  
“我刚才看到可不是这样的。”他伸出魔杖拦在她面前，“或者说，格林德沃小姐是看不起我。”  
贝尔紧张地抓住了特洛伊的手腕。  
“莱斯特兰奇要干嘛？”她小声问。  
“难道是替塞尔温……？”特洛伊皱着眉看向盖佐，“可是他们好像都不说话了。”  
塞尔温远远地在人群的另一角后排探头探脑，他的个头比较容易辨认。  
“或许，他是想探探底，作为竞争对手。”  
“你都不带着急的吗？”特洛伊感到不可思议。  
盖佐垂下了目光没有说话，抿了抿嘴唇。  
莱诺拉朝莱斯特兰奇鞠躬了。观众们不像特洛伊对塞尔温那次，总有人嗡嗡议论；这回没人发出声音，他们都很期待这场勇士之间的提前对决。布斯巴顿们都站到了一起，原来他们来决斗课上的人数那么多。  
这是一场无声咒的对决，从第一个动作开始，决斗的节奏就迅速提升到了令在场所有十六七岁年轻巫师们瞠目结舌的程度。起先还是有来有回，但随着施咒的加快和复杂化，数道红色、金色和亮白色的光弧开始交织成网状，伴随着阵阵爆鸣和嘶嘶声。  
“看来不用担心嘛！”特洛伊高兴地捅了捅盖佐。  
但是盖佐脸色并不好看，他紧紧盯着莱诺拉的表情。她显得有点吃力了，虽然还是能抵挡过去，但没有莱斯特兰奇神情里的轻松。他带着审视一般的微笑，是他与别的学生决斗时从没流露出来过的。  
危险。盖佐脑子里炸开了。  
就在下一秒，莱诺拉倒在了地上，手捂着左肩，指缝里渗出深红的血。她侧过身去，紧咬着发白的嘴唇，一声不吭。  
人群都倒吸了一口凉气。  
“抱歉，我过了头——我太兴奋了。”莱斯特兰奇迅速到莱诺拉边上，俯下身说，“请允许我送你去校医院。”  
他说着想要去拉她，莱诺拉一把拍掉他的手，回避他的视线，想要挣扎着起来；但是她只能勉强用手肘撑起一点，血还在汩汩地流。  
人们又惊呼了一次。莱斯特兰奇直接把莱诺拉抱了起来。  
“让开，我送她去医院。”他不容置疑地对人群说，他们散开一条通路。  
特洛伊和贝尔齐刷刷地看向了盖佐。盖佐的嘴不自然地颤抖着，握住了拳头。  
“放下她。”莱斯特兰奇的去路被挡住了。  
几个布斯巴顿学生站了出来，其中一个给莱诺拉简单施了止血咒。她的表情松弛了一些。  
“我知道最近的路。”莱斯特兰奇冷冷地说。  
“方便在途中继续下手吗？”为首的女生毫不客气，然后指挥两个同学搀扶住莱诺拉。  
“谢谢。”莱诺拉虚弱地说。  
他们拜托边上一个德姆斯特朗带路，一齐离开了。看热闹的学生们也逐渐散开。  
“贝尔，拜托你。”盖佐低沉地说，“待会儿去看看她。”  
“你不说我也会的，当然！”  
特洛伊则是拍了拍他的背。

“不过如此，所谓的勇士。”马尔福轻蔑地说，“你还没使全力呢，塞巴斯。”  
“我是没有。”莱斯特兰奇将沾着些许血迹的手凑到鼻子下闻了闻，“要是没让最后那个咒语稍微偏离一点，她漂亮的脸蛋就完了。”  
“漂亮？”马尔福哼了一声，“她可是你的对手。”  
“对手又怎样？”他轻轻笑了，“你不能否认，她的实力超过今天在这里的绝大多数人。”  
马尔福不说话了。  
莱斯特兰奇心底清楚，莱诺拉那句“不在状态”，的确不是假话。


	11. Chapter 11

“莱诺拉，你怎么样？”下午的课结束后，贝尔匆匆赶到校医院。  
“没大问题，晚上就能回去。”莱诺拉半躺在床上，微笑了一下。伤口已经处理过了，她换了一身白色的棉质睡裙，脸上没什么血色，看上去像个纸人。  
“这可不是没大问题！”贝尔皱了皱眉头，然后往莱诺拉身子另一侧的空气看了一眼。  
莱诺拉感到她的右手被握住了。  
“盖佐？”她轻轻地问。  
贝尔俯到她耳边快速地说：“你那些同学很警觉，男生一律被拦在外面，所以特洛伊还在门口。我也是费了许多口舌才进来，好在盖佐老早隐形了。”  
“特洛伊，”莱诺拉勾了勾唇角，“他没说他是我舅舅吗？”  
盖佐的拇指抚摩着她的手背。  
“梅林，他还真说了！”贝尔没忍住翻了个白眼，“但是因为莱斯特兰奇前脚刚来过……”  
盖佐的动作稍微停顿了一下。  
贝尔说了一小会儿话，便准备离开了。  
“晚饭后我会再回来的！”她看了看莱诺拉，又看了看她右边的空气，接着走了出去。  
“幻身咒不错。”莱诺拉目视着前方。  
“防止夜游被抓。”盖佐的声音在耳边。  
“我讨厌躺着。”  
“偶尔一次，也不坏。”  
“都怪路易。”  
盖佐没有马上接话，只是轻轻叹了一声。  
“莱诺拉，”他慢慢地说，捏紧了她的手，“我们比他幸运。”  
莱诺拉酝酿了好一会儿，仍有些赌气地撅着嘴：“我知道了。”

不久前的暑假，盖佐应巴希达姑姑的邀请，到英国戈德里克山谷小住。他喜欢乡下的生活，不会被人打扰，可以安静地阅读和想事情，更不用说这儿星空更为广阔。  
白天盖佐会在起居室里看书，或者帮姑姑整理资料。巴希达姑姑总在楼上写作。日子一天天像在循环，平静如雪山间的湖泊。  
但这天，湖面荡起了涟漪。  
“莱诺拉？你怎么过来了？”盖佐被敲门声打断，来人却是莱诺拉。她戴着一顶草帽，梳着两条麻花辫，脸上红扑扑的。  
“快给我点儿水！” 她把小皮箱往盖佐手上一塞，像是主人一样径自走进屋来，找了最近的椅子坐下，然后往脸上扇着风。  
“清水如泉。”盖佐往一个空茶杯里指了指，然后递给她。  
“谢谢。”杯子瞬间就见底了。  
盖佐这才细细打量她。她穿了条粗麻布印花裙子，脚上是双结实的旧靴子，沾了不少干掉的泥。  
他笑了，然后丢了个苹果给莱诺拉。  
“你该不是从婚礼上逃出来的吧？”  
“我撑到了他们宣完誓！”莱诺拉瞪了盖佐一眼，“一秒钟都不能多待了。”  
“你爸爸没有拦你吗？”  
“他才不在乎我，他现在有个新女儿了。”她有些恶狠狠地，“反正他们知道我来找你——只是不知道你在英国。”莱诺拉得意地扬起下巴。  
“路易会伤心的，你不在的话。”盖佐把她的脑袋摁回去。  
“我留在家里只会跟他吵架。”莱诺拉摇了摇头，“我出来才对他们都好。”  
盖佐不置可否，喝了一口茶。  
“我们也结婚吧，盖佐！”她突然说，盯着盖佐两眼放光。  
盖佐呛住了，缓了好一阵。  
“你还没成年，小姑娘。”他一边咳一边笑一边说。  
“快了，就半年。”她不以为然。  
“你生日的时候我们还在上学，”盖佐提醒她，“至少等到暑假才能碰面。”  
“那可不一定。”莱诺拉神秘地说。

“你也够能忍的，来之前信都不写一封。”  
“省得你提前准备，”莱诺拉听起来心情好一些了，“省得你费心装样子。”  
“好啦，我暴露无遗了。”盖佐在她耳边轻笑，“跟你想象的比起来呢？”  
“差不多。”她思考了一阵评价道，“或者还好一点儿。”  
约又过了一个钟头，天已经黑了。  
“你确定能回去吗？”贝尔再三问莱诺拉。  
“我确定。”她精神的确好多了，“但可能得麻烦你帮我换衣服。”  
“那是当然！”贝尔说着帮她解睡裙的扣子，突然停住，压低声音四处瞄着，疑神疑鬼地说，“盖佐，你不许偷看！”  
莱诺拉噗嗤一笑。  
“你进来的时候，他已经出去了。”  
“噢，是嘛……”贝尔仔细回忆着，并不记得听到任何细微的响动。也罢，她说什么就是什么吧。

“喏，吃的。”特洛伊见盖佐回宿舍，指了指矮柜上的饭菜。  
“谢啦。”他简单吃了几口，就窝到床上，然后掏出了一个水晶球。  
“少见啊！你好像从来不在床上做作业的？”  
“不是作业。”盖佐简单应了声，然后捧着那颗球凝视了许久。  
“角……腐蚀……爆炸……”  
“什么？”特洛伊从晦涩的魔药配比表后面探出头。  
盖佐放下了水晶球，喃喃地说：“我想我知道第一个项目是什么了。”  
“哎呀，这个待遇果然不一样！”特洛伊酸他。盖佐从来不肯帮他预测考试题的。  
“这是作弊。”他以前总是这么说。  
“我不知道……我没忍住。”他这回显得有点无措，把手指慢慢插进了头发里，“我不告诉她，就不能算作弊吧……”  
“哥们儿，要我说，这是合理应战呀！谁规定不许预言了？”特洛伊劝他。  
“我再想一想……”盖佐陷入了沉思，这是种旁人无法打扰的状态。


	12. Chapter 12

三人像往常一样坐在一块儿吃早饭。  
“莱诺拉不在呢，”贝尔一边吃一边东张西望，“昨天一到病房门口她就被布斯巴顿的人接走了，也不知道现在到底好点儿了没有……”  
“别瞎操心啦，贝尔。”特洛伊往嘴里送了一大勺煎蛋，“你看盖佐都没说什么。”  
“你脑子里只有食物！”贝尔瞪了他一眼。盖佐没有说话，也没有往别的地方看。不过他眼圈有点儿黑。  
“还有变形课随堂测试！”特洛伊不服气地回敬。  
“那祝你被变成一只感情丰富——并且安静——的天竺鼠！”  
盖佐终于忍不住笑了一下。如果是特洛伊变的话，那只天竺鼠应该会长着白色和橙褐色的绒毛，感觉是只讨喜的宠物。  
“你对高级变形怕是有什么误解？”  
“哎呀，那是谁每锅魔药都熬得像稀泥？”  
盖佐早已练就了自动过滤他们日常斗嘴的本事。不过有别的声音加进来了。  
“早上好，盖佐。”  
见到来人，特洛伊清了清嗓子，贝尔则垂下了头。  
“早上好，特里劳妮小姐、麦克米兰小姐。”盖佐向两位拉文克劳同学点了点头。  
“麦克米兰？”特洛伊不由自主地小声念了出来。  
“你可以叫我名字的。”萨曼莎有一点不满，“只是想来说一声，手相学我果然还是不打算继续听了。”  
“教授可能会有些失望。”盖佐微笑了一下，“不过，这是你的自由。”  
她们好像并没有打算走。特洛伊有种背后被盯着的不适感。  
“还有别的事吗？”盖佐问。  
“事实上，利兹想来打个招呼。”萨曼莎说。  
“伊莎贝尔，”边上那个一头酒红色头发的女生开口了，“你不会一直打算装不认识我吧？”  
贝尔猛地抬起了头，脸上有点不自然。  
“啊，嗯……你好，伊丽莎白。”  
“看来你挺适合这儿，”利兹轻轻笑了，“很德姆斯特朗。”  
贝尔尴尬地用手梳了梳末梢有点打结的黑发。该死，昨天为什么没洗头呢？  
“喂，什么叫很德姆斯特朗？”特洛伊脑子一热站了起来。  
“哎哟，男朋友？”伊丽莎白饶有兴趣地越过特洛伊望向贝尔，见她的脸涨成了红色，“我还以为你们都喜欢那位勇士呢，那个莱斯特兰奇。”  
盖佐听到这个名字，太阳穴上的血管跳了一下。  
“你瞧，”萨曼莎戳了戳利兹，打断了刚想要反驳一些什么的贝尔，“莱斯特兰奇在做什么？”

他们的视线全被引到同一个方向去了，和礼堂里所有其他学生一样。  
只见莱斯特兰奇从座位跳到走廊上，黑色的斗篷掀起了一阵不小的动静。他大步朝门的方向走去，一边利落地在胸前竖举着魔杖画了一个圈。他变出了一束花。  
他对面的两个人停下了脚步。  
“你要干什么？”布斯巴顿的女生挡在莱诺拉前面。  
莱斯特兰奇没理她，而是让那束花漂浮到莱诺拉跟前。  
“我为我昨天的鲁莽行为道歉。”他深深地鞠躬。德姆斯特朗的学生都惊诧不已，莱斯特兰奇道歉？这是绝无仅有的事。  
莱诺拉脸色依然苍白，闻此言表情也没有任何变化。她停顿了数秒，便径直从他身边走开了。花束掉到了地上。  
“莱诺拉，”他余光扫到她经过，一把捏住了她的手腕，然后起身在她耳边低语，“今晚九点，北侧顶楼，我有话跟你说。关于项目。”  
莱诺拉试着挣了一下，没挣开。  
“作弊也是三强赛的传统之一。”莱斯特兰奇确信只有她一个人听得到。  
“够了，莱斯特兰奇。”一个少年站了出来，“你为什么总要为难一位女士？”  
“噢？”他松了手，打量着来人冰冷地说，“隆巴顿。”  
“比试该在项目中进行，事先让对手受伤太卑鄙了。”霍格沃茨的勇士义正辞严地说。  
“卑鄙？”莱斯特兰奇冷笑一声，抬起手向礼堂四周指了一圈，“我卑鄙的话，大可不必在所有人都能看到的场合下道歉。”  
围观人群鸦雀无声。  
“谢谢。”莱诺拉朝布兰登投去一个简短的感激眼神，然后继续向前走，找了个空座位坐下了。  
学生们也陆续收回了注意力，该吃的吃，该聊的聊。  
“你可不是位女士，隆巴顿。”莱斯特兰奇叫住了正打算回去的布兰登。  
椭圆脸的男生半侧过头，沉默了一会儿，接着挑了挑魔杖。  
“你东西掉了。”说毕他坐回了原来的位置。  
那束花飞回到莱斯特兰奇手上，他狠狠抓住。花束在掌心中化成了灰。

“你看到了吧，没有人会喜欢莱斯特兰奇的。”贝尔朝利兹说。  
“大概你们只是怕他，”利兹饶有兴趣地点点头，“这也很德姆斯特朗。”  
其实伊丽莎白之前的言论也不能说全错，毕竟嫁进莱斯特兰奇府是很多女孩儿的心愿——或者她们父母的心愿。  
“霍格沃茨的勇士很有风度。”盖佐插了一句。  
“他是个格兰芬多嘛，”萨曼莎说，“不过也不算是最爱出头的一个。”  
“我很好奇霍格沃茨的分院，”盖佐客气地说，“有机会向你们请教吧。”  
她们听出了委婉的结束谈话的意思。  
“关于算术占卜，我想我也会有很多想探讨的。”萨曼莎有些意味深长，“别叫琐事影响了你的视野。”  
盖佐点了点头。  
“祝你愉快，伊莎贝尔。”利兹说毕，迈着轻快的步子走开了。  
“你也是，伊丽莎白。”贝尔别扭地说。  
“我都还不知道你有个姐妹什么的……”等她们离开，特洛伊向贝尔使眼色。  
盖佐用胳膊肘捅了捅他。他先前注意到利兹和贝尔有共同的姓氏，但是贝尔不说，自然有她的道理。特洛伊有时候就是太粗线条了。  
“是我堂姐，就大我没几天。”贝尔的眉头拧着，不太情愿地说，“她哪儿都比我强……脑子也好、长相也好，还更招人喜欢……”  
“胡说！”特洛伊果断地说，“你比她好看多了！”  
贝尔睁大了眼睛，感到不可思议。她的脸现在透着层浅浅的粉红色。  
“噢，特洛伊……”  
盖佐也在心里念着这句话。  
他同时望向了礼堂另一侧的莱诺拉，希望她脸上也能快点恢复血色。


	13. Chapter 13

出乎特洛伊预料，莱诺拉还是去变形课上旁听了，而没有回去好好休息。她披着件厚斗篷，窝在角落里，有些没精打采。几个布斯巴顿学生在她周围守着，只是不跟她说话。特洛伊还想找个机会问问莱斯特兰奇到底嘀咕了什么，看来有点困难。  
不过随堂测试倒是提供了一些便利。  
“今天你们要试着给自己改变外貌。”教授说，“在你们真正掌握人体变形之前，我认为还是不要冒险让你们在同学身上做人和动物的转换。好了，十分钟，德姆斯特朗的同学依次上来展示变形成果，和原本样子越不同，打分越高。当然啦，”教授补了一句，“旁听的同学也欢迎尝试——只是我记不住你们原来的样子罢了。”  
霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿的学生们笑了起来，但特洛伊咽了口唾沫。  
怎么叫和自己不像？特洛伊盯着镜子，镜中的他将魔杖对准了自己，一脸困惑。几秒钟后教室里就传出一声尖叫，是一个同学试图将肤色变深一点，结果脸颊上冒出一堆青春痘，还火辣辣地疼。  
特洛伊听到边上两个女生偷偷商量：“待会儿如果不成，我就说我是你，你说你是我……我只要稍微压低一点儿声音……”  
该死，要是盖佐在就方便了。但是转念一想，盖佐肯定不会帮他作弊的。  
他开始小心地从无关紧要的地方操作。头发的话……他尝试把橙褐色的短鬈发变直变长一些，施了一个咒语。特洛伊感到头皮上滋滋作响，头发倒是变直了一些，但是变成了一种奇异的海草绿色。他顾不了那么多，时间不足。  
真羡慕旁听生们啊，特洛伊从镜子里看到他们嬉笑着互相打量着变形后的成果。  
“需要帮忙吗？”一个穿布斯巴顿制服的女生过来笑盈盈地说。  
特洛伊猛一抬头——他刚试图把眉毛变浓一些，手一抖使它们长得过长了——发现那姑娘好生眼熟。  
贝尔不会在布斯巴顿也有一个亲戚吧！  
结果她没等他开口就笑得前仰后合。这个笑法……  
特洛伊脸一沉：“格林德沃，别笑啦！”  
“你的眉毛。”莱诺拉用力咳了两声把笑咽下去，指着他的脸说。  
“我知道、我知道。”特洛伊翻了一个白眼，用魔杖把眉毛收了一点回去，“你能把头发变长啊。”  
“对啊。”莱诺拉轻松地说。  
“那你干嘛还留这么短，”特洛伊问，“既然大家都已经知道……”  
“我乐意。”莱诺拉挑了挑眉毛。  
特洛伊很不理解。糟糕，他把鼻子变得过于几何球体了，得往回修改得自然一些。  
“对了，莱斯特兰奇早些跟你说了什么？”他压低了声音问。  
“他约我晚上去谈事情。”  
“你可别去！”特洛伊严肃地说，“他准没安好心。”  
“他好像有关于第一个项目的情报。”莱诺拉不以为然地说。  
特洛伊心下一惊。  
“很可能是个诱饵！而且……”他凑到莱诺拉耳边，“盖佐昨天其实预测了一下……”  
“你们德姆斯特朗可真怪，天天想着帮外校。”莱诺拉摇了摇头。  
“嚯，我是把你当朋友！”特洛伊有点懊恼了，“但莱斯特兰奇肯定在玩阴的。”  
“我也没打算去。”她轻笑，“关于线索，其实我已经有了。”  
合着只有盖佐和他在瞎操心，特洛伊有种被玩弄的感觉。  
“行吧，我要继续测试了。”他摆了摆手。  
最后他顶着绿头发、浓眉毛、圆鼻子、厚嘴唇走上了台。大多数学生包括莱诺拉都在吃吃地笑。  
“罗齐尔先生，局部变形还行，但是注意整体。”教授推了推眼镜，“一般很少有人天生能长得这么混搭。”  
特洛伊脸红了，不过好在他得了个不高不低的分数。  
“有没有旁听的同学愿意来展示一下的？”在欣赏完德姆斯特朗各种奇思妙想的变形之后，教授问道。  
一个霍格沃茨女生被同伴们推着上了台，她显得有点儿不好意思。  
很普通很平常的一张脸。  
“那么，现在请你解除变形。”  
她用魔杖点了点自己，几秒钟后，全班都惊呆了。  
这是布兰登·隆巴顿，他甚至之前还把自己变矮了几英寸。只有那个带一点腼腆的表情让人确信变形前后是同一个人。  
三强赛的勇士果然都是怪物，特洛伊想着，忍不住嘴里发出啧啧声。

“她不会来了。”马尔福抱着胸，靠在石墙上，“塞巴斯，我不明白。”  
已经九点半了，城堡四层北侧没有旁人经过。  
“我不急着回去。”莱斯特兰奇盯着外面黑黢黢的山林说。布斯巴顿的马车和霍格沃茨的帐篷群在南边的场地外围，在这里看不到。  
“我确定布斯巴顿的校长肯定会去搜集信息的，你这样显得太过殷勤。”马尔福撇了撇嘴。  
“有什么不好的吗？”莱斯特兰奇回头，难以捉摸的眼神像两个黑洞。  
马尔福不说话了。他印象中这位表兄从来没对谁如此上心过。即使对方是位小姐，但塞巴斯什么好出身、高修养的姑娘没见过？况且格林德沃不过是个手下败将，何足挂齿。  
说到殷勤，塞尔温近来倒是表现颇为积极，但凡塞巴斯有个什么轻描淡写的吩咐，他立马像只见到木棍飞出的狗似的急不可耐，也来不及对低年级们颐指气使。但就马尔福看来，他这位表兄也只把塞尔温当作尚且好用的工具。血缘才是最牢固可靠的纽带，马尔福坚信这一点。  
“说起来，你对隆巴顿了解多少？”莱斯特兰奇问道。  
“隆巴顿。”马尔福轻轻哼了一声，“我本以为勇士会是别人的。他有点儿傻头傻脑。”  
“火焰杯不会毫无理由的。”莱斯特兰奇像是在对自己说。他继续看向外面了。

他们不知道的是，头顶正上方的天台上，莱诺拉正坐在张高脚圆凳上，看着盖佐调试望远镜。  
“帮我拿一下。”盖佐走过来，从斗篷里掏出一捧蓝莹莹的火苗，让它滑到莱诺拉手上。  
火苗暖融融的，安静地燃烧着。  
“有点儿像蒲绒绒。”莱诺拉逗弄了它几下，然后喝了一口温暖的南瓜汁，晃悠着双腿，鞋底在凳子横杠上敲出轻轻的节奏。  
“温室那里有一窝。”盖佐朝她笑了笑。  
“一窝有点多。”莱诺拉说着，向天台边缘走过来。  
盖佐看一会儿望远镜，便低头一边点着魔杖，一边在本子上记些什么。有逆风，底下人的说话声比较模糊。  
“有什么发现吗？”  
“今晚的火星很明亮。”


	14. Chapter 14

特洛伊一觉醒来已经九点五十了，大事不妙。  
昨晚睡前，盖佐轻描淡写地提了一句：“明天比较暖和，不如一起去镇上喝一杯。十点校门口见，帮你叫了贝尔。”  
“明天？你现在才说！”特洛伊顿时睡意全无。  
“我们每天都在一起吃饭，有问题吗？”盖佐有些困惑。  
“这不一样！”特洛伊嚷了起来，“四人约会什么的……”  
“我可没提过约会。”盖佐狡猾地说，“晚安。”  
留下特洛伊一个人在暗处辗转反侧许久。但要向盖佐讨教恋爱经，他还真开不了这个口。  
而眼下他快要迟到了，真是个糟糕的开端。学校里面没法幻影移形——虽然他也不敢说自己完全掌握了——宿舍到校门的这段路可真漫长。  
特洛伊跑得气喘吁吁，不过门口只有两个等着的人影。他先认出了盖佐，他今天穿着件深色的大衣，围了条灰色围巾，栗色的头发在久违的阳光下浮现着光晕。  
边上的女生一身青绿，过膝的窄裙摆下一双瘦长的绑带靴。她顺滑的黑发披着，发梢卷着柔和的波浪。她是贝尔吗？  
他们听到特洛伊靠近，回过头向他打招呼。  
“我没迟到吧？”特洛伊弯下腰，手撑在腿上喘了几口气。  
“点踩得好。”盖佐轻笑。  
“至少不是最晚的。”特洛伊直起身说。  
他又打量了那绿裙子姑娘一阵。她应该是贝尔，又不太像……贝尔的眼睛有那么绿吗？  
“哈，格林德沃！”特洛伊大声说，“你别想再骗我！”  
“特洛伊，你真的长了巨怪的脑子！”她脸上原本的恬静一扫而光，这是贝尔的声音……一旁的盖佐仿佛希望自己能陷进石墙里去。  
“我就说他会上当。”一个身影从柱子后面轻巧地跃出来，带着一丝戏谑说。  
“啊，你……”特洛伊脸上发烫，舌头打结。他果然会搞砸的。  
莱诺拉穿着身德姆斯特朗男式校服，比她身材要稍宽大一些——显然是没原则的盖佐借她的。比起别的一些男生用过多肌肉把这套血红色长袍撑起来的魁梧，她倒是多了一分纨绔。  
“走了。”莱诺拉一手搭上盖佐的肩。  
“她不认识路，先走一步。”盖佐朝特洛伊笑眯眯地说，然后抖动了魔杖幻影移形。  
“喂！”特洛伊来不及拦，只听一声清脆的爆鸣，面前两人消影无踪。  
背后有两道冷光盯着特洛伊。  
“嗯，贝尔……”特洛伊僵硬而缓慢地回过头去，“你认得路，不是吗？”  
如果要他带着人随从显形，那事态就不是尴尬而是危险了。  
“哦，是啊！希望你也认得路！”贝尔狠狠地甩着魔杖，旋转着消失了。  
她化了妆，特洛伊百分之百确定。

雪怪酒吧。正如这个名字，酒吧里面幽暗曲折，像个岩洞，随时可能有长毛雪怪会从角落里怒吼一声扑出来。  
来的是个头发蓬乱得如雪怪一般的招待。  
“喝什么。”他无精打采地掏出单子。显然他不太喜欢周末来这么早的客人。  
“蜂蜜酒。”莱诺拉用男声说。  
“一杯蛋奶酒。”贝尔说。那个招待眼睛亮了亮。  
“白兰地。”特洛伊大声清了清嗓子。  
“莓子酒，谢谢。”盖佐友好地说。  
“蛋奶酒。”等招待消失在转角，莱诺拉开口，“贝尔，你是个英国人？”  
“一半，我父亲是英国人。”贝尔稍稍有些惊讶，“但是他遇到我母亲后就一直在德国了。”  
“我喜欢蛋奶酒，以及英国。”莱诺拉点了点头，“你的口音听不太出来。”  
“那我还是法国人呢！”特洛伊没头没脑地插了一句，“能听出来吗？”  
“是吗？”莱诺拉故作惊讶，“很荣幸能知道。”  
“别在意，”盖佐微笑，在桌子底下捏了捏她的手，“她只是小时候法语学得比较痛苦。”  
“盖佐是这里会最多语言的吧！”贝尔说道，“你现在最精通哪一门呢？”  
“嗯……”盖佐撑着下巴望了望凹凸不平的天花板，“现在应该是如尼文。”  
一阵过长的沉默。好在饮料上来了。  
“我猜这些肯定不如你在法国喝过的。”贝尔略有些不好意思地望着莱诺拉。  
“那是当然的了。”特洛伊抢着答。  
“你干嘛不去布斯巴顿呢，罗齐尔。”莱诺拉喝了一大口酒，“我见过好几个罗齐尔。”  
“姓罗齐尔的多了。”特洛伊耸耸肩，“但我家里不太希望我接触麻瓜出身的人，只有德姆斯特朗对血统有限制。说起来，你是个纯血吧，格林德沃？你干嘛不来这儿，显然更适合你。”  
“我以为他会去法国上学的。”莱诺拉佯装不满地用肩膀撞盖佐，盖佐低头浅笑。  
“那你对麻瓜出身的巫师怎么看呢，莱诺拉？”贝尔问。  
“既然都是巫师，出身就没所谓。我比较烦的是麻瓜，他们又无知又胆小。但反倒是巫师需要躲躲藏藏，就像干了坏事。我只能说，我出一趟远门，别的没怎么用上，施遗忘咒倒是越来越熟练了。”  
“出远门？我以为你是坐布斯巴顿的马车来的。”听到“麻瓜”这个词，贝尔的鼻子皱了起来。  
“我是说暑假去英国找盖佐的时候。”她得意地说。对面两个听众的反应让她很满意。  
“你一个人跑这么远？”特洛伊瞪大了眼睛。  
“盖佐都不担心吗？”贝尔惊呼，“焚烧女巫的事情我听到过不少……”  
“我这不是好好的。”莱诺拉不以为然地瞄了盖佐一眼，“麻瓜的愚蠢在于他们大多数时候烧的都不是真正的女巫。”  
“我是没能来得及担心。”盖佐微笑着对贝尔说，“英国相对安全一些吧。”  
“我不清楚，我几乎不去英国。”贝尔摇摇头，接着有些迟疑，“嗯……去的话，难免会碰到伊丽莎白。”她的眼神在特洛伊和盖佐脸上游移。  
“那是谁？”莱诺拉饶有兴趣地问。  
“跟她比干什么，你自己就挺好的。”特洛伊坚定地说。  
“她是霍格沃茨这次来的一个学生，”盖佐跟莱诺拉解释，“贝尔的堂姐。”  
“也不是我想比。”贝尔的声音从酒杯后面闷闷地传出来，“但是长辈们特别热衷。我们的父亲是双胞胎，我们的生日又近……唉，她连霍格沃茨的录取信都来得比我早。”  
“哈，为什么不去霍格沃茨？是我的话就跟她正面比试比试。”莱诺拉有点来劲。  
“能比什么呢，快速准确地熬制活地狱汤剂吗？”贝尔苦笑了一下，“我们就快要毕业了，接下去他们就该念叨我们谁能先嫁出去了。”  
“这倒真不用担心。”莱诺拉朝特洛伊过于明显地使了个眼色，害得他被酒呛住了。

坐了一会儿，他们去小镇上的主街上闲逛。莱诺拉和贝尔在前，特洛伊和盖佐在后。  
“她干嘛今天穿男装？”特洛伊有点小小的不满，“本来你们在一块儿走就很正常。”他留着后半句没说。  
“首先，两个姑娘在一起走也很常见。”盖佐笑着指出，“其次，我们走在一起不正常吗？”  
特洛伊一时语塞。的确，他和盖佐并肩走着不论是去上课、去考试、还是周末一起去魁地奇比赛——盖佐看他打，都是再自然不过的习惯。  
他们跟着走进了一家小小的首饰店。  
“欢迎光临！美丽的小姐，和先生……们。”店主是个胖胖的女巫。成对的德姆斯特朗学生来逛街不是稀罕事，但今天这位小姐身边居然跟着三个年轻人，店主不由得开始假想各种情节。  
不过只有那个金发的——也是生得最俊朗的——特别熟门熟路地帮姑娘挑选、给建议；另外两位呢，戴围巾的那个还晓得四处转转看看，剩下一个橙褐色卷毛儿只会傻站着，要不就是偷瞄那对少男少女，一旦撞上姑娘明亮的绿眼睛，又立刻缩回来。  
女巫总结出来，德姆斯特朗女生稀缺这一事实对于傻小子们来说实在是雪上加霜。

“话说，格林德沃，下周就比赛了。”特洛伊问莱诺拉。天黑得早，他们打算返程了。  
“是嘛。”她简短地应了声。特洛伊甚至怀疑她根本没听清楚他说了什么，因为她一扭头又跟贝尔嘀嘀咕咕了，手上还帮她提着下午买的饰品和点心。  
特洛伊想再说些什么从而提高一点存在感，但被盖佐轻轻碰了碰。  
“她准备好了吗？还有，她真的一点儿不带紧张的？”回到宿舍以后，特洛伊把疑问抛给了盖佐。  
“你哪里看出她不紧张了？”盖佐反问。  
“我当然没你那么了解！”特洛伊忍不住带了点嘲讽。  
“好啦。”盖佐咯咯笑了，“我们也没聊过比赛相关的事。不过带她出去散散心还是可以的。”他停顿了一下，“莱诺拉没什么朋友。”  
不难想象。不过特洛伊没说出来。  
“她告诉你的吗？”  
“没有。”盖佐摇头，“她只是从来不提。”


	15. Chapter 15

接下去的一周过得飞快，转眼就到了星期五傍晚。  
“我吃不下了！”贝尔随便塞了两口炖菜，把勺子一丢，如此宣布，“你们晚上要不要再练几组实战？”  
“不要。”特洛伊果断否决，“她光用盔甲咒反弹就能让我摔得够呛。”  
“那是你的咒语本身威力大。”盖佐赞许道。  
“干嘛不你帮她练？”特洛伊反问盖佐。  
“因为你皮厚，特洛伊。”贝尔理所当然地说。  
他们正拌着嘴，礼堂另一端的莱诺拉已经结束晚餐起身离开了。她在门口与莱斯特兰奇擦肩而过，他侧身让开，没再找她麻烦。  
特洛伊和贝尔住了嘴。  
“后来他好像没什么动作了，”贝尔压低了声音，“估计忙着准备项目？”  
“莱斯特兰奇也这么上心的项目？”特洛伊发出啧啧声，“那得多变态！”  
“少说两句！”贝尔责怪道，“你知道我心跳得厉害。”  
“我是说他本人就够变态了……”特洛伊带着些恳求的意味望着盖佐，“哥们儿，你就稍微透露一点嘛。”  
“明天你就知道了。”盖佐似笑非笑，惜字如金。  
“拜托，那是你的……”特洛伊用口型说了“未婚妻”。  
“预言不是你想的那样，”盖佐深吸一口气，“想看到什么就看我也用不着上学了。”他最近确实显得比较疲惫。  
“霍格沃茨那边呢？那个隆巴顿你们知道多少？”特洛伊便换了个话题。  
“看我干嘛，你指望我去问伊丽莎白吗？”贝尔朝刘海吹了口气。  
“我和她们只讨论占卜。”盖佐的回答也令人失望。  
“好吧……”特洛伊伸了伸脖子，朝霍格沃茨那群学生望去。他花了一点时间才找到布兰登·隆巴顿。和另两所学校的勇士比起来，他缺少种强势的气场；相反的，他总是带着一脸憨厚的笑容，和同学们打成一片。不过霍格沃茨学生也喜欢扎堆，袍子的颜色并没有把他们割离开来——除了马尔福和克拉布。他们不跟在莱斯特兰奇边上的时候，也会离霍格沃茨们远远的。  
盖佐今晚少见地待在了宿舍，窝在他的小桌子前读一本叫《黑魔法：器与术》的书。  
“哎哟！”特洛伊叫了起来，“他们是把什么邪乎玩意儿当项目了吗？”  
“是黑魔法起源又要写论文了，特洛伊。”盖佐提醒他，揉了揉太阳穴没抬头。  
特洛伊哀嚎一声倒在床上，又挣扎着坐起来，琢磨魔药改进方案要从何落笔。  
一夜无话。十二点整，盖佐合上书钻进了他的被子。  
“明天也是十点，别迟到了。”他背向特洛伊侧着身子睡了。  
“当然不会啦。”特洛伊应着，也吹熄了他这半边的蜡烛。  
这家伙睡着得也真快，特洛伊想。加油吧，格林德沃，不然那么多跤他算是白摔了。  
特洛伊不知道的是，盖佐几乎一夜没合眼。他只是体贴地没有翻身而已。

魁地奇球场和以往不太一样了。两侧的圆形球框被移除，地上也不再是平整的草地，而是多了一个水坑，一些树和几堆巨石。运动员休息室现在被临时改建成勇士候场帐篷，不过幔帐紧紧地拉着，不知道后面的情形。裁判席上还空着，三个座位预留给每所学校的校长，另两个空应该是体育司官员。  
学生们陆续落座。霍格沃茨在裁判席左边，他们的脸上挂着兴奋，叽叽喳喳地说个不停，闹嚷嚷的。有的拉出了自制的横幅“隆巴顿必胜”，红黄蓝绿四色镶边；有的吹着口哨，挥舞着双手。右边的布斯巴顿很不一样。首先他们的着装就非常统一，只在那天欢迎仪式的制服外面加了深蓝色的斗篷。横幅或者小道具一概是没有的。女生们照例坐在前面，她们即使交谈也是小声的，甚至还会把手掩在嘴前。  
特洛伊觉得她们太装，贝尔倒是很倾慕的样子。  
“她们坐得可真好看……”贝尔不自觉挺了挺腰。  
你上周比她们好看得多，特洛伊心里说。  
与此同时，帐篷里正在进行抽签。  
是确认勇士那晚的说话干巴巴的官员，他拿出三张一模一样的纸签。  
“你们要进行的任务是取到系在毒角兽脖子上的小药瓶。那会和下一个项目有关，所以你们不会想要弄坏它。得分将由耗时、受伤程度——你们自己和小药瓶的——综合评判。我们选取了三头年龄、体型差不多的雄性毒角兽，要提醒你们注意的一点是，它们正在发情期。”官员似笑非笑地停顿在这里，扫视着三个年轻人。  
收到的反应不尽如他意。隆巴顿脸上微微发白，但他抿着嘴唇没吭气。莱斯特兰奇抱着胸，紧盯着官员的脸，听到“毒角兽”这个词甚至不屑地轻哼了一声。莱诺拉只觉得他话太多，但布斯巴顿的校长在身后拍了拍她的肩。  
“好，”官员干咳一声，“现在我们开始抽签。女士优先。”  
莱诺拉不假思索地抽出了中间的纸条。  
“然后是客场的隆巴顿先生。”  
隆巴顿选了离他近的那张。  
最后的就归莱斯特兰奇了。三个勇士同时翻转纸条，隆巴顿第一个出场，然后是莱斯特兰奇，莱诺拉随后。  
“很好。”官员看了眼表，“十分钟后炮响，比赛就开始。救护站就在边上，”他指了指边上的门帘，“希望没人用得到——哈，谁知道呢？好了，诸位校长，咱们该去主席台了。”  
裁判代表介绍了比赛项目内容，看台上的呼声沸腾了起来。  
“毒角兽？它比布斯巴顿那些飞马还大好多吧！”贝尔惊叫。只见两个全副武装的巫师小心翼翼地牵着一只皮糙肉厚的庞然大物挪进赛场中间。显然他们没有要把它拴住的意思。  
毒角兽是种类似犀牛的哺乳动物，但是体型庞大数倍，头顶到脖子长着难看的巨大肉瘤——如果它的头到躯干那个臃肿的连接处能称作脖子的话。它的鼻子前突出一个长长的尖角，灰白色，但此刻发着微光，角里面连同头颈处的一个个鼓包里涌动着毒液。  
“呃……”特洛伊僵硬地转头问同伴们，“三年级野外观察课是不是讲过，毒角兽的脓包越亮它就越生气？而且……”他咽了口唾沫，“现在好像是发情期。”  
“你看到它腿上的尖刺没有？应该是雄性……”贝尔倒吸一口冷气，“它们好像经常会把竞争对手炸掉。”  
“好像是！”特洛伊突然灵机一动，“哈，那就没什么好担心的了是不是？格林德沃至少是个女生。”  
“特，洛，伊。”贝尔为他的无知感到羞愧。  
盖佐此时希望他能像平常一样自动屏蔽他们的对话，但是失灵了。  
好在此时炮响了一声，看台上马上静了。帐篷门帘掀开了，走出了第一个勇士。  
“是霍格沃茨那个啦。”特洛伊碰了碰捂上眼睛的贝尔。  
隆巴顿微躬着身慢慢地走进场地，小心地与毒角兽保持一定距离。巨兽也发现了他，开始挪动它笨重的身躯，每一步地面似乎都震一震，它头顶的肉瘤也跟着抖，还明显变亮了。  
“它有点儿生气了！”观众们纷纷探出身子。  
一人一兽还在试探周旋。隆巴顿仔细搜索着毒角兽大脑袋底下遮住的目标，是了，那个小药瓶。  
他依然慢慢地走着，只是不再向前，而是转着圈，右手紧紧举着魔杖，左臂也伸展开来。  
“他……是要投降吗？这还什么都没干呢。”特洛伊不太理解。  
“所以说你当不了勇士！”贝尔嫌弃地说，目不转睛地盯着场上。  
果然，隆巴顿不久后站定了。他深吸了一口气，椭圆的脸上恢复了些血色，还微笑了起来。  
“他施咒了！”  
隆巴顿的魔杖尖端喷出一大团水雾，借由风力朝毒角兽弥漫过去——他刚才在探风向。  
“噢！他是要让那大东西看不见吧！”特洛伊恍然大悟。  
但是隆巴顿的动作还没完。他又用魔杖向水雾做了一系列复杂的动作，听不到咒语，不过这个手势他们从没见过。看台上大部分人也在互相询问。  
奇妙的事情发生了，刚才还警觉的毒角兽突然翻身躺倒，像只被逗弄的小狗一样仰面蹬着它的四肢。而霍格沃茨的勇士不知何时已经轻巧地摸到了巨兽脑袋边上，直接俯下身用手去够那个小瓶子。  
在隆巴顿够到瓶子的一瞬间，它自动脱离了绳子。  
“他做到了！”霍格沃茨的学生们立刻起身欢呼，他们的勇士在底下挥舞着战利品，露出了如释重负的笑容。  
“这是怎么回事？”特洛伊又懵了。  
“不清楚，但那团东西肯定不简单是雾。”盖佐说。  
周围人也在兴奋地讨论和猜测着，毒角兽的脾气怎么突然变得温驯了。不过场地上正在重新布置，他们要更换第二头毒角兽，为了公平起见。  
“我倒希望别换，以及格林德沃下一个出场。”特洛伊评论道，“至少它现在看上去还挺舒坦的，不是吗？”

莱诺拉和莱斯特兰奇单独在帐篷里待了沉默的十几分钟。如果莱斯特兰奇要对她不利，这会儿简直是个绝好的机会。这些日子以来，她听说过不少关于这号人物的传言，为了胜利不择手段，是他的处事方式。不过莱斯特兰奇没有任何行动，直到场地上传来高声欢呼。  
他站起了身，径直走近莱诺拉。  
“别受伤，莱诺拉。”他不轻不重地在她左肩——也就是上次受伤的地方——拍了一下，意味不明地说。然后他就站到了帐篷出口前不再看她，等待指示。  
“嘭！”第二声炮响了。  
掌声和欢呼声盖过先前，因为这是德姆斯特朗主场的勇士。  
场地上被清理干净，不留一点先前雾气的痕迹，因此这只毒角兽很警觉地盯着面前这个傲慢的人类。  
莱斯特兰奇没有任何犹豫，他直接出了手——  
“眼疾咒！”确实，毒角兽的厚皮可以抵挡大部分的魔咒，但眼睛通常都是大型兽类最薄弱的地方。  
“别那么快趴下啊，大个儿！”特洛伊攥着拳头，又不敢太大声说。  
毒角兽没让他失望。它发出了低沉的吼叫，然后向莱斯特兰奇冲去，头上的肿包亮得像要爆裂开来。  
但这正中莱斯特兰奇下怀。他攀上了场地中间的巨石堆，然后挑衅地继续朝毒角兽发射咒语。怪兽被彻底惹怒了，它开始不顾一切地向莱斯特兰奇所在的石堆冲撞过去。然而就在它的毒角要刺中石块时，勇士纵身跃下，顺势瞄着毒角兽脖子下方的小药瓶发射了一个亮蓝色咒语，然后在地上打了个滚儿，迅速爬起朝反方向全力冲刺。毒角兽身形太大，来不及转身追踪目标，而过大的冲劲使得它的毒角直接戳进了一块大石头中间，牢牢钉死没法回退——  
一声震天的爆响，伴随着石块石屑乱飞，刺鼻的烟火味儿熏得观众们都开始咳嗽。  
毒角兽倒在碎石中间，浑身焦黑，整个脑袋都还在燃烧。  
特洛伊赶紧捂上贝尔的双眼。  
场边巫师赶紧要上前巡视，却被喝住：“慢着！”  
莱斯特兰奇从远一些的一块石头后面跳出来。他有一些擦伤，但阵脚一点不乱。他引了水坑里的水浇在毒角兽身上，又扬起一股浓烟。但他不顾呛鼻，屏住呼吸跑向一动不动的巨兽，并不费力地找到了他需要的东西。小瓶子被他刚才施的屏障咒完好无损地保存了下来，从毒角兽致命爆炸的核心。  
“怪物……”特洛伊咋舌。

这回要完全修复场地是不可能的了，光是把毒角兽移走就费了巫师们不少力气。  
“盖佐……”特洛伊和贝尔关切地看着他。  
“希望她别受影响。”盖佐轻声说，交叉起了手指。  
终于等到了第三声指令。莱诺拉从帐篷里走出来，从远处看特别单薄。而她要面对的那一头毒角兽，一上来就很狂躁——先前的动静实在太大了，加上飘到候场区域的焦糊味令这头动物十分不安。  
它甚至在巫师还没有开始动作时就先发起了进攻。  
莱诺拉勉强在石堆之间穿梭着。毒角兽转向或许不那么灵活，但一旦认定某个方向，那股猛冲是不可小觑的。  
这头毒角兽的表现和先前又不太一样。如果说前两头是试探或者被攻击后的愤怒，这一头倒不如说是穷追猛赶。它的肉瘤亮得几乎透明。  
“太阳……”盖佐突然喃喃地说。  
“太阳？”特洛伊不解，抬头望了眼天上，的确现在接近中午，阳光透过早先还较厚的乌云照射下来了，“所以呢？”  
“噢！是莱诺拉的头发！”贝尔赶紧拍拍特洛伊。  
她的头发本来就是亮金色，被阳光一照，愈加耀眼了。  
毒角兽的毒液肿块发亮，可能是由于情绪不稳，也可能是发出求偶的信号。特洛伊努力搜索着记忆中的知识，但想到这儿心里不由升起一阵厌恶。  
莱诺拉也发现了这一点。  
“你喜欢我的头发？”她现在离毒角兽还有一段安全距离，便有机会寻找一个有利位置，“那不如瞧瞧这个？”  
看台上的人群惊讶地发现，布斯巴顿勇士首次举起魔杖，居然是对准了自己。  
莱诺拉停下脚步，直面毒角兽，念动了咒语，然后轻盈地一甩头，如瀑的金发映射着阳光迷住了毒角兽和观众的眼。  
毒角兽略一愣神，然后发疯似的朝莱诺拉猛冲；但莱诺拉早已瞅准路线，三两下攀上一旁的树——场地里最高的那棵。  
盖佐一下子笑了，那种需要捂着嘴的大笑。两个同伴觉得奇怪，这比赛还没结束呢。  
“没什么，”盖佐缓了缓，“我只能说不出所料。”  
特洛伊和贝尔面面相觑，但来不及多管他。  
毒角兽一下子失去了目标，在树底下茫然地团团转。  
“速速延长！”莱诺拉从树枝间朝毒角兽脖子上的绳子施了咒语。那绳圈扭动起来，同时伸长，拴在圈上的瓶子也听话地顺着向上延伸的绳子落到莱诺拉手中。  
“太漂亮了！”特洛伊不禁站起身失声大叫。边上一群德姆斯特朗先是惊诧，然后也佩服得跟着鼓起掌来。  
“好了，现在通报比赛结果。”经过一阵子讨论，裁判代表洪亮的声音再次响起。  
看台上才安静下来。  
“霍格沃茨的隆巴顿先生，使用了精彩绝伦的气味魔法——毒角兽薄荷喷雾！这表现了高超的咒语技艺和丰富的草药学知识。德姆斯特朗的莱斯特兰奇先生，利用毒角兽毒液本身的特性，又巧妙地用屏障咒完好地保护了瓶子，堪称有勇有谋。而布斯巴顿的格林德沃小姐，面对情绪小有失控的毒角兽依然沉着地将目标锁定在绳索与瓶子上，延长咒，简单有效！”  
又是一阵掌声雷动。  
“小有失控？”特洛伊不满地说，“他自己上去控一个我看看？”  
“经过裁判组讨论，我们一致认为，隆巴顿先生用时最短，且方法巧妙有效，得分48，排名第一！莱斯特兰奇先生用时其次，但是受到擦伤，得分45；格林德沃小姐用时稍长，不过毫发未损，得分46！至此，第一个项目全部结束，第二个项目将于明年2月18日举行，请勇士们充分休息。不过切记，项目线索在你们今天得到的瓶子中。”


	16. Chapter 16

莱诺拉赛后把头发缩回去了一些，整整齐齐地垂在齐肩的高度，看上去甚至可以用“乖巧”来形容——在她不拿特洛伊打趣的时候。  
“你不知道你现在多惹眼吗？”特洛伊不满地说。他们走在前往变形课教室的路上，莱诺拉对德姆斯特朗城堡已经熟门熟路了，但还是总跟着特洛伊一起去上课。  
“我以前不惹眼吗？”她轻松地说。自从第一个项目结束——尤其是她把头发留长——以后，莱诺拉的心情松弛了不少，不像刚来时在人前总是绷着脸。  
“有本事别拉上我呀！”特洛伊有些懊恼。先前关于莱诺拉男生造型的蜚短流长瞬间消影无踪，转而变成了对她胆识过人、随机应变的称赞，甚至倾慕。  
虽然与别的布斯巴顿姑娘已经朝夕相处了一个月，德姆斯特朗男生们仍然被莱诺拉惊艳到。  
“说不定她之前只是不想盖过同学的风头？”  
“是啊，而且她本来就没打算参赛嘛。要不是卡梅伦·塞尔温那一闹，啧啧，估计等比赛完了都没人知道她是个女生。”  
“有人说是因为格林德沃最开始帮罗齐尔出头，才惹到塞尔温的。”  
“对，特洛伊！他们老混在一起，莫非是有什么……”  
“罗齐尔还专门去挑战了他！这很说明问题。”  
于是特洛伊无端遭受了许多莫名其妙的猜疑，还总有暗处不明方向飘来的幽怨目光。  
“真是抱歉了，特洛伊舅舅。”莱诺拉咯咯笑着说。  
“你——”特洛伊正欲还嘴，转角迎面有人过来。是霍格沃茨的勇士。  
“格林德沃小姐。”布兰登·隆巴顿声音略有一些局促。  
“莱诺拉。”莱诺拉微扬了下巴，“你好，布兰登。”  
“莱诺拉，”布兰登深吸一口气，从袖管中掏出一封信，犹豫着要不要递给她，“我朋友写给你的，但是你如果觉得困扰……啊，还是说你和这位同学已经？我会转告他的。”  
“谢谢。”莱诺拉轻轻笑了一声，不由分说用两根手指夹过了那封信。  
“我是她舅舅。”特洛伊故作高深地板起了脸说。  
“是这样啊，”布兰登表情舒展了一些，“不过你不用勉强。还有，比赛的策略很漂亮。”  
“你的也是。”  
“那么，变形课上见吧。”椭圆脸男生微微点头，然后转身匆匆跑开了。  
“你干嘛接啊？”特洛伊压低声音问她。  
“干嘛不呢？他们花了时间写的。”莱诺拉耸耸肩膀。  
“他们？”特洛伊吃了一惊，“你有没有想过盖佐的感受。”  
莱诺拉没有马上说话，而是一挥魔杖。呼啦啦一下子，刚才那封信，连同莱诺拉袍子里飞出来的三封，变成了纸鸟，相互追逐着飞出窗外去了。  
“我也没说打算看呀。”她得意地笑了。

盖佐在手相学教室里打了个喷嚏。  
这几天他终于能睡安稳觉了，但前阵子的失眠使他难免身体发虚。莱诺拉安然无虞，这比什么都重要。至于比赛结果如何，甚至她收到多少封情书，都不在他考虑范围之内。  
今天课的内容是动态手相，不过仅是理论介绍，让学生们实践起来有些困难。因为要从掌纹变化来较为精确地归纳出一个人的命途走向，需要至少三年连续的手相记录，每周一幅。如果遇到手掌受伤等特殊事件，手相图还得另行增加。  
盖佐在某种程度上是同意萨曼莎·特里劳妮的，即手相学本身就不如算数占卜或者星相学精密，它发展得也晚，指望在短暂的课堂上全部囊括是很困难的。更不必说，班上为数不多的学生，每隔几日并不会有多少明显的掌纹变化。  
因此儿童向少年转变的那段身体迅速生长的时期，或许是进行动态手相记录的最佳年龄段；只是十岁出头的时候，盖佐没有和那个他有兴趣了解一生的人日夜相处的机会。  
“嘶……”头顶上传来一个小声音。  
“莱诺拉，下来。” 盖佐暂停了阅读。树上那位大概又出了点小状况。  
跳下来一个灵巧的身影，松松地绑着一个马尾。上了一年学的莱诺拉一放暑假就恨不得整日泡在她的小基地里，刚才是不小心被木刺扎到了食指。  
“手给我。”盖佐摊开了左掌心。  
莱诺拉把右手轻轻打在上面，盖佐捏住了它，然后小心地拔出那根刺。稍微有点出血。  
“愈合如初。”  
“你干嘛！”她倒像是受到了另一重伤害。  
“这样是逃避不了练琴的，莱诺拉。”  
“哼。”她又被看透心思了，赌气想要抽回手，不过没成功。  
“借我一会儿。”盖佐朝她扬了扬手边的《手相学概论》，然后仔细观察起她的掌纹来。  
“成吧，老学究。”莱诺拉高傲地说。  
“你的生命线还真不是一般的长。”盖佐饶有兴趣地比划着一道纹路。  
“你的呢？”  
“没你的长，也没你的深。”他随意扫了一眼自己的左手。  
“那活得久有什么意思？”莱诺拉不屑，“当一个没人陪还走不动道的老太太什么的。”  
“至少我今天会陪你练琴，莱诺拉。”盖佐笑着刮了刮她的鼻子。  
后来莱诺拉同意盖佐描了一张手相图，现在还在他的笔记里。盖佐现在可以完全覆盖住那个小小的，还有点肉乎乎的掌形。现在这只手已经变得细瘦纤长了，在钢琴键上起舞或是使用魔杖变花样已是游刃有余。不过要是能回到过去，盖佐真心希望能多牵一会儿那只小手，或者多留几张图。  
但也没有不好，等着她带来不可知的惊喜什么的。莱诺拉是只向往高空的鸟儿，但他不是。他是光投在她身上映在大地的影子，因此何必纠结航向呢？只愿她一路向阳，这样影子才得以陪伴跟随。


	17. Chapter 17

“特洛伊……”贝尔用一根玻璃棒捅了捅特洛伊的胳膊，他正在打一个哈欠，等着魔药课开堂。  
“怎么了？”特洛伊顺着贝尔的眼色往门口望去，“哎哟，她怎么来了？”  
莱诺拉轻盈地走进教室，迅速环视一周，朝特洛伊和贝尔微笑了一下，然后往后面给旁听生预留的区域去了。  
“她从没来听过魔药课呀。”贝尔压低声音问。  
“是啊，”特洛伊越过贝尔，见莱斯特兰奇正盯着莱诺拉，“谁知道呢。”  
操作台供两人使用，已经没有空桌了，有几张目前坐着一个学生。莱诺拉径直略过布斯巴顿同学占着的桌子，打算坐到布兰登·隆巴顿对面——  
被一个大块头抢了先，是谢菲尔德·马尔福身边那个看上去智力堪忧的克拉布，莱诺拉没想到他还能这么快移动的。克拉布红润的大脸盘上印着一个得意的笑容，莱诺拉却莫名觉得滑稽。  
“你可以坐这儿，格林德沃小姐。”克拉布空出的位置对面，正是微眯着眼、尖下巴的马尔福。  
克拉布毫无威慑力地瞪着眼，示意她照做，而布兰登看上去有点儿为他的行为感到尴尬。  
“好吧。”莱诺拉坐下，理了理裙子，接着把头发绑起来。她也想看看他们要搞什么名堂。  
果然，马尔福朝教室中间使了个眼色，莱斯特兰奇过来和他交换了座位。他先前在项目中被爆炸波及的伤已经全好了。  
“你第一次来，莱诺拉，我有义务带你熟悉教室和材料库。”他不等莱诺拉同意或反对，立刻转向了布兰登，“你也在这儿，隆巴顿，真是巧。”  
“莱斯特兰奇。”布兰登简单打了个招呼，紧接着投给莱诺拉一个“别担心”的眼神。  
“感谢。”莱诺拉来回扫视着对面两人。她倒真不习惯被人拿种当弱者的眼光看待，更何况他们三人都是勇士。  
课堂开始了，教授敲了敲黑板，上面自动显现出了“吐真剂”字样和配料表、熬制步骤。  
“这是你们主要的学习内容，到这个学期末。不过我不指望你们能调出多有效的吐真剂，而且说不定最后一节课你们互相做药效检验时，还得顺便用上之前的解毒剂。你们应该不会想要躺在校医院里而错过圣诞舞会。您觉得呢，罗齐尔先生？”  
德姆斯特朗们笑成一片。  
莱诺拉往前面探了探头，贝尔倒是没有笑，正托着腮全神贯注地听讲；而特洛伊脸红了，喉咙里发出一声呜咽，求助似的偷偷瞄贝尔。斜前方的布兰登飞快地记着黑板上的内容，正对面那位却丝毫没有把心思放在课堂上。他掏出了从毒角兽脖子上取到的小药瓶，点起了火，架上一口最小号的坩埚。  
莱诺拉的目光在他手上多停留了一会儿——他挥动魔杖去掉了瓶子口的封蜡——被莱斯特兰奇察觉了。  
“我现在暂时落后于你，是不是？”他飞快地看她一眼，嘴角勾了勾，手上的动作却没停，“别告诉我你来的目的不是这个。”  
莱诺拉放在兜里的手不自觉动了一下。她揣着那个小药瓶，还未开封。  
“这部分内容我感兴趣。”莱诺拉朝黑板偏了偏头。  
“吐真剂，”莱斯特兰奇轻哼一声，“钻心咒是摆设吗？”  
莱诺拉皱了下眉。  
“你会习惯的。”他似笑非笑地说。  
“如果是审问，或许你会更希望犯人意识清醒。”  
“我小看你了。”莱斯特兰奇暂停了动作，“我们应该会比想象中要聊得来。”  
莱诺拉没有接茬，转回去对着黑板了。  
“承认吧，”他在笑，不轻不响地说，“你的心思不在课上。至少隆巴顿还写两笔装装样子。”  
“我从来不记笔记。”莱诺拉没再看他。布兰登也没有异状，不知听到了没有。  
“我还是乐于和你分享成分化验结果的，只和你。”他继续说，“你用不着怕我，莱诺拉。”  
莱诺拉讨厌“怕”这个词。但是经莱斯特兰奇这么一挑衅，她确实不适合在魔药课堂公然检验药瓶里的液体成分了。她也不想向布斯巴顿校长和同学们求助。之前关于毒角兽的消息，还是在一次校长找她谈话时、毫无预料的情况下被透露的。虽然莱诺拉知道，三校的勇士其实都提前得知了项目内容——正如莱斯特兰奇所说“作弊是传统之一”——她依然觉得这种明目张胆的小动作十分荒谬，主办大可一早就公布比赛项目。  
得想个办法，或许在夜里，找个没人注意的地方架一套魔药检验设备。但另一方面她又不好总把盖佐拖出来。他最近有点儿感冒，而且偏喜欢选那些要写长论文的课。他们最近有好几个晚上是在图书馆度过的，虽然座位中间相隔好几排。读文献对莱诺拉来说简直是遭罪，盖佐却甘之如饴。  
“喏，这个或许你会有兴趣。”盖佐递给她一本《如何自创咒语》。  
莱诺拉满怀期待地打开，只见一堆冗长的引用和咬文嚼字的套话。  
“不行，读不进去。”她赌气地把书塞还给他。  
“那不如，写一写你最近做的梦，记得多少都行。”盖佐拿出一叠空白的羊皮纸，不怀好意地笑着。  
莱诺拉最终抱着书和羊皮纸一道走了，她打算自行挑选相对不那么无聊的事情做。  
读书和写字不知哪个更令人痛苦。莱诺拉强行写了三行梦境，发觉很多细节已经难以回想；而且回头读已经写好的句子，逻辑过于跳跃，反而像是编造出来的。于是她开始在空白部分画火柴棍小人儿，让他们在纸面上动起来比试击剑。  
图书馆别的学生都走完后，盖佐在最后一排书架尽头找到了莱诺拉。她坐在地上，正出神地看着两个身上披着不规则字迹的纸人打架。  
“干什么呢？”盖佐揉了揉她的头发。  
“自创咒语。”她抬头，蓝色的眸子紧锁着他，理直气壮地说。  
总之，这堂魔药课她听得零零碎碎的。  
莱斯特兰奇看上去进展很顺利。  
“线索太简单了，”下课后他一脸自信地说，“你可能都不屑于知道，不过……”  
“那就别说，莱斯特兰奇先生。”莱诺拉打断他，然后迅速穿过还在收拾材料的学生们离开了教室。  
“喂，莱诺拉走了，会不会是莱斯特兰奇又威胁她了……”贝尔用气声说。  
“是吗？晚些再问问吧……我没法思考了……”特洛伊一脸疲惫，仿佛刚遭遇了一头龙。  
“出息。”贝尔不满地咂咂嘴。  
当他们收拾完，走在回礼堂吃晚饭的半道上，经过一个转角时——  
“嘿，你俩，过来。”莱诺拉在暗处朝他们招招手。  
“有没有哪儿，废弃教室什么的，晚上可以架坩埚没人来查？”莱诺拉没抱太大希望，补了一句，“用不了太久。”  
他们本来还精神紧绷，以为要听到莱斯特兰奇的恐吓之类的；听到她这个诉求，贝尔会心一笑。  
“这样的地方还真有。今晚就行，如果你想的话。”


	18. Chapter 18

“废弃的扫帚间？”他们四人离开礼堂，从不同方向又汇集到城堡地下一个暗角，莱诺拉问道。面前是一扇歪斜的木门，锁已经锈蚀了。  
“从外面看起来是这样。”盖佐点了点头。贝尔正在往锁上施一个比“阿拉霍洞开”复杂许多的开锁咒。  
门开了，意外地没有发出转轴因老旧而常有的吱呀声。盖佐用魔杖指了指屋内，几朵火苗嗖嗖地点亮了里面的蜡烛。隔间比想象中宽敞，正中摆着一整套坩埚、烧瓶、试管等基础魔药用具，一侧架子上还有不少常用原料。  
“这儿倒是收拾得不错。”莱诺拉走进去来回打量，满意地说。  
“那可不，是我找到的地方！”特洛伊神气起来。  
“还不是因为你总是需要额外补习。”贝尔没好气地说。  
“噢？这么说你们常在这里约会？”莱诺拉坏笑着扫视他俩，他们同时脸红了。  
“谁要跟这个家伙约会！”他们气呼呼地一起说，抱起胸相互背过身去。  
“好了，盖佐借你，贝尔借我。”莱诺拉干脆地把特洛伊推出去，带上了门。特洛伊的鼻子险些被撞扁了，盖佐很有自知之明，先前就没进到屋子里去。  
“好心当成驴肝肺……”特洛伊小声嘟哝一句。  
“是的，我们没有地位，”盖佐拍拍他的肩膀，“但我们有论文要操心。走了，特洛伊舅舅。”  
“你！”特洛伊本还庆幸兄弟靠得住，结果被活生生噎到，只得瞪盖佐一眼，挎起包往图书馆赶去。  
“《诅咒原理、可行性与准确性报告》。”特洛伊举着他那张只写了题目的羊皮纸愁眉苦脸，而这个标题他已经改了第五遍了，“盖佐，你给我下个诅咒吧，这样我就不用交论文了。”  
“就是它了，”盖佐头也不抬，笔下刷刷地写着，已经写到半页羊皮纸，“我看到你拿这个题目交的报告。”  
“你倒是帮我看看，我第一段写了什么呀？”特洛伊并不吃他这一套，盖佐极有可能是在瞎胡诌让他好不再打断他的思路。  
“我不能，特洛伊，这算作弊。”盖佐轻快地说，他最近心情可真不错，“我不能抄你的。”  
抄他的？这真是天大的笑话，盖佐的论文向来比课本还严谨，与之相比，特洛伊觉得自己写论文完全是浪费纸张。  
“你的原则底线真是个谜。”特洛伊自觉无望。  
“有件事也许能让你开心一些，”盖佐微笑，“塞尔温没能来得及写完。”

塞尔温仍在费心挽回他在莱斯特兰奇小团体里的地位。最近他被派给的任务是“监视格林德沃”。  
“你一个人就够了，不要声张。”莱斯特兰奇指示道，“人多了她会起疑，而且在比赛期间影响不好。”  
“毒角兽那次他们分明就是侥幸，你完全不用把那些小伎俩放在眼里，塞巴斯！”塞尔温企图开启贬低另两个勇士的话题来疏解他所认为的莱斯特兰奇的烦扰来源，但他室友并没有沿着这个开端继续。  
莱斯特兰奇倒真不那么在乎莱诺拉是否已经解出第二个项目的线索——药液成分过于简单，是稀释了二十五倍的毒角兽毒液——他开始渴望了解她的方方面面。莱诺拉比项目之前爱笑多了，尽管从来不是对他。  
他也不指望塞尔温能获得多重磅的情报，莱诺拉的反侦查意识不至于这么弱。莱斯特兰奇只是想以此任务把塞尔温支得远远的、少在眼前晃而已。  
“我没打算花闲工夫操心这种小事。”莱斯特兰奇冷冷地说。  
塞尔温讨了没趣，悻悻离开，继续他没大进展的监视。他本来对课程就不太上心，等他意识到还有一篇论文待交，只剩不到半天时间了。  
他曾在五年前抢过全年级决斗最弱的——如果排除女生——巴沙特·盖佐的魔法史论文，而那个瘦小子甚至不懂得反抗，连看都不敢看他。等到全班都交齐，剩巴沙特一个人背着手低头向教授承认他忘写了。但事实证明塞尔温太天真，他原以为学生写的论文水平相差无几，没想到第二天就吃了禁闭。  
“这已经超过了抄袭的严重程度，直接是盗用，塞尔温先生！”  
当其他二年级孩子还停留在把语句写通顺、人名年份不写错、事件顺序不搞混的时候，巴沙特居然已经形成了教授口中的所谓“风格”，这令塞尔温嗤之以鼻。  
不过抢他论文、或者逼他当枪手就变成不现实的手段，把他的论文毁了也只会让教授认定是“另有原因”。巴沙特倒也算知道天高地厚，不至于回过头来讽刺报复。他像团棉花，打在上面没着力感，偶尔涉及到他的哥们儿罗齐尔，才能挤出他一点声音来。塞尔温在无聊到实在没处找茬时才会想起他。而现在，罗齐尔似乎跟假小子格林德沃关系特别密切，塞尔温更无从下手了。  
想到这儿，他突然觉得这是个可以向塞巴斯蒂安汇报的点，论文就又一次被抛到脑后。不就是禁闭嘛，他不在乎。

“进展怎么样？”两小时后，盖佐在屋顶上架望远镜，莱诺拉悄然在背后捂住了他的眼睛。  
“很没有挑战性，”莱诺拉语气中透着无聊，“稀释二十五倍的毒角兽毒液。十分钟就出来了，我还以为哪里搞错，试纸都没分层。但是贝尔也检查了。”  
“你完全可以相信自己的。”盖佐笑笑，“十分钟之后呢？”  
“当然是聊聊，”莱诺拉神神秘秘地，“女孩子的话题。”  
“那我更没有发言权了。”  
“该不会，”莱诺拉一把挂住盖佐的脖子，“你在吃醋吧？”  
“可以算是。”盖佐附和她。  
“哈！”莱诺拉用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，又慢慢地继续靠近。  
然而在他们嘴唇即将触碰、盖佐闭上眼睛时，她咯咯笑起来，只亲了亲他的脸颊。  
盖佐也不恼。淡淡的月光照在他浅色的眼睛里，映出莱诺拉俏皮的剪影。


	19. Chapter 19

“格林德沃和罗齐尔总混在一块儿！”塞尔温一手拨开克拉布，挤到礼堂桌上莱斯特兰奇身边，马尔福眯了眯眼。  
“这可不是新闻。”莱斯特兰奇淡淡地说，端起一个高脚杯喝了一口。  
“他们确实有亲戚关系。”一旁低两个年级、尖嘴猴腮的卡卡洛夫讨好似的说。  
“这还不止呢，”塞尔温并不气馁，“她和麦克米兰有时候也单独待着。”  
“伊莎贝尔·麦克米兰？”另一个七年级在当笑话听，“她不是罗齐尔的妞儿吗，有什么好奇怪的。”  
“什么时候的事？”塞尔温有些结巴，“他们在一起了？”  
“不然就是罗齐尔让格林德沃帮他说好话。卡梅伦，难怪你没有女朋友。”一群德姆斯特朗男生粗粗地笑起来，克拉布不明所以地也跟着傻乐。不过莱斯特兰奇和马尔福没有笑。  
“那个女的姓麦克米兰？”等他们安静一些，马尔福才慢条斯理地问，得到肯定回答后，他继续说，“这倒有意思了。霍格沃茨也有个麦克米兰，而且一道过来了。”  
莱斯特兰奇的目光一下子锐利地追到表弟眼里。  
“谢菲尔德，是哪一位？”  
“那个，”马尔福微转了个身，眼睛一斜，顺着方向过去是一个蓝色衬里、酒红色长发的女生，“伊丽莎白·麦克米兰。”  
“长得还行。”莱斯特兰奇收回视线。  
“纯血统，但是个古怪的拉文克劳。”马尔福不屑地说。  
“拉文克劳。”莱斯特兰奇轻笑一声，“莱斯特兰奇有一位祖先曾经追求过罗伊纳·拉文克劳。据说我们家徽之所以是渡鸦，与这段轶事不无渊源。”  
一圈先前哄闹的男生都不出声了，静静看着他们。  
“你对她有兴趣，塞巴斯？”马尔福蹙起了眉头。他这位表兄最近怎么对女生如此上心？  
“莱斯特兰奇后世繁荣，绵延至今。”他没有直接回答，盯着杯中的酒，轻轻晃了晃杯子，“可是，你可见过一个活着的拉文克劳吗？”

十二月对于多数学生来说意味着忙碌的备考，德姆斯特朗七年级的学生还要准备毕业论文的选题，这意味着他们不得不花大量的时间泡在图书馆里。圣诞舞会或许是件忙里偷闲可以遐想一下的乐事，但特洛伊心里压了块巨石。  
“我该怎么说呢？”特洛伊用胳膊肘碰了碰盖佐，这位朋友正在列提纲。  
“很简单，跟教授谈谈你的想法，不用特别成熟，他会指导你的。”  
特洛伊半晌没说话。  
“我是说舞会，舞会！”他拍了盖佐一下，“哼，你倒是没这个顾虑，你这个泡到勇士的家伙。”  
“啊，这么说起来……”盖佐停下笔，居然有点不好意思，“我还没邀请她呢。”  
“你还需要邀请？”特洛伊瞪了他一眼，又心虚地瞧了瞧斜前面几个座位的贝尔。她在繁忙的课业之余倒还天天仔细地打理头发。今天她别着先前莱诺拉帮她挑的发卡，特别衬她的眼睛。  
莱诺拉过得有点无聊。作为勇士她受到了特殊照顾，论文和旁听修学分都不作硬性要求，对于莱诺拉来说的确是件好事；但问题在于，要如何打发这些该用来“好好休息、仔细钻研线索”的时间。  
强迫自己在图书馆待着不是明智的选择，加上四面八方投来的或冷或热的目光搅得莱诺拉更看不进东西。一周之内她收到了二十多个舞会邀请，有些是偷偷塞过来的小纸条，甚至连名字都忘了写。啪，莱诺拉摇摇头，合上手头的书，大步走了出去。  
北风呼啸，大地被冻得生硬，场地上让人一分钟都待不了。莱诺拉搓了搓手，又不想白天就钻回布斯巴顿马车里，便一转头往温室小跑过去。她想起盖佐说过那儿有一窝蒲绒绒。  
“莱诺拉？真巧。”莱诺拉正蹲在角落里逗弄那几只活蹦乱跳的奶黄色绒球，身后响起一个不太令人愉快的声音。  
“莱斯特兰奇。”莱诺拉迅速站起来面对着他，作出了防卫的姿势。  
“你可以叫我塞巴斯蒂安，或者塞巴斯。”他慢慢地抬起手，撑在温室的玻璃墙上，把她围堵在角落里。莱诺拉观察了一下四周，之前还在的两个霍格沃茨黄色衬里袍子的同学已经离开了，而玻璃是磨砂的，外面的人即使经过也看不见温室里面的情况。莱斯特兰奇的魔杖倒没在手上。  
“莱斯特兰奇先生到这里有何贵干？”莱诺拉一边思考着要不要召唤几株曼德拉草过来打乱他阵脚。蒲绒绒还在她鞋子边上蹭来蹭去。  
他听到这个称呼笑了笑。  
“魔药课之后我认真反省了一下，我认为你说得对，学着调配吐真剂不是什么坏事。所以我来查看缬草的长势。”  
“吐真剂使用的是晾晒至少三个月的缬草干。”莱诺拉尖刻地戳穿他的借口。  
“令人印象深刻。”他也不恼，“既然被你看穿，那我就直说吧。莱诺拉，我想邀请你跟我一起去舞会。”  
莱斯特兰奇惊异地发现，自己在说出这句话、等待莱诺拉回答的时候，竟有一丝心慌。  
莱诺拉眯起眼，然后笑了。  
“我拒绝。”  
“你答应别人了？”莱斯特兰奇心里一沉，又追问道。根据他到手的情报，她拒绝了所有德姆斯特朗发出邀请的男生。  
她只摇头。  
“我可以知道原因吗？”他的口气变冷了。还是她怕再度受到伤害？但他明明已经再三表示绝无恶意。  
“没有义务告知。”莱诺拉用魔杖挑开了他的手，一猫腰闪身出去，留下莱斯特兰奇微微发僵。从小到大，他几时遭到如此干脆的拒绝？  
莱诺拉的金发在门缝中闪动一下消失了，莱斯特兰奇捏了捏拳头。

“麦克米兰堂姐妹关系不太亲近。”晚饭前，马尔福在礼堂坐着等莱斯特兰奇，见他过来就送上了最新的情报，“这边这个不清楚，但是拉文克劳那个，傲得很，她把隆巴顿的舞会邀请拒绝了。”  
“谢菲尔德，”莱斯特兰奇阴沉地瞥了一眼贝尔和特洛伊坐着的方向，“你帮我干件事。”  
“说吧，塞巴斯。”  
“邀请伊莎贝尔·麦克米兰去舞会。”  
“什么？”马尔福有些发愣，“我没明白。”  
“放心，她不会同意的，她还等着傻帽罗齐尔呢。退一步讲，就算答应了你也不亏。”莱斯特兰奇今天显然心情不佳， “还是说，你已经有意中人了？”  
“……倒不是。”马尔福声音变轻了，“好吧，现在吗？”  
“稍安勿躁。”

盖佐和萨曼莎、利兹一道从图书馆往礼堂走。  
“说真的，盖佐，听你讲解了之后，我的思路理清了许多！”萨曼莎捧着书，紧紧地跟着，不慎绊了一下，“哎哟……”  
“怎么？”盖佐脚步稍停，方才将一直稍稍下垂的视线往边上的女生移去，“你忘了戴眼镜？”  
“没……没事！”萨曼莎脸一红，下意识伸手要推目前并不存在的镜框，这下脸上烧得更厉害了，只得掩饰着抹了抹头发。她是特意没戴的，因为觉得眼镜会让自己显得太古板。  
“你完全没必要为论文过于紧张，”盖佐安抚一句，“教授们会为你的想法惊叹的。”  
萨曼莎和女伴面面相觑，看来盖佐一根筋得更厉害。  
“嘿，盖佐，你打算去舞会吗？”利兹插话，被萨曼莎不轻不重地打了一下手。  
“舞会，”盖佐点点头，“当然啦。”  
“那你邀请谁了吗？”利兹继续说，萨曼莎心快跳出来了。  
“还没有，正打算呢。”他眼里少见地出现了种期许的光芒。  
伊丽莎白闻言得意地朝萨曼莎笑笑，两人都期待着盖佐继续往下说——  
但他只是照常转进了礼堂，找他两个同伴去了。  
萨曼莎有些失望，又怕他是心思重还在酝酿，便多跟了几步，盖佐都在特洛伊边上坐下了。  
“还有别的事吗？不如晚饭以后……”盖佐回头，见两个姑娘还杵着，一脸茫然。  
她们好不失望，本打算离开，利兹听到有人叫她，声音还挺熟悉。  
“麦克米兰小姐。”  
“嗯？”利兹又回头，“马尔福？”  
谢菲尔德·马尔福却没有看着她，而是微微前倾，对着桌子对面的贝尔。贝尔显然不明状况，手足无措。  
“我？”  
“请问，我可以邀请您参加圣诞舞会吗？”  
特洛伊原本还昏昏欲睡，一个激灵，困意全无。  
“这……”贝尔有点懵，慢慢地站起来。虽然马尔福说得不轻不响，但这是在三校齐聚的礼堂，周围的目光齐刷刷过来了。虽说最近是舞会邀请的高峰时期，多数男生还是会选择在私下询问心仪的姑娘。  
马尔福直勾勾地望着她，绽开笑容。  
“不行！”特洛伊蹭地起身，紧紧攥住贝尔的手，“她已经有伴了！”  
贝尔一惊，特洛伊却不看她，只对着马尔福怒目而视。  
“原来如此，打扰了。”马尔福轻轻一笑，心想表兄果然料事如神，鞠了个躬便走了。  
莱诺拉远远地看着戏，不由心里为特洛伊叫好。这小子，终于不那么窝囊了，只可惜还得靠人激。莱斯特兰奇倒是只细细观察着焦点中心之一的伊丽莎白·麦克米兰，她原本还愉快的神色一下子僵硬了。很好，这正是他所期待的效果。至于罗齐尔，顺便送个人情也无所谓。  
利兹无论如何没有想到，她一向看来资质平平、长相不那么出众的堂妹，竟然会当众受到谁都不放在眼里的马尔福少爷的邀请。她的自尊心有一点受挫。

贝尔和特洛伊这顿晚饭吃得很尴尬。他们甚至都不进行日常斗嘴了，盖佐在边上直想笑。  
“喂，你跟那个奶油小生怎么回事？”快吃完了，特洛伊才硬梆梆地挤出一句。  
“喂？”贝尔也不高兴了，“什么叫我就有伴了？”  
“啊，我是说……”特洛伊语塞，“我本来就是打算邀请你的嘛……”  
“打算！”贝尔捏住这个点不放，“打算和已经是两码事，傻瓜特洛伊。”  
“你就说答不答应吧！”特洛伊胡乱地说。  
“我考虑考虑。”贝尔哼了一声。  
“考虑？”特洛伊双眼圆睁，声音倒还挺大，但盖佐没听出多少底气。  
让他们去吧，盖佐心里偷笑，悄悄先离开了。  
莱诺拉在天台上等他。  
“格林德沃小姐。”他彬彬有礼地开口。  
“巴沙特先生。”莱诺拉轻盈地转过来，歪着头看着他。  
“可否请您一同参加舞会呢？”盖佐弯下腰，诚挚地伸出右手。  
莱诺拉没说话，只在盖佐掌心划了个圈，然后将整只手交给了他。就像十多年前，幼年时的第一场舞会那样。


	20. Chapter 20

“魂器？我很意外，巴沙特先生。”黑魔法起源的教授扫了一眼盖佐的毕业论文开题，从眼镜后面打量着面前一贯安静的小伙子，而他的选题如同一枚惊雷，“我原以为你会选预言方面的题目。”  
“占卜不是门准确的学科，”盖佐直白地说，“而且我不想太依赖过去。‘不可测’才是预言的魅力。”  
“但你要知道，即使在德姆斯特朗，魂器也从没有被公开讨论过，更别说是学生论文了！”教授有些许恼火，同时注意压低了声音。  
“我不会用作实践的，教授。”盖佐十分诚恳，他的目光始终柔和，但是坚定，“回避和掩饰往往更助长错误的、扭曲的寻求知识的方式。”  
“知识！”教授冷笑，“我看你是学到痴了，巴沙特先生！”  
“您不妨先看看开题报告，用不了多长时间。”盖佐没被他震住，“实在不行，我可以改题。”

十几分钟过去，盖佐步履轻快地从办公室出来。他备选的死亡圣器题目用不上了。  
“盖佐！”有人喊他。是萨曼莎·特里劳妮。  
“难得在这里见到你，萨曼莎。”盖佐心情不错。  
“我是想问……你邀请了吗？我是说，舞会……”她一紧张就开始语无伦次。  
“抱歉，萨曼莎，我……”盖佐几乎都忘了这茬。  
不过在萨曼莎抬头、他们眼神接触的一刹那，她的表情变得迷离，仿佛看到的不是盖佐的眼睛，而是远处的什么东西，或者水晶球里的迷雾。  
“罗蕾莱……”她的声音变得嘶哑，“波涛中的女妖，美丽却危险……”  
盖佐轻轻皱起了眉。看那架势，她或许在做预言。  
萨曼莎不由分说一把抓过盖佐的左手，细细观察起他的掌纹。  
“萨曼莎那家伙，还挺主动嘛。”躲在一旁看热闹的利兹悄悄偷笑，却没注意到自己也已被盯上。  
“伊丽莎白·麦克米兰，”一个阴影笼罩过来，声音裹挟着神秘，“小姐。”  
利兹循声猛一回头，撞上一对比夜更深的黑瞳。  
“莱斯特兰奇？”利兹稍有慌乱，“你认识我？”  
“显然你也认识我。”他的薄嘴唇勾出一个微笑。  
“你是勇士。”  
“而你已经拒绝了一位勇士。”  
他好灵的消息。伊丽莎白仔细回想了一下，布兰登当时是在霍格沃茨帐篷外、林地附近向她发出的邀请，应该没有旁人听到才对。  
“那又如何？”利兹抱起了胸。  
“我希望你不要拒绝第二位，也是最后一位。”莱斯特兰奇向她伸出了手，礼貌地行了个礼，然后直直地盯着她，说不好是热切还是强迫。  
他竟然向自己邀约，伊丽莎白有些心烦意乱。她好不容易从马尔福邀请贝尔的情景中稍微走出来一点。但她仍没打算马上答应。  
“最后一位？那可说不准。”利兹伸手，在即将触碰到莱斯特兰奇手掌之前又往回缩了缩，“保不准布斯巴顿那位勇士有什么特殊的癖好呢？”  
“但你没有，伊丽莎白。”莱斯特兰奇把她的名字念得足够动听，语气却冷淡下来。利兹的话提醒了他，莱诺拉如果在舞会上又扮成男生，邀请一位女伴开舞，似乎也不是她做不出来的事。  
“我们对彼此来说都是最好的选择。”莱斯特兰奇强调着。  
利兹头脑有些发热。她不清楚自己如何得到了这位勇士的青睐，但另一方面他没说错，她的确等不到更好的候选人了，尤其是在周围一对对纷纷约好了的前提下。  
“我答应你。”利兹把手交给了他，莱斯特兰奇在那只手上留下了短暂的一吻。  
“期待舞会上你能带给我惊喜。”他淡淡地说，不明显地笑了笑，然后转身离开，厚重的毛皮斗篷随着他的步伐一下一下掀动。  
利兹说不上喜欢他，但是这只是场舞会嘛。舞会不是约会，利兹告诉自己，光是“莱斯特兰奇”这个名号带来的排面就足够让五个马尔福靠边站。想到这儿，她心情好了许多，方想起她有个还在纠结的朋友呢。  
“萨曼莎，你可能有点儿累了。”盖佐轻轻地说。  
“什么？噢，抱歉！”萨曼莎茫然回神，发现自己还握着盖佐的手，赶紧松开，仿佛那是块烧红的炭，“我是想问，舞会……你，邀请人了吗？”  
看来她对自己刚才所说所做毫无印象。  
“已经邀请了。”盖佐移开了视线，“她也答应了。”  
“那很好！”萨曼莎努力挤出一个笑容，但是声音发苦，“嗯，你们会玩得开心的！”  
她转身要逃，没敢问出邀请对象是谁。  
“刚才你提到，罗蕾莱？”盖佐的声音从后面传来。  
“你对神话也感兴趣吗，盖佐？”萨曼莎只侧过头，不想被发觉眼中泪光闪烁，“下次吧，或许我们能谈谈。不过罗蕾莱可是个危险角色……回见啦！”  
她小跑着离开了，蓬松的头发一抖一抖的。盖佐陷入了深思。  
她是莱诺拉，不是罗蕾莱。退一步说，纵使她的身畔是漩涡深渊，他也无意逃脱。收起来吧，无谓的预言。

特洛伊和贝尔似乎又恢复了往常的相处模式。似乎又不全是。  
“和教授约谈怎么样，伙计？”晚餐快结束时，盖佐问特洛伊。  
“还说呢，”贝尔抢先回答，“某个不自量力的家伙选了魔药方面的题。”  
“我倒不觉得意外。”盖佐无条件支持室友。  
“看吧！”特洛伊一摊手，“教授都说了，‘罗齐尔先生，这几个点很新颖！’”  
“行啊，罗齐尔先生。”贝尔拧巴地说，“有本事别再找我帮忙，就像你大半篇倒霉的开题报告一样。”  
“当……当然！”特洛伊强装镇定，“谢谢关心，麦克米兰小姐。”  
“真不知道你们该怎么配合跳舞。”一个不屑的声音加进来。  
“格林德沃？”特洛伊回头发现莱诺拉正俯视着他。  
贝尔本想再回击一句什么，见莱诺拉过来，把所有不爽浓缩成一声轻哼。  
“一会儿，老地方见。”莱诺拉向贝尔调皮地挤了挤眼便走了。  
贝尔迅速地解决了最后一点食物，就匆匆离开。  
“她们又要搞什么小名堂？”特洛伊推推盖佐。  
“当然是练习跳舞。”  
“练跳舞？两个女生？”  
“不管你信不信，莱诺拉的男步跳得比我好。”盖佐理所当然地说，“说起来，你也得练练了，至少到时候别踩人脚。”


	21. Chapter 21

“但是这样……真的有点儿怪。”宿舍里，特洛伊的右手在盖佐的腰际无所适从。尽管他们同住一屋六年多了，这样的相对姿势还是让他倍感尴尬。  
“需要我尝试变形吗？”盖佐有点困惑，说着就要去掏魔杖，“我想想，贝尔长什么样。”  
“别！”特洛伊脱口而出，几乎破音，把盖佐的右手拉回来，“这样挺好、挺好……”  
“罗齐尔先生，”盖佐轻笑，“你以前应该参加过舞会。”  
“话是这么说，这回不一样嘛。”特洛伊没忍住翻了个白眼，“不许笑！我又不像你那么，啊，有经验……”  
“留神。”盖佐右脚一躲，“不急，练得出来。或者，先练练把鞋底变成海绵。”  
另一边，城堡地下的扫帚间里，一应魔药器具被收到柜子上，使得两个姑娘有足够的空间迈步。  
“要是特洛伊跳得有你一半好我就知足了，莱诺拉。”贝尔叹口气。  
“特洛伊、特洛伊，”莱诺拉假意不耐烦，“我该什么时候改口叫你舅妈呢，亲爱的贝尔？”  
“讨厌！莱诺拉，啊……”贝尔有些羞恼，抬头却见莱诺拉不知何时又把头发变得齐耳短了。  
“有问题吗，女士？”糟糕，久违的“莱昂纳多”的声音也回来了。  
“你要是想拿这个让我发窘，”贝尔别过头去，“你做到了。”  
“别误会，我只是想让模拟更真实。”  
“要是‘莱昂纳多’真的存在，”贝尔恨恨地说，“就没特洛伊什么事了。”  
“噢？”莱诺拉挑挑眉毛，“我表示怀疑。对了，那个马尔福又是什么情况？”  
“我真不知道！他总一脸看谁都是大粪蛋的表情——除了莱斯特兰奇吧，可能——要是他跟莱斯特兰奇一起跳舞，我一点儿都不惊讶。”  
莱诺拉被她逗乐了。  
“我该找一天，坐着什么都不干，就听你俩说话。”  
“我们只会吵架。”  
“那才有意思。”  
“你和盖佐呢，从来不吵吗？”  
“从来不。”  
贝尔努力回忆着，盖佐确实从没跟人红过脸。  
“你们还真是特别的组合。”  
“反过来对你们，我不做评价。”莱诺拉嘴角微微一勾，“毕竟是自由选择。”  
“没到那一步呢！还是得家里说了算……”  
“瞧瞧，都开始考虑家里了。”  
“不是你想的那样，莱诺拉！”贝尔第一次步子乱了，“我真不敢相信，爷爷到现在都还常常抱怨爸爸不该留在德国……所以他们也都更喜欢伊丽莎白。”  
“荒唐。”莱诺拉不屑地摇摇头，贝尔低头抿了抿嘴，“我家里也差不多，老家伙们脑子里装的都是些过时的废料。我要是我哥哥，肯定会逃婚。他又不是自己挣不了钱、过不了日子。”  
她们没再多说什么，又练习了不多久就打算离开。  
“我送你回去。”莱诺拉有点阴沉。她没把男生的装束变回来。  
贝尔不说话，只默默走在莱诺拉身边。她们沿着扶梯往上，将要走到一层门厅时，贝尔突然紧张地扯了一把莱诺拉的袖子。  
“怎么？”莱诺拉停住脚步，见贝尔的眼神向上撇去——  
“我当是谁，”扶栏上倚着一个黑影，慢慢起身，“莱诺拉，这让我有点儿，意外。”  
莱斯特兰奇一步一步踱下来，比乌鸦羽更黑的眸子里透出仅仅一丝光。  
“还有麦克米兰小姐。恐怕罗齐尔会有一点，惊慌？”他偏着头，佯装礼貌地点了点。  
莱诺拉不想跟他纠缠，牵起贝尔要从莱斯特兰奇身侧离开。  
“这就是你拒绝我的理由？”他冷硬地说，墙壁阶梯之间撞击着质问。  
“别想当然。”莱诺拉并不客气，带着贝尔继续往上离开。  
莱斯特兰奇停在原地，没有阻拦。  
“保不准布斯巴顿那位勇士有什么特殊的癖好呢？”另一位麦克米兰的声音不合时宜地在脑海里响起来，他攥紧了拳头。  
第二天，消息不胫而走。关于莱诺拉性取向的话题在消停了一阵子后重被提起，不同的是，这回牵扯到了另一位女主角。  
午餐的时候，贝尔察觉到周围目光的异样。  
“怪不得总跟男生混在一起，敢情只是‘哥们儿’那种哥们儿。”  
“格林德沃正好合她胃口了。”  
“真想不到啊……”  
不仅是德姆斯特朗，外校的同学们似乎也一夜之间都认识她了。霍格沃茨们不时朝她看看，又低头掩嘴窃窃私语。  
莱诺拉是习惯了风言风语，她也不在乎，但贝尔不同。没等她走到常坐的位置，身边各种紧急打住的议论使她慌张不已。  
“她需要你。”盖佐拍拍特洛伊，坚定地点头。  
贝尔回身冲出礼堂，特洛伊赶忙紧紧追上去。  
视线已经有些模糊了，贝尔随便抹了抹眼睛，耳边却分明响起了这样的声音：“可怜的罗齐尔”。  
“傻子才会信那些鬼话。”走廊里透着风，特洛伊的手心和怀抱却十分温暖，容她可以卸下紧绷又蹩脚的伪装，放纵地哭泣。  
礼堂里，莱诺拉站了起来，径直走向莱斯特兰奇。  
“你？”她的魔杖直指他的喉咙。  
“你想干什么！”塞尔温吼起来。  
莱斯特兰奇却不惊慌，慢慢把头抬起来，还不忘咽下咀嚼到一半的食物。  
“不是我。”他直直望向她，“虽然你可能不信。”  
莱诺拉撤了手，扭头就走。她挺直的脊背深深映在他眼中。  
这就很有趣了。莱斯特兰奇早先听到流言时，还道是她俩中途又撞见了别的什么人。他本无意戳穿，毕竟他尚且存疑，也不想给她徒添负面印象。他没打算放弃莱诺拉。但按她的反应来看，他应该是昨夜唯一与她们打过照面的人。  
也就是说，暗处还有别的眼睛。


	22. Chapter 22

“准备好了么，巴沙特先生？”莱诺拉坐在勇士专用休息室的软椅上，娇俏地转了转眼珠。  
“随时，格林德沃小姐。”盖佐最后帮她检查了头饰。  
候场的走廊很暗，尽头厚重的帷幔缝隙间隐约透进点光来，和除了勇士以外所有参加舞会的人们交谈的窸窸窣窣声。  
“开舞，还是头一组，你怎么想？”他们站在最前头等着，莱诺拉的手指在盖佐的上臂有节奏地点着，盖佐认出来那是首匈牙利舞曲的指法。  
“这惯例不是从你十三岁起就开始了？”盖佐不直接答，侧偏过头去说。  
这话不假，两边家族的舞会，莱诺拉算是出尽了风头。她唯一放过的是哥哥的婚礼，但那是因为盖佐不在，她索性也就直接溜号。  
“但没在你的学校、或者一条船上……”莱诺拉还想再强调些什么。  
“莱诺拉，抱歉，但是还有多久开始？”布兰登·隆巴顿的声音加了进来。他听上去有些慌张，舞会对他来说似乎比毒角兽更可怕。  
“五分钟，我猜？”莱诺拉回头，被霍格沃茨勇士的困窘逗乐，手还吊着盖佐的胳膊不放。  
“没事的，放轻松……”布兰登的女伴安慰他，但她声音也有点儿颤。  
“苏茜？”莱诺拉认出了这位布斯巴顿姑娘，她个性温和羞怯，喜欢侍弄花花草草，平常与她没什么过节，“哎呀呀，布兰登，你眼光可真不错。”  
“莱诺拉！”第二对舞者同时低声责怪她口无遮拦，突如其来的默契使他们更无措了。  
“别担心跳舞，你们看上去挺合拍。”盖佐负责给莱诺拉乱开的玩笑善后。  
“谢谢，嗯……”布兰登辨认了一下，但不记得在哪个课堂见过盖佐，一下称呼不出来，莱诺拉也没有要向他介绍的意思，便小声问他的舞伴，“他是布斯巴顿的吗……”  
苏茜还没来得及回答，此时后方又响起了新的脚步声。  
莱诺拉停止了笑，越过布兰登和苏茜瞥了一眼暗处走来的莱斯特兰奇，迅速转头回去趴到盖佐的耳朵边叽叽咕咕起来。盖佐不出声地咧了咧嘴。  
莱斯特兰奇胃里翻起一阵古怪。站在她身边的是谁？莱诺拉不可能随随便便找一个舞伴凑合，况且他们还很亲近……莱斯特兰奇认不出那个背影，相当普通，外校的？  
“晚上好，布兰登。”他的舞伴先开了口，保持着友好和礼貌。平心而论，伊丽莎白·麦克米兰没让他失望，至少到目前为止。她懂得打扮，也经得起打扮；能撑起一条深红丝绒裙子的气质，估计舞步也差不到哪儿去。他只是没有兴致和她事先练习。好在麦克米兰也没有不懂事、或兴奋过头地缠着他。  
“你心思不在这儿。”早些时候在休息室里，伊丽莎白对着镜子挑耳环时说。  
“那又如何？”莱斯特兰奇倚在沙发靠背上闭目养神。  
“你在想她，”她转向他，带有些微轻蔑，“格林德沃。”  
莱斯特兰奇没有马上接茬。他站起来，径直走到伊丽莎白跟前，撑在椅子的两个扶手上，把她圈在软椅里面。  
“那又如何？”莱斯特兰奇的鼻尖离伊丽莎白只有几寸。红裙姑娘抿了抿嘴，眼神躲闪了一下。  
然后他笑了，放柔和了调子：“但这不重要，利兹，你才是我的舞伴。”  
做莱斯特兰奇的舞伴，有个精致的样貌就足够了。伊丽莎白再次提醒自己，然后调整呼吸，她会成为焦点的。  
至少布兰登小小地惊诧了。  
“晚上好，伊丽莎白。”他仔细确认了她的脸，然后迅速移开，“莱斯特兰奇。 ”  
“隆巴顿。”莱斯特兰奇点了点下颌。  
“我想我在草药课见过你。”苏茜略带羞涩地跟伊丽莎白打招呼，后者回以微笑。  
“苏茜·索德林小姐，幸会。”德姆斯特朗的勇士非常自然地念出了名字。  
“莱斯特兰奇先生。”苏茜睁大了眼睛，她没料到勇士认识她。  
莱诺拉侧着耳朵听后面你来我往，但一刻目光接触的机会都没给莱斯特兰奇。  
“希望你的傻室友不要把事情搞砸。”她用盖佐一个人能听到的音量说。  
“他进步足够大了，别给他压力。”  
“那希望你也有所进步。”莱诺拉活像一名严苛的教师。  
“当然。”盖佐莞尔。  
伊丽莎白也注意到，头一对搭档不像是临时组建的。布兰登不太参加社交，这她是清楚的，他的舞伴也不像是个老手，他们彼此之间说话都免不了紧张打结。她和自己的舞伴貌合神离——尽管莱斯特兰奇配合她的装扮打了暗红色的领结——她挽着的那条胳膊似乎只是根人臂形的树杈，僵硬而疏远。  
但那对儿不一样。格林德沃似乎变了个人，或者凭空变了个舞伴出来，向来独来独往的她在这号神秘人物身边竟有些小鸟依人姿态。伊丽莎白开始期待舞池的亮光揭开那人神秘的面纱，无论如何，莱斯特兰奇的妒意是板上钉钉的。她无意取悦他，相反，她乐于动用些非明面上的手段让他不爽。  
格林德沃扮成男装和堂妹在夜里幽会的流言就是伊丽莎白“不小心”放出去的；反正莱诺拉取向如何她没有兴趣，伊莎贝尔的声誉她也不在乎。  
此时，莱斯特兰奇表面上和索德林小姐平静地交谈，实则眼里黑火翻涌，不时往帷幔那边瞟。布兰登像是隐在背景里的陪衬，时而配合着苏茜笑一笑，他脚上还在练着步点呢。外面的喧闹声似乎更大了些，主持人开始讲些鼓动气氛的话，但伊丽莎白什么都没听进去。莱斯特兰奇面具一般的脸后面，不耐烦开始渐渐积聚，伊丽莎白暗暗冷笑。  
“勇士开舞！”  
幕拉开了，一瞬间的光亮让人睁不开眼，伴以经久不息的掌声。  
最前面那两人对视一笑，牵着手款步走向舞池中。  
光映在那两张侧脸上，莱斯特兰奇怔住了，而伊丽莎白也同等吃惊。  
那是，盖佐？


	23. Chapter 23

第一支舞要由三对舞者共同完成，舞曲进行到中间时会开始交换舞伴。  
“我可不想把你让出去，”莱诺拉微微撅起了嘴，紧握一下盖佐的手，“园艺公主也好、预言小姐也好。”  
“瞧你起的这些外号。”盖佐掐了把她的腰，“顺道一提，麦克米兰不是‘那位’预言小姐——”  
“管她是谁。”他们转了一个圈，莱诺拉凑近盖佐的耳朵轻哼，“巴沙特，你要出名了。”  
勇士出场的时刻，“格林德沃会携一个女伴”的传言不攻自破。莱诺拉从来没把流言当回事，昂着头环视四周，无声斥退了许多盼热闹的心虚眼神。  
“她今天真美！”人群靠后，贝尔小声发出惊叹。浅蓝色、饰有银色波纹的礼服裙尽显了曼妙身材，浓密的金丝绾起高傲的发髻，又在侧边点缀着半圈银制的飞鸟头环，消了些锐气，添了些活泼。她似个精灵，步履轻盈。  
这一部分也要归功于那位舞伴的默契配合。  
特洛伊张望两眼，不禁为盖佐鸣不平。他该在这批同龄男生里跳舞算数一数二，就是太甘于当个陪衬了。  
“你是块儿炭吗？”前一天晚上，盖佐在宿舍试衣服，特洛伊上下扫他一眼评论道。  
“这是紫色的。”盖佐指了指马甲，依稀可辨是不同于黑衬衫的颜色。  
“显然。”特洛伊嘟哝一句。  
此时此刻，盖佐处在一个令许多人艳羡的位置，特洛伊却不觉得他的表现与平日有何不同。那双浅月色的眸子里只有他的小姑娘。  
会场的大部分人都认不出他。参加舞会的各个年级都有，加上相处近两个月的学生访团；至于三校中出众的风云人物，大家心中都是有印象的。  
盖佐不是其中之一。  
“那家伙是谁啊？”特洛伊听到两个霍格沃茨在讨论，他们的女伴显得有些不高兴。  
“特洛伊！”贝尔小声把他的思绪拽回来，“我不敢相信……伊丽莎白！”  
不同于霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿那对出场时笑盈盈地向众人挥手致意的组合，作为东道主的勇士和他的舞伴的仪态无可挑剔，但是神情淡漠，不似莱诺拉的灿烂的骄傲，更像是在检阅一般。  
“噢，她不适合那种装扮……”贝尔的眼神牢牢地吸在堂姐脸上。  
“我看他俩就是对儿见不得光的老吸血鬼。”特洛伊尖锐地说。  
贝尔不得不承认，这句点评道出了她的心声。  
“但她是怎么跟莱斯特兰奇搞到一块儿去的？”  
“先别管那个，倒是盖佐那里我怕不太妙……”  
特洛伊的担心不无道理，莱斯特兰奇只把一小部分注意力留给了伊丽莎白，其余时候有意无意地盯着莱诺拉那边，而且更多把猜疑的目光投在盖佐身上。

舞伴交换了。  
“我很吃惊，”伊丽莎白直白地开口，“你的舞伴。萨曼莎回去难过了很久，你倒好，邀到了勇士？至少也跟她说明白你是真有人选，而不是委婉拒绝吧！”  
盖佐保持着微笑等她说完。  
“你也没有预告舞伴，麦克米兰小姐。”他非常平静。  
伊丽莎白语塞，不自觉瞟了一眼不远处的布兰登。那是她拒绝的数个邀请者之一。  
“慢点儿，布兰登。”莱诺拉咯咯笑着，躲避着新舞伴有些笨拙的步子，然后抻直他的手，换成一副指导者姿态，“但还是要跟上。”  
“跳舞真不容易！”布兰登自嘲地笑一笑，“你很厉害。”  
“布斯巴顿几乎把跳舞弄成了必修课。”莱诺拉颇有些无奈，“你的苏茜也不赖，她就是容易害羞。”  
布兰登点点头：“她很迁就我了。”  
“你们俩，”莱诺拉捕捉到他眼里一丝微妙的躲闪，“谁邀请的谁呀？”  
“……是她在草药课之后截住了我。”酝酿了好一会儿，布兰登承认道。  
“我真是要对索德林小丫头刮目相看了！”  
苏茜·索德林现在正和莱斯特兰奇跳舞。  
“大船里面真漂亮，莱斯特兰奇先生！”她真诚地夸赞道。苏茜个头娇小，几乎要仰视他，加之穿了件青草色的纱裙，未经浓描的淡淡眉眼，分明只是个小女孩儿。  
“您也很漂亮，索德林小姐。”莱斯特兰奇报以笑容，“布斯巴顿的舞名不虚传。”  
“您过奖了。”她羞怯地笑一笑，“您的舞伴才是品貌出众。”  
莱斯特兰奇不置可否。  
“那么，可否请您稍稍透露一下，”他前倾身子压低声音，“布斯巴顿那位勇士的技艺如何呢？”  
“当然是很不错的。”苏茜不假思索地说。

曲风一转，三对舞者暂停，男生鞠躬，女生再次轮转位置。  
“你好像不太高兴？”布兰登拉住伊丽莎白的手，开步前试探了一句。  
“没有，布兰登。”伊丽莎白回了回神，然后夸张地对他笑一下，“你瞧，我们还是跳成了舞。”  
“你说得对。”布兰登释然，身上一松弛，动作倒比先前更顺畅了。  
或者说，布斯巴顿的老师调教有方，使他进步神速。  
莱诺拉最终站到莱斯特兰奇面前时，被布兰登的腼腆逗乐的神情还没完全收回来；而那份快乐竟感染到了莱斯特兰奇。  
虽然只有短短几秒钟。  
“咳，呣。”她低头清清嗓子，再抬起来时已回到了人前那副飒爽傲气模样，眼里的笑意消减了，“莱斯特兰奇先生。”  
“莱诺拉，”他不无失望，“非要这么生疏吗？”  
“我们熟过？”莱诺拉轻侧了侧头。她的手确实在他手中，但没有温度。  
“我希望你今晚过得开心。”  
“我一直喜欢舞会，当然。”莱诺拉倒不逃避目光，定定地注视他。  
“喜欢舞会，还是舞伴？”莱斯特兰奇冷硬地追问，“巴沙特？”  
“他跳舞跳得好。”莱诺拉不以为然地耸耸肩。  
“跟我怎么比？”他紧捏了一下她的手，莱诺拉皱了皱眉。  
她高傲地打量了他一会儿。  
“你干嘛不自己评判呢？”精灵不客气地回敬。  
他们右边，盖佐和苏茜表现得也像一对老搭档。  
盖佐补上了自我介绍。  
“盖佐先生，很高兴认识您！”  
“巴沙特是我的姓，我习惯把它放前面。”数不清是第几次解释姓名顺序问题了，盖佐总是不厌其烦，“当然，‘盖佐’也可以。”  
“是我弄错了，巴沙特先生！”苏茜连连道歉。  
“没有。”  
“我可以好奇一件事吗？”过了一会儿，她再次开口。  
“请说。”  
“您和格林德沃小姐，先前就认识吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”盖佐眨了眨眼。  
“因为，”苏茜说，“她从没和头一次搭档的人能跳得那么好。”  
盖佐不答，只低头浅笑，顺着音乐带动苏茜慢慢地旋转。  
莱斯特兰奇毫不掩饰地观察他们，回头只见莱诺拉也还在审视他。  
他看不透她，这是他能确信的事情。那双眼睛有时像清能见底的溪流，有时又像深不可测的大海。她就是那样凌厉地盯着他，逼迫他先行退出。  
“罢了。”莱斯特兰奇姑且给自己编造了一个蹩脚的解释，那就是罗齐尔为了护着他的妞，借了哥们儿来顶作莱诺拉的舞伴；而巴沙特只是恰好舞跳得不错。  
舞曲终了，莱斯特兰奇没有理由留她，只能眼睁睁见莱诺拉从容抽身，回到那个无名小卒身边。巴沙特甚至收获了他从未得到过的笑容。


	24. Chapter 24

但表面功夫还是要做足。作为德姆斯特朗的勇士，莱斯特兰奇不能表现得像个斤斤计较的庸人。  
何况他还有个自命不凡的舞伴。伊丽莎白轮转一圈回到他身边的时候，整个人状态比在等候区时活泛得多。她漂亮不假，到底也是沾了勇士的光。布斯巴顿的姑娘整体水平是最好的，然而散落在舞场各处，难以出众；当然，他心里挂念着的只有一位。  
“去羞辱了隆巴顿？”莱斯特兰奇读着舞伴的脸。  
“羞辱？你的字典里就没有平和一些的词吗，塞巴斯？”伊丽莎白似笑非笑。  
“我们是一类人，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇勾了勾唇角，“在我这里就用不着假装了。”  
“那你是否也可以停止假装呢？”伊丽莎白反唇相讥，“你在意的根本不是布兰登。”  
莱斯特兰奇沉默了几秒。  
“很好。”莱斯特兰奇承认，他渡鸦羽色的深瞳施加着压迫，“巴沙特。你似乎跟他认识？”  
“你是说盖佐，当然。”  
“看来还不是一般的熟。说说。”他没在开玩笑。  
“占卜课上认识的。”伊丽莎白惜字如金。  
“占卜。”莱斯特兰奇不屑地冷哼，“就这样？”  
“他拒绝了我朋友的舞会邀请。”  
“有意思。哪个朋友？不，不重要。”莱斯特兰奇迅速打断了自己，“关键是，时间和理由。”  
“就是你邀请我那天。”她知道他逐渐陷进来了，不免得意，“理由是，他邀请到了人。”  
莱斯特兰奇眯起眼，他在计算日子。  
“很好，利兹。”他甚至认真地微笑了，凑近过来，鼻尖即将触碰，“我几乎都有点儿喜欢你了。”  
这个动作让伊丽莎白始料未及，她呼吸和心跳加快了。这本不应当——  
“看来你需要一杯饮料。”莱斯特兰奇放开她，满意地笑着，他还是胜利了，“想喝什么？”  
“蛋奶酒。”伊丽莎白努力地平复呼吸，尽力不被那双黑眼睛俘获。  
“你和你亲爱的堂妹好像关系并不怎么样，对吧？”他原本已经离开要去酒水吧台了，又折回来。  
“什么？”伊丽莎白蹙起眉。  
“没什么。”他已经得到确认了，“你可能要久等一会儿了，利兹。”  
他大步走开，背影里不掺杂黑色以外的任何修饰，就像他一直以来一样。暗红色领结着实已经表达了极高重视。  
伊丽莎白微微松口气，眼见莱斯特兰奇中途跟一个高大的德姆斯特朗男生交代了几句，才继续去拿喝的。  
“请问可以和您跳一支舞吗？”一个深蓝色礼服的男生上来询问。  
“抱歉，我在等塞巴斯。他一会儿就回来。”她标准而客套地回绝了。  
“利兹！”这是个女声。  
“萨曼莎？”伊丽莎白定定神，牵起女伴的手，“真高兴你还是决定过来了！我先前忙昏了头，这里人又太多，一直找你不到……”  
“我一个人留在帐篷里像什么话……”萨曼莎·特里劳妮不免还是有些自惭形秽，“但你看上去真美，我都快认不出来了！”  
“好啦，我们就省去那些客套吧！”伊丽莎白仔细观察萨曼莎的脸，“你还好吗？怎么没见着……”  
“噢，他在那儿。”萨曼莎朝某个方向使了眼色，她的赫奇帕奇的舞伴正在人群中左顾右盼，“我心跳得厉害，只想找你说说话，好不容易等你的勇士离开了才过来。”  
“怎么了？”伊丽莎白盯着她的眼睛。  
萨曼莎犹豫着，低垂下睫毛。  
“盖佐……”  
“萨曼莎！”伊丽莎白摇摇头，“翻过这篇去吧，你看他现在风光得很——”  
“不，不是的。”萨曼莎有些慌张，“我隐约有不好的感觉，我怕盖佐会有危险。”  
“危险？他能有什么危险？”她在靠中心的位置找到盖佐，他全部的注意力都在怀中那个自带话题的另类女孩儿身上。说来也怪，这个一向只醉心于书本的少年眼里竟能流露出那种神色——既不是思考时的专注或待人一贯的礼貌，也不是许多为格林德沃吸引的男生的狂热或拥有她之后的欣喜。他还是很安静，但那双眼里倾洒着类似守护的意味。  
“我不知道……就是种感觉？”萨曼莎揉了揉太阳穴。  
特里劳妮是预言世家，如果她真有些难以具象化的“感觉”，似乎有理由值得警惕。  
然而萨曼莎对于盖佐的可怜的好感表现得太明显了。伊丽莎白叹口气，朋友能胜过那位耀眼的勇士的唯一一点大概就是她能跟盖佐聊聊学术吧。但谈知识和谈别的是两码事，如果她是个男人，在可能的前提下她也会选格林德沃。问题就在于，格林德沃怎么看上他的？  
伊丽莎白不再关注他们，轻轻拥抱了萨曼莎一下。  
“别瞎想太多，真有什么不好的事，他自己能不知道吗？”

莱诺拉的想法不好猜透。她总是很跳跃，然后在盖佐未及反应的时候噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“这回又是什么？”盖佐柔声问。  
“你，”莱诺拉收起笑，杏眼往他脸上不客气地一扫，“当老师还不够格。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“罗齐尔像个被施了咒的木桩，”莱诺拉摇头，“不协调。”  
然而她刚才明明没看特洛伊的方向。  
“那你教教他。”盖佐抬起左手，莱诺拉顺势转了个圈松开他的手，往侧边穿梭过几对舞者。  
“借用一下你的特洛伊。”莱诺拉朝贝尔挤眉弄眼。  
其实按照平均标准，特洛伊已经做得不错了。问题在于紧张，他们两人都是；毕竟面对室友和心仪的姑娘，心态是不可能一致的。  
“我想我是该歇一会儿。”贝尔松了口气。她不太适应高跟鞋，而特洛伊的皮鞋的确也有点笨拙。她看到不远处盖佐向他们微笑着挥手。  
特洛伊一脸怅然若失，视线还牢牢跟随着黑发绿裙的身影。  
“梅林啊，你是怕盖佐把她吃了吗？”莱诺拉嫌弃地白特洛伊一眼，然后把他的右手挪到自己腰上，“来吧，还没到自暴自弃的时候。”  
“感觉如何？”另一边，贝尔跟着盖佐走出拥挤的舞池，外围的温度一下子凉了，“我是说特洛伊。”  
“嗯……”贝尔矜持地酝酿片刻，没藏住甜蜜的笑意，“比想象中好得多。”  
“那很好。”盖佐点点头，“去拿点喝的吗？他们应该一会儿也会过来。”


	25. Chapter 25

莱诺拉颈间蒙了层微汗，她似只在空中嬉耍足够的鸟儿，倦了便稍停，落在枝头上小憩。盖佐一手轻挡在她腰后，及时递上了她喜欢的带气泡饮料。  
外面北风呼啸，湖面早已冻上几尺厚，积雪将冰面埋在底下。而船舱里温暖如春，加上百余个少男少女共聚一堂，褪去了平日里厚重的毛料大衣，年轻蓬勃的生命力尽显无疑，斯堪的纳维亚漫长的黑夜实在把他们憋坏了。  
“往年你们也有舞会吗？”莱诺拉问三个伙伴。  
“有，一般在假期回来第一周。”盖佐答。  
“你都会参加吗？”莱诺拉用眼神勾住他。  
“他都在图书馆。”特洛伊帮腔，“要么就是去数星星。”  
“太冷的时候就不出门。”  
“今年你可是天天出门。”特洛伊嘀咕着。  
“情况不同。”盖佐笑。  
“是这样，莱诺拉，”贝尔解释道，“往年的舞会规模不那么大，而且去的人基本都有些门路。”  
她意会了。  
“那你该经常有机会跳舞才是，罗齐尔。”莱诺拉戏谑地说。  
“我不喜欢跳舞！”特洛伊辩解着，又撞上贝尔的眼神些许不悦，憋红了脸，“我是说……”  
“罗齐尔，先生，是这样吗？”一个悦耳友好的声音加进来，却像挟着冷风。  
特洛伊看到贝尔表情有些僵，循声回头，却是德姆斯特朗勇士的舞伴，笑盈盈地望着他。她先伸出了手。  
特洛伊错愕地放下酒杯，握了握那只手。  
“特洛伊·罗齐尔。”  
“伊丽莎白·麦克米兰，或者利兹。塞巴斯觉得该带我认识他的同学们——”伊丽莎白轻快地说，“——尤其是你，特洛伊。”她的视线自然过渡到堂妹脸上，“贝尔还没来得及向我介绍你呢，不是吗？”  
“利兹……”贝尔吃惊得要命，她们可没亲近到这份上。伊丽莎白这是也要跟她握手的意思？  
贝尔稍稍犹豫，才刚放下玻璃杯，迎来的却是一个拥抱。  
“怎么了，”伊丽莎白笑着，“别那么生分，都是一家人。你说呢，特洛伊？”  
贝尔咬了咬嘴唇，略带求助地望着莱诺拉，没想好怎么接。莱诺拉一副“别在乎她”的态度。  
“很热闹嘛。”谢菲尔德·马尔福懒洋洋地插话。他一身白西装，淡金色头发在灯下泛着一层光晕，加上本就苍白的脸，他整个人像褪了色。马尔福先前是有个漂亮舞伴的，但他对那位布斯巴顿姑娘的兴趣显然没有对他表哥高——甚至傻头傻脑的克拉布还能得到马尔福几句评价。姑娘自觉无趣，挑了个排队等着和她跳舞的男生走了。  
“谢菲尔德，啊，还有卡梅伦。”莱斯特兰奇慢条斯理地招呼着，似乎他们真的只是凑巧经过，“正好，大家都互相认识认识。”  
四个新加入者把两对伴侣原先松弛的心情搅乱了。被围在核心的三个德姆斯特朗和一位布斯巴顿彼此靠近了些，静观其变。  
伊丽莎白见到马尔福仍然心下不爽，尽管她约莫猜出这只是莱斯特兰奇计划中的一部分。  
“谢菲尔德。”她生硬地打了个招呼。  
“伊丽莎白。”马尔福没什么血色的嘴唇弯了弯，扬起眉毛，“你们继续。”  
“盖佐，”伊丽莎白直接找到盖佐的眼睛，满是挑衅意味，“你为何不介绍一下你的舞伴呢？”  
这要求着实荒谬，有谁不认得这位风暴中心？  
特洛伊和贝尔同时望向他，不无担心，欲言又止。  
“格林德沃。”莱诺拉抢在盖佐之前先开了口，将手伸到伊丽莎白鼻子底下，逼她把视线从盖佐那儿收回来，“麦克米兰小姐。”  
盖佐垂下眼睛笑了笑，并不多言。  
“幸会。”伊丽莎白简短地握了握，而莱诺拉比她预料得更快撤了手，连客套的笑容都没有，一副审视姿态。她算是看出来了，这对儿一块是坚冰，一块是海绵，在一起的时候软硬不吃。  
礼节性的自我介绍和相互攀扯关系交错来往了几个回合，莱诺拉明显心不在焉。盖佐知道，她最厌烦场面上的假惺惺。特洛伊和贝尔虽看不懂他们是何用意，但还是保持着表面上客气。特洛伊的手在底下一直牵着贝尔，盖佐注意到，这一点他感到尤为欣慰。  
莱斯特兰奇和对面的塞尔温交换了一个肯定的眼神。  
“大家还是拘谨了。”莱斯特兰奇今天一反常态，笑容过多，“德姆斯特朗论地理位置、历史底蕴，当然比不上两所贵校，希望不是嫌弃我们这个小地方才好。”  
“你说笑了，塞巴斯。”伊丽莎白紧接道，“这里很符合北方的气质。”  
“当然不会。”马尔福淡淡地附和。  
“你怎么看，”莱斯特兰奇将注意放到唯一一位没表态的外校生身上，“布斯巴顿的客人？”  
莱诺拉并不看他，佯装对酒杯中金黄色、带着晶莹气泡的液体怀有浓厚的兴趣。  
“我只在乎哪儿能痛快地跳舞。”她对着杯子说。  
“跳舞！当然了。”莱斯特兰奇大笑，随即打了个响指，四只酒杯漂浮到他以及伊丽莎白、马尔福、塞尔温手边，“喝完这一杯，咱们今晚还有的是时间。”   
他极有主人翁姿态，跟随他而来的几人当然是配合地举起了杯。莱诺拉坦然地晃着杯子，同伴们稍作犹豫也端起各自的饮料。  
“干杯。”他们异口同声地说。  
余光里，贝尔好像轻微皱了皱眉。  
莱诺拉小抿了一口，又把杯子从唇边挪开了。  
“怎么，”莱斯特兰奇紧盯着她不放，“‘干杯’不喝完，是不给面子吗？”  
众人也都暂停，静待莱诺拉给一个说法。  
少女只轻笑一声，不知从哪里变出了她的魔杖；然后她抬手画出一个大圆弧，所有人的酒杯都嗖得离手，飞向空中，嘭一声化作金银色、亮闪闪的礼花，飞散到会场各处去。  
“给你面子。”莱诺拉抬高了下颌，视线在莱斯特兰奇方向只停留了半秒，便又回到她平凡的舞伴身上，“走了。”  
她拽起盖佐，轻巧地脱逃了。


	26. Chapter 26

贝尔相对来说没那么幸运。她只迟疑了片刻，便被舞伴之外的人截住了。  
“我听利兹讲起你们小时候的不少趣事。”莱斯特兰奇话语轻松，“我挺羡慕，说实话。我没有年龄相仿的宗亲，跟谢菲尔德也难得才能见面。好了，伊莎贝尔，我可不想临近毕业都没能跟你说上几句话。况且，”他俯下身子压低了嗓门，用周围几人分明都能听到的音量凑到贝尔耳边，“我还想听听利兹有什么不肯告诉我的小秘密呢。”  
他不由分说扶上了贝尔的胳膊，不给一位淑女本应持有的拒绝机会。  
“这真不讲究，塞巴斯。”伊丽莎白嗔怪着，果断一把挽住特洛伊的左臂，“那正好，我要借走你的特洛伊了，贝尔。我可不保证我会不小心问出些什么有意思的故事来。”  
特洛伊本想挣脱开拒绝，但贝尔轻轻朝他点了点头，便被高大的阴影遮住了。  
他原地愣了几秒，一时恍神；而把他牵制住的新伴倒也真不着急回去跳舞。  
莱斯特兰奇照规矩行了礼，然后捧着贝尔的腰，慢慢进入旋律中。  
乐声之于特洛伊有些模糊了，他有点忘记自己身在何处。  
半晌，身边的红裙少女吐出一句：“你是真的很喜欢她。”  
不知为何，特洛伊在那个漂亮的嗓音里听出一丝酸涩的味道。

莱诺拉玩得很开。借着曲子走向欢快的时候，她朝盖佐一挤眼睛，调皮又柔滑地像一尾鱼似的溜出他的怀抱，继而直接劫走了布兰登的舞伴。  
“啊——”苏茜小声惊叫，莱诺拉拽起她的双手，带着她跳起在学校里练过不少、但还是不容分神的踢踏舞。布兰登困惑的影子模糊地钉在一侧。  
“莱诺拉，这太突然了……”苏茜脸红红的，有些局促，细声说。  
“有什么要紧。”莱诺拉不以为然，咯咯地笑着。苏茜太娇小了，和莱诺拉在一块儿倒显得比站在布兰登对面更加协调。周围有一些责怪她们不合规矩的目光，倒也有不少年轻人模仿；忘却沉闷冰冷如同船舱外寒风一般的“规则”，竟是那样爽快的事情。  
霍格沃茨的勇士不太确定地将目光飘向还没怎么说上话的巴沙特先生，然后撞上一个温暖而友善的微笑。布兰登突然有种古怪的感觉，如果他此时邀请这位清秀文气的德姆斯特朗少年跳舞，他也一定不会拒绝的。  
好在黑衫少年很快把视线移开了，若即若离地望向他的舞伴，非常从容地整了整紫色马甲，挺直地站着，像极了一个安静的影子。

“很难想象她能看上谁，不是吗？”莱斯特兰奇远远望着那个活泼的身影，不轻不响地评价道。  
“伊丽莎白吗？”贝尔装着傻，“她既然同意做你的舞伴，当然是认可你的。”  
“我说的是莱诺拉，你知道。”莱斯特兰奇停住脚步，目光锐利地回到贝尔脸上。  
贝尔努力想避开他的凝视。  
“你喜欢伊丽莎白吗？”  
“她和巴沙特什么关系？”  
他们同时说。  
贝尔沉默，寄希望于莱斯特兰奇能先接话，结果是意料之中的没有。她能想象到如果对面是位傲罗，他审犯人的时候脸上就该是这种表情。  
“特洛伊介绍他们认识的。”贝尔尽量平静地答，喉咙里却有种灼热的冲动，推着她把实情全盘托出。但是她尽力忍住了。  
“就这样？”莱斯特兰奇挑起眉毛。  
“嗯。”  
她该再坚定一点儿的，呼吸，贝尔告诉自己，用力想把喉头的干涩压下去。她有些头晕目眩。  
“做个诚实的女孩儿，伊莎贝尔。”他冷淡地说，如同他牵着她的、没什么温度的手。  
呼。吸。  
“就是这样。”她觉得声音听起来都不是自己的了。  
莱斯特兰奇眼里的压迫感淡去了些，接着只有沉默。显然，他对麦克米兰堂姐妹的“童年趣事”并不在意。  
一曲结束，莱斯特兰奇放开了她，贝尔只觉得这一首比先前加起来都要累人，紧绷的肩背立即松弛下来。  
“至于你的问题。”莱斯特兰奇鞠了个躬，然后起身，“我当然喜欢她，否则邀请她跳舞做什么？”  
贝尔有些发怔，更多是惊讶于他真的回答了那个没话找话的问题。  
她礼节性地点了点头，黑影就散去了。  
“你还好吗？”  
一个轻轻的声音从肩后越过来，把些微恍惚的少女吓了一跳。  
“噢，盖佐……”  
“抱歉，”盖佐蹙了蹙眉头，“你好像有些累了。”  
他是一个人过来的。  
“我没事，”贝尔压低了声音，又小心看了看四周，“但他果然问了……”  
“出来说。”盖佐将手指竖起在唇前，然后示意她跟他来。他们到门厅附近，盖佐召唤来一件厚斗篷，帮贝尔披上。他们悄悄从侧门出了船舱，又登上窄窄的扶梯。  
莱诺拉已经在上层甲板那儿等他们了。前一秒钟她似乎还是整个舞池的中心，居然神不知鬼不觉地就溜了出来。  
要不是北风席卷，积雪深厚，这个视野开阔的位置肯定能吸引不少情侣的。莱诺拉裹着件半长大衣，浅蓝色的裙子还垂着一截铺在雪面上。她望着远方冻严的湖面一动不动，好像那件衣服包裹的是一尊冰雕。  
“罗齐尔又是最慢的？”冰雕回头戏谑道，标志性的笑浮上嘴角。  
贝尔看到她，总算松了口气，也不管雪下可能结着冰，紧了几步跑上去抱了抱她。  
“莱诺拉！”  
“这是怎么？”莱诺拉看向盖佐。  
没等回答，扶梯上响起了新的、闷闷的脚步声。  
“行行好，罗齐尔，你的腿可不短。”  
“我尽力了……”特洛伊嘟哝着，加入同伴。伊丽莎白刚才阴阳怪气地也不知道说了多少，他也没心思听，只“嗯啊”敷衍过去，直到莱斯特兰奇重新把他的舞伴接走才得以机会脱身。  
“先别管那个。”贝尔一把拽过特洛伊，使四人尽可能凑在一起，“有人往我的饮料里加了东西。”  
“我大概猜到了。”莱诺拉抱起胳膊皱着眉，所以先前才把众人的酒杯变成了礼花。  
“是什么？”盖佐紧接着问。好像只有特洛伊一人云里雾里。  
“吐真剂。”贝尔看了看他们出来的口子，确定没人才打着颤说，“我熬制的那一份吐真剂。”


	27. Chapter 27

“那你，”特洛伊错愕，“没说什么吧？”  
“当然没有！”贝尔按着心口，“我熬得并不好，残留了一点儿薄荷椒的味道……所以没喝下去。”  
特洛伊一阵心有余悸，他什么异常都没发觉。  
“你呢？”莱诺拉稍微安抚了贝尔，果然马上把注意力转移到他身上了。  
“什么都没说！”特洛伊赌咒发誓。尽管喝了酒，但他确信意识一直在自己这边；深究起来，他其实都没和伊丽莎白讲半个有意义的字，“她大概会跟莱斯特兰奇汇报我是个傻子？如果他们真的是一伙的话。”特洛伊自暴自弃地说。  
“八九不离十吧。”莱诺拉轻笑一声，先前那股子较真的劲头过去了，又开始例行打趣他。  
盖佐却一语不发，只慢慢牵过莱诺拉的手。

先前莱斯特兰奇离开伊丽莎白去拿饮料的时候，截住了塞尔温。  
“去趟魔药课教室，帮我取点东西。”礼服底下，他传递过去一个带塞的玻璃小管。  
塞尔温捏紧试管，揣进口袋里，回了一个肯定的眼神，没有说话，静候下一步指示。他的舞伴是被塞巴斯“安排”的，所以不用费心找借口离开。  
“麦克米兰的那份吐真剂，不要多，几滴就成，不然小样品瓶里变化太明显。解除蜂蜡的咒语还记得吧？”莱斯特兰奇不动声色地说，时而配合些微轻松的假笑，好让在旁人看来，他们像只是在谈论乐曲和小食罢了。  
塞尔温用力点点头，领命走了。  
伊莎贝尔·麦克米兰向来被魔药教授高看一眼，这次的吐真剂自不必说。魔药教授先前提到的“课上相互试验”到头来没能实行，他临时宣布“不想让校医院在圣诞夜全体值班”，便只收了每人的药剂样品，着实让整个七年级松了口气；而教授本人也在舞会现场呢，莱斯特兰奇特地确认过。  
想到魔药高材生或许会栽在她自己手上，莱斯特兰奇有点儿期待了。  
“塞巴斯，”马尔福一手插在裤袋里，端着一杯浅金色的液体慢慢地晃荡过来，“舞伴还行吗？要是她给你脸色看，我就只好替霍格沃茨道个歉了。”  
那张像是轻微漂白的脸上，挂着相比真诚更多是调侃的笑意。克拉布此时站得远远的，独自冲着跳舞的人们傻笑。  
“还成，有脾气，但也有脑子。”莱斯特兰奇说着，眼角瞥了眼正在和女伴叽叽咕咕的伊丽莎白。  
“女人，有脑子就变得麻烦。”马尔福尖刻地评价道。  
“所以舞伴就只是舞伴。”  
莱斯特兰奇没说实话。莱诺拉不是个花瓶，脑子是她会丢的倒数第二件东西——倒数第一是那根修长的、挥起来华丽生风的悬铃木魔杖。而他邀请她，也不是只想跳场舞而已。  
他看上的东西，还没有到不了手的先例。  
巴沙特算个什么东西？  
“有没有兴趣来演场戏，谢菲尔德？”  
他们你来我往几回合，马尔福心领神会，先绕到大厅另一侧去了，为他的“偶然出场”作准备。  
接着是伊丽莎白这边。她没表现出热情高涨，倒也同意成为计划的一部分，毕竟没多少“姐妹情分”足以让她对贝尔心有愧疚；况且，盖佐今晚杵在那儿像是根刺，她甚至替萨曼莎浑身别扭。  
“要怎么做？”伊丽莎白装作毫无兴趣地问。  
“很简单，”莱斯特兰奇轻笑，“让他们注意你。”  
她往吧台扫去，堂妹和盖佐在那里说话；不一会儿莱诺拉和伊莎贝尔的舞伴也过来了，似乎是姓罗齐尔？勇士可真够强势，她直接截断了原本在那里两人的对话，插进他俩中间，像是要独占盖佐。而盖佐看她的眼神就像被下了缓和版的迷情剂——不算热烈但足够专注——如果魔药书上描写的症状条条属实的话。可是，盖佐值得被格林德沃下迷情剂吗？  
“别指望过多。”她收回目光，冷淡地点点头。  
“来吧，利兹，”莱斯特兰奇顺手牵住她，俯身凑近她耳边，“我保证你会喜欢这个小节目。”  
小节目开始得还算顺畅，塞尔温趁他们说话时往伊莎贝尔的酒杯里下了吐真剂，接着就全靠莱斯特兰奇掌控节奏了。  
在舞会这种正式又貌似轻松的场合，莱诺拉能有什么理由回绝一杯酒呢？再说凭她一双眼睛，哪里能处处顾全。  
况且完美的吐真剂是无色无味的。  
莱斯特兰奇几乎志在必得，只是他没料到这次伊莎贝尔失了手。  
前段时间的流言把她搅扰得不轻，连带着拿手的课程项目也受了影响。她加多了一点儿薄荷椒。时间不允许贝尔从头来过，好在药剂效果应该不会受大影响，只是永久留下了瑕疵。好巧不巧，这倒成了她识别伎俩的关键线索。  
希望莱斯特兰奇相信她说的话吧，贝尔祈祷着。

“真的，要是他们加在了你的杯子里……”贝尔捶了一下特洛伊的胸口，一阵后怕。  
“我也有听到你一直在念‘薄荷椒’好吗？说不定我也能闻出来……”特洛伊只觉滞后的闷痛，揉揉那块痛处，心虚地辩解着。  
“把你们牵扯进来不是我的本意，很抱歉。”盖佐垂下眼睛，低沉地说。  
“快别这么说！”贝尔连忙打断他，又急急瞪了眼特洛伊，示意他也说点儿什么。盖佐表达歉意从来都太过郑重。  
“哥们儿，别瞎想。”特洛伊夸张地拍拍室友的胳膊，又向莱诺拉求助，“格林德沃，快哄哄你家盖佐，多大点事儿——”  
“你说，这湖底下，”莱诺拉不接茬，只往盖佐肩上靠了靠，指指船舷外无际的冰面，“都是些什么呢？”  
“总之没什么温暖的东西。”盖佐向未婚妻冰凉的耳廓上轻呼了一口热气，尽可能地紧拥着她，围住些寒冷旷野中微不足道的温度。


	28. Chapter 28

伊丽莎白的平安夜过得起起落落。令她吃惊的事物太多了，或许先前她太习惯于当个中心——家里也好，学校里也好，哪怕成绩比不上萨曼莎，但加上一直引以为傲的样貌，她确实备受关注。  
可是今天她看到了完全不一样的伊莎贝尔，这个从小就一直被她压一头的堂妹。她居然懂得打扮了——虽然要苛求起来，还是能挑剔出妆容不够均匀、饰品和裙子搭配不够协调的小毛病，但不妨碍伊莎贝尔周身流露出的气息：甜甜的、裹挟着萌动情感、受到关注和宠爱的气息。即使罗齐尔作为舞伴有些笨手笨脚，他对她的倾慕是切实地在时而痴愣时而惊惶的眼里流淌着。真是个傻小子。  
但他们可能会结婚。伊丽莎白为自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳。她们都面临着毕业，堂姐妹俩的婚事必然会成为长辈们最热衷的议题。她抿了抿嘴盘算着，罗齐尔家族还算得上有些排面，而且就她对叔父和婶婶的了解，他们对女儿宽容得过了头，伊莎贝尔的婚事肯定听凭她自己喜欢。而伊丽莎白尚没有着落。谢菲尔德·马尔福算是霍格沃茨同年级里条件顶尖的了，但她对他隐隐约约的油滑没多大好感；布兰登·隆巴顿是当上了勇士才终于鼓起勇气来邀请她的，这反倒又让她看不太上，尤其隆巴顿的家底也确实一般。但说到头，最终她可能不得不经由父母关系认识某一位男士，嫁去某个陌生的府邸，能比现在错过的选项强多少呢？  
她又想到自己的舞伴，塞巴斯蒂安·莱斯特兰奇。他出身名门，身材高大，面貌英朗，又是大赛主办校的勇士，无疑是舞场里最风光的男生，却又是伊丽莎白“不得已”的选择——在摒弃所有对她切实有好感的邀请者之后的“意外惊喜”——心里头挂念着另一个姑娘。  
莱斯特兰奇很是古怪，利兹明明知道他的心思，还是难免被他过于自然的伪装功夫迷惑；他在礼貌之上多加了层暧昧，一举一动皆显出些真情实意的关心：他会在阶梯处搀一把，用魔杖稍提一提她的裙摆，就连同别人说话时也亲切地称呼她为“利兹”。要不是只有他们两人私底下时、塞巴斯不加掩饰的强势和压迫感，她真有种受到这位骄傲的世家子弟青睐的错觉了。  
看看那一对对的，好不快乐。布兰登和他那位来自布斯巴顿的娇小舞伴坐在边上的软椅上小憩。伊丽莎白听说了，是姑娘主动邀请的他，果不其然，那双神采奕奕的大眼睛里满是对布兰登的崇拜，而向来腼腆的霍格沃茨勇士也少见地侃侃而谈。特洛伊有些笨拙地帮伊莎贝尔搓着手，贝尔显然是在半真不假地埋怨些什么，脸上满满都是红晕。盖佐，是了，还有盖佐。他照旧挂着一抹浅笑，左手手指上搭着双亮晶晶的绑带高跟鞋，不用说肯定属于那个不守规矩的格林德沃；她不知何时又放散了头发，脸上也凭空多了一条面纱。她好像永远不知疲倦，此时正模仿着吉卜赛人的舞蹈；而那双冻结成冰的眼睛向伊丽莎白这边扫过来，逼得她赶忙侧开了头。  
“想什么呢，利兹？”冷峻又不失玩味的声音把伊丽莎白从胡思乱想中拉回来，同时被拉住的还有她的手。有趣，他倒没有紧盯着口口声声一直念着的莱诺拉。  
“没什么，塞巴斯。”她标准地笑了笑，以为他还要装模作样地再跳支舞什么的，便虚虚地扶上他的右肩。  
然而他却顺势把她搂得更近了些。不合规矩，伊丽莎白脑中鸣起了钟，但又挣脱不得。  
“没有关系，”塞巴斯蒂安抿着唇笑得很有涵养，伊丽莎白注意到，那双薄唇因为绷紧有些发白，“我可以给你点儿事情思考。”  
“什……”  
她不及回复，一个突然的吻就径直烙了下来。伊丽莎白瞪大了眼睛，而塞巴斯闭着眼，眉头皱起。人群像被集体施了石化咒，齐齐地注视着这边，静默不语，只有音乐不合时宜地还在继续。  
伊丽莎白首次感觉到目光聚焦于一身并不总是好受的。她突然对莱诺拉·格林德沃一段时间以来、包括伊莎贝尔前几天的经历感同身受。  
这个吻持续了不长不短的时间，伊丽莎白能感受到他传达来的焦躁的隐忍、克制，甚至有一点儿愤怒？  
但意外的，它不像她猜测的那样冰凉；相反，烫得惊人。  
“请你考虑一下，要不要和我交往。”莱斯特兰奇放开她，深色的眼里一片沉寂。  
而那句话却是前所未有的柔和，如同他转身离去时在她手上落下的另一个吻一样。  
伊丽莎白只有一个人在原地了，温度骤降，德姆斯特朗们投来的眼神并不友好。她真切地感受到这里不是霍格沃茨，不存在迁就她一说。孤立无援，她仿佛落进了狼群——那些久经这里冰雪打磨、蛰伏着的兽，投来静默的审视。他们似乎都臣服在莱斯特兰奇之下，却没有理由无条件地接纳她，一个外来者。  
“只是舞会，不是约会。”  
伊丽莎白捏了捏拳头，心底一颤，想起最初对自己的告诫。  
是他先越了界，还在大庭广众之下，一点余地都没给她留。  
该怎么做，逃走吗？那后几个月她如何继续在这里立足？  
可是像格林德沃那样能瞪退一众闲杂的气场，她又达不到。  
“利兹。”进退两难之际，有人叫住了她。  
“噢，什么都别说。”萨曼莎扑上来拥抱了她，在她耳边说，“这毕竟不是你挑起的……不过，不管你做什么决定，我都会支持你……”  
伊丽莎白怔怔地回抱住萨曼莎，没有说话。好在背景里还有乐声，人们渐渐也将这插曲搁置一边，抓紧在午夜前多享受一会儿欢愉。  
“多管闲事。”人群边缘，莱诺拉小声地埋怨了一句。刚刚是盖佐去找的萨曼莎，鼓动她上前帮忙解围。  
“我认罪。”盖佐仍是淡淡笑着，用额头贴了贴她的，用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“剩下的几天假期我全都归你，小姑娘。”  
“哼。”她眉眼往别处一挑，手指在盖佐腰上不轻不重地掐了一把，嘴角划起的轻微弧度表示她姑且接受了他开出的条件。  
只不过，盖佐无奈地想到，今晚他大约得不到晚安吻了。


	29. Chapter 29

“只是舞伴？”马尔福扬了扬眉毛。他是第一个主动向莱斯特兰奇问及此事的人。  
“谢菲尔德，”他表哥冷淡地说，“事情总会有变化。”  
“好吧、好吧。”马尔福总是没法揣摩透塞巴斯的心思，从小就是，“至少比格林德沃强。只是不知道舅舅会不会同意……”  
“同意？”塞巴斯蒂安干笑了一声，“我没有要跟她结婚，谢菲尔德。即使我要真跟某个谁结婚，他也不能干涉。”  
马尔福有些困惑，但也不好再就此继续。他看到莱斯特兰奇的眼里在酝酿些什么，黑色的漩涡愈发深邃。

“利兹，你还没睡着吗？”霍格沃茨帐篷里的一个小间，萨曼莎听到旁边床铺细碎作响，迷迷糊糊地醒过来。  
“噢，是外面格兰芬多太吵了。”伊丽莎白背对着她，面向着帐幔蜷着，轻轻地说。  
果不其然，精力过于旺盛的格兰芬多们还在帐篷的公共区域又唱又跳。布兰登被押解着坦白“和索德林小姐共度一夜的全部细节”，否则就剥夺他睡眠的权利——然而天本就快亮了。  
“我还是有点担心你。”萨曼莎渐渐也清醒了，脑袋里的昏胀浓缩成了头疼。她自己也有心事，索性坐了起来，靠在枕头上，慢慢呼吸着黑夜。  
“过来吧。”过了几分钟，伊丽莎白侧过来，轻轻地呼唤朋友。她们从前也常在一个被窝里分享心事。  
“你能站在我这一边，我感觉好多了。”利兹拉着萨曼莎的手，“不然当时我更不知道怎么办。”  
不知怎的，嘴唇上一股微微刺痛又燃烧了起来。  
“其实，是盖佐……”萨曼莎犹豫了一会儿，还是决定告知实情。  
“你怎么还在想着他。”利兹冷硬地打断她。“盖佐”是她此时最不想听到的第二个名字，或者第三个。  
“噢！千万别误会……我是说，是他建议我的……”她将莱斯特兰奇突然告白之后的事情和盘托出。  
利兹心里不是滋味。早些时候她没少呛盖佐，他倒真会找时机表现风度。  
“我当然没有怪他，”见利兹不答腔，萨曼莎便继续说，“本来就不是谁的错……再说他和格林德沃小姐，看上去确实也登对……”她的声音逐渐小了下去。  
“萨曼莎，”利兹抱抱她，“亲爱的，你就是太善良、太习惯退让了。”  
“不是这样的，”萨曼莎有些惊慌，“本来就是我单方面想了太多……不说我了，你……是怎么考虑的？”  
用不着萨曼莎提醒，利兹本就反复思索了多次。她已约莫有了答案，只是不想就地拿来讨论。  
“我会再想想的。”她镇定地说，“比起那个，我还是比较在意，你先前提到盖佐可能有危险？你是做了预言吗？”  
“我不知道，利兹，我不知道……”萨曼莎褐色的眼睛里有些痛苦，“那感觉糟透了，它就在脑子里某个地方，但是离我越来越远，越想抓住它就越看不清……”她自责地把半边脸埋到枕头里。  
“那就先别为它烦心。”利兹拍拍她的后背，却对这“预言”越发好奇起来。  
她知道，塞巴斯蒂安对此也一定深感兴趣。

莱斯特兰奇睡得很短。和不需要自己动脑、只等着被安排的室友卡梅伦·塞尔温不同，他铺设了太多计划，三强争霸赛本身倒被他降低了优先级。  
伊丽莎白那里他倒并不怎么担心，无论她答应与否，他都没有损失。  
凌晨，他披着件宽大的睡袍起身离开房间，熟睡的塞尔温一点儿没被惊动。他经过巴沙特和罗齐尔的那间宿舍，稍停了脚步，心中一股无名火猛地蹿上来，燎得他喉间苦涩。但他还没法对巴沙特怎么样。  
莱斯特兰奇向后用力抓了两下头发，继续往公共休息室去。德姆斯特朗男生公共休息室可不像霍格沃茨的帐篷那样没纪律——虽然这里不是有宵禁的走廊，但深夜不占用它成为一个约定俗成的规矩：给偶尔需在这里商讨些计划的“统治阶级”一些必要的私密空间。莱斯特兰奇当然是站在阶级顶端的那一个，而且有不幸的低年级以身试过听墙根的后果——他在校医院待了两周后就退学了——没人愿意冒这个险。  
今天他倒没有事务要与人商讨。事实上，这是他第一个在学校度过的圣诞节。壁炉里残余着些昏暗的火苗，照着一侧徒增可笑温馨气息的圣诞树，一个庞大的鬼魅影影绰绰地投射在石墙上。  
莱斯特兰奇陷在单人沙发里，盯着那团鬼影，想象从斗篷下伸出结痂的手去抓捕因无知而陷入禁地的灵魂。无知不是被原谅的借口；无知不等同无辜。  
“啪。”轻微的脆响。  
“什么人？”莱斯特兰奇低吼，拔出了魔杖。  
原来是一块木炭燃断后的噼啪声，溅出几点稍亮的火星。他绷直的身体又松弛下去。  
不过，好像还有些别的变化。  
圣诞树下凭空多了一堆礼物，大概是隐藏在城堡里的家养小精灵送过来的，等待留校的学生们一早拆封。  
莱斯特兰奇慢慢走过去，从众多礼物中先挑出了家里寄来的那一份。是个狭长的纸盒，里面有一柄手杖，顶端照例是渡鸦族徽塑像。没劲透了。随着年纪增长，礼物越来越难能带给他满足感。上一次他在拆开包装后真切感到欣喜是什么时候，五年前？十年前？  
每一任莱斯特兰奇家主都会有一根定制的手杖，塞巴斯蒂安大约明白这份礼物传达的意味。不过手杖并不证明什么，他父亲还不是熬到强势的祖父过世才接管实权？他冷笑一声，将手杖挥舞两下。还算合手，杵在地上，长度也适宜。  
那是什么？他顺着手杖看向那堆礼物，巴沙特·盖佐的名字刺眼地跳了出来。  
莱斯特兰奇用手杖拨开别的礼物盒子，看清给巴沙特的有三份，都是贺卡或信附在盒子上面：前两件分别来自巴沙特和罗齐尔家，第三个信封上的署名是“路易”。  
他隐约记得听到过这个名字。


	30. Chapter 30

“这么早……”天还没亮，特洛伊就听到边上有动静，迷迷糊糊地问。  
“嗯。”盖佐轻轻应了声，开了门出去，不一会儿又回来。  
“礼物放在这里了，你接着睡吧。”  
一切都只像早间的梦一样不真实，等特洛伊切实醒过来，床头倒是有礼物堆着。盖佐那边的床头柜上，拆封过的礼物盒整齐地按大小叠了起来，最顶上是个方形的小盒子。但他人已经不在房间里了。  
盖佐刚赶到门厅一分钟，莱诺拉就出现了。她不知是从哪里冒出来的，昨晚后半夜又下过雪，但雪地上明明没有新的脚印。  
“早安。”没有旁人在圣诞节当天起那么早，盖佐托住莱诺拉的后脑勺——她把一半头发束起来，用发带扎了个结——试探性地在她额头上亲了亲。  
好在她没有拒绝。  
“你已经把礼物戴上了。”盖佐判断着那条发带的手感，他以前肯定没有触碰过。  
“卡洛莱娜送我的，”莱诺拉对盖佐的反应很满意，抬起下巴笑笑，然后转过身，“好看吗？”  
“好看，银色的。”盖佐微笑，“卡洛莱娜很喜欢你。”  
“你的礼物呢？”莱诺拉快速审视着盖佐身上，他没穿新衣服，“路易送了你什么，又是本书吗？”  
“便携式水晶球。”他从袍子兜里掏出一颗中间似有雾气在盘绕的预言球。  
“他可真懂你，”莱诺拉撇撇嘴，“你们才该在一块儿。”  
“别闹。”盖佐假意责怪地按了按她的脑袋，“今天想做什么？”  
“随便逛逛。那间酒吧今天开门吗？”

以往的圣诞节他们也在一起过，只不过要么在格林德沃庄园，要么在巴沙特府上。  
莱诺拉去未婚夫家里拜访时从来不把自己当外人，事实上，巴沙特家也没人把他当外人。格林德沃小姐的造访总是能带来许多欢声笑语。  
“卡洛莱娜说她想我了。”雪怪酒吧一角，莱诺拉喝了一口暖融融的饮料，不无得意地向盖佐宣布。  
“我猜也是。”盖佐并不意外。他那个小妹妹，视莱诺拉作偶像，不过天生性子沉静，学她也学不太像。但话说回来，家里要是有两个莱诺拉式的人物，恐怕会把原本书卷气息浓厚的巴沙特府搅得大不安宁。  
“我已经回信告诉她，明年夏天就搬去常住。”莱诺拉理所当然地说。  
盖佐愣了一秒钟。  
“……我还没求婚呢。”  
“一个不怎么样的理由。”莱诺拉耸耸肩，倒也不就着这个点穷追猛打，随便换了个别的话题。  
盖佐微微垂下目光，含笑听莱诺拉叽叽咕咕，却揣着点别的心事。早些时候，他从家里寄来的礼物里拆到了个小方盒，里面是枚代代延续的求婚戒指，其中意味不言自明。虽说他们早有婚约在身，但到底还没有个正式的仪式。盖佐少见地碰到了个难题。  
“……往里坐一点儿。”莱诺拉突然压低声音，悄悄用魔杖点了点盖佐右肩，让他往墙那侧靠一靠。她憋住笑，不出声地让盖佐身后伪装成岩壁的墙又往外生长了一些。雪怪酒吧内本就曲曲折折，这下外面越发看不清角落里坐着什么人。  
盖佐略略偏过头，侧耳细听：“窃听咒就还是算了，给他留点面子吧。”  
莱诺拉咬住笑，妥协着停下手腕上的动作，转而打了个响指唤侍者过来。

特洛伊在校期间几乎天天和贝尔打照面、一起坐在桌子边吃东西，却很少单独——盖佐虽然是个安静的背景，他至少是存在的——正式以“约会”的名义更是头一次。  
他本该找个更浪漫一些的地方的，但是小镇上的咖啡馆圣诞节歇业。贝尔捂得严严实实，房屋间隙里打拐的风吹过来，还是忍不住抖了抖。特洛伊一鼓作气，索性拉她进了雪怪酒吧，怎么着也比在外边受冻强。  
但那位头发纠缠得像雪怪的招待一过来，特洛伊便后悔了，今天或许还真不如留在德姆斯特朗安分地享受学校厨房提供的食物。毕竟是圣诞节，又有外校访团在，伙食应该是值得期待的。酒吧里倒算暖和，但是有股过浓的烧木头味儿。  
“你……随便点吧，我来请！”特洛伊掩饰着尴尬，努力想表现得牢靠大方些。  
“特洛伊，”贝尔却警觉起来，睁圆了眼睛，“突然这么主动，你是不是说了不该说的，昨天还不敢承认？”  
“我没有！”这都哪跟哪儿，特洛伊感到莫名其妙。  
“就是有。”贝尔抓住他的手腕，紧紧盯着他泛红的脸，“那你倒是复述一遍，伊丽莎白都问了你什么，然后你怎么回答的？”  
特洛伊犯了难，他本就没怎么上心跟伊丽莎白交谈，要复述就更吃力了。  
“她好像有提到……结婚……”特洛伊一边回想着，一边就不小心漏了出来。伊丽莎白确实问他是否已打算和堂妹结婚，这本是他影儿都不敢想的事情。  
“结婚！”贝尔惊呼，半捂住嘴，“她都跟莱斯特兰奇到那份上了？这才多久……”  
“什么莱斯特兰奇？没有莱斯特兰奇……”特洛伊垂头丧气，话题向他拉不回来的方向发展了。  
“你是想急死我呀！莱斯特兰奇诡计这么多……”  
“他是想跟你结婚。”好巧不巧，他们点的饮料这时候上来了，侍者一副场外人看透局势的态度。  
“少多嘴！”特洛伊恼怒地低吼，猛一抬头，“……格林德沃？”  
“莱诺拉？”贝尔也愣了愣。莱诺拉玩弄嗓音的伎俩蒙过他们也不是一次两次了。  
盖佐从角落的座位里探出来，不好意思地向他们挥手致意。  
“你该雇我做发言人，特洛伊舅舅。”莱诺拉叉着腰坏笑，“否则你一辈子都得，啊，打光棍。”  
“盖佐！”特洛伊咬咬牙，决定回击，叠起手指向他只会看戏的室友比划了个方形，“快来管管，否则你的小秘密……”  
“好啦，莱诺拉。”盖佐并不慌张，向未婚妻招招手。  
“圣诞快乐。”莱诺拉轻笑一声，放下两杯喝的，来回扫他俩一眼，便回到伴侣身边去了。  
“小秘密，嗯？”她挨着盖佐坐下，凑在他耳边用气声问。  
“嗯，小秘密。”他肯定地应着，牵起她的左手，一根根抚过指节，却并不打算进一步解释。


	31. Chapter 31

“我说什么来着，你输了。”莱诺拉得意洋洋地朝盖佐勾勾手指，两个加隆从他口袋里嗖地飞出来。  
盖佐在礼堂桌子对面抬抬头，轻轻笑一笑，仍把视线回到一堆书和资料里面去。  
门口是贝尔挽着特洛伊的胳膊走进来。  
“你坐这儿来啦？”特洛伊挑了挑眉毛。  
“有什么要紧，”莱诺拉卷卷耳边的头发，一副无所谓的态度，“那边才热闹呢。”  
顺着莱诺拉指的“那边”，是莱斯特兰奇和伊丽莎白坐在一起。今天是假日，又经过昨夜的舞会，三校学生多着便服而不是校袍，坐得也不像先前那样界限分明，大有其乐融融的意思。而这样一衬，没和别的学生挨着坐的两人就十分显眼了。  
“对于你做的选择，我很高兴。”莱斯特兰奇笑笑，端起酒杯，然后推过去一个细长的盒子，“给你的礼物。”  
伊丽莎白用手指点住，没有马上拆。  
“谢谢。”他们面对面坐着，比起“情侣”，更像是在谈公事，“不过我还没来得及给你准备礼物——”  
“没有关系，”莱斯特兰奇的笑意更浓了，“你能想到我就是好事，还怕没有机会尽心意吗？”  
“比如？”伊丽莎白抬起头，感觉到不远处莱斯特兰奇的一众跟班收敛了些窥探的眼神，其中包括一个淡金色头发的影子。  
“比如，”莱斯特兰奇凑近她耳边，压低声音，“我要是请你帮忙探查一下霍格沃茨勇士研究线索的进度，之类的呢？”  
“那恐怕你要失望了。”即使她不在乎学校的荣誉——这个假设本就不存在——她跟布兰登也没什么交情可言。余光里，以格兰芬多为首的霍格沃茨们，已经和布斯巴顿交谈甚欢、像是亲如一家了。  
“开个玩笑。”莱斯特兰奇坐回去，轻松地说，“我还不至于沦落到那种地步。”  
年轻的情愫一夜之间在封冻的德姆斯特朗校园里悄然滋长，只不过，有喜悦的甜蜜，就有忧愁的酸涩，或者是新鲜和冲动劲头过去后的尴尬。假期不长不短，突然的恋情曝光、分分合合、嬉笑怒骂时时上演。  
不过这一切好像与年轻的巴沙特先生没大关系。  
午后图书馆里几乎没有人光顾，盖佐仍在专注地捣鼓几本专著，或多或少与黑魔法相关，然后在笔记本上写写画画，给论文积累素材。  
莱诺拉放弃尝试去吸引他的注意力了，在调试几个小魔咒之后，趴在一侧睡得正沉。  
盖佐用魔杖指挥着他的外衣给她盖上，只听到一声脚步急急刹住。  
萨曼莎·特里劳妮从书架后面抱着本书出来，正面撞见那二人在自习区，慌忙停住，微微向盖佐点了点头，匆匆转身离开。  
到底是明目张胆了些，盖佐望着莱诺拉出了会儿神。他并不是非要抓紧每分每秒泡在书里面的，但德姆斯特朗能找乐子的地方实在太少——用莱诺拉的话说，“还不如听布斯巴顿娇滴滴的山林仙女唱些嗲兮兮的歌曲”。

“布斯巴顿那些冰雕怎么样？据说它们不会融化？”上午，他们四个跑到冻严的湖上去了，贝尔对莱诺拉学校的一切都很感兴趣。  
“独角兽、精灵，总是那些东西。”莱诺拉漫不经心地背着手，在冰面上缓缓倒行，靴子底下加上的冰刀割出一个精准的圆，“好像巨怪压根不存在似的——对，它们不融化，到了春天也是。冰冻咒罢了，就是维持的时间久。”  
“我听说那些雕像是‘活的’，会动还会发出声音。”特洛伊抢着表现出博闻多识，顺便找机会回击一下莱诺拉，“巨怪的叫声在你们那所优雅的学校里响起来可不太恰当。”  
“那至少也该有鹰头马身有翼兽，”莱诺拉不屑地说，“它们比独角兽好多了，有力量、也有脾气。”  
“有脾气，当然啦，”特洛伊故意道，“怪不得某人喜欢呢。”  
“这样说来独角兽也是有脾气的，”贝尔思索着，“它们不喜欢男孩子——别扶着我了，特洛伊！这样我会更容易摔倒的……哎哟！”  
特洛伊在冰上的平衡感可没有在扫帚上好，照他自己的说法，他是“队里的截球主力”，但莱诺拉激他“进不了球都是白搭”。这会儿他一屁股摔在冰上，疼得龇牙咧嘴，好在贝尔只是踉跄几下，并未摔倒。  
莱诺拉见状捧腹直笑，盖佐倒是马上滑向他，抓着特洛伊的胳膊把他拉起来。  
“谢啦……”特洛伊拍拍衣服上的冰屑，嘟哝一句。  
“不客气。”室友比他的未婚妻仗义多了，一点儿嘲讽的意思都没有。特洛伊不由想到，盖佐可能是独角兽会喜欢的男孩子类型。  
“盖佐，过来帮个忙！”莱诺拉准是又想出了什么新玩法，特洛伊只求不要针对他就好。  
“怎么？”盖佐不急不慢地回身，顺着莱诺拉用魔杖朝着冰面指的方向看去，活像个监考老师。  
“你们这儿冷得也太邪乎了。”莱诺拉撇撇嘴，冰面上有一道切开后又马上封死的割痕，“我们一起，要快。”  
盖佐点点头，抽出了魔杖。他们十分默契地向下施出切割咒，两道金线始终保持着平行，冰面上被割出个一英尺见方的图形。  
“起来！”莱诺拉像是在跟它对话，捏着魔杖用力上挑，一根冰柱就升了起来。然而上升不到两尺高，咒语的力量就提不动了——底下再次被冻住。  
“也行吧。”莱诺拉叉了会儿腰，接着一挥手，从底部把冰柱截断。  
“你要做什么？”贝尔看到莱诺拉没有放下魔杖的意思。  
“加工加工。”莱诺拉得意一笑，魔杖在手指间转了几圈，又紧紧握住。  
不一会儿工夫，方形冰块渐渐被削磨出别的形状——不过也止于粗略的形状。依稀可辨那是匹带翼的马，但是有着尖利弯钩状的喙。它伏着头颈，像是要飞奔出去。  
“鹰头马身有翼兽。”莱诺拉抱起胳膊，表示作品已经完工，更精细的修饰不在她的考虑范围之内。  
“真厉害！”贝尔夸赞道。  
“你说是，啊，那就只好是咯。”特洛伊用明显不服气的口吻说，“喂——别过来！”  
冰雕突然活了过来，低吼一声，便直直向特洛伊冲去，吓得他连忙捂住脸。  
哧溜，却只有一小堆冰花被鹰头马身有翼兽抖落到特洛伊暴露出来的后颈里，冻得他一激灵。  
“见到鹰头马身有翼兽要鞠躬，这是常识。”待特洛伊抬起头来，莱诺拉仍不忘给他补上一课。盖佐只装模作样刮了刮她的鼻子，以示对她乱开玩笑的小小惩戒。

“你们湖底下的冰结了多厚？”早些时候，莱诺拉趴在边上问盖佐。  
“不清楚。”  
“总之没有结到底，不然也抽不出来。”她自言自语道，目不转睛地盯着魔杖把玩。  
“嗯。”  
等盖佐再回头，她已经睡着了。毕竟在户外玩了许久，即便是莱诺拉也有疲倦的时候。  
盖佐不出声地笑笑，探了探她手的温度，偏凉了些。  
“粉身碎骨。”金发少女含糊地念了一句，脸颊上却是一层安宁的粉红，薄薄的眼睑轻微颤动。盖佐手上停了一下，然后松口气，好在她睡着前记得把魔杖收回安全的地方，不然此时他应该已经没法好好坐着了。  
不过她手上攥着别的东西——是第一个项目中，从毒角兽脖子上取下来的小药瓶。


	32. Chapter 32

盖佐很久没上魔药课了，即便是O.W.L.s之前，他在魔药上花的力气也只是应付考试而已。  
今天他突然想去查查魔药书上有关毒角兽毒液的内容。  
但等他抱着本《魔法药剂原料大全》正要回座位去时，发觉莱诺拉边上立着个人，正在看他摊开的那一堆书和笔记。  
是伊丽莎白·麦克米兰。  
盖佐闪进了最近的书架后面，没发出声响，直到伊丽莎白移开视线准备离开。她多少有些惊讶的神色。  
“麦克米兰小姐。”盖佐装作刚从后面走过来，不轻不响地打个招呼。  
“盖佐！”伊丽莎白没料到迎面撞见笔记的主人，声音不由一颤，“我，来找萨曼莎……”  
“她在前面一点。”盖佐主动侧开了通道，把魔药书抱在胸前，封面朝里，手握在书脊上印有书名的位置。  
“好。”她回避着盖佐的目光，径直往前走去。

“你们德姆斯特朗研究黑魔法还真是盛行啊。”伊丽莎白不客气地抬眼望向莱斯特兰奇。  
“看来你有些发现，”莱斯特兰奇轻轻哼笑，微扬起眉毛，他倒没明示她去探查什么东西，没想到她还挺主动，“说来听听？”  
“我看到盖佐的笔记了，还有他看的那些书，都是些……”伊丽莎白说不下去了，眉头紧拧，似乎眼前摆着令人十分不愉快的东西。  
“那小子，”莱斯特兰奇不屑地说，“纸上谈兵而已。不过你说的没错，黑魔法在这里不是什么禁忌。”  
“他看的是……魂器。”伊丽莎白颤抖着，艰难地吐出那个词，嘴唇仿佛被烫到了。  
“魂器？”莱斯特兰奇警觉地眯起眼睛，攥紧了伊丽莎白的手腕，压低声音，“你当真？”  
“你弄疼我了！”她有些恼火地抽回手，又带上点得意，“我肯定。”  
“有趣。”他冷冰冰地评论道，又把刚被挣脱的手扶上伊丽莎白的腰，倾下身凑得离她很近，“利兹，我有时候真希望能早点儿认识你。”  
“塞巴斯……这是在走廊上，别靠这么近。”伊丽莎白别过脸去，她刚刚还看到楼梯底下有学生经过呢。  
“有什么关系？”莱斯特兰奇勾住她的下巴，“我们现在可是情侣。”

稀释了二十五倍……盖佐明确记得这个数字。他使用了搜索咒，很快把书里有关毒角兽毒液的记载翻完了，发现即使是稀释到五十倍的毒液也很少被使用，除了一些烈性的药剂。高浓度毒液更常见的用法是，炸药。  
莱诺拉突然毫无征兆地坐直起来，眼神还有点朦胧，压着的半边脸透着红印。  
“醒啦。”  
“饿了。”她揉揉眼睛。  
“正好，快要到饭点了。”盖佐看看表，合上书。这块表是去年他十七岁生日的时候，莱诺拉寄来的，表盘上是微缩的星空图，会跟随戴表人所处的位置和时节变化。  
“少见，你突然开始研究魔药了？”莱诺拉看清了封面。  
“作为调剂。”盖佐快速眨了两下眼睛。  
莱诺拉捕捉到这一细微表情，仿佛抓到了他的把柄，便又歪向桌子，支起胳膊托着脑袋，颇具玩味地盯着盖佐。  
“你瞒不过我。说说，是不是和你的小秘密有关？”  
“莱诺拉，”盖佐眼见躲不过，“你知道，除夕过去就是一月了。”  
“然后？”  
“是二月。”  
“哈，我生日！”她快乐地说，“你打算送我什么？不许是手表——”  
没错，莱诺拉的生日在2月14日。为此她还向盖佐抱怨过，情人节和生日凑在一起让值得期盼的日子少了一天。  
“还有你的项目。”盖佐说出来的同时便后悔了，莱诺拉发亮的眼神瞬间透出一丝索然无味。  
“噢，我都忘了还有这么回事呢。”她垂下目光，牵起盖佐的手，佯装观察起他的手表。  
盖佐静默了一会儿，然后转了转右手腕，一簇浅蓝色的小火凭空从他掌心冒了出来。  
“喏。”他把火苗递给莱诺拉。  
“哈，又是这小家伙。”她左手捧起火，又让它挨个蹦跳过手指，然后“噗”一声，火焰蹿高起来，变成苍白色。  
“怎么样，学会了没有？”  
“这有什么难的，无杖魔法而已。”莱诺拉起了兴致，松开盖佐的手，学着做他刚才的手势。  
右手上并无动静。  
莱诺拉眯起眼睛，盯着一脸云淡风轻的盖佐，嘴抿成了一条线。  
“慢慢练吧，小姑娘。”盖佐温和地笑笑，揉了把那颗金灿灿的脑袋。

“你们……吵架了？” 贝尔小心翼翼地问。  
今天餐桌上的氛围明显不正常，盖佐和莱诺拉各自看向相反的方向，虽然他们本来话就不多——主要是盖佐话不多。  
特洛伊从狼吞虎咽里抬起头，腮帮子还鼓着，缓慢地咀嚼几下并察言观色一番，料定贝尔说的没错。  
“哈哈，你也有今天！”他幸灾乐祸地拍了一把盖佐的肩膀。  
“嗖”一声，特洛伊胳膊底下的肉排上蹿起了火苗，差点燎到他的袖子。  
“你干嘛，格林德沃！”特洛伊惊叫着缩回手，“你就这么说不得？”  
“你们德姆斯特朗的菜，差点火候。”莱诺拉板着脸，理所当然地抬眼看他。肉排表面吱吱冒油，散发出一股诱人的香味。  
“莱诺拉，”盖佐开口，语气相当愉快，“把魔杖藏在袖子里，不算。”  
莱诺拉撅起嘴，一抖手，魔杖滑了出来，被她紧紧攥住。然后她不耐烦地挥了挥，火焰消失了。  
“你们谁爱吃谁吃吧。”她别过脸去不看盖佐，气鼓鼓地说。盖佐原地低头偷笑。  
“那我不客气了！”特洛伊顺势就要把盘子往自己那里拉，被贝尔打了手背。  
“出息。”贝尔呼了口气，摇摇头。  
“我今天消耗也很大，”特洛伊理直气壮，“下午还死了很多脑细胞……”  
“还不是有的人，”贝尔不客气地指出来，“连不同溶剂的功效区别都列不出来。”  
“不就是水、酒精、油嘛……”特洛伊小声说，底气不足。  
“植物油脂和动物油脂的效果完全就是天上地下，特洛伊。”贝尔绝望地翻了翻白眼，“别告诉教授你问过我论文的事情。”  
“行行好，我下学期一定多在那上面花功夫……”特洛伊赌咒发誓，又透着点可怜。盖佐忍俊不禁，这家伙，为了不那么突兀地约贝尔，居然把论文都祭出来了——按他一贯的作风，不到临近截止时间，是绝对不会对论文或作业如此上心的。  
莱诺拉当然是为她竟在魔咒上都比不过盖佐而气恼。  
“吃点东西，莱诺拉。”盖佐轻轻推过去一个盘子，“这些是你喜欢的。”  
“我不饿。”她赌气道。然而她明明只匆匆喝了几口果汁，就忙着做她的小实验了。总是失败。  
“听话。”  
特洛伊闻言噗嗤笑了出来。这么句本该颇有男友气势的话，被盖佐文文气气地讲出来，总归差了点什么。  
“瞎捣乱。”贝尔小声埋怨一句，切下一块牛肉递过去，“莱诺拉，别理他们，吃这一份。”  
莱诺拉思考了一会儿，拿起了刀叉。如果那块牛肉还活着，现在应该很痛苦。  
“教我。”她一语不发地消灭了晚餐，没好气地瞪着盖佐，“就今晚。”


	33. Chapter 33

要不是和他们相熟，特洛伊一准会认为，布斯巴顿的勇士要教训某个不识相的倒霉小子了——莱诺拉捏着盖佐的手腕把他往礼堂外面拽，一副气势汹汹的样子。  
“盖佐不会有事吧……”贝尔担心地看看他们，又不自觉往莱斯特兰奇和伊丽莎白坐着的方向瞅了一眼——他们倒像只顾自己谈笑，没注意旁的。  
“他回来的时候，我会检查他脸和身上有没有伤。”特洛伊轻松地说，还沉浸在“这对成天打压他的情侣也有翻脸的时候”的喜悦中，“啊呀，说不定他今晚都不会回来了？”  
特洛伊不怀好意地捋了捋下巴。  
“听听你在说什么胡话！”贝尔脸涨得通红，“亏你还是他哥们儿。”  
“放心啦，”特洛伊一脸自信，拍拍贝尔的手背，又顺势牵了上去，“她舍不得的。”

“好了，巴沙特先生。”莱诺拉征用了贝尔常用来给特洛伊开小灶的扫帚间，指挥魔杖把门关严，然后又亲自堵住盖佐的去路，“教学时间。”  
“莱诺拉，现在或许不是好时候。”盖佐摊开双手，带着些许无奈。  
“为什么？”她修眉一挑。  
“魔法说到底靠的是施咒者本身，魔杖作为媒介，只是将力量集中、更精准地释放出来而已。”盖佐娓娓道来，“至于无杖魔法，关键要集中精神。你的施咒水平没问题，主要是——”  
“没法集中精神？”莱诺拉上前一步，扬起下巴直追盖佐的眼睛。  
“——我只是说现在，唔……”  
他没法说下去了，因为莱诺拉猝不及防地吻了上来。  
“你的自控力也好不到哪里去嘛，盖佐。”她短暂地移开半寸，手却老早探进他袍子里面，紧攥着薄薄的衬衣，手背贴在他左前胸上，勾起一笑，“这里蹦得像只兔子。”

盖佐溜回宿舍时已经晚了，没想到室友正侧卧在床上，支着脑袋直勾勾盯着他，脸上一抹坏笑。  
“还没睡？”盖佐自顾脱下长袍，挂上衣架，准备去洗漱。  
“你还真回来了？”特洛伊隐喻着。  
“你不是在等我吗？”盖佐并不慌张，“噢对，你有东西忘在那儿了。”  
他又回到衣架边上，从袍子兜里掏出一叠羊皮纸，上面满是特洛伊关于魔药溶剂的凌乱笔记。  
“你真是要憋死我！”特洛伊跳起来，一把扣住盖佐的肩膀，“说说，被‘教训’得怎么样？”  
“轻点儿……腰疼。”盖佐挨了他一下撞，不由觉得闷痛。  
“腰疼！”特洛伊猛又一推，两手郑重扶着盖佐双肩，目光不由又被他胸前第二颗开着的扣子和一团褶皱吸引了，“你小子……该不会真的？啧啧……”  
“我背她回马车上，有点吃力……”盖佐不好意思地摸了一下鼻子。  
“背回去？不得了啊盖佐，你把布斯巴顿的勇士怎么了？”  
“她睡着了。”  
“就这样？”特洛伊怀疑地抬起一根眉毛。  
“嗯。”盖佐理了理衣服，便走开了。  
特洛伊仍未完全信服。在他还以为盖佐从没恋爱经历的时候，这位室友就已经表现出过对于情事丰富的知识储备了——当然，是学术层面上的精通。德姆斯特朗男生多，尤其是年级一高，一些原始冲动就更难抑制。  
“陪我一块儿……去隔壁。”五年级的春天，有一个晚上，特洛伊突然神色复杂地拉盖佐去另一间男生宿舍。  
“怎么？”盖佐很是不情愿地放下他的一堆书。  
“他们……搞到了点儿……东西……”  
盖佐不明所以就被拉了过去，不久后发现，特洛伊所说的“东西”，是本桃色杂志；当然了，巫师出版物上的插图是会动的。  
“你……什么感想？”特洛伊心虚地望向一脸思考状的盖佐。  
“有一些错处，如果你要拿来当参考的话。”  
“停！”特洛伊面红耳赤，“什么当参考……！”  
“你倒是说说看，哪里不对了？”提供杂志的那名同学不高兴了。  
“比如说，”盖佐一本正经地指着一幅图，“这个姿势，一般人摆不出来。”  
“你懂什么？不也是单身到现在吗？”  
“是人体基本构造决定的，”盖佐好言好语，“不信我可以演示。特洛伊，帮个忙。”  
他拍拍室友，就要把他往一张床上摁。  
“你干嘛！”特洛伊惊恐地大叫。  
盖佐住了手，皱皱眉，然后恍然大悟。  
“我在下面，也行。”  
特洛伊赶紧把他架走了。从此这种男生私下里的小活动，盖佐再也没有被邀请过。  
现在想起那段小插曲，特洛伊又是尴尬又是想笑。但人家毕竟是有未婚妻的人，知道些那方面……好像也没什么不对。  
以至于盖佐把自己收拾妥当回到床边，仍看到特洛伊捏着下巴，意味深长地对他笑。  
“别想了，她还未成年。睡觉。”盖佐钻进被子里，不再理会特洛伊。

莱诺拉在途中就昏昏地醒过来了，随之而醒的还有一阵羞怒。  
“我们还没有结婚。”  
多么正儿八经的理由啊，他也并不是不懂各种明示暗示。然而，盖佐又总有办法在关键时候把她弄晕。唯一姑且值得表扬的，是他当晚没再卖弄徒手生火的小把戏——据他所说，这火还可以防水。  
莱诺拉眼前是盖佐的脖子，他没戴围巾，一深一浅地在雪地里慢慢走着，一股股白气从他嘴边冒出来。她很想在他颈间狠狠咬一口，不过这样可能要冒着两人一起跌倒的风险。所以，莱诺拉不动声色地慢慢在盖佐肩上施了个加重咒。  
还算争气，莱诺拉暗自评判。尽管身上似乎越来越沉，盖佐还是坚持穿越到了场地对面，客人们驻扎的地方。  
他敲了敲马车的门。  
“是谁？”莱诺拉听到门开了，伴随一个纤细的声音，“噢，巴沙特先生！莱诺拉她……怎么了？”  
是苏茜·索德林。莱诺拉偷偷瞄了一眼，她披着件厚实的白色毛皮斗篷，脚上一双毛茸茸的拖鞋，显得她整个身材更娇小了。  
“没什么，白天玩累了。”盖佐从容应道，“索德林小姐，你看，要不要再找别的同学来，把她……”  
玩累了，莱诺拉心底发出嘘声。  
“没关系，进来吧！”苏茜连声说，让开了通道，“霍格沃茨的同学也常来做客，你们隔得远……”  
是啊，吵来吵去的霍格沃茨，莱诺拉默默翻了个白眼，谁知道他们是更喜欢套布斯巴顿姑娘们近乎，还是来蹭马车里供应不断的彩虹马卡龙。  
“那我就不客气了。”盖佐踏上底层阶梯，台阶感应到重量，自动升了上去。  
“她一个人住一间，这边走。”  
他们穿过客厅，莱诺拉撇见了小山似的点心和热气腾腾的茶水，不由后悔晚饭吃的太少。  
“我就不多打扰了。”把“不省人事”的未婚妻放到床铺上，盖佐便起身要走，“剩下的……就麻烦你了。”他暗示着莱诺拉穿戴整齐的衣服。  
“不麻烦的。”苏茜摆摆手，“欢迎你以后也过来，啊，当然还有别的德姆斯特朗同学。”  
盖佐点了点头，没说什么，转身走了。  
苏茜送他到门口，又折回来，准备帮莱诺拉解开衣服——  
“啊！”床上的人一翻身握住她的手腕，“你醒了？”  
“醒着。”莱诺拉说着，索性站起来往门外走，“不用管我了，多谢。”  
“巴沙特先生应该还没走远，要不要告诉他一声？或者让他来坐一会儿？”苏茜跟在她身后说。  
“用不着。”莱诺拉倒了茶，嚼起一块点心，又突然停下，盯着随她一起坐下的苏茜说，“你好像对巴沙特先生很是上心嘛。”  
“因为你很在意他呀。”苏茜盈盈地笑着。  
莱诺拉差点呛到，心想：这么明显吗？  
“噢？那跟你在意隆巴顿，怎么比呢？”莱诺拉反过去逗她。  
果然，对面的姑娘立刻红了脸，结结巴巴的。他们这些日子也总泡在一起，并不是个秘密。  
“……好啦，”苏茜辩解道，“其实大多数时候，布兰登都是自己在研究线索，也只有吃饭在一块儿……”  
线索，又是研究线索。莱诺拉一点儿都不想思考比赛的事情。  
“是是是，布兰登。”她故意模仿苏茜的语调，去惹她害羞。  
至于自己这边，莱诺拉憋着口气，还是先把盖佐的火苗试验出来更重要。


	34. Chapter 34

“真的没有问题吗？她又坐回去了。”贝尔在盖佐眼前的桌面上点了两下。  
新学期第一天，学生们又穿得齐齐整整，一早聚集在礼堂里，不同的校袍颜色掺杂在一块儿，比假期时候显眼得多。莱诺拉却固守在布斯巴顿的大本营里，虽然也不跟别人搭话。  
“问你呢，”特洛伊用胳膊肘推推盖佐，“恋爱大师。”  
“大概在做作业吧。”盖佐平静地说。  
“作业？”特洛伊和贝尔都很疑惑。  
莱诺拉练习了几天，偶尔能够成功，但到底还不得心应手，所以一股倔劲上来，不肯主动找盖佐；盖佐也不着急，一切作息安排照旧，该去图书馆的时间照去不误。  
相比之下，莱斯特兰奇那边演得真像一对模范情侣了。  
“演？”特洛伊把香肠最后一截送进嘴里，“他们不就是在一起吗？”  
“我不知道……”贝尔也说不上来，“就觉得哪里怪怪的。”  
伊丽莎白出现在了她从没旁听过的魔药课上，然后是决斗课。  
“哇哦……”特洛伊悄悄侧过去问盖佐，“那她还去占卜课吗？”  
“和特里劳妮一起的课都在。”盖佐点点头。  
“学霸就是不一样啊。”特洛伊啧啧两声，又东张西望着，“怎么，你家那位又翘课了？”  
“她本来就不用上课。”没错，这是勇士该死的特权。  
“也好，至少不会被某些人找麻烦。哎哟！”特洛伊刚看到莱斯特兰奇似乎盯上了别的受害者，就从背后被撞了一下，“格林德沃？”  
莱诺拉大步穿过场地，没做停留也没回头，只背过右手，打了个响指，食指腹擦出烛焰大小的火苗，绕着手指往下逃进她掌心消失了。  
盖佐抿嘴轻笑，远远目送她钻回布斯巴顿马车里。

霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿没有决斗的传统，上个学期，访问学生们更多只是旁观或者和相熟的同学组队；今天，决斗教师鼓励大家跨校配对练习。  
“你不会真要抛弃我吧，盖佐？喂！”特洛伊话音未落，盖佐却已经答应和一个布斯巴顿女生组了，似乎是霍格沃茨那位勇士的舞伴。他还真是能吸引布斯巴顿，特洛伊暗暗念道。  
“你又不是只有盖佐一个选择。”贝尔的声音从身侧矜持地飘过来。  
“这么难得？”特洛伊惊喜不已，见贝尔抱着胳膊，看着别处，些许不耐烦地点着脚。  
“我总不至于去找伊丽莎白吧？”她不情不愿地说，“爽快点，答不答应？”  
“我会手下留情的！”特洛伊不免得意起来。  
十分钟后，瘫坐在地上的特洛伊为自己的轻敌感到羞愧：莱诺拉教给贝尔的可不只有跳舞而已。  
“让……让你一回！”他赶紧挣扎着爬起来，贝尔也显得吃惊，过来拉他一把。她从来没使出过这种威力等级的攻击咒。  
“不过，盖佐真够呛……”看着盖佐和苏茜过招，两人好像都在谦让，但贝尔知道盖佐没有保留多少实力。  
“他啊，不需要呗，有格林德沃在。”特洛伊拍拍袍子上的雪，“想想看，如果是盖佐碰上一只毒角兽……”  
他说不下去了，似乎看到了什么特别有趣的画面而大笑起来。  
“你可真够恶劣的。”贝尔撇撇嘴，“不过既然盖佐以后打算从事文史方面的工作，攻击、防护咒也没必要多学？”  
“谁知道呢？他最近倒是对黑魔法沉迷得要命，”特洛伊半戏谑地说，“要是哪天书里飞出一个冒黑烟的恶咒，盖佐的细皮嫩肉可就……”  
“特洛伊！”  
“好啦，只是开个玩笑。”  
“对了，你毕业之后什么打算？”  
“大概……魔法部？总之要回法国吧……”特洛伊挠了挠头。  
“魔法部！梅林啊，”贝尔惊呼，“告诉我你真的有在好好准备N.E.W.T.s考试。”  
“……知道啦。”

盖佐和苏茜的一组练习结束了，两人互相鞠躬道谢。  
“莱诺拉这几天总一个人闷在房间里，我担心……”苏茜叫住转身就要走开的盖佐。  
“这样吗？”盖佐停下，侧过头，“谢谢。”  
“我不知道你们之间有什么，抱歉，但你不妨去看看她？我是说，她显然很在乎你的。”苏茜语气有些急切。  
“我会考虑。”盖佐点点头。  
“巴沙特先生，”一个懒懒的声音插进来，“你好像现在有空，不知能不能请教一番呢？”  
谢菲尔德·马尔福慢悠悠地将魔杖一下一下打在左手掌上，歪着头问盖佐，一旁的克拉布神气活现地高昂着浑圆的脑袋。  
“马尔福先生，”盖佐礼貌地笑笑，“我不擅长决斗，恐怕要让你觉得乏味了。或许我可以为你介绍一位更合适的搭档——”  
“哎，”马尔福使个眼色，克拉布听话地上前堵住盖佐的去路，“我知道这是一种谦虚的说辞。毕竟嘛，”他抬高了慵懒的声音，“能被勇士相中的伴侣，肯定有过人之处。”  
“哦不，”特洛伊看到盖佐被纠缠上，哀叹一声，“格林德沃的惹麻烦体质倒是传染给他了。”  
“什么歪理！”贝尔忿忿不平，“‘被勇士相中’了不起？要是我跟伊丽莎白打一架，指不定谁赢呢！”  
“你变了……”特洛伊吞了口唾沫，突然觉得贝尔和莱诺拉做朋友似乎不是个好主意，至少对他来说不是。  
盖佐现在孤立无援，他们却帮不上忙：几个绿袍子斯莱特林挡在他们前面，而莱斯特兰奇小团体的那群也分散在四周，无声警示旁观者不要多管闲事——他本人倒只是站得远远的，和他女朋友边聊边看戏。  
“你的主意，塞巴斯？”伊丽莎白眉头拧着，盖佐看上去就不是善于攻击的类型。  
莱斯特兰奇笑笑，不置可否。  
“因为她不在，就要找另一位的茬？”她凝视着那双黑眸。  
“亲爱的利兹，”莱斯特兰奇牵起她的手轻吻一下，玩味地笑言，“这里是德姆斯特朗。”  
马尔福还在洋洋得意地等着回复。他从表哥那里听说了这个男生古怪得很，只偏爱往书堆里钻，甚至和女孩子过招都费劲。马尔福自己虽没有多少决斗经历——霍格沃茨没有相应课程，只有莱斯特兰奇嗤之以鼻的“黑魔法防御术”——但和对面这位比试，他还是有自信的。况且，说不定对方都不敢应战呢。  
盖佐低着头，思忖了一小会儿。然后，他认真地望向马尔福。  
“好。”


	35. Chapter 35

站在朋友的角度上，特洛伊认为这场决斗倒还称不上惨不忍睹，至少到目前为止马尔福放过来的咒语盖佐都挡住了，只是他一直在消极防御，节节后退。  
“哎哟，轻点儿……”特洛伊小声说。马尔福每甩一个咒语出来，贝尔要么捂一下眼睛，要么扯一把特洛伊的手。  
马尔福的进攻频率并不快，这让盖佐松了口气，靠些基本的防守姑且还能应付。  
德姆斯特朗们当然知道盖佐的底细，除了莱斯特兰奇安插的那几个，别的学生慢慢对这场乏善可陈的决斗失去了兴趣；霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿的各位也认为没必要围观这两人浪费时间，这哪里比得上之前两位勇士的对决精彩呢？  
“巴沙特先生！”马尔福意在让盖佐当众出丑，少了观众怎么能行，便高声挑衅，“你不肯动真格，是瞧不起我吧？”  
说着，他突然狠狠射出一个昏迷咒。盖佐连忙举魔杖抵挡，但慢了一拍，咒语打中了右手腕。因为没击中躯干或头部，盖佐没有昏过去，但依然被冲击得弓身踉跄几步；而咒语的力量完全作用在手腕上，延迟了两秒，剧痛袭来，手颤抖着，魔杖掉在了地上。  
众人紧盯着，一方连武器都丢了，看来胜负已定，接下来就看优势方是就此罢手还是步步紧逼了。  
贝尔倒吸一口冷气，把脸埋到了特洛伊肩膀里。  
“看来不是。”马尔福冷笑一声。看来这家伙真的不过如此，他先前还有的一丝顾虑现在烟消云散。  
“差不多了吧？”伊丽莎白捏了捏莱斯特兰奇的袖子。  
“这要看谢菲尔德自己的意思。”莱斯特兰奇不看她，饶有兴趣地关注着场上。  
盖佐强忍着痛，蹲下身子。右手已经吃不住任何力了，他只好用左手捡起魔杖，然后慢慢起身，左臂并不怎么有气势地抬起举平。  
“他还打算继续吗？”特洛伊吃惊不已。他原本已经要冲上去查看盖佐的伤势了，但决斗没有彻底分出胜负之前，任何人不得插手。  
“左撇子？”马尔福眯起眼睛，一半狐疑一半不屑，决定再补一个咒语——  
他突然失去了目标。确切说，马尔福仿佛瞬间失明，眼前只有雾茫茫一片。  
“你做了什么！”马尔福紧张地大叫，而围观的人们只看到他睁大双眼，举着魔杖，毫无方向感地乱挥。大家纷纷后退，生怕被他毫无准心的恶咒波及。  
而盖佐喘了好几口气，额头上汗珠直冒，趁着马尔福原地乱转时，用左手对准他，默念了一个咒语。  
“啊——！”马尔福毫无防备地跌了出去，胸口正中一记，一时也分不出是咒语带来的痛还是摔倒的疼，只顾抓瞎和哇哇乱叫，“他用了黑魔法！是钻心咒！”  
这个词刺激到了那几个斯莱特林的神经，霎时间，几个厉害的咒语从不同的方向火辣辣地刺向盖佐，他瘫倒在地，痛苦地抽搐着。  
“犯规！”特洛伊义愤填膺地高喊着，忙叫贝尔去找教师，自己撇开前面几人冲到场地上护住盖佐，抽出魔杖警示着斯莱特林学生们。  
但有一人比他更早站到盖佐前面。  
“可笑。”莱诺拉挥手一劈，三指粗的麻绳凭空冒出来，把刚才施咒的几人牢牢捆在一起。他们手腕处的绳子收得尤其紧，这下他们可用不了魔杖了。  
“想不到，”莱诺拉转着魔杖，来回在那扭作一团几人面前踱步，“堂堂霍格沃茨连决斗规矩都不懂，还插手，还多对一，啧啧。”  
“你……不也插手了！”被捆着的一个细长眼睛还不服。  
“我是他的助手。”莱诺拉不紧不慢地说。  
“助手，”另一个斯莱特林冷笑，“要等到决斗者死了才能上场吧？明明是因为他先用了不可饶恕咒——”  
“看来你们是要杀人咯？”莱诺拉突然停步，话音一狠，冲那一团人质又施了个咒；他们几人的魔杖瞬间脱手，直指各自主人的咽喉，逼得他们都不敢再吱声。  
“在吵什么？”教师这时候气势十足地大步过来，莱诺拉让开，姑且放过他们，狠狠瞪了一眼。  
教师查看了还在地上胡乱哼哼的马尔福——他的痛劲已经慢慢过去了，只是还在不屈不挠地装。  
“行了，小子，吃了钻心咒你能叫得比现在好听一万倍。”他嫌弃地挥了挥手，撤销了马尔福中的障眼术。  
“先生，您快来看看他……”特洛伊哑声向教师卖着可怜。  
“好吧好吧，罗齐尔小姐。”他大步赶过来，俯身探查一下盖佐的伤势，“死不了，巴沙特先生，不过最好去趟校医院。啊，七年了，你终于学会障碍咒了？”  
盖佐挤出一丝虚弱的微笑，任由特洛伊把他扛起来，缓慢地向城堡挪去。

“莱诺拉……”  
盖佐接受了包扎，右手吊着绷带，喝了一瓶火辣辣的药剂后，也不知睡了多久。醒来第一眼，看到未婚妻懒洋洋地靠在隔壁的病床上，左腿并在右腿上漫不经心地晃着，捧着他的笔记本百无聊赖地读。  
“醒啦。”莱诺拉蹦下床，伸了伸胳膊，弯腰将手覆上盖佐的额头，“没烧，不错。”  
盖佐想摸摸那只手，却发觉自己右手动弹不得，左手稍微活动一下指节，一股酸痛就顺着指尖一路延伸到肩膀。  
“傻瓜，别动。”莱诺拉冲他笑，“也是，都傻到答应跟人决斗了。”  
她象征性地在他脸颊上掐了一把，那里马上就涨成了粉红色。早先要不是苏茜上气不接下气地跑回布斯巴顿马车上告诉她盖佐答应和马尔福决斗的事，他估计要遭更多罪、这会儿还没法醒过来。  
“怪我。”盖佐轻轻地说，安静地凝望她。  
莱诺拉闻言，索性侧坐上盖佐的病床，双手捧起他的左手，拇指在他手心里慢慢地来回划。  
“对，就怪你。”  
噗，一捧蓝莹莹的火苗凭空从他们相握的掌间冒出来，跳动着，像一颗温暖的心。


	36. Chapter 36

“咣！”一颗大水晶球应声落到地上。  
“抱、抱歉！”萨曼莎·特里劳妮涨红了脸，结结巴巴地向占卜教师和规模不大的班级道歉，头发因为紧张显得更蓬乱了，“水晶球飞来……”  
水晶球飞进她怀里，险些因为手上的颤抖再次滑脱出去。  
“萨曼莎，你还好吗？”利兹小声问道，“你难道……看到了些什么？”  
“没有！”萨曼莎连声否认，眼神不自觉朝第一排的空座位飘去，“只是不小心……”  
那个座位是盖佐常坐的。开课后，占卜教授仔细向一名本校学生确认“巴沙特先生是因为受伤而缺课”才开始了今天的课程内容，然后被打翻的水晶球又小小地打断了。  
伊丽莎白咬了咬嘴唇。她猜到朋友会是这个反应，因此前一天晚上犹豫之后还是没把决斗课的详情告诉她。莱斯特兰奇的声音这时又恼人地响了起来：  
“利兹，女人多话可不是什么值得称道的品质。”  
伊丽莎白深吸一口气，努力把塞巴斯蒂安的面容从脑海里挤出去。  
他明明也没有对她做什么，某些方面甚至称得上照顾有加，然而，伊丽莎白总是能感到一股莫名的，压迫感。  
盖佐倒在地上的样子她也不愿回想，那让她感到不适。这里是德姆斯特朗，利兹强迫自己盯着面前水晶球里的浓雾，弱者在这里没有地位。

“为什么要我来喂？”特洛伊瞪了眼莱诺拉，他刚放下流质病号饭，就被提了个无理的要求，“你不才是他的那个谁吗？”  
虽然他是不太能想象莱诺拉柔声细语地侍候盖佐吃饭吧。  
“来，我跟你算算，特洛伊舅舅。”莱诺拉坐在盖佐对面的床上，晃着腿，“论关系远近，你跟盖佐睡一起六年了——”  
“谁跟他睡一起了？”特洛伊着急地吼起来。  
“特洛伊，”盖佐虚虚地斜靠在床上，脸上倒是恢复了些血色，打趣道，“你否认了这个事实，我好难过。”  
莱诺拉昂起头，丢过去一个“我说什么来着”的眼神。  
事情当然以特洛伊妥协收场。  
“话说，你还打算去听魔药课吗，格林德沃？”特洛伊一边喂饭一边问。  
“不去。”莱诺拉很是干脆，“对了，上午变形课练了什么？”  
“什么都没练，讲课，阿尼马格斯。”  
“哈，还好没去，无聊。”莱诺拉笑了笑。  
“也没有很无聊，”特洛伊小心翼翼地往盖佐嘴里送了一口汤，“隆巴顿——也就是霍格沃茨那个勇士，讲了很多关于阿尼马格斯有意思的事情，有的连教授都不知道。”  
“行吧。”莱诺拉随口应一句。霍格沃茨能得到她认可的，也就这位勇士了。  
“所以你成天在这儿干嘛，就坐着？”  
“学习，”她扬了扬盖佐的笔记本，“学黑魔法。”  
笔记本的主人有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“不过啊，这里面随便挑一个咒语，就能够马尔福好受的了。”莱诺拉望了望盖佐。  
盖佐目光下移到自己的膝盖上停住。  
“我不喜欢实践。”苍白的唇间慢慢吐出一句话。  
特洛伊夹在他俩中间，识趣地没有开口。盖佐到底了解多少黑魔法的知识他不清楚，总之，先前他在写《诅咒原理、可行性与准确性报告》时请教盖佐，还没有能难住他的问题。  
“黑魔法总会给使用者留下痕迹的。”特洛伊记得盖佐以前这样说过，现在再看他，眼里也没有动摇的意思。

莱诺拉托着一只玻璃水杯，举在眼前，兴致昂扬地看着一团小火苗在水中上下浮动。与液体的接触表面，细密的透明珠点不断汇集翻腾，发出嘶嘶声。它们长大成一个个气泡向水面冲去、沸腾，整杯水都热烈起来，跳跃着，白汽腾腾升起。  
“哇哦。”她捏着厚厚的玻璃杯底，还是能感觉到传递下来的高温。没一会儿，清水蒸干了。  
“你说，拿它去对付冰，怎么样？”莱诺拉放下杯子，火苗像是刚打完胜仗的小士兵，懒懒地靠在空杯壁上休息。  
“我不知道，”盖佐诚实地笑一笑，“我通常只用这火来暖手。”  
“这里这么多冰，”莱诺拉往窗外望一眼，“不试试可惜。”  
盖佐点点头。  
“但现在有一个问题。”他有些不好意思。  
“什么？”  
“我想喝水。”盖佐无奈地瞅了瞅空杯子。  
“哈。”莱诺拉煞有介事地举起魔杖，在杯沿上叮当敲击两声，故意清清喉咙压低嗓音，“清水如泉。”同时向小憩的火苗勾了勾手指，它仿佛听得懂似的，随着升起的水面漂荡上来，然后灵巧地跳上召唤者的左手。  
“谢谢。”水是温的。  
“湿的火，有趣。”莱诺拉的注意力似乎全然在手中那个活泼的小东西上。

这两天校医院来往的师生不多，但到底不是个封闭的场所。  
“架子不小啊，巴沙特。”盖佐一回归课堂，塞尔温就趁机冷嘲热讽，“专用的看护档次可够高的。”  
盖佐还吊着绷带，默默看了塞尔温一眼，又瞧见后排旁听席里，马尔福还在添油加醋地描述他受到袭击的过程。  
他不说话，走到站起来、一脸惊讶的特洛伊边上坐下。  
“你怎么就来上课了？”特洛伊拉过盖佐，小声问道，“还有，她怎么不陪你过来？”  
“我的腿没问题。”他一边用左手把课本拿出来，“她有别的事要做。”  
“我本来可以去接你的！万一路上……”  
“特洛伊，”盖佐打断他，用右手抵着书页，费劲地翻到阴尸那一章，“我这不是好好的吗。”  
“噫……”特洛伊嫌弃地瞄了一眼插图，移开了视线，“总之，还是多小心。”  
“嗯。”  
插图上，一具残缺不全、粘连些许皮肉的骷髅正在从尸堆里爬出来，像是要钻到书页外面来似的。  
这大概是种最糟糕的死法，死后还不得安宁，还要被迫服务于某些见不得光的目的。盖佐做过些和灵魂有关的研究，阴尸生前的灵魂虽然离开了肉身，但阴尸召唤是种契约魔法，按照他的推测，那些灵魂极有可能身负枷锁。  
比幽灵还不如。  
但最糟糕的应该是灵魂碎裂吧。盖佐深重地叹息一声。


	37. Chapter 37

莱诺拉往图书馆走去。  
“老在一块儿，可能反而惹眼。”早先，盖佐拉过她的手，这样说道。  
“有人暗算你怎么办？”莱诺拉顺势抬手上扬，触到盖佐白皙过头的脸颊，轻轻掐了一把。  
“哪有这么多暗算。”盖佐笑笑，亲了她的手心，“我在德姆斯特朗也待了六年多。”  
“那你让我去哪儿？”  
“城堡里、场地上、或者回布斯巴顿的马车？别把什么拆了就成。”  
“这可真是个好主意。”莱诺拉咯咯笑开，俯身给盖佐一个吻，先行离开了校医院。  
也罢，线索。莱诺拉无聊地想着，最近就连校长夫人和路易都来“关怀”她的项目准备进展了，她是该有所表示。  
装模作样就从去图书馆开始吧。  
“……做得不错，伊凡。”  
莱诺拉认得那个声音，在即将转过拐角时停住了步子，只藏在猛兽雕像后面，略略放出一点目光过去。  
她看到一个满脸谄媚、甚至有些猥琐的十五六岁男生，正对着她视线以外的莱斯特兰奇点头哈腰，然后往另一个方向离开了。  
莱诺拉等了一会儿，拐过转角，步子轻快如常，装作只是刚路过。  
“莱诺拉。”莱斯特兰奇果然还守在那里，一只胳膊扶在墙壁上，微眯着眼盯着她，“很高兴见到你。”  
“莱斯特兰奇。”莱诺拉斜斜看他一眼，脚上没停。  
“你男朋友还好吗？”他抬高了声音，“我告诉那帮斯莱特林要注意分寸了。”  
莱诺拉鼻子里哼了声，径直走向图书馆。  
莱斯特兰奇紧咬着嘴唇，最后一点血色也被逼退了。他巴不得莱诺拉和他理论，甚至训斥一顿也好。然而没有，什么都没有。  
“噢！抱歉……”莱诺拉气冲冲地一头往图书馆里扎，险些撞上一个人，对方却先道了歉，“莱诺拉？”  
“布兰登。呼，对不住。”莱诺拉定神，发觉面前正是霍格沃茨的勇士。  
“没关系。”布兰登宽厚地笑了，“很少看你来这里倒是真的。”  
“为了它。”莱诺拉晃了晃装着毒液的小药瓶，并不避讳。  
“的确有够令人为难。”布兰登点点头，又皱起了眉，“对了，巴沙特先生的事……他们的确过分，作为是霍格沃茨一员，我简直替他们害臊……他还好吗？如果可以，我能去探望他吗？或者你帮我转达……”  
“已经出院了。”莱诺拉打断他，“你也用不着为别人道歉——真要这么做，一刻不停地道歉也道不完。也没有人会感谢你。”  
“你说得没错。”沉默一小会儿，布兰登认同了。他们在图书馆大厅中央道了别，往相反的方向走去。  
莱诺拉找到盖佐上次借的那本魔药原料书，心不在焉地翻开目录。  
溶剂。  
她的手指停在这个区域，贝尔和特洛伊前些日子老在这个话题上争论不休。毒角兽的毒液和水性、油性的溶剂都相融，那个小瓶子里的是……她记得一股淡淡的腥味，是毒角兽自身气味之外的。  
莱诺拉脑海里突然啪嚓一声，迅速地翻到书本靠后面的部分。  
“鲸油，辅助溶剂，多用作于燃料、炸药配制……在低温、强风、水下燃烧有良好的稳定性……有效阻止冰冻……”  
德姆斯特朗，二月，正是冰雪覆盖得最严的时候，而冰，最不缺冰的地方是……莱诺拉想到了牢牢把大船冻结住的湖，生硬的冰面用切割咒破开，不到一分钟就又冻严了。按小瓶子给的线索这样推断，比赛项目极有可能会在湖底。  
莱诺拉抱起胳膊，指节有些僵硬地捏着手肘。呼吸不成问题，泡头咒她得心应手；关键是冷，刺骨的冷，还有冰，不知道底下会冻成什么模样，有没有光……德姆斯特朗会有学生在二月份下水吗？  
“绝对没有！”特洛伊舀了一大勺布丁，嘴里含混地说，“鬼魂都会冻住的。”  
贝尔嫌弃地瞥了他一眼。  
盖佐慢慢地用左手拿叉子戳起一些土豆块，并不惊讶莱诺拉“有没有人会去冬泳”的问题。  
“春季学期还是有人会下水的，五六月份的时候。”他平缓地说，“据说底下的水草很凶，是吧，特洛伊？”  
特洛伊脸红了红。五年级夏天他打赌输了，被贝尔和盖佐推进湖里去“活捉一只格林迪洛”。不多久，他惊恐万状地从水里爬出来，宣布湖底下有女鬼抓他的脚，结果被其他戏水的同学爆料只是水草缠住了他。  
“底下很黑的嘛！”特洛伊强调着。  
“所以你下去过没有？”莱诺拉反常地没抓住特洛伊的笑料不放，只问盖佐。  
“我嘛……”盖佐慢悠悠地。  
“当然没有过！”另一对齐声说。  
“想也是。”莱诺拉终于笑了笑。  
她早早地放盖佐回去休息了，指派特洛伊送他进到宿舍。  
“约会嘛，不急着一时。”莱诺拉用命令的口气说。  
“不是约会！是学习……”特洛伊口是心非，越说越心虚。  
“你不在图书馆里再待一会儿吗？”贝尔问。  
“待够了，到极限了。”莱诺拉摆摆手，扣紧大衣，便往城堡外去。  
“一整个白天，破她的记录了。”盖佐笑言，“我自己能回去，特洛伊，如果你需要抓紧时间——”  
“不需要！”贝尔猛推一把特洛伊。特洛伊原本还有点动摇，眼神在他们两人之间犹疑，但被贝尔一个“答应别人的事情就要好好执行”的眼神给镇住，赶紧陪着盖佐回宿舍去。  
另一边，莱诺拉独自穿过寒风肆虐的场地，钻进布斯巴顿的马车，锁上勇士专用的浴室，放了满满一浴缸的冷水。然后，她褪到只剩衬里，深吸一口气，跨进浴缸中。


	38. Chapter 38

莱诺拉躺在浴缸里面，水浸没全身，泡头咒只姑且阻隔了头部和水的直接接触。这还不是在室外呢，莱诺拉极力克制身体不住的颤抖，水面只在她眼前几寸，光明透亮。  
活动起来是否会暖和一些呢？浴缸里不是个适合伸展的好地方。莱诺拉尝试了一些咒语，例如将泡头咒延展得大一些，让身体更多部分与水隔绝——不过效果不佳，要维持大气团需耗费更多精力，保温效果却微乎其微。  
那一瓶小药水肯定不是用来给他们取暖用的。  
取暖……火……  
她有一丝丝不悦，但又不得不服气。盖佐老早就想到了。  
莱诺拉踢了一脚，水漫出了浴缸，气膜外，波纹打皱，越加模糊了视线。

“你去躲好，我来找你。”盖佐老老实实地面向大树，靠在自己抬起的手臂上，开始数数。  
那年他们大概七八岁，入秋后，盖佐到格林德沃府上拜访。  
莱诺拉捂着嘴，不让自己笑出声来。她今天决定不上树了——盖佐总是会先往树上找，即便找到她，也不会上去捉，而只是在树底下淡淡叫一句“莱诺拉，下来”，没意思透了。  
她早就看准了绝妙的藏身之处，溪流。她可以憋好一会儿气，而水边的矮石头堆能挡住她猫下去的身子，盖佐绝对想不到。  
“……三，二，一。你藏好了吗？”不出意料地没有动静。  
她不在树上。树叶开始变黄、掉落，她大概觉得藏在上面太容易被发现、给他的难度太低？  
“莱诺拉，我认输。”盖佐四处找了一会儿，非常干脆地放弃了。他等着她不知从何处跳出来，蒙住他的眼睛或者跳到他背上，在他耳边笑。  
但是也没有。  
盖佐真切地心慌了。  
莱诺拉之前躲在石堆后面，踩在水里，边看着盖佐漫无目的的游荡边窃笑，全然没注意小腿在凉水里渐渐发僵。等盖佐向这边走近，莱诺拉赶紧整个人扎进水里，脚下一滑。头浸没下去是一个冷的激灵，但全身被水锁住竟一下动弹不得，她的腿还抽筋了……  
透亮的波光，莱诺拉听不到任何声音，眼前是粼粼的水纹。她应该是在水底，不过溪流不深。怪的是，她没感觉到难受，好像呼吸都并不必要……  
“莱诺拉？莱诺拉！”  
是谁在叫她？莱诺拉不想醒来的，躺着多舒服，被唤醒反而起了头疼。  
一个黑影在眼前晃，晃得她心烦。莱诺拉烦躁地挥手要把影子打开——  
“你醒了……太好了……”  
盖佐真没出息，他哭什么呀。  
莱诺拉想要嘲笑他，但开口却只呛出水来。  
“不像样！”两个浑身湿透的孩子被赶紧换上干爽的衣服，但免不了站在走廊上，低头挨格林德沃先生的训斥，“盖佐，怎么连你也？……要是今天出了什么意外，我怎么向你父亲交待！”  
盖佐咬着嘴唇，睫毛打颤，脸涨得通红，背在身后的手指不自然地绞在一起。  
莱诺拉倒是习惯了三天两头被父亲骂，只当耳旁风。等格林德沃先生教训够了，让他们自己“静静反思”后前脚刚走，莱诺拉便扭头做了个大大的鬼脸，然后朝盖佐挤眉弄眼起来。  
盖佐却不理她，只垂头丧气地蔫在墙边。  
“你干嘛要说是你想玩水的？”莱诺拉见状越是想逗他，“会说谎了啊，小巴沙特先生？”  
“我没有看好你。”他自责地说。  
“好了，我不是很好吗？”莱诺拉看不惯刚才周围人兴师动众的样子，好像真出了什么大事一般。她一把拉起盖佐一只手，但盖佐只任由她把手拿过去，却不握住她。  
“喂，你是木头吗！”  
“我……生气了。”盖佐憋出这么一句，莱诺拉直想笑。  
不过落水事件后，莱诺拉没能活蹦乱跳多久。当晚她就发了高烧。  
格林德沃夫人本打算夜里陪护她睡的，但她迷糊间还是推开了母亲。  
“盖佐。”她哑着说。  
他们为数不多见面的日子，一直是共享一张大床的。  
莱诺拉伴着盖佐读《诗翁彼豆故事集》的声音渐渐睡去，偶尔咳嗽两声，会有只比她大一些的小手轻拍她的背。  
醒来的时候，那只手握着她的。暖暖的，像他召出的小火苗一样……

莱诺拉睁大眼睛，她还躺在浴缸里，水面又平息了。她并不是吃过亏就害怕的性子，不过就是待在水下，没什么大不了的。  
渐渐适应浴缸里的冷温和压迫在喉咙上的不适感，她听到自己倔强的心跳。温暖，她渴望一些温暖。  
暖意是从指尖上升起的，这不太寻常——肢端一般最难维持温度——像是他的手轻轻搭着她，传达着怦然心动。那暖是活着的，亲吻着她的手指、掌心，接着攀绕上她的手臂、肩膀，像个调皮的孩子蹭着她的脸颊。这团火比小时候的盖佐主动多了，他曾经连只是亲她的侧脸都会羞得心跳加快。  
莱诺拉索性把魔杖搁到浴缸边缘上，全心全意把玩起火苗来。火焰分成了两朵，触感柔滑，像两条鱼一样灵活。它们似乎不能离开她的身体独立浮游，不过这样正好，能提供她切实的温暖。对于无杖魔法，莱诺拉原本是不那么上心的，因为用魔杖更得心应手，咒语力量也要强得多。但这个小把戏的确很实用，莱诺拉想起第一次见到盖佐用是在他观星的时候，他似乎常用它们来取暖。  
真有他的。莱诺拉忍不住笑了，泡头咒的气膜应着她的笑声延伸出一串晶莹的小气泡。  
“莱诺拉？”  
“开开门，你在里面吗？”  
“格林德沃！”  
敲门声突然密密地响起来，着实扫了她的兴致。  
“吵死了。”专用浴室被猛地拉开，门外站着好几个布斯巴顿女生。莱诺拉裹着件浴袍，浸湿的金发一缕缕垂在抱着胳膊的胳膊上，脸上满是不耐烦。同学们都躲开了她的眼神，然后看到地面上一路拖出的大片水渍。  
“……你在里面待得太久了，夫人不放心……”  
“我，泡个澡都有时间限制了吗？”  
“当然不是，但一个多钟头……”  
“怎么，”莱诺拉短笑一声，“怕我淹死吗？”  
她们不说话了。话不出三句总是会被她噎死，这是她们不爱与莱诺拉来往的原因之一。大概只有最好脾气的苏茜才能招架住她。  
“莱诺拉，”一个沉缓许多的声音响起，学生们纷纷让开一条通路，是校长夫人亲自过来了，“大家是关心你。”  
“关心布斯巴顿的荣誉，我知道。”她漫不经心地说。有两个女生不悦地瞪了瞪。  
“那是一部分没错。不过，你首先是我们之间的一员，必要的时候，寻求帮助并不会——”  
“我在研究线索了，而且有所进展。”莱诺拉硬气地打断道，场面一度陷入冷寂的沉默，然后她短促地向校长夫人行了屈膝点头礼，便穿过她们回房间去。


	39. Chapter 39

“你戴上它了。”  
“嗯？”伊丽莎白有些走神，恍惚间听到莱斯特兰奇这么一句，下意识低了低头，“噢……你说项链。”  
不过，作为交往礼物的项链她明明贴着脖子挂着，衬衣、毛衣、袍子好好地遮着，外人不该看得出来的。  
莱斯特兰奇似乎察觉了她的困惑，便笑了。  
“魔法能拓展视野——啊，无意冒犯，我指的是广义的‘感知’。”见伊丽莎白似面有愠色地捂了捂领口，他补充道。  
“我都没发现上面有魔法……”她低低地说。那是条细软的银链子，吊坠是漆黑的渡鸦，莱斯特兰奇家族的标志。收到礼物后，伊丽莎白搁置了几天，才决心戴上。  
“看来你还不够敏锐，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇带着轻松的笑意，“当然这也不能怪你，这是我家族自创的魔法，察觉不出来也情有可原。”  
“是什么样的魔法，塞巴斯？”  
“这我三言两语可说不清，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇饶有兴味地观察她的表情，“或许，只有成为一名莱斯特兰奇才能参透。”  
这话是什么意思？伊丽莎白心跳稍稍停顿。但她不打算多问，也不愿长久直视男友的眼睛。她不喜欢在人前显得无知，而莱斯特兰奇似乎只需一个目光接触就能洞悉一切。  
“我去上算数占卜了。”她从早餐桌边站起身，微微点头，便要离开，去找萨曼莎一起去教室。  
“祝你今天过得愉快。”莱斯特兰奇不紧不慢地跟她道别。  
也不知是否是错觉，伊丽莎白隐约感到颈间的细链轻勒了一下。  
这段时间以来，她听到一种新的称呼：莱斯特兰奇的女孩儿。人们猜测她的出身、她的背景，表面上当然维持着点头的礼貌。就连霍格沃茨的同学们也显得异常客气，斯莱特林们偶尔会跟她搭话了。伊丽莎白尽可能不去在意人们的态度，就像莱诺拉那样……可是一想到那个名字，她的心里又添了另一层堵。  
好在萨曼莎待她还是一如既往。  
“利兹，这些式子快把我搞晕了！”虽然多少有点夸张的成分，伊丽莎白托着腮望着同桌，听她一脸焦急地小小抱怨，忽觉像萨曼莎那样，只需操心学业也未尝不好。  
不对，也不是她唯一的烦心事。  
盖佐不紧不慢地走进教室里，轻轻在第一排他常坐的座位上放下书本，用微笑向两个拉文克劳女生打招呼。他的右胳膊仍然软软地吊着，只是换了条轻简些的绷带。最近他应该能获准暂时不用去决斗课了。说起来，盖佐对她的态度也和先前无异。他和他那位心高气傲的女友真是没有一点儿相像。  
“盖佐……你，还好吗？我是说，伤……”萨曼莎触到了盖佐的眼神，稍稍无措，不打个招呼太不礼貌了。  
“没有大问题，谢谢，特里劳妮小姐。”他温温地笑，只是称呼依然保持着距离。  
“那就好，嗯。”萨曼莎小声道，突然又想跟自己打赌似的，“对了，我有些原理和步骤还不太明白，不知道你能不能……能不能……”  
“有时间的话，当然。”盖佐点点头。  
他总坐在图书馆固定的位置，如果他在图书馆的话。寒假的时候，萨曼莎见过几次那位勇士和他坐在一块儿，便识趣地自动避开；但开学后不知为何，她又不见了。  
伊丽莎白偶尔会在心底嫌萨曼莎不够硬气洒脱，但转念一想，自从她与塞巴斯交往，和朋友相处的时间直线下降。她无法完全责怪萨曼莎，她太孤单了，又太单纯。  
命运偏那么奇怪，安排那样两个似是水火两极的人连接在一块儿。伊丽莎白至今没看透盖佐和莱诺拉交往的缘由。如果，他们闹崩了，萨曼莎是否还有一丝机会呢？可是，她突然意识到，塞巴斯现在暂时收了——或者仅是表面上克制了——追求莱诺拉的念头，竟完全是由于一个战力几乎完全不能与他抗衡的盖佐从中阻隔。  
伊丽莎白揉了揉太阳穴，强迫自己把注意力放到数字和符文上。她还从未做过这么复杂的预言，关于多个人和多件事，要条分缕析，着实繁复。而且占卜很多时候确实也看天赋。罢了，她望望窗外的积雪，等时间来告知答案吧。锁骨间的渡鸦吊坠似乎在微微发烫。

“哟，某人今天心情不错嘛。”中午，特洛伊下了课回礼堂吃饭，他们常坐的位置边已经有三个人在。  
“嗯。”莱诺拉又不坐在布斯巴顿那一堆里了，简短地应了一声。她坐在贝尔边上，大嚼着她那份午饭。两个姑娘一边吃一边看着一本女巫杂志，她们时不时笑起来。  
“特洛伊。”盖佐往右边挪了挪，给他多腾点地方。  
“手怎么样？”特洛伊坐下，往盖佐稍微向后藏的右手看了一眼。  
“没大问题。”盖佐闻言，索性把右手抬到桌子上，舀了一勺豌豆送进嘴里，“能用。”  
“你是还想喂他吃饭？”莱诺拉插了一句，笑容有些不怀好意。  
“我才不想抢你的工作。”特洛伊反击，然后不出声地用夸张的嘴形道，“巴沙特太太。”  
“我可没你这么体贴，罗齐尔先生。”莱诺拉哼笑，然后叉起一片蘸满酱汁的烤肉，举到桌子中间顿了顿，“我的话，一般就替他吃了。”说着她自顾将肉堆进了自己的盘子。  
盖佐笑而不语，慢悠悠地咀嚼着豌豆，又盛了一小碗汤。  
特洛伊也顾不上吃惊，他太饿了，七年级的课简直不是人学的。  
“那个，盐……”他嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，含混地向贝尔提出请求。贝尔正被莱诺拉拽着看杂志上某个小条幅上的内容，似乎是个笑话，两人花枝乱颤。过了好一会儿，她才把盐递过来，看他的眼神也好像他是只林子里蹿出来、不该在此地出现的阔嘴麋兽，似笑非笑的。  
也不知道她们成天泡在一起叽叽咕咕些什么；不过，贝尔要是真的和莱诺拉越学越像，这对他可不是个好消息。莱诺拉就是这样一个存在，喜欢她的人迷到不行——据盖佐说，他的小妹妹视未来的嫂子为第一偶像，莱诺拉去做客的时候，她便连哥哥都懒得理了——而看不惯她行事的，即便心里咬牙切齿，不仅当面治不了，又实在没法把她看作空气。  
她太耀眼了。


	40. Chapter 40

“借扫帚？我告诉你，格林德沃，你要是想帮德姆斯特朗场地除雪，有一个咒语叫‘旋风扫净’。”特洛伊对这个请求不太能理解，尤其现在天色已经暗了。他其实就是有点儿心疼自己的扫帚。  
“你知道巫师一般只用扫帚来飞，特洛伊舅舅。”莱诺拉勾勾手指，笑得他心里发慌，“你们扫帚棚里那些我看不上。”  
“麻烦你，特洛伊。”盖佐双手背着，微微前倾身子，脸上含笑，极其客气地请求道。  
“……来吧。”特洛伊怕极了盖佐这样笑，而莱诺拉一脸胜券在握，他只得认栽。  
“不错嘛，定制款？”莱诺拉接过来把玩掂量几下，不管是扫帚的流线形状还是平衡性，她都挑不出毛病来；只是在跨上去后，她得俯得比原主人更低才能握住扫帚前端微微凹陷、便于持稳的部分。  
“那当然，成品扫帚店的根本没法骑。”特洛伊不无骄傲。  
“怪不得，”莱诺拉点点头，指腹摸了摸扫帚柄端侧面手刻的小小的R，从质感和边缘看应该是特洛伊的作品，“盖佐说你晚上都抱着扫帚睡——”  
“我没有！”特洛伊羞愤同时升起，眼睛睁圆，脸颊泛红，质问室友，“我什么时候抱扫帚……？”  
“噢，就是三年级你头回打正式比赛，大概五分钟以后被游走球砸到头……”盖佐不慌不忙，镇定道。  
“好了，你不要再说了。”特洛伊打断他。  
特洛伊真是对扫帚爱惜有加，从几十尺高空无意识下坠时没忘记紧紧抱着，送去医院后护士也没能将扫帚从他手臂间抽出。第二天盖佐去看他，特洛伊仍僵硬地保持着掉下去时的姿势。  
不过就此特洛伊学乖了。他又配了备用扫帚，是他正准备骑上的这一把。迫于无形压力，他出借给莱诺拉的是陪伴自己多年风雨、时时精心维护的主用扫帚。  
“怎么，为第二个项目做准备？”特洛伊瞧着莱诺拉微调坐姿，然后轻点地稍稍浮起。帚身些许晃动，晃得特洛伊胆战心惊。  
“不然呢。”莱诺拉丝毫没在意特洛伊的反应。  
“要用到飞的？所以来现学？”特洛伊揶揄她。  
“谁告诉你的？”莱诺拉嫣然一笑。接着说时迟那时快，她突然奋力加速，驾着扫帚嗖地垂直腾空。她穿着银蓝色缎面的袍子——厚斗篷在起飞前交由盖佐保管了——布料在风中猎猎作响，眨眼工夫就缩成一个小点，如晚空中一粒明星。还好她衣色浅，否则与夜晚相融，特洛伊就更难追了。  
“喂——！”特洛伊紧催着备用扫帚追上去，莱诺拉倒是相当厚道地停在空中等他，“行吧，你有两下子。”  
“你们魁地奇球场在哪儿？” 莱诺拉东张西望着。他们正悬在场地上空，德姆斯特朗的四方城堡目前看来像一张呆板的棋盘。  
“西边。你难道想打球？我可没球——”  
特洛伊话不及说完，莱诺拉丢了句“猜也是”，已经直冲西方飞去。  
真不该轻易告诉她。特洛伊后知后觉一拍大腿，伏低操纵扫帚追赶。而备用扫帚像是闹了别扭，尽管特洛伊对它的保养、维护一样不少，它似乎在埋怨主人的陪伴不够，总不肯全力加速。  
“你以为我不想飞吗？”抚触安抚无效，特洛伊急了，“要不是他们搞那什么争霸赛……”魁地奇赛季也不会取消。  
“不过七年级的课也确实够呛。”一个公允的声音响起。  
“盖佐！”特洛伊惊叫。他是什么时候悄无声息地跟上来的？  
“看你们好像要去球场，我认为在底下等着会比较无聊。”盖佐笑笑，似乎听到了他内心的疑问。他小心翼翼地把控着学校的公用扫帚，怀里还揣着叠好的一件斗篷。  
“好吧。”特洛伊摇摇头。为了配合盖佐的扫帚和飞行风格，特洛伊放弃了加速，有些垂头丧气。  
魁地奇是特洛伊在学校最期盼的活动之一。德姆斯特朗不分学院，球赛的对战按照年级，二四六对抗三五七，一年级的是当年三、五年级的候补营，被高年级看中的苗子可以参加随队训练，但没有正式出场资格。虽说如此，到了赛场上，五年级以下的极容易遭针对，像特洛伊熬到第三年才得以出场，立即贡献出他魁地奇生涯中最短的一场比赛。终于，特洛伊作为七年级老人，水平和经验都精进了不少，魁地奇赛却与三强赛冲突。上学期得知消息的时候，他着实懊恼了好一阵子。  
“第二个项目到底是什么？”特洛伊终于忍受不了慢悠悠的飞行，向盖佐发问。  
“我不知道。”盖佐云淡风轻。  
“不知道？不知道你就帮她借扫帚？”  
“可能就是线索找累了，想放松放松。”盖佐伸手拍拍他的肩，“我保证，扫帚不会有事的。”  
“她也打魁地奇吗？”特洛伊远远望着球场方向，莱诺拉的影子几乎看不到了，他索性放弃追赶。  
“我去她家的时候，跟她和她哥哥偷偷骑扫帚玩过丢球。”盖佐没有直接回答。  
“偷偷？”  
“格林德沃先生觉得魁地奇……嗯，不太优雅。”盖佐有点不好意思，“后来我们被发现了，球飞得离房子太近。”  
“然后被教训了？”特洛伊扬起一根眉毛。他不太能想象有盖佐参与的家庭游戏会有多激烈。  
“确切地说，莱诺拉一个人被教训了。”  
特洛伊没觉得意外。  
“那学校里呢？”特洛伊问，“她爸爸总管不到学校里吧！不对……他肯定不会给她买扫帚……”  
“是的。”盖佐点点头，“所以她自己做了一把。”  
“自己做？”特洛伊这回真切地吃惊了，做扫帚可不是把木棍和枝条绑在一起那么简单，它得能吃重、抗风、受到颠簸和撞击不散架，再来才是平衡、提速甚至外观优美等一系列修饰，没有几十个复杂的魔咒加持，别说比赛，就是从场地两端的球门柱打个来回都够呛。  
然而特洛伊没有机会仔细思考扫帚制作是门多么精妙高深的学问——  
“不不不——！”特洛伊两眼发直，头皮发麻，“她做了什么！”  
远远的，魁地奇球场上空，蹿起一团亮蓝色的火焰。


	41. Chapter 41

特洛伊暂时丢下盖佐一路直追，备用扫帚似乎终于感受到主人内心真实的急迫，收敛起小性子，配合着全速前进。  
火光变弱了些，但依旧在燃烧。它疾速划过球场上空，似一颗流星。  
特洛伊却无暇欣赏。  
“喂，格林德沃！”他冲着空旷的球场大喊，“还活着吗？”  
“会不会说话？”一股明蓝色劲风直面冲来，逼得特洛伊紧急右撤，仍被气流撞得攀着扫帚倒挂下来打了个旋儿。所幸他潜意识中已形成了自动闪避的记忆，不管飞来的是对手还是游走球。  
“可以嘛，魁地奇球星。”莱诺拉戏谑的声音从他后上方传来。  
“你……你搞什么名堂！”特洛伊把转方向，倒也松了口气。她语气态度一如平日，那么他的扫帚必定无碍。  
不过，她确实有些不一样的地方。  
莱诺拉悬停在高处，左手轻扶木柄，右手扬起，腰背挺得笔直，好像正骑着一匹鹰头马身有翼兽而不是扫帚——谢天谢地，一根尾枝都没有着火。但火焰毕竟不是错觉，它如一道缎带，从莱诺拉腰际向上环绕，顺着肩颈游走到右臂，慢慢收回掌心，缩成乖巧的一朵小火苗。然后，噗一声轻鸣，随着莱诺拉合掌成拳，火消失了。  
特洛伊微微出神，又不想被莱诺拉看穿笑话，赶紧清了清嗓子。  
“怎么，入行玩杂耍了？”  
“怕你们找不到我干着急。”莱诺拉潇洒地一甩头发。  
“夜里我也打过比赛的，谢谢。”  
“据我所知，你是位追球手，罗齐尔先生，好像不怎么需要找东西。”  
“相信我，格林德沃小姐，一个活人比飞贼显眼多了。”  
他们言语一来一往之间，盖佐终于不紧不慢地赶到球场。他在莱诺拉身侧刹停，先握住她的手，暖的，然后从怀里掏出斗篷。  
“怎么样？”他捏捏她的手背。  
“还成，就是一开始没收住。”莱诺拉吐吐舌头，接过斗篷披上。  
没收住的看来是最初那团明亮异常、蹿得老高的火。  
“所以，”特洛伊叉起腰，“你只是为了把自己点着的话，干嘛非要飞上来？”  
“上面空气好。”莱诺拉耸耸肩。  
“德姆斯特朗的气味呛到你那真是抱歉了。”  
“你们的城堡是黑了点儿、像熏久的壁炉了点儿，”莱诺拉哈哈大笑，“但如果真有怪味道，也不是因为你。罗齐尔，你得有这个自信。”  
其实，莱诺拉是为了做个实验，而且她得到了想要的答案：火焰在气流中的稳定性还不错。  
希望在水流中也是如此，而且是比浴缸中的冷还要刺骨多倍的湖水中。

从球场回城堡会先途径布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的扎营地，顺路期间，他们便提前降落。两名男生先将客人送回住处，再去还盖佐借用的公共扫帚，然后回宿舍。  
“谢谢咯。”莱诺拉随手把扫帚往特洛伊手里一塞。  
“当心！”特洛伊惊叫道，赶紧双手去接，原本提着的备用扫帚向肩上歪倒，“不是自己的不知道心疼。”  
“扫帚哪有那么脆，罗齐尔。”莱诺拉笑他反应过激，紧接着挽上盖佐的左胳膊，抬头望他，“不过也没说错，自己的才心疼。”  
盖佐贴上她的额头，笑笑不说话。  
“你们……咳。”特洛伊脸上飞红，心道“这两个人怎么一言不合又开始”，转过头去，“要干什么赶紧……我……干站着冷。”  
“哟，”莱诺拉闻言，原本扶上盖佐肩膀的手又松回他胸前，“我没猜错的话，你还没能亲上贝——”她坏笑着欣赏特洛伊倏然紧张，从容改口，“——任何一个女孩子？”  
“要你多事！”特洛伊回瞪她，捏紧拳头。  
“不过连看一眼都不敢，你预备把初吻留到什么时候？二十五岁吗？”莱诺拉胜利似的，仰起脸轻吻盖佐，然后对他眨眨眼，“我知道、我知道，‘放过他吧’。”  
盖佐刚想开口说什么，摇摇头颇为无奈。  
“又被你看透了。”  
“快回去吧！”莱诺拉向他招手，“如果你写论文累了，可以发发慈悲教你室友点别的——”  
“我不要你教！”特洛伊大声说，一手一柄扫帚，气呼呼地往回走。  
“晚安，莱诺拉。”盖佐道别，就立即匆匆追上去。  
前方却有人在等候他们。  
“我今晚就不该出来！”特洛伊懊恼地说，突然语气一变，“噢，盖佐……”  
“嗯？”盖佐先前只顾低头看路，专心听他说话，没注意前方。  
已经来不及避让，他被一把捏住右胳膊肘。  
“兴致很不错嘛，巴沙特，夜骑扫帚？”莱斯特兰奇皮笑肉不笑，却不看他们俩中的任何一个，“但是你好像有点碍眼，罗齐尔。”  
莱斯特兰奇尽着他做男友的职责，将伊丽莎白送回营地。当然，先前布斯巴顿马车前的一幕他都看到了。  
“晚上好。”盖佐也不挣脱，站定与他们打招呼，态度足够友好。莱斯特兰奇只瞥了他一眼，而伊丽莎白被男友搂着肩膀，看上去一点不想在此地停留。  
“看来伤已经好了，够快的啊？”莱斯特兰奇手上用了些力道，才慢慢松开，观察到盖佐只是微微皱起眉头。  
特洛伊不敢吭声，见他撤手才松了口气。盖佐伤得最重的位置是手腕，其实还没有完全恢复，只是去掉了绷带。  
“承蒙关心，好得差不多了。”盖佐微微点头。  
“我有一句话，可能不太好听，但确实是忠告。”他居高临下地说。  
“请讲。”  
“巴沙特，”那双漆黑的眼睛现在径直刺向盖佐的，“有些事物，不是你能驾驭的，趁早放弃为好。况且，”他又像劝诫兄弟一般拍拍盖佐的肩膀，“你这身板，我不免有些担心啊。”  
盖佐低头不语。  
“我们走吧，塞巴斯。”伊丽莎白轻轻推了推他。  
“我们要在扫帚棚锁门之前赶回去——”特洛伊赶紧说。  
“我指的是你正在研究的东西。”莱斯特兰奇继续向霍格沃茨帐篷群走之前，最后说道，“魂器？对你来说太早了。”  
“谢谢。”盖佐停顿片刻，轻声回答。莱斯特兰奇大步离开了。  
“那是……什么？”特洛伊隐约只觉得这是个邪乎玩意，但又不明所以。  
“没什么，论文罢了。快点儿，没几分钟了。”盖佐没多解释，抬腿便走。  
“慢一点儿……塞巴斯！”另一边，伊丽莎白快要跟不上男友带着情绪的步子，一股怒意升上心头，“你为什么要提到他的论文题？他万一猜到是我——”  
“猜到又怎样！”莱斯特兰奇猛然停下转身，伊丽莎白躲闪不及，撞进他胸前，同时被他眼里的黑火吓得噤声。  
“我是说，亲爱的。”见她似受惊的动物不敢动弹，他不知是爱惜还是怜悯，语气倒柔和了许多，慢慢环抱住她，安抚她发僵的身体，“在德姆斯特朗，没有人可以在我这里有秘密。”


	42. Chapter 42

“征兵？”莱诺拉皱起眉头。午餐前，她瞄到了巴沙特先生寄给盖佐的家信。  
“没什么，”盖佐迅速折起信，声音随着眉眼一道低垂，“麻瓜的战争总不停息。不过父亲已经应付过去了，他们不会知道家里有个适龄青年。”  
巴沙特家不像格林德沃庄园地处远郊，平时也只与巫师家族来往；巴沙特先生对麻瓜的文史艺术颇有兴趣和研究，免不了会与他们产生交集。混淆咒和遗忘咒便非常必要。  
“又是麻瓜。”莱诺拉小小抱怨道，趴到桌上，侧头望着盖佐，“你家哪里都好，就是用魔法不自由。”  
“那就去你家。”盖佐知道她在对婚后生活浮想联翩。至于他自己，倒并不在意“嫁入夫家”的传统，甚至许诺要是莱诺拉不想，大可不必随他的姓。  
“绝不！”莱诺拉坚硬地咬出字眼，“爸爸成天只知道‘路易、路易’，或者挑我的刺——哦，这下好，又要添一个小的了，祝贺他终于可以转移一丁点儿注意力了。”  
没错，莱诺拉的嫂子预计在夏天会诞下一个婴儿。  
“往好的方面想，他们或许就不会关注你太多。”  
“但小孩子会很烦人。”莱诺拉百无聊赖地说。  
“那麻烦了，”盖佐轻笑，“盖勒特？”他欲言又止。  
“盖勒特是另一回事！”莱诺拉挥挥手。  
“盖勒特，谁？”特洛伊打着哈欠，和贝尔一道走过来，看来是刚受完魔药课的折磨，“你弟弟吗？我记得你好像只有一个妹妹？”  
“是——”盖佐试图简单解释，眨了几下眼睛。  
“他儿子。”莱诺拉做到了极度简短。  
“什么！”贝尔惊呼，手捧着的书都滑下半截，特洛伊的瞌睡被完全打散。  
“怎么个情况啊，哥们儿？”特洛伊坏笑着抠住盖佐的肩膀摇晃，“看不出来嘛，啧啧。”  
盖佐不语，只慢慢把特洛伊的手推下去，那边贝尔难以置信地小心上下打量莱诺拉。莱诺拉没有半点脸红或不自在。  
“别告诉我你没有偷偷想过未来的孩子叫什么名字，特洛伊舅舅。”她将下巴搁在手背上，“只希望不要叫‘巨怪’。”  
“‘伊恩’就很不错。”特洛伊不服气地顶回去，“或者‘伊莲娜’，女孩儿的话。”  
“哟，都是I打头。”说着，莱诺拉向贝尔挤眉弄眼。  
贝尔却没有开玩笑的心情，她握住莱诺拉的手。  
“这只是玩笑，对不对？”她极认真地问道。  
“当然了，多心小姐。”莱诺拉乐得戳了戳贝尔，“或者说是个预言。”  
“预言？盖佐，你终于想通给自己算命了？”特洛伊半戏谑道，他偶尔将占卜称作“算命”，尤其是在盖佐连续在被窝里捧着水晶球出神的日子里。  
盖佐不置可否。  
“我做的预言。”莱诺拉带有小小的得意，而特洛伊挑起眉一副不信服的样子，“干什么，占卜又不是只许他会。”  
他们热络地聊着。贝尔终于不再“瞎操心”，小小地抱怨起课业繁复，最近掉头发都多了。  
“你得留神别让人捡了去做复方汤剂。”莱诺拉半真半假地说。  
“复方汤剂？变成我的样子？”贝尔喝了一口汤，“变成我有什么意义呢？”  
“没有人会花一个月熬那玩意儿。”特洛伊下了定论，“有那时间我巴不得多睡一会儿。”  
“意义嘛，”莱诺拉转转眼珠，“说不定是想借机靠近罗齐尔？”  
“喂……”又被点了名，特洛伊有些不满。  
“那样的话，也许迷情剂效果更佳，”盖佐不轻不响地提出其他方案，“服用体验也愉快得多。而且在镇子上，如果知道门路，搞到一点不是难事……”  
“你知道得很多嘛。”莱诺拉危险地盯着他说。  
“只是见过小商贩叫卖，”盖佐并不心虚，“还有一点儿魔药课本知识。”  
“放心啦！”特洛伊讽刺地说，“除了你，谁忍心对比一张羊皮纸更无害的盖佐下手呢？”  
“倒也难说。”莱诺拉转过身眯起眼，扫视着聚在一起的一群霍格沃茨，目光在一件蓝袍子上多停留了一会儿。  
“格林德沃。”有人叫她，嗓音里没什么温度。  
“怎么，罗齐尔？”莱诺拉转回桌子里侧，却见特洛伊只顾自己吃饭。  
“不是我……”特洛伊含糊道，抬起头，“哦。”  
莱诺拉顺着他的视线向另一侧看去，只见三个布斯巴顿学生站在面前，统一浅蓝色制服，像个小型仪仗队。刚才说话的是领头的男生，脸上公事公办的表情；后面两个女学生则显得有些不耐烦，好像她们赶着去救火，却不得不在此处耽搁似的。  
“嗯，怎么？”莱诺拉安然坐着，仰头直视男同学。  
“夫人让你去一趟。”  
“知道了。”  
他们却站着没动。  
“我至少得吃完午饭吧。”莱诺拉漫不经心地举起了刀叉，自顾切开一块熏鱼。  
后排左边的女生明显皱起了眉头。  
“希望你有在认真备赛，”右边的女生不客气地说，“并且没有不小心通敌。”  
她毫不避讳地审视着和莱诺拉坐在一起的三个人，目光接触的一刹那，贝尔的胃里泛起一股强烈的不舒服。  
铿，莱诺拉的餐刀抵到瓷盘，发出一声脆响。  
“这样如何，”莱诺拉盯着她微笑，“我勉为其难熬一份复方汤剂，再贡献一点儿头发，你去参加比赛得了——哎呀，不妙，离下个项目好像不足一个月了呢。”她饶有兴趣地捕捉着同学脸上每一丝微妙的变化。  
“你……”  
“午饭后，夫人在马车上等你。”布斯巴顿男生稍稍抬手示意同伴不要继续争辩，只是又强调了一遍来意。  
“我不聋，谢谢。”完全一副“大不了干一架”的态度。  
但那三人在事态走向混乱之前离开了。他们倒是听到一句清晰可辨的“她以为她是谁”。  
桌上短暂的沉默。盖佐静静望着莱诺拉，看不出是担忧还是认为未婚妻先前的言语可能过激，大概只想表达“全凭你自己决定”。  
贝尔有些顾虑，开口道：“他们是不是觉得你和我们待在一起太多了，该避一避嫌？”  
“避嫌、通敌，瞎胡扯。”莱诺拉摇摇头冷笑，“有人天天和霍格沃茨勇士泡在一起，也没听他们有意见，说不定还觉得她能当个间谍什么的呢——当然啦，就算套到线索也不会费心来告诉我——罗齐尔？你又被南瓜汁卡住了吗？”  
莱诺拉说到一半，特洛伊突然挤眉弄眼，喉咙里还发出些被噎到的声音。  
“嗨，莱诺拉。”这顿午饭她真是出奇地受欢迎。  
“又怎么——”莱诺拉循声回头，冷言道，“噢，布兰登？”  
来者正是她刚刚还议论到的霍格沃茨勇士，难怪特洛伊要费力提醒了。好在布兰登神色友好，似乎并没有听到莱诺拉之前的话。  
“是这样，”他似乎还有点不好意思，挠了挠头，“情人节晚上，我们打算在霍格沃茨帐篷搞一个小派对，你想不想来？噢，当然啦，巴沙特先生也……”  
“情人节，哈。”莱诺拉轻笑，抛给盖佐一个意味深长的眼神。  
“乐意之至，隆巴顿先生。”盖佐会意，颔首代莱诺拉接受了邀请。


	43. Chapter 43

莱诺拉被校长叫去，无非是问问线索进展、需不需要帮助之类。她手头虽没有急于处理的要事——盖佐在上课，之后预计会拿着论文导师的条子去图书馆某个专区查资料，她没法溜进去——但也不想多与校长在她的套间里独处，便只大略说了个思路，没细提策略。  
距离项目不到一个月了，如果她的推断方向正确、项目是要求勇士在冰湖底下完成的话，她自信至少准备好了百分之八十。用作取暖的无咒生火她已经相当熟练，在水下行动所需的泡头咒对于七年级学生也是必备技能，何况她四年级就掌握了。唯一的不确定因素是湖下的冰，按在湖表面的经验看，似乎冻结得很快。或者之后试试给自己施个冰冻咒，莱诺拉思绪游移开去，然后让盖佐帮她掐个表、看看她多久会冻晕过去？他成年时的那块表还是她送的呢，虽然附着一封她也忘了缘由、总之是写满了控诉的信。  
但至少不是令人当众难堪的吼叫信，莱诺拉心安理得。  
“……你需要做专门的训练，以及搭配一个营养师。”  
“什么？”莱诺拉根本没注意听，习惯性皱起了眉。  
校长夫人似乎只当她是惯常的叛逆，只继续说道：“此外，你在比赛时得穿泳衣。带了吗？”  
布斯巴顿制服里是有一套泳衣的；但说是泳衣，其实比睡裙还繁复，肩不能露、领口极高，过膝裙摆下面还有更累赘的、长出一截带花边的裤子。况且莱诺拉本就没打算参赛，在同学们认真打包行李的时候，她塞了些衣服——大都还是男装，只是没想到没怎么能用上——揣起魔杖就算完了。  
“这么说，我的线索方向正确咯？”莱诺拉没有直接回答。  
“莱诺拉。”年长者只注视着她，平静地说。  
她也清楚要是过分违背校长的意思，禁闭那一套不会对勇士留情，或者更糟糕的，听一堆冗长的劝告。  
“您觉得妥当就好。”莱诺拉尽量使口气听上去心悦诚服，“只是我想穿裤装。”  
“理由呢？”  
“裙子阻力多大啊，”莱诺拉笑，“夫人。”  
校长没有就此评论，只点了点桌面，一张羊皮纸漂浮起来，停在莱诺拉眼前。  
“这是计划日程表，有任何和你想旁听的课程冲突，可以再做修改。”  
“不用。”莱诺拉简略瞄了一眼，看到2月14日晚并无安排，也就无所谓其他，“就按这个来。如果没有别的事，”她站起来就要转身，“我就先告辞了。”  
“莱诺拉，你和那个男孩走得很近。”  
“有什么问题吗？”莱诺拉停下动作反问，“不是您建议我，要多尝试和人来往交流吗？”  
“巴沙特先生本人或许真心实意、动机单纯，”莱诺拉闻言一愣，看来校长至少做过一小番调查，“但他毕竟属于德姆斯特朗。”  
“我以为争霸赛本身就是三校友好的象征呢。”片刻，莱诺拉轻笑着回答，然后欠了欠身，“祝您午后愉快，夫人。”便退出了套间。

盖佐平静地向那个不知是年纪太大、还是单纯不信任每个学生的眯眼老图书管理员递出教师的字条，得到默许后，像是跨过一道不存在的门槛似的，恭敬地抬腿走进图书馆角落的一个区域，熟门熟路地到第三排书架后头去了。  
“利兹，嗯……”面向那个区域坐着的萨曼莎不可避免地走神，“你说，盖佐去的那地方……我是说，他会找什么呢？”  
伊丽莎白表面上虽然在看书，实则也心不在焉。昨天她向塞巴斯蒂安随口提了句“那几个格兰芬多提议要办情人节派对，肯定无聊透了，你不会想去的”，他却兴致昂扬道“为什么不呢”。按理，这是情侣间相当平常的相处模式，塞巴斯的语气甚至相当自然和温柔，但她总觉得哪里怪怪的，又说不上来，一直以来都是如此。又是几乎一整夜的辗转难眠。  
“类似咱们禁书区之类的地方吧。”伊丽莎白漫不经心地回答。  
“禁书区！”萨曼莎心里构想的也是这个答案，但听利兹直白地讲出来，还是不免小声咋舌，“那……他干嘛要去禁书区……”  
“研究黑魔法呗。”伊丽莎白直白地说，有一点儿不耐烦，“这儿可是德姆斯特朗啊，萨曼莎。”  
“噢……”萨曼莎瑟缩了一下，低头强迫自己将注意力回到功课上。  
轮到伊丽莎白心烦意乱。魂器，她只觉得邪恶、光是想到这个词就全身不舒服，但那到底是什么东西？而当她和塞巴斯提起的时候，他眼里分明闪烁着狂热的兴奋。会不会……他也在研究这些东西？想着想着，伊丽莎白内心涌起一股厌恶。  
刚刚被两位拉文克劳议论的主人公此时正无知无觉地从书架上取出一本著作，打算翻开研读。书不安地抖动起来，仿佛有只困兽要从中钻出来，惹出不大不小的动静。  
“嘘……”盖佐镇定地安慰它，轻轻拂去封面上蒙着的灰尘，同时警觉地准备拔出魔杖。  
“你不能指望这里的家伙多安分，对不对？”管理员像个幽灵飘荡到书架中间，不怀好意地露出一个没牙的笑容。  
“没错，先生。”盖佐微笑道。书渐渐平息，似恶犬终于收敛了尖牙，只在喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的低吼。  
管理员飘走了，盖佐重新坐下，翻开那本《切割灵魂》。  
原理似乎十分简单。  
“谋杀，”第一页上写道，“包括但不限于索命咒、投毒、物理伤害致死，或者设计制造意外（未经他人之手）、使用精神控制诱导对方自戕……”  
浅色的双眼安静地来回在字里行间扫视，盖佐的表情没有分毫起伏。羽毛笔划过纸页的沙沙声不断，除了他时不时蘸一蘸墨水。片刻，本子上便多了一片工整的笔记。摊开的著作此刻已完全静息，被温暖的手指小心地轻压着似乎十分受用。它好像也能读懂正在读它的人。


	44. Chapter 44

“你们是不是又吵架了？”特洛伊貌似关心，但是没能很好地掩饰幸灾乐祸。  
“特洛伊！”贝尔呵斥道，不满地瞪他一眼。  
已经整整一周了，莱诺拉没有一次加入他们的聚餐，甚至很少在城堡见到她，除了偶尔上课。而这学期她又没有和盖佐重合的课程。  
“噢，是吗？”盖佐仿佛刚刚回神、被拉进一个与自己无关的话题里，“我找机会问问她我们有没有吵架好了。”  
贝尔噗嗤笑了，而特洛伊觉得他好没意思。  
“切，你小子，没劲透了。”  
三人并行在走廊里，特洛伊走在中间。晚饭后天几乎已经黑透，引诱人精神松弛下来，才六点便昏昏欲睡——他们的功课太摧残神经了——但又不得不强行振作去图书馆完成作业。当然了，盖佐除外。他很乐得自在长久地坐在同一个地方不挪窝，读些特洛伊看来“八百辈子都用不上”的东西。  
“和教授聊得怎么样？”盖佐不计前嫌地问特洛伊，所指的是毕业论文。  
“不太好……整个春天我可能都要泡在坩埚里了……”特洛伊愁眉苦脸，贝尔紧接着上扬地“嗯”了一声，他立马改口，“我是说！这样可以学到很多东西……”  
“嘿！”正说着，转角闪出一个影子。  
贝尔本能地尖叫一声，特洛伊也一个哆嗦，盖佐只是停下脚步。阴影扑到他身上，然后又很快放过了他。盖佐稍稍脚尖后移，以保持平衡。  
来者当然是莱诺拉，也不知道藏在拐角处多久了。  
“莱诺拉。”盖佐扶着她的胳膊，露出一个对他来说已经在表达非常开心的笑容，但特洛伊觉得自己抽抽嘴角的幅度都要更大。  
“你都不来找我！”莱诺拉责怪他，甚至带着点娇嗔，惊到了特洛伊，“我只好亲自来堵你了。”  
“哟，你就不怕堵错人、把场面搞得很尴尬吗？”特洛伊为刚刚平白遭受惊吓小小地报复着。  
“不会错的。”那对爱侣同时说，就连盖佐的语气都听起来恼人了。  
“走啦，还傻在这里！”贝尔突然挽起——或者说拽住——特洛伊的胳膊，偷偷瞄着他们，掩嘴笑着，匆匆将他拉走。  
“慢点儿——”特洛伊的声音远去了。  
盖佐望着室友的背影，有些歉意，却被莱诺拉捧住脸，强制将视线拉到她身上。她的脸上透着健康的红，鬓角还有细汗，眼睛很认真地盯着他。  
“别看他，看我。”  
“辛苦了。”盖佐揩去一滴汗水，手指停在她脸颊，“这些日子都忙了些什么？”  
“体能训练。”她有些没好气地。  
“噢？有没有爬树项目？”盖佐打趣她。  
“有就好了。”莱诺拉撅起嘴，然后垂下手拉住盖佐，引着他向城堡出口走。他们迎面或从侧边接受了不少不太友好的目光。盖佐安静地低着头，而莱诺拉则是傲然一一回敬。  
“不回去休息吗？”盖佐注意到莱诺拉将他向偏离营地的方向带。  
“早呢，陪我逛逛。”  
“好。”盖佐心里怕她累着，但没说出口，只在手上牵得更紧了些。  
两双冰鞋在冻结的湖面上划出流畅交错的线条。他们滑出去很远了，湖是那样广袤，城堡黑黢黢的影子里晃动着星点灯火，而在那里的人们也很难察觉到冰湖上的动静。夜是如此宁谧，今晚无风无云，星海笼罩，万籁俱寂。  
“嘿。”他们停在湖心，眉心相抵，一开口，白气就朦胧了视线。  
他的手环在她腰间，她双手攀着他的脖子。两人没有像在舞会上那样正式，只是轻轻地，左右摇晃着。  
“你说底下有什么？”莱诺拉抬眼问道。  
“鱼、水草、泥沙——”盖佐开始列举，立刻接收到莱诺拉那种像上课时听到无意义重复教条的眼神，“——水妖、马形水怪也有人看到过，人鱼嘛，可能这里对他们来说太冷了。”  
“不如去看看。”莱诺拉说着，索性俯下身，魔杖尖端用力杵了一下冰面。森白起伏的表面立刻变得光滑平整，冰变回无色透明，显露出底下黑漆漆的湖水。  
“荧光闪烁！”她接着施咒，但调试了好几个角度，除了一片黑，什么都看不到，湖水太深了。莱诺拉不满地小声嘀咕了一句。  
“我看看。”盖佐单膝跪在冰上，也从袍子里抽出魔杖，快速又低声地念了一个不知道什么咒语，稍顿了顿，加上了句“Maxima”。  
嗖嗖，两小团白火从魔杖头上喷射而出，直接穿过冰层，向水底径直游去，灵活得像两尾鱼，所到之处，亮如白昼。它们一边下潜，一边还分裂出同等大小的火苗，四散开来，照亮更广的区域。  
“你看，冰柱、水草。”他伏在莱诺拉划出的清晰区域上仔细辨认，指着鬼魅一般漂动着的黑色水草，“好像没有动物活动迹象，不过可能只是夜间休眠……”  
莱诺拉倒没急着去看水底，反而先托着腮酸溜溜地打量盖佐。  
“你会得真多。”  
“华而不实的小把戏。”盖佐谦虚地笑一笑，“哦……有动静。”  
只见密密的水草和交错的冰柱之间，快速闪过一个黑影，个头不大，但难说只是因为距离太远。  
“追上去！”莱诺拉来了兴致，盖佐便轻挥魔杖，让那些火苗排成队列紧跟小黑影。远些的冰面还是灰白色的，只能依稀看到光点沉在底下，追逐着未知的动物，离湖面越来越近了——  
“出来了！”一小团东西从靠近岸边的冰底下钻出来，迅速逃窜至草丛里不见了。白火围聚在那个出口静静候着，没有再追。等莱诺拉和盖佐赶到，发觉那里有个小圆洞，火苗均匀整齐地排布在洞底下，像是等候检阅的卫兵。  
“那是……海豹？”莱诺拉为自己的猜测感到好笑，首先这个洞口太小根本容纳不下一头海豹通行，其次，这是片淡水湖。  
“更可能是水獭之类的动物。”盖佐蹲下来，检查着洞口，切割相当整齐。而且，水面没有重新冻上的迹象。  
莱诺拉也发现了这一点。  
“有意思了，不冻咒？”她拍拍盖佐，示意他把火苗熄灭。莱诺拉猜测白火是种冷焰，只用作照明而不是取暖。果然，在盖佐用魔杖敲敲冰面、火苗一一熄灭之后，那一汪水过了许久才慢慢结起薄冰，比上次他们白天来滑冰时慢多了。  
如果用不冻咒就可以防止冻结的话……莱诺拉捏着下巴思考，那毒角兽的毒液要作何用呢？而且那一个小瓶子的量，估计也发挥不了大范围的作用。  
盖佐却在想另一个问题：从冰面里出来的东西，恐怕不是普通动物。  
此时，岸上的一棵树后面，布兰登正克制地喘着气，小心不被湖上的两人发现。他在提前探查黑湖底下的形势，并没有料到恰好会撞见另一位勇士。而那些火苗起先着实吓了他一大跳，即使之后发觉它们并不具备攻击性，他仍需要一些时间来平复心跳。  
布兰登是一名阿尼马格斯。


	45. Chapter 45

“你可以滚了。”公共休息室里，塞尔温喝退了一个五年级男生，他刚从他那儿夺来一份作业——是塞尔温逼那个五年级替自己做的，“怎么？”他危险地扣了扣指节，“你还妄想要奖赏不成？”  
对方赶紧低下头逃开了，休息室里其他学生也不敢朝这边看。他作威作福了一阵子，也觉得没大意思，毕竟大家不是在学习就是小声聊天，塞尔温找不出什么刺挑，脑子里空空荡荡但也塞不进一丁点儿知识，索性揣上作业回寝室了。  
浴室里有水声。塞尔温皱起眉，难道是早上他忘了关？  
“嚯！塞巴斯？你怎么……没在专用大浴池洗澡？”浴室里黑黢黢的，塞尔温懒得点灯，伸手要去摸龙头，被晃动的黑影吓了一大跳。手臂沾上了水，是冰凉的。  
专用大浴池是奖励给那些为学校赢得荣誉的学生使用的，水引自天然温泉，一般人没有资格踏入。莱斯特兰奇是少数特权享有者之一。  
“没怎么，懒得去。”莱斯特兰奇从淋浴间走出来，没有温度地说。他抄起魔杖往赤裸的肩膀上一点，身上的水立即不往下流了，而是像被杖尖吸收，消失到无形中去。  
真冷啊，莱斯特兰奇紧咬着牙关。尽管身上已经弄干，刺骨狡猾的冷早已从皮肤表面钻进他每一根血管——他本就对项目线索探究得八九不离十，再加上校长额外的“关怀”，他知道自己要去适应极寒——但是心里却被一股无名火烧得滚烫。比赛的日子一天天靠近，勇士们忙着各自做准备，不管是霍格沃茨那位还是莱诺拉，都极少出现在礼堂或教室里。  
他憎恶一个被托付不出去的感情——或是施展不了的占有欲——束缚的自己，他甚至卑微到，遐想她哪怕用冰霜般的杏眼瞪他、用刀子般伶俐的俏嘴讥讽他，也好过整天不见人影。而这种不可思议的惆怅过去，莱斯特兰奇又会严厉地自省。他是多么习惯于骄傲啊，突如其来的不确定性叫他动摇、从心底里怀疑自己。他用冷来麻痹，借那位名义上的女友来作替代品，每一次剧烈甚至残暴的拥吻他都紧闭上眼来假想成她，他要把她深拥入骨。  
莱斯特兰奇从没有尝过那么难获得一样东西的滋味。  
“你弄痛我了。”面孔精致的麦克米兰小姐有时候会小声抱怨。她唇上渗着血，小心拿手指去拭。  
“愈合如初。”发泄过后，莱斯特兰奇又能瞬间变得异常温和。他摩挲着她的脸，感受她微妙的颤抖和想逃的欲念。但她不会的，想到此莱斯特兰奇便深情地绽开微笑，她没法逃离，因为她能索求到她想要的羡慕眼光和未来或许可期的名望，而离开他，她只会遭到嘲笑。  
“我只是太爱你了。”莱斯特兰奇揽住伊丽莎白，贴着她的耳朵柔声说。不用看到那张脸的时候，编织谎言就更不费力了。  
他有时候会想象日后的那位小莱斯特兰奇夫人的模样。她会被画在一幅装裱精美的油画里，站在他的身边，挽着他的手。但是，她的脸依然是模糊的，莱斯特兰奇高度集中了精神，把画框最细腻的花纹都勾勒在眼前，然而女主人的脸还是空着的。  
他希望她是莱诺拉。莱诺拉·莱斯特兰奇，他惊讶于这个新名字读起来如此顺畅，他想这么叫她。怪异的是，尽管他闭上眼睛就能分毫不差地将莱诺拉的样貌描摹出来，她却总不肯出现到画像上。  
准是因为巴沙特梗在中间。莱斯特兰奇不自然地狞笑，温吞水一般的巴沙特前所未有地令人憎恨。他咬着牙，那双迷雾笼罩的玻璃珠似的眼睛在他的意念中开裂、粉碎，最终化成尘埃消失。  
“塞巴斯？你，要衣服吗？”塞尔温不确定是否要帮室友把睡袍递过去，他静坐在床沿有一阵子了。  
“要，当然。”莱斯特兰奇抬起眼睛，淡笑一声，“不是那个，我还要出去。”  
很多时候，自己动手要比吩咐头脑不灵、心意不通的下属省事得多。在塞尔温摸不着头脑地问了句“出去”，莱斯特兰奇召来了毛衣和厚斗篷。  
“出去。”他非常耐心地点头肯定，还多作了解释，“还是得抽时间陪陪女朋友的，对不对？”  
“说真的，塞巴斯，”塞尔温又一次会错意，他义愤不止，“凭那位小姐的出身相貌，还不足以——”  
“卡梅伦，”莱斯特兰奇打断他，提高了音量，“关于这件事情，我有自己的考虑。”  
他立即系好衣服，拂袖而去。

“……回去以后还要考N.E.W.T.s，真是糟透了……”图书馆里，萨曼莎面对着桌上满满摊开的复杂字符表，把乱蓬蓬的头发用手使劲向后捋，试图舒缓心情但效果不佳，“黑魔法防御术还要考实践，那是我最差的科目！”  
“现在才刚刚二月，萨曼莎。”伊丽莎白宽慰她，“N.E.W.T.s还早着呢。再说文职工作并不需要你黑魔法防御术也拿个O——”  
她自己还有别的事情要烦心呢。锁骨中间那颗坠子最近总是若有若无地发烫、甚至刺痛她，但当她伸手去摸，只能感受到自己的体温。  
“特里劳妮小姐，好像对鄙校的黑魔法，”一个男生的声音插话，悦耳又友好，“啊，防御教学，不那么满意呢。”  
“莱斯特兰奇先生！”萨曼莎慌忙抬头，见面前人双目含笑，手忙脚乱地要扶眼镜，眼镜却反向滑到了鼻尖，只好解释道，“我、我不是那个意思……”  
“塞巴斯？”伊丽莎白轻轻皱眉。他很少到图书馆里面找她的，至多在门口等她学完出来。而且，他好像从没对她的女伴表示过兴趣。  
“利兹，晚上好。”莱斯特兰奇非常礼貌地点点头，然后迅雷不及掩耳——  
“魂魄出窍。”  
“你疯了！”伊丽莎白眼睛睁圆，快速左右张望，用气声短促道。图书馆里还有好多人在呢。  
莱斯特兰奇笑而不语，萨曼莎脸上的无措消失了，转变成一种做梦一般的痴痴的快乐。  
“别慌，利兹，我做个实验而已。”莱斯特兰奇轻笑，打量着萨曼莎，“这样好多了。”  
“你要做什么？”伊丽莎白拉住他的胳膊，眉头锁得更紧了。  
“特里劳妮小姐，”他却不看向女友，“情人节的派对，你会出席，并且为你亲爱的盖佐端一杯暖融融的黄油啤酒，对不对？”  
萨曼莎像个木偶一样点点头。  
“好极了。”莱斯特兰奇赞许道，然后从侧袋里掏出一个心形的小药瓶递给她，里面的液体呈现出令人愉悦的浅粉红色，“我想加一点这个，他会更喜欢的。”  
萨曼莎顺从地接受了。  
伊丽莎白知道那是什么，她眯起了眼睛，为他当着她的面毫无顾忌地指使萨曼莎感到吃惊和厌恶。而莱斯特兰奇十分坦然地回望她，然后说：“噢，她是你朋友，我理所应当要帮帮她，不是吗？”


	46. Chapter 46

回霍格沃茨营地的一路上，伊丽莎白都没有跟莱斯特兰奇说话。  
“那晚安，”送到帐篷门口，莱斯特兰奇彬彬有礼道，“利兹、特里劳妮小姐。”  
萨曼莎仍是一脸梦幻的表情，她点头微笑后，先钻进了帐篷。伊丽莎白再也忍不住了。  
“你为什么要把她牵扯进来？为了你那些私心、那些勾当！”她质问道。  
“我的私心？”莱斯特兰奇就像在复述一个荒谬的笑话，“好利兹，我纯粹是想成全她微不足道的心愿。你想想，在情人节晚上和自己心仪之人发生点儿小小的浪漫，这不好吗？”  
“迷情剂根本不能制造真的爱情！”伊丽莎白大声说，又立马收住，警告似的“而且，你居然……居然用夺魂咒。那是不可饶恕咒！”  
“但这里是德姆斯特朗。”莱斯特兰奇打趣道。  
伊丽莎白被噎住了，随即换了种嘲讽的口气，将心中郁结脱口而出：“你想的不过是给他们造成嫌隙，你好去追求格林德沃罢了。”  
“说什么呢，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇短笑，认为她的话听上去很不可思议，“我交往的人可是你呀。格林德沃是我的对手，来自第三个学校，干扰她一下有什么不可以？”他说着就要去拉她的手，被伊丽莎白手背一挡。  
她当然是推不掉的。莱斯特兰奇紧紧捏住她的手指，伊丽莎白下意识垂下眼睛，闷哼一声。  
“不然你就把这个拿回去，”她不想屈从，另一只手探向脖子，勾出那条项链，“留着送你想要的那个人吧。放我走！”  
“利兹、利兹。”他缓和了点手上的力道，“我从来不会收回送出的东西。况且a Ravenclaw is sharp.（一个拉文克劳是聪明的）”  
他伸出手指，慢慢地将项链塞回她领口，然后托起她的下巴，逼迫她直视自己的眼睛。  
“同样，到手的我也不会放开。”他拇指摁在她下巴中间，微微撬开了她的下唇，然后轻盈地吻上去，“做个聪明的女孩儿，利兹。A raven claw is sharp.（渡鸦的爪子是锋利的）”  
他又说了一遍。

特洛伊陷入了苦恼，他发觉自己将在情人节和贝尔单独共进晚餐。  
“严格意义上说并不是单独，”盖佐从书桌前半转过身子，严谨地指出，“有一整个礼堂的人——”  
“盖佐！”特洛伊使劲摇晃着他的肩膀，“我可没有工夫跟你扯什么叫真正意义上的‘单独’！”  
“你需要一些指导吗？”盖佐现在完全转过来了，眨了眨眼睛，“比如说，接吻？”  
特洛伊一个踉跄，而盖佐神色正经，完全没在开玩笑。但可恶的，他确实看透了他的心思。特洛伊更心虚了。  
“……你停下。”他好像扶椅子背要站起来，特洛伊连忙按住阻止，“你……你就不怕她介意？”  
“不会，”盖佐笑，“莱诺拉知道我对你没有非分之想——”  
“但是我介意！”特洛伊及时截断逐渐奇怪的谈话方向，“算了，情场老手。你倒好，就没什么需要担心的！”  
“不是这样的。”盖佐轻声说。  
“哦？”特洛伊挑起一根眉毛。  
盖佐没说话，突然单膝跪下，手里空举着一样什么，用一种特洛伊无法接受的深情望向他。  
“呃……”他一时没想好该怎么反应。  
“还是不行。”盖佐垂头丧气地收回手，慢慢起来坐回到椅子上，揉着太阳穴。  
“难得啊，未婚夫。”特洛伊窃笑，一个失落的盖佐着实少见。并非因为他事事顺遂，而是在碰到难题时，比如说决斗课上练习攻击性咒语，盖佐便是一副“能力范围之外自责也无用”的态度。  
“可是你们不是早就订婚了么？”特洛伊接着问。  
“这不一样。”盖佐盯着砖墙上的一道接缝，喃喃自语。  
明天是情人节，也是莱诺拉的十七岁生日。他希望这个日子非同凡响。  
“好吧，”特洛伊息事宁人地说，拍拍盖佐，“那我们只好，分头烦心咯。”  
熄灯后，两个男生在各自的床上辗转反侧。特洛伊不记得自己什么时候睡着，但终于醒来时已经快要迟到了。  
“糟糕！”他惊叫着匆忙披衣，心里埋怨盖佐悄无声息地起床也不喊他一声——他的床老早空了。  
特洛伊抓起书包冲出宿舍之前匆匆瞥到，盖佐床头原本放着方形小盒子的位置也空了。

莱斯特兰奇第一次跨进霍格沃茨帐篷里，扑面而来一股过于甜腻的花香，帐篷顶上漂浮着许多粉色和浅紫色的气球，还有小型的彩色爆竹在嗖嗖乱窜。三个学校的学生混作一团，哄乱热闹，把平日在德姆斯特朗城堡里面不自觉的矜持敛声都抛到了脑后，是不是还爆发出高声大笑。其中，又以霍格沃茨那几个红衬里袍子的学生最为恣肆。  
“塞巴斯。”马尔福和几个斯莱特林迎上来，他厌恶地瞟一眼那些气球，皱了皱像易碎白瓷一般的鼻子，可能再用点力它就要裂开了， “抱歉，你不得不忍受这些愚蠢——”这些嘈杂又幼稚的玩意儿，决计不可能出现在高贵的莱斯特兰奇府，而生长在其中的塞巴斯少爷怎么能忍受这般瞎胡闹。  
“我觉得很有意思，”莱斯特兰奇却保持着礼貌的微笑，眉头都没有皱一下，他抬起一只手，皮手套自动脱离，滑进他的口袋里，“很不一样。”  
他跨进帐篷里，四处搜寻那个熟悉的身影。她很惹眼，金灿灿瀑布一样的头发披散在背上。莱诺拉正前后开步，捏着一柄飞镖眯着眼瞄准对面的靶子。  
“喔！”施了魔法的靶子尖细地叫起来，“力道有余，准心不足！”  
莱诺拉扶着腰大笑着，连带头发快乐地簌簌抖动，莱斯特兰奇忍不住也勾了勾嘴角。说也奇怪，他从前只觉得连自己情绪都收不住的女孩是粗俗而没有教养的。他却只觉得她真实可爱。  
更妙的是，巴沙特没有在她身边——特里劳妮远远地在饮料点心区域拉着他聊些什么呢，她身后就是装着黄油啤酒的大木桶。  
一切都在计划之中。  
“你心情不错，塞巴斯。”伊丽莎白化了淡淡的妆，若有若无地微笑，过来挽住他的胳膊。  
“当然是因为你在这儿，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇另一手覆上她的手背，“带我参观参观，好吗？还有你的同学们，好多还没有打过招呼呢。”  
他假意感兴趣地穿过挤挨的人群和偶尔忘我的情侣，打量帐篷内的装饰，和迎面碰上的学生攀谈，实则余光里时不时关注那个金色的影子。  
“准备好来个大点儿的了吗？”一个红发男生吹了个呼哨，然而还没等大家反应过来，“嘭嘭”，震耳欲聋的响声逼得所有人捂起耳朵弯下腰。巨大的粉红色云朵从一个特大号爆竹里炸出来，一时间所有人视线被限制在几步之内，紧接着哗啦啦下起了彩条和金丝带雨。  
“还不快趁这时候，和你身边那位，做点儿什么呀？”那个男生坏笑着，极具穿透力的声音点醒众人。短暂的沉默立刻被新一轮的笑闹打破，欢快的苏格兰风笛响起来了，粉雾渲染了微醺。等到它终于慢慢散去，人们脸上都晕上了一层红，他们开始在帐篷中间跳舞。  
她在哪里？莱斯特兰奇锁着眉搜索，莱诺拉不在舞池中央，这不像她的作风。他有点不耐烦，不过，好的方面是，或许是因为她并没有舞伴？  
莱斯特兰奇迅速把目光收回到黄油啤酒桶那儿，另一个舞台。  
“你真的不尝尝吗，盖佐？”萨曼莎殷切地望向盖佐，“我觉得这是世界上最好喝的饮料。”  
盖佐端着黄油啤酒杯，显得无奈但又不好推脱。  
“既然如此。”他喝了，虽然只是礼貌性地抿了一口。不多久，他带着她悄悄从人群后面离开。  
莱斯特兰奇并不关心他们说了什么，只在意最终结果。  
看上去好极了。


	47. Chapter 47

每天重复的体能训练又累又无聊，莱诺拉希望比赛项目早来早结束，而情人节是少数值得期盼的事情。  
而且，她今天十七岁了。  
莱诺拉在马车上洗了澡，随便穿了布斯巴顿的日常裙装，给头发施了个烘干咒披散着懒得挽起，直接打算前去派对。  
咚！她推开马车门的手势没轻没重，惊到了在门外候着邀约对象的几个学生。盖佐是其中之一。  
“晚上好。”盖佐走上几步，摊开右手掌。  
“有什么话要说吗？”莱诺拉并不急于把手交给他，而是伸出食指在他掌心上画圈。  
“生日快乐，莱诺拉。”盖佐抿嘴笑了。  
“是十七岁生日。”她带着骄傲，贴着他耳朵宣布道，然后拉他走向霍格沃茨的帐篷。  
“比你们城堡里阴森森的好多了！”霍格沃茨们在中央大帐篷里装饰了好多新奇玩意儿，莱诺拉看得直入迷，轻轻捶盖佐，“怎么着，德姆斯特朗规定笑话商店都不许去吗？噢，我想试试那个！”  
盖佐不辩解也不反驳。这些日子以来她难得如此开心，想玩什么就任由她去。他尽量不去想比赛就在周末这回事，让今晚愉快地度过比什么都重要。以及，盖佐捏了捏口袋里的小方盒，他仍没有想好最合宜的求婚方案。  
“帮我拿点儿喝的好吗？”莱诺拉刚逗完会飞又会学人说话的的纸鸟，又对魔法飞镖产生了兴趣，“我暂时腾不开手。”  
“当然。”盖佐点点头，一边穿过人群一边寻找拿饮品的地方。  
“特里劳妮小姐。”盖佐见到黄油啤酒桶一旁站着发愣的萨曼莎，打了声招呼，又看看桶边白桌布上倒叠起来的一堆空玻璃杯，“你也是来拿饮料的吗？请先吧。”  
“盖佐！”萨曼莎一个激灵，猛地转头望向他，“我、我负责打饮料！你要一杯，对不对？”  
“那麻烦了。”盖佐点点头。  
她显得很高兴，险些碰翻那堆玻璃杯，盖佐不得不帮她试了个漂浮咒才没让杯子摔碎在地。萨曼莎的脸红得像烧，盖佐立即移开目光，佯装欣赏帐篷顶上的气球，好让她不至于过分紧张。  
莱斯特兰奇进来了，他注意到。  
“好了！抱歉我总是笨手笨脚的……”她递过满当当的酒杯，厚厚的黄油泡沫险些洒出来。  
“谢谢。”盖佐接过酒杯，体谅地笑笑，就要转身离开。  
“你不先喝一口吗？” 萨曼莎匆忙喊他，声音有些失真。  
“我是帮别人带的。”盖佐道出实情。  
“那……”萨曼莎越说越急，“那你更应该先试试味道！不好的话……再换杯别的喝的？”  
“黄油啤酒出不了什么意外。”盖佐婉言，“你不用担心。”他只当她是心思太重，怕招待不周。  
“盖佐……”她一时真的无法想出新理由了。  
“那就请给我一杯水吧。”盖佐帮她找台阶下。  
“可是……”  
这时候，大爆竹炸开了，粉色的烟雾迷住视线。  
盖佐被向后一扯，倒退几步，这下他彻底看不见萨曼莎了。  
“拿杯喝的这么久？聊这么开心，我都要吃醋了。”莱诺拉咬着气声在他耳边假意责怪，然后夺过黄油啤酒喝了一口，“黄油啤酒吗？怎么一股墨水的味道。”  
“抱歉。”盖佐自知理亏，小心拿回杯子，“如果不喜欢就不喝——”  
“开个玩笑，你就是在图书馆待得太多啦！”莱诺拉咯咯笑着，笑盖佐当了真，然后扑上去环住他的脖子吻他。旁边没有人能看到他们，这个吻比他每天送她回马车上的晚安吻要热烈和放肆许多。盖佐尝到了一点儿莱诺拉唇上的泡沫，的确没有墨水味，倒是有股令人愉悦的、松枝和青草混合的气息。  
“还不快趁这时候，和你身边那位，做点儿什么呀？”  
略带怂恿的俏皮话钻进他耳朵里，盖佐感觉脑子中有根血管突突地跳动着。他该做些什么，口袋里的小鼓包提醒他，现在就是个完美的时机，不需要计划、不需要排练……  
“你有没有觉得这里面太热了？”莱诺拉却在此时放开了他，用手掌扇风，她脸上果然红彤彤的。然后她推开他，喃喃自语着“肯定是愚蠢的体能训练……我去外面透透气，回见”，就转身钻到雾气后面去了。  
盖佐在原地愣了几秒，刚才的短暂邂逅像是一场梦，而女主人公谢幕后，只剩下背景里朦胧的雾。  
“盖佐？”  
等他再次回神，面前却是萨曼莎。  
“你真的不尝尝吗，盖佐？我觉得这是世界上最好喝的饮料。”  
“既然如此。”他定定地望着杯子里金黄色、冒着泡泡的液体。那味道确实不错，他刚才已经尝到了。他从来都是个善于克制的人，但不知怎的，此刻他很想沉溺其中，像堕入一个无需忧虑的温柔乡。  
他似乎从没有那么迫切地想要在莱诺拉身边。雪山、草地，他眼前浮现出格林德沃庄园中掩映在绿树之后的别墅，而他乘坐的马车正在靠近……  
“奇怪，我怎么在这里？”萨曼莎望望欢乐的人群，又看看木桶和酒杯，如梦初醒。她从不参加这样的活动的，她记得自己原本计划在图书馆学习到深夜，等同学们差不多闹够了再回来的。  
“你不是说你负责发饮料吗？”盖佐问。  
“盖……巴沙特先生！”萨曼莎下了一大跳，慌忙改口，好像根本不记得自己刚刚近乎执拗地向他推荐黄油啤酒，“我……我不记得了……”  
她又自责，又慌张，面孔刷地变白，不敢看盖佐，手指绞在一块儿。  
“你可能学得太吃力了，”盖佐宽慰她，“你需要休息。”  
萨曼莎捧着额头，也不知道听进去没有。她似有似无地点点头，好像在努力思考，但刚迈动步子就踉跄着差点摔倒。盖佐扶了扶她的手肘。  
“你的房间在哪里？我送你到门口。”  
萨曼莎没有说话，看起来十分错愕，只指指主帐篷侧边的通道口。盖佐意会，带着她从人群外围绕过去。  
主帐篷公共区域以外延伸出一条走道，连着四个小帐篷，学生们还像在霍格沃茨一样，分学院就寝。今晚，拉文克劳的帐篷也冷冷清清的，空无一人。  
“里面我就不方便进去了，”盖佐停在挂着拉文克劳鹰标志的帆布前面，要做道别，“好好休息——”  
“盖佐！”萨曼莎一路都沉默着，盖佐也没有看她，此刻突然惊恐地叫起来。  
“嗯？”盖佐抬头，撞见她煞白的脸，眼里滚动着闪光。  
“我好像……做了很可怕的事情……”她嗓音颤抖，眼泪扑簌簌直落下来。

莱斯特兰奇再次看到莱诺拉的时候，她和隆巴顿以及他圣诞舞会时的舞伴小姑娘正坐在小圆桌边说话。  
勇士们真是一个个都“专情”得很，莱斯特兰奇内心暗嘲。  
“……还有四天，”莱诺拉托着腮，晃着腿，“干脆现在就比得了！”  
“我想我的弃赛红色火花咒已经练得很熟练了。”布兰登自嘲道。他看上去喝了不少，将平时略略的腼腆放开了许多。  
“瞧瞧，”莱诺拉扣上苏茜的肩膀，“瞧瞧这蹩脚的伪装！你告诉我，你的布兰登都做了什么秘密准备——”  
“莱诺拉！”苏茜又羞又急，她当真以为莱诺拉要逼她“刺探敌情”，结果惹得莱诺拉哈哈大笑。  
“很棒的派对。”莱斯特兰奇插话进来，“我亲爱的朋友——对手们。”  
莱诺拉收住笑声，但目光毫不退缩。  
“很高兴你喜欢。”布兰登保持着风度，虽然莱斯特兰奇不是他邀请的客人。  
“情人节派对，莱诺拉，”莱斯特兰奇打量着四周，视线又回到莱诺拉身上，“你好像缺个伴儿？”  
“不如大度的莱斯特兰奇先生把麦克米兰小姐借我？”莱诺拉哼笑，斜斜瞥了眼伊丽莎白。红发女孩儿的脸色并不怎么好看。  
“说到伴儿，”莱斯特兰奇不接茬，只若有所思地问，“利兹，今天怎么不见萨曼莎？”  
“大概还在图书馆吧，”伊丽莎白兴说，“或者在宿舍里学习。”  
“她倒是回帐篷里去了，好像是身体不舒服。”马尔福这时从另一个方向走过来，不怀好意地笑着，“但不是一个人去的。让我想想是和谁呢？我有点儿忘了名字……”他微微凸出的眼珠子恶意扫视着在场几个人，最终停在莱诺拉身上，“对了，是巴沙特先生啊。”  
莱诺拉垂在里侧的手攥成了一个拳。  
“不舒服？”伊丽莎白担心地说，似乎根本没在意马尔福说的后半句，抬头向莱斯特兰奇道，“塞巴斯，抱歉失陪，但我得先去看看她。”  
“当然。”莱斯特兰奇欠身，为她让开一条道。  
“我也去看看。”伊丽莎白走开几步，莱诺拉突然跳下高脚凳，大步跟了上去。  
“莱诺拉，这……”莱斯特兰奇显得十分为难，一道追上，“这毕竟是霍格沃茨的地盘，要是伤了校际友谊——”  
莱诺拉嗖地举起魔杖，几乎要戳到莱斯特兰奇的下巴，并不跟他废话，只管撇开人们往侧边通道去。其他学生们开始向这边探头探脑。  
布兰登和苏茜交换了一个担忧的眼神，也匆匆上前。  
过道的门帘却从另一侧掀开了。  
“莱诺拉？”从后面钻出来的是盖佐，几乎与莱诺拉撞上满怀。而他紧接着就看到门口堵着的不止一人，他们脸上或是严肃或是看热闹的态度。  
“你做了什么？”盖佐还没能来得及解释半个字，门帘再次被猛地掀起。  
“她一看到我就哭，话都说不出来！”伊丽莎白快速望一眼莱斯特兰奇，立即推了一把盖佐，盯住他咄咄质问。  
“我只是把她送到房间门口。”盖佐坦然地看向莱诺拉。  
“你，跟我出来。”莱诺拉铁青着脸，卡着盖佐的手腕就往帐篷外走，一路撞到好几个玩兴正浓的学生也没有道歉。


	48. Chapter 48

“莱诺拉，你听我……”一出帐篷，清冷将二人包围，盖佐急于辩解。  
“嘘。”莱诺拉却捂上他的嘴，笑着，带着像逃学一般的雀跃，“跟我来。”  
先前脸上的阴沉烟消云散，莱诺拉也不清楚自己是怎么回事。她前一刻明明很生气，而且这愤怒毫无来由。盖佐不可能背叛她，这点毋庸置疑。  
情绪消散得就和它涌起时一样快。  
聚会、人群、欢呼和美酒，一切都无关紧要。她刚触到他的一寸体温，就像拥有了全世界。  
“你回来得太晚了。”笑声如银铃，薄裙阻隔不了寒风，莱诺拉却感觉不到冷。她熟门熟路地引着盖佐向布斯巴顿的马车小跑去，始终回头望着他，视线一刻也不肯移开。  
他们相拥旋转着跌进马车门，险些碰掉客厅里一个花瓶。好在厅里空无一人。  
“别在意它。”莱诺拉搭上盖佐的肩膀，“大不了一个修复咒。”  
“嗯。”盖佐从余光里看到他们正向她的单人卧室去。他在离开霍格沃茨帐篷之前明明有些顾虑的，但当下他什么都想不起，就像跌进了水里，被隔绝了声音。而他竟也不在乎，抛却记忆的感觉真好，只要和她在一块儿。  
卧室里没有点灯。等盖佐适应了黑暗，别的感官也稍稍重启运作，他发现自己已被压在莱诺拉身下。两人陷在柔软的枕头和被子里，莱诺拉的气息疯狂地从四面八方侵袭。恍然间，他好像回到格林德沃庄园，躺在草地上，书本盖着脸，上不知是何时睡去的。而莱诺拉会故意把书拿开，让阳光催醒他，她便坐在一旁望着他笑，长长的披散的金发和肩膀一起微微抖动。  
就像现在一样。夜里没有太阳，但她就是光芒。  
盖佐从来不会恼，哪怕中断了浅梦。在那之后，他往往会拉过她的手，然后亲吻她，抚摸她的头发，然后顺手在她耳侧别上一朵小花。  
就像现在一样。  
莱诺拉一侧的裙子袖滑到胳膊上，肩膀在发帘之后若隐若现。蓝色缎面的料子如流水，而他们是两条渴水的鱼，滚烫的唇瓣只有依靠厮磨才得以稍稍慰藉。  
“生日快乐……”盖佐没来由地耳语道，“十七岁，生日快乐……”  
“谢谢。”莱诺拉咧了咧嘴。她无暇多做口头回应，手上忙着对付盖佐的腰带。但她忽然想起什么，停下手，利落地反身向卧室门射出一个咒语。  
而正是莱诺拉起身的小小空档，局势被翻转。盖佐揽着她的腰，一滚身占据上风，莱诺拉懒懒地摔在枕头上，长发铺开散成碎金。  
“看不出来嘛。”她轻笑，少有地放下一贯的争强好胜，任由盖佐主导。少年总是梳得整整齐齐的栗色头发此时凌乱地垂着，伴随他不再均匀的呼吸，倾洒在少女锁骨周围，一片光洁。  
“等等。”他突然停下，一手撑起在她身侧，月色的双眼移向别处。  
“盖佐！”莱诺拉捧住他的脸，强迫他看向自己，“我成年了！你不能再玩戈德里克的把戏——”  
“有一项程序……”盖佐在衣服堆里快速地翻找着什么。  
“我不要听婚后之类的废话！”她几乎有些恼怒了，试图坐起来阻止未婚夫破坏气氛的行为。  
他却递来一枚戒指，然后稍显怪异地跪在她身前。  
“我认为……至少我想听你亲口说……”盖佐脸红得不像话，丢掉了所有跟莱诺拉讲道理时的侃侃而谈，“莱诺拉……你是否愿意……”  
“我愿意！”看他结巴的样子，莱诺拉几乎想要嘲笑他。  
“……嫁给我？”盖佐迟迟才补上关键的后半句。  
“我爱你。”  
年轻的伴侣对于示爱永不疲倦。汗水与呢喃，疼痛与欢愉，他为她蓬勃的活力所倾倒，她在他坚定的温柔中沉醉。婚约不过是锦上添花，他们彼此心照不宣。莱诺拉想起她初次见到盖佐，他像个小大人，却独对她将所有父辈期许加的规则视而不见。大概除了一条，“你还没有成年”。但那都是今天、此刻以前。  
“莱诺拉，”盖佐伏在她耳边轻喘，手指穿过她的指缝虚虚地扣着，刚唤出她的名字，就仿佛想起某件趣事般莞尔，“有件事你得知道。”  
“你说。”尽管双手被缚着，莱诺拉迎向他的目光全无怯意。想要再次压制盖佐不是难事——她确定他现在够不到魔杖——况且，他一定会让着她。  
“你的体能训练，”盖佐的指尖从她的手掌一路沿着手臂、肩膀、心窝，最后覆上小腹，“效果够明显的。”  
“好啊！”她假意愠怒，在他白净的臂膀上掐出红痕。盖佐也配合她演，索性重重趴倒，赖在她身上不动弹；但肌肤相亲之处，难免又起躁动的颤栗。  
莱诺拉忍不住笑，又忍不住憧憬。她将有一个属于自己的小家，一位她深爱着、同样也视她为珍宝的丈夫。闭上眼睛，她几乎能想象出他们的小房子，或许坐落在雪山脚下的小镇里。孩子们环绕在身边，听他们的父亲讲永远也没有尽头的故事……  
“莱诺拉？你还好吗……”苏茜不确定地又一次敲敲门。派对早已结束，玩尽兴的布斯巴顿学生们回来，各自收拾就寝。苏茜倒还惦记着她。  
好在莱诺拉记得把隔音咒撤掉了，要是再像上回那样浴室门口堵着一群人，甚至为了检查“他们的勇士活没活着”而硬闯进来，或许真不是个好时机。  
“这家伙……”莱诺拉自言自语，略略撑起上身，被子捂在胸口，调匀呼吸冲门外喊，“好着呢。头疼，睡了。”  
她被自己的声音吓了一跳，有些哑得失真，连忙闭上嘴，只屏息静听。  
“那就好，好好休息。”苏茜犹豫一刻，隔着门声音不真切，但莱诺拉听上去像是哭过；可是由她的性子，安慰只会让她情绪更糟。所以终于听到一声回应，苏茜决定就此作罢，回自己房间去了。  
“至于你，”莱诺拉偷笑，圈进盖佐的臂弯里，点着他的鼻子，“今晚看来是回不去了。”  
盖佐许久没有说话，眼帘半垂，眶中隐隐含波，衬得两轮圆月更像水中的倒影。他如一只捕食后恢复温驯的倦兽，消耗了蓄积已久的能量，亟待温存来回补刚才的宣泄。他只点点头同意，手流连在她腰际。这触感比羊皮纸还要细腻得多，叫人成瘾。他必须仔细酝酿、深思熟虑地落笔成诗，才算不辜负纸张。  
这晚是情人节，无数的浪漫在看似黑暗深沉的德姆斯特朗悄悄上演。  
特洛伊送贝尔回宿舍后，晕晕乎乎地回去，好几次要撞上墙或认错路，然后如梦初醒地加快脚步。  
否则他都不记得是怎样“骗”来一个短暂但甜蜜的亲吻了！  
佯装拜托她检查新调的魔药、在坩埚里变出巧克力、然后补偿一支曾不那么完美的舞……地下扫帚间狭小而温馨，催促他们靠近。  
特洛伊的嘴角止不住上翘，他迫不及待要让室友听听自己多么天才。不过是营造氛围，恋爱可并不是他盖佐一个人的强项。  
然而特洛伊徘徊踱步许久，忍不住困意后又在床上辗转难眠，一肚子话憋着炫耀不出来着实难受。不知不觉捱到天亮，特洛伊迷糊起身，竟想不起何时睡去——  
对面的床铺依然是空的，不见一丝褶皱。  
盖佐彻夜未归！


	49. Chapter 49

反正睡不着，特洛伊干脆收拾整齐准备去吃早饭。门一拉开——  
“盖佐！”特洛伊吓一大跳，“你 ，你干嘛坐在门口啊！”  
“噢，回来晚了，怕吵醒你。”盖佐像也刚被身后的动静惊醒，揉揉眼睛，“一起去礼堂？”  
特洛伊注意到他眼圈深重。盖佐所谓“回来晚了”，实际上是天亮前趁布斯巴顿们还没起床，悄悄先溜回来的。漫长的一夜里，他并没有机会合眼。  
“什么情况？”特洛伊看他狼狈，先是一头雾水，莱诺拉刁难他了？求婚失败？不至于啊……但盖佐扶着门框起身时，特洛伊瞄到他未系好的领子和脖子根隐约透出的红印，顿时明白了大半。  
“你可以啊！”特洛伊快速看看两边无人，撞了撞盖佐，又酸又坏地低声说，“学会偷偷外边过夜了？”  
盖佐闻言却毫无反应，脸都不见红。  
“对了，我想找贝尔——借贝尔帮个忙，可以忙？”盖佐相当正经地抬头问他，声音透着疲惫。  
“找就找嘛……”特洛伊先局促起来，不自觉眼神飘忽，“什么叫借……”他不免回想起自己仓促但不至于太糟糕的初吻，心跳又一次加快。他可不想主动炫耀，但如果盖佐先问他的话……  
“喂，你别走那么快！”特洛伊还陷在遐思里，忽觉室友已经走远了，尽管脚步一深一浅，“等等我！”

特洛伊和贝尔再次见面时的小小尴尬与笼罩着盖佐全身的低气压相比不值一提。  
“迷情剂！”贝尔吃惊地瞪大眼睛，“解药，我想想……通用解药应该可以……下午我应该能抽出时间配一点，跟我来就行。”她试图用平和的口气宽慰盖佐和自己，没多大事，至少盖佐意识到自己喝了什么。  
“她也要。”盖佐点点头，简短地说。  
“你们两个！”贝尔捂住了嘴。她小心翼翼望了望布斯巴顿那一群，莱诺拉还没有出现。倒是莱斯特兰奇向他们这边漫不经心地扫了一眼，看到盖佐蔫蔫地垂着头，很是满意。  
“一夜没回来噢。”特洛伊幽幽地补了一句。  
“呃……你们……”贝尔很是艰难，脸先涨得通红，“你们难道……”  
用膝盖想也知道，他俩不可能在双双服下迷情剂的夜晚谈论魔咒和星星。  
“你能想到的都发生了。”盖佐很平静，像是读出教材检索页的词条。他将手指深深插进头发里，定定地盯着面前的早餐盘子，虽然他一口都没动。  
离开莱诺拉之后，盖佐逐渐恢复了冷静，零散的记忆也在脑中重组。  
“我好像……做了很可怕的事情……”萨曼莎的嗓音和不住滚落的泪珠一齐颤抖。  
“是什么？”  
盖佐并没有质问的意思，语气也保持温和，但短短一问像是触到萨曼莎的痛处。  
“不、不要问我……”她慌乱又茫然，不敢看他，又迟迟挪不开步子回房间。  
“那么，好好休息。明天课上见——”  
“盖佐！”她突然鼓足勇气，捏住他的手腕，“我……原谅我……”  
“这不合适。”盖佐挥开那只手。萨曼莎一怔。  
“我为我的鲁莽道歉。”盖佐低声道，“祝你好梦，特里劳妮小姐。”  
他被一个念头满满占据了，他要回到莱诺拉身边。  
“她会带给你危险！”萨曼莎绝望地喊着，几乎嘶哑，“格林德沃……别去找她。”  
“为什么？”盖佐听到自己的声音，却无比陌生。上次这么冰冷地说话是什么时候？  
“我……”萨曼莎语塞，又陷入了强烈的自责，“我不能……我不想说……”  
“摄神取念。”他几乎是无意识地行动了，萨曼莎眼神忽然涣散，被动分享了视野。  
他看到了……莱斯特兰奇对她下咒……给她迷情剂……药剂在他饮下之前转经了莱诺拉的手，也就是说他们都……还有更久远一些，萨曼莎做的、“罗蕾莱”相关的预言……  
盖佐快速浏览了她的记忆，又施了轻效混淆咒让她认为自己该去睡觉，而眼前并没有一个令她心烦意乱的人。紧接着，盖佐匆匆往主帐篷回赶。至少他得让莱诺拉知情，但浓烈的思念突然潮水般汹涌地暴涨起来。  
最终一切都没能控制住。  
“这也不能怪你……”贝尔慢慢从震惊中恢复，盖佐的脸却越来越黑，她不知该怎么安慰，只好瞪一眼特洛伊，怪他哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“我干什么了？”特洛伊接到责怪的眼神，好不无辜。  
“就少说两句吧！”  
“和我计划得不一样……”盖佐喃喃自语。昨夜的一幕幕在他脑海里来回滚动，真假莫辨。药剂的劲头还没有完全过去，他时而迷陷在飘渺的缱绻中，时而清醒过来，头疼如宿醉。  
“哦，盖佐……”特洛伊推推他，盖佐却浑然不觉。  
噔噔噔。鞋跟踩在石砌地面上脆生生作响。  
许多人从进行到一半的早餐中抬起头，这风风火火的阵势，除了布斯巴顿的勇士小姐还有谁？她梳着高高的、打着卷儿的马尾，神采奕奕，比平时还要光彩照人。  
莱诺拉目不斜视，大步径直向三人组而去。特洛伊和贝尔一早看到了她，盖佐却浑然不觉。  
莱斯特兰奇放下了叉子，紧盯着莱诺拉每一个动作、每一丝细微的表情。他总觉得巴沙特昨夜应该不怎么好过，然而，莱诺拉脸上写着的，似乎并不是兴师问罪。还有些不对劲之处——  
盖佐还在自我怀疑和自我麻醉中反复纠结，忽的，他被一把拽出长椅，险些踉跄摔倒。  
莱诺拉稳稳当当扶住他的双臂，顺势领着他原地转了个圈，裙摆绽放成花。接着，一个热情的吻印上来。  
“莱诺拉……”盖佐错愕。这是几百双眼睛注视的中心。  
“只是想跟你说早上好，”莱诺拉笑，清亮的眸中只盛着他，“巴沙特先生。”  
莱斯特兰奇在震怒中捏弯了叉子柄。那绝对不是一个简单的、摒弃前嫌的晨间吻而已，他看到了，莱诺拉搭在巴沙特肩头的左手无名指上，刺眼的订婚戒。


	50. Chapter 50

又是一个阴天，乌云滚动，邪风阵阵，本是个所有人非必要绝不出门、恨不能一直窝在壁炉边烤火的日子，但大家都围聚在大湖厚实的冰面上——那里仿佛一夜之间搭起了座七层的弧形阶梯式看台，足以容纳德姆斯特朗全校师生、友校代表团，以及体育司官员和裁判。三强争霸赛第二个项目即将打响。  
“他们怎么做到的？还有这个冰窟窿——”贝尔指着看台前面，边缘切割整齐的椭圆形黑色大水坑，“不冻咒？那范围也够大的……一刻钟了，一点儿都没冻上！”  
“十几个成年巫师呢。”特洛伊张望着主席台，粗略数了数，“他们总得有点儿能耐，不是吗？”  
“哦，特洛伊，”贝尔故意说，“严格意义上说，你也是个成年巫师，不是吗？”  
“我……”特洛伊稍稍语塞，着急辩白，“那我也比魔法部好些人强多了！我爸爸说他们大部分连一个像样的反咒都施不出……”  
他们虽然嘴上还在互相挑对方的小错漏，手却一直紧紧地握着。盖佐一向很少插话，今天更加寡言，他的心思在别处。勇士们现在还在候场，而非参赛人员或组织方，尤其是别校学生，根本不可能靠近他们休息的帐篷。  
“她会没事的。”贝尔小心地说，“这段时间不是都在做准备吗？”  
“对啊，她可是格林德沃啊！”特洛伊捶一把盖佐，压低声音道，毕竟身处本校阵营，不好太明目张胆。  
“我知道。”盖佐短促地笑一笑。他的神色说不上担心，但颇有一种“请勿打扰”的距离感，两个伙伴也不便多言。  
“哟，这不是德姆斯特朗的功臣吗，巴沙特？”塞尔温不怀好意地笑着，慢悠悠走上看台，寻找座位，“打入敌方内部这种事情，我们别说做了，想都想不到啊！你们说呢？”  
他身后的卡卡洛夫等人笑声刺耳地附和着。  
“一会儿要是塞巴斯赢了，”塞尔温站到盖佐对面停下，俯视着他，“还真是欠了你人情，要给你记一大功呢。怎么了？别谦虚啊——”他用魔杖逼迫盖佐抬起头看他，“敢做就要敢当，像个爷们儿！”  
贝尔求助似的捏紧特洛伊的手指，而特洛伊正准备豁出去站起来跟塞尔温理论，反正他们的头儿现在在比赛场地上，如果光是要撂倒他一个——  
“比赛好像要开始了。”盖佐却开口了，一如既往温顺柔和地迎向咄咄逼人的塞尔温。  
果然，主席台上发话了：“三强争霸赛第二个项目即将开始，请观众们就座……”  
塞尔温向场地中间望去，眯起了眼睛，然后厉害地回瞪一眼盖佐，撇开他和一群狐朋狗友走向低年级们给他们事先占好的位置去了。盖佐则直起身子，双手交叉在一起，专注地聆听规则介绍，仿佛刚才的插曲不曾发生。  
“……这个项目旨在考察勇士们在极端环境下的适应能力。”裁判一边说，三名勇士一边从休息帐篷里钻出来，每个都披着厚厚的斗篷，但打着赤脚，直接踩在冰冷的木板上，“几位，想必你们都带着第一个项目取来的线索吧？”  
勇士们点点头，脸色一个比一个差。  
“她居然没穿袜子……”后排几个女生小声议论着莱诺拉。她深色的斗篷盖到踝处，苍白光裸的脚更加显眼。她自己倒没觉得不妥，漫不经心地活动着脚趾。  
“很好，你们将用到它去湖里取得下一个线索——或者不用。”裁判顿了顿，似乎希望卖个关子来博取注意，但人们只觉得又冷又莫名其妙，用眼神催促他快讲完，“总之，你们会在湖底正中心找到新的线索，而手头的药品是开启新线索最快的钥匙。注意：线索是会随着时间消逝的，留在湖底越久，丢得越多——因此你们不会想要在水底多逗留。”  
“废话。”莱斯特兰奇小声咒骂了一句。布兰登低声自我告诫着些什么，又像是在打气。莱诺拉缩在斗篷底下，搓着胳膊，试图把从底下钻上来的冷风赶出去。  
“那就别拖时间了，快让他们下去！”距离裁判席最近的一波学生站起来大声说。  
“根据上一轮比赛分值和排名，隆巴顿先生优先开始，两分钟后是格林德沃小姐，再过一分钟轮到莱斯特兰奇先生。”裁判并没有因此加快语速。  
上方的德姆斯特朗们发出嘘声，但莱斯特兰奇伸出一只手示意他们停止。  
“隆巴顿先生，准备好了随时可以开始。”  
“准备好了。”布兰登听到叫自己名字，迅速甩开斗篷，忍不住一个哆嗦。里面他只穿着背心和短裤，魔杖僵硬地攥在手中。但他不愿浪费时间白白让新线索消逝，纵身一跃便消失在水中，只带起一小串气泡，水面像什么都没发生一般归于平静。  
“他……不能幻影移形吧？”特洛伊不确定地问。  
“傻瓜，湖也属于学校！”贝尔嫌弃道，“况且幻影移形是有动静的。不过话说回来，隆巴顿就……沉下去了？还是说在水底施咒是看不出来的？至少泡头咒是需要的吧……”  
湖水因为深而显出黑色，实则非常清澈。但布兰登入水后，连露着的胳膊腿都看不到。或者因为他潜得足够快足够深？  
观众们来不及多想，裁判又发话了：“格林德沃小姐，半分钟准备。”  
莱诺拉闻声，上前跨出一步，斗篷随着她迈步滑落在脚边。顿时，看台上一片哗然。  
“那是哪门子泳衣！只穿了衬里吗？”  
“衬里都没那么短吧，居然肩膀都不遮……”  
女学生们有好些都挡住了眼睛，男生们倒有不少大着胆子张望的。布斯巴顿的那群显得不怎么意外，但看上去面有愠色。贝尔捂住了嘴，倒吸半口气后小心瞄盖佐。盖佐只是有点脸红，把交错的双手抵到了嘴唇前。  
“巴沙特，哈，够大方的。”塞尔温抓紧机会从上排冷嘲热讽。  
莱诺拉并不顾身后的声音，也无视边上莱斯特兰奇紧盯的目光，只伸展着胳膊腿儿热身，然后检查绑在上臂内侧的魔杖固定带是否足够紧实，以及盛着毒角兽爆炸液的小药瓶安好地挂在脖子上。  
“喂。”特洛伊知道盯着人看瞎评论不好，但还是忍不住用手肘碰碰盖佐，带一点轻微的幸灾乐祸，“我看，都不用魔法，你也打不过她吧？”  
“特洛伊！”贝尔掐他一把。  
“这还用问吗。”盖佐更像是在对自己说。  
“她着火了！”有人尖叫。  
果然，浅蓝色的火焰凭空从莱诺拉双手掌中冒出来，如两条缎带缠上她的手臂和身体。哨声一响，她优雅地跃进黑潭，但那火却没有熄灭，反而在水底异常明亮。她游得很快，火光很快就潜到冰面下去，渐渐看不清了。  
莱斯特兰奇不由为她炫目，一时间也没参透那火是什么名堂。但留给他沉思的时间不多，一分钟说到就到。他咬紧牙关，撤去斗篷，一头扎进刺骨的湖水，溅出不小的浪花。但他无暇顾及水面之上，湖里光线幽暗，视野不明，而且前方蓝色的光点已经十分遥远。  
水面最后一次归于平静。  
“要我说，你家那位开场太惊艳了！”特洛伊还沉浸在兴奋中，一把拍上盖佐的大腿。  
盖佐不置可否，慢慢把手放下来，看了一眼表。现在看来除了等和祈祷，什么也不能做了。


	51. Chapter 51

莱诺拉不喜欢待在水下。不是因为童年落水留下了阴影，她单纯感到被冰水包裹着不自在，胸腔闷闷的。况且湖里阴森幽暗，视线范围极其狭窄，时不时还有贯通水体的巨型冰柱拦住她的去路。莱诺拉避免一下子潜得过深，预备接近湖心再向下游，一则湖底水草密布、形势不明，恐有突发状况来不及反应；二则身上要承受更重的水压，消耗体力。  
盖佐的小把戏便捷管用，又经过她的二次改良，防水火焰像一条温暖的长围巾——又比围巾服帖得多——环抱着她，替她将刺骨侵肌的寒冷抵挡在外。活动一阵子，逐渐适应周遭低温，血液涌向四肢末端，手脚刚开始的麻木完全消解，她前行得越发顺畅。莱诺拉每隔两分钟用定位咒检查方向，看起来除了避让冰柱时稍稍偏移，她行进的路线直指目标。似乎太顺利了些。  
莱诺拉不确定是否因为身上的火光使得一些小型水生生物退却，比如格林迪洛。它们善于用细长的手指抓掐、攻击人类，但只要不被抓住，格林迪洛便毫无威胁。火焰便成了一道天然屏障，莱诺拉倒真想会会那些小家伙，看它们碰她不得，脸上会露出怎样恼怒的表情。  
她先前和盖佐天花乱坠地列举了一堆可能出现的魔法生物。  
“……马形水怪冬眠吗？要是和水草混在一块儿，那可真叫人头疼。我查过了，人鱼在任何开阔水域都可能生存，只不过生活在这里的人鱼应该更皮糙肉厚。噢，”她说到一半，突然吃吃发笑，“想想吧，如果皮毛和人鱼组合在一起——”  
“我倾向于他们有更厚的鳞片。”盖佐温和地抚摸她的头发。  
“我只希望他们好沟通。”莱诺拉耸耸肩，“不至于非要唱首歌才允许通过之类的。”  
“那你肯定是最有优势的。”盖佐微笑。  
“得了吧。”莱诺拉吐了吐舌头，她弹钢琴是一把好手，但认为唱歌显得娇气，“你说，会不会有塞尔玛湖怪？它们挺不怕冷的。”  
“莱诺拉。”盖佐慢慢揽住她的肩膀，眨眨眼睛，“我不认为第二个项目还会让你们挑战怪兽，至少如果我是出题人的话。”  
“那万一刚好有一只路过呢……”莱诺拉小声嘀咕。盖佐凑近了些，贴住她的额头。  
“我总觉得，动物比人好对付。”盖佐摸摸她的后脑勺，“好了，我现在只关心一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“这回你打算剪头发吗？”盖佐宠溺地蹭上她的鼻尖，直直望进她眼底。  
“你希望呢？”莱诺拉环住盖佐脖颈，反问道。  
“都依你。”他眯起眼笑。  
“好没意思！”莱诺拉轻哼，惩罚似的咬他的唇。  
她没有再把头发剪短，只挽成紧紧的发髻，尽可能减小阻力，也为了防止它们遮挡视线。  
莱诺拉出发已经十余分钟，不仅没有遇到威胁，连对手们也不见踪影。她当然不希望遭遇莱斯特兰奇，并且劣势在于，火光在幽森的水中太显眼了。好在今天他们的目标是抢时间，以免新线索消失；如果在水下起冲突，挑衅方也没有好处。  
那布兰登呢？莱诺拉一直没瞧见他的踪影。她无暇也不想回头查看莱斯特兰奇的位置，但前方也空旷一片。两分钟的差距真有这么大吗？莱诺拉稍加思索，挥舞魔杖，射出两团白火——上次盖佐从冰面上查看水底的小魔法——让它们先去四面探探路。  
视野刚一开阔，莱诺拉险些失声。莱斯特兰奇神不知鬼不觉已经赶了上来，就潜在她正下方。他不可能没有看到她，但只专注于前进。莱斯特兰奇几乎贴着水草，那些触手似的不见光的植物似乎能感知到他靠近，纷纷闪避，也不知是不是他施了咒语。相比游，他更像在滑行。  
莱诺拉心底暗暗咒骂一句，她现在处于最末排位。她一挑魔杖，底下的光球听话地浮上来，向前追随它的伙伴去。接着，莱诺拉试着向身后施放咒语，试图借助反推的力量加速前进，但是咒语每次能持续作用的时间并不长。她思索片刻，暂时将魔杖收回手臂上固定绑带的套扣里，加快了手臂的划动和打腿。魔法要留到关键的时候再用。  
忽然，在火球映照的前方闪过一个小小的黑影。莱诺拉开始还以为晃了眼睛，但那小东西似乎对火特别敏感，她立刻想起那晚和盖佐追踪失败的神秘动物。会是什么呢？不及细想，黑影又不见了，不知是像上回那样钻出冰面，还是躲进水草。总之，它目前不构成威胁。莱诺拉追随着光点继续游，远远望到接近湖心，冰柱越来越密集。她捏了捏胸口密封牢固的小瓶子，预感毒液即将派上用场。  
水底更深处，莱斯特兰奇奋力向湖心游去。他施了几个减弱阻力的咒语，使得前行更加自如，不过御寒全靠硬扛。一入水，他便明白了莱诺拉的火的用意。这法子未免太张扬华丽了些，但确实有她的一套。莱斯特兰奇轻笑，笑声化作一小串气泡。他未见过人鱼，而在他想象中，人鱼应该就是此时莱诺拉的模样——或许将长头发散开会更美。  
他必然会侵占这份美。  
不过当务之急是赶上隆巴顿，阻挠他率先拿到线索；如果不幸地，莱诺拉在他取得新线索之前赶到湖心，他自问也不会手下留情。莱斯特兰奇咬紧牙关，逼迫自己无视上方的倩影，抽出魔杖狠狠击退水草里钻出的、两只试图偷袭他的格林迪洛。墨绿色的小怪物抽搐两下，不动了。  
莱诺拉，你要么就悠闲地慢慢过去，无视线索流逝，要么就别怪他不客气。  
此时，最先出发的布兰登已经接近湖心了。确切地说，他现在变作了一只水獭，叼着魔杖，前肢上拴着毒角兽药液瓶。水獭厚厚的毛皮和良好的水性带给他极大的优势，并且他在赛前已经下湖探查过几次了。  
他一路上也没有遇到多少障碍，如果不算莱诺拉放出来的探照火焰的话。虽然他大抵知道火的主人并不打算作攻击用，布兰登还是有些哭笑不得，在动物形态下他本能想要脱逃一切追赶——这是第二次了。何况他也不确定碰到那火会不会点着自己。  
他终于到达了目的地，只不过，这里冰柱的密集程度前所未有，令人吃惊。布兰登凭借灵活的水獭身体也只能勉强钻过缝隙，而且越往下冰缝越狭窄。这儿像一座冰雕的宫殿，或者冰做的原始森林，盘根错节，枝叶繁茂。布兰登放慢速度，仔细搜寻——  
他发现了，一根巨大的柱子底部，冰封着三个一模一样的箱子。


	52. Chapter 52

前行变得越来越困难了，莱诺拉放慢速度，开始下潜。不知是否是错觉，冰柱似乎还在不断生长。她试探着伸手，指尖的火焰在水里燃烧良好，但似乎很怕冰，一靠近白森森的冰面就往回缩。  
好冷。莱诺拉只是指甲稍稍划到柱子，刺骨的寒意便从指甲缝里如针一般扎进来，逼得她猛收回手。而冰柱上被划到的地方，生出了尖尖的一丛冰刺，最外侧的足足长到约莫三英寸。每根刺都如此锋利，闪着寒光，又聚拢在一起绽放成花朵模样，危险又美丽。  
不能直接碰到冰，莱诺拉警觉。  
“粉身碎骨。”她抽出魔杖默念，向后方十几尺的冰柱射出一道魔咒，咒语化作灼热的水流，直击到冰上。但只有少数几块碎冰掉落，裂纹范围也不如她在地面用巨石练习时的大，不知是被水消减了威力还是这冰柱过分结实。很快，凹坑里又冻上填平，仿佛根本没有遭受过攻击。不过好在新结的冰面光滑平整，不似刚才那样长出尖刺。这些冰认得“活”的东西，莱诺拉厌恶地想到。  
越来越冷了，她每下潜一点，火焰就越微弱，水压的不适感再度袭来。线索……线索一定就在附近。心跳闷闷地捶着胸腔，在寂静的水里如鼓声，从内部击打耳膜。  
铿。  
莱诺拉一激灵，太久没有别的声音了。这一声像是锐器碰撞，或者冰柱又起了新的动静。她敏感地来回察看，探照光球跟随她的视线移动，同时小心地收着魔杖避免碰到冰。莱诺拉知道自己在寒冷不断侵袭的水下撑不了多久，而弄丢唯一的武器将会是非常愚蠢的行为。  
还是那个黑影！  
白色火球忠实地悬浮在她上方不远处，照亮一小片水域，而影子正在向上游，看外形像是水獭一类的动物。略显怪异的是，它拖拽着一个用绳索拴住的箱子，而刚才那声脆响应该就来自于箱子角和冰柱的撞击。  
那是因为它原本就不是只动物！莱诺拉突然醒悟，阿尼马格斯，没错，特洛伊说过，布兰登在变形课上表现得对阿尼马格斯非常了解……料想按布兰登的性格，不像是会偷偷练成而不上报的，莱诺拉当然也没有去查过十九世纪登记在册的阿尼马格斯名单。但他似乎很怕她的火球，还是怕她识破举报他？莱诺拉一时兴起，轻弹魔杖，一团白火便蹿上去，迅速扩张成火圈，拦住水獭的去路。  
那动物急急逃窜想避开，无奈火焰追得紧，原地打了几转。莱诺拉无意攻击他，加上见水獭叼着魔杖、拽着箱子的模样实在滑稽，打算就此作罢——总之确定了线索是箱子，她要赶紧下潜去找——不料，布兰登的魔杖尖端射出一道小火花，直直指向湖底深处某个方向，应该是在给她提示。  
莱诺拉比了个拇指，收回白火。水獭便笔直向上游去了，并没有原路返回。  
没错，裁判提过线索在水下会消逝！莱诺拉不禁感叹布兰登机智。只要在冰上打通一个小洞出去，线索的倒计时就停止了，而回到出发的洞口，只会白白消耗时间。  
来不及多思考回程，莱诺拉必须争分夺秒。布兰登给的线索火花快要消失了。

莱斯特兰奇也遇到了冰障，他不假思索地使出爆破咒轰击以拓宽通路。一时间冰块冰屑四溅，一道冰棱擦伤了他的上臂。  
“嘶……”痛意袭来，明明只是细小的划痕，手臂竟像被刀割裂。  
“愈合如初。”莱斯特兰奇罩在泡头咒下，不耐烦地抽出魔杖点了点伤口。破损马上修复了，但火辣辣的疼痛埋进了皮肤里。冰片沾上鲜血，竟快速长成一朵暗红色带刺冰花，向水深处沉去。  
莱斯特兰奇捂着手臂继续查探。他的速度不得不放慢了，该死，所谓“湖心”范围依然很大。他一点儿没发现隆巴顿的踪影，就连莱诺拉身上显眼的火光也没再见到。  
不对，莱斯特兰奇定定神，她应该还在后面。  
他点亮魔杖。周围冰柱林立，寂静无声，渐渐地连水草都无法从柱底如同熔蜡一般流淌蔓延的缝隙中生长。莱斯特兰奇推测，踩到结在湖底的冰也会触发机关，不是收到冰刺攻击就是被冻上。此处容不得——他也根本不想——歇一歇脚。线索在哪里呢？  
又一束细光，遥遥似流星般坠下。  
莱斯特兰奇猛然抬头，以为是错觉；但紧接着，另一道光随着光点追寻。是莱诺拉，他不会认错的。她必然找到了线索。

布兰登够意思，莱诺拉跟着信号游，在接近水底的地方果然发现了藏在冰柱里的箱子。她用魔杖挑开小药瓶，将爆炸液倒上去，顷刻间，冰软化退却而且不再冻结，露出其中的箱子。  
总算能离开这鬼地方了。莱诺拉松一口气，提起箱子的手柄，向上游去。她心情畅快许多，连带身上环绕的火带也更明亮温暖了。现在只要回到岸上——  
她的左手腕被攫住了。  
“莱斯特兰奇？”莱诺拉眉头紧拧，自己的声音在泡头咒的罩子里扭曲回荡十分怪异。她想要挣脱，但他越捏越紧。  
莱斯特兰奇阴着脸，摊开空余的手，似乎在向她索要。  
真是荒谬，居然想用卑鄙手段窃取另一个勇士的成果？  
“下面。”莱诺拉冷声道。  
莱斯特兰奇却摇头，他抬起莱诺拉的左手，举在眼前，说了一个词。水和空气罩模糊了声音，但莱诺拉看清了他的口型：“戒指。”  
“休想！”莱诺拉左拳紧攥，右手却一松，提在手上的箱子立即下沉，绑在右臂内侧的魔杖几乎同一时间滑至掌心，一个悬浮咒将箱子稳稳托住。她把魔杖指向莱斯特兰奇喉咙。  
“放松、放松。”莱斯特兰奇慢慢松开她，脸上带着扭曲的笑，接着将双手举到头顶。  
莱诺拉不想在此处发生打斗，她希望莱斯特兰奇也明白轻重缓急。她向后下方稍退，但魔杖始终指着对手。莱斯特兰奇似乎也服软了——  
“箱子飞——”  
“霹雳爆炸！”  
莱斯特兰奇突然出手，却是对着四周的冰柱。莱诺拉惊觉不好，大块大块的冰轰然倒塌，整个湖都在震颤。她本能向莱斯特兰奇回击，后者狞笑着避开了，又抢先一步召走了箱子。莱诺拉咬牙切齿，向他飞出一道魔咒，但冰块砸落的态势不容迟疑。上边有莱斯特兰奇堵截，她只得先速潜回寒冷漆黑的湖底——况且她还丢了线索——再另寻出路。  
莱斯特兰奇接过箱子，迅速向上游了十几尺，躲避碎冰袭击，又回身观望。一道咒语从胡乱中射出来击中他的锁骨，但不痛不痒，比被冰划伤的程度轻多了。  
虽然得到了线索，他却并不似想象中兴奋。这堪称卑劣，他知道，但他更恨莱诺拉不肯交出戒指时，脸上那副刚烈态度。  
那就在湖底下好受一会儿吧。他恶意地诅咒着，折返向出发地游去。但没游出多久，莱斯特兰奇感觉有什么不对劲。一摸颈间，不由暗骂一句：他的药瓶刚才被莱诺拉击落了。


	53. Chapter 53

待在看台上着实有些无趣，勉强从乌云后面透出来一点儿的阳光聊胜于无。  
“嗯？”盖佐感到右边有人轻轻碰他。  
“还以为你睡着了呢。”特洛伊说。盖佐保持同一个姿势很长时间了，眼睛倒是睁着，直直望向湖面，一眨不眨。平心而论，湖水冻得严实，根本没有看头，即使是看台近处被切开的椭圆形水面，也不起一丝波纹。四十多分钟过去了，根本不见勇士们归来的影子。  
霍格沃茨的学生们，尤其是穿红色底色袍子的那些，却一直叽叽喳喳说个不停，对着湖上指指点点，有的还架着望远镜。  
“那里有什么好看的……”特洛伊咕哝着表示不解，但就在这时，一个学生高喊着“来了来了”。  
听闻此言，看台上所有没精打采的脑袋都支了起来，却不知该往哪儿看；入口的水潭依然风平浪。裁判席上的巫师们开始交头接耳，也有举起望远镜查看的，但暂时还没有公开宣布比赛进展。  
“是布兰登！”守着望远镜的霍格沃茨女生欢呼起来，远远地指着，“他做到了，第一个！”  
顺着她手指的方向，隐约可见靠近大湖中心的位置，竟凭空出现一个人。  
“对啊！”贝尔恍然，“规则并没有说非要从原路回来！”  
盖佐没有说话，静静看着医护队伍往发现勇士的位置赶去，只把握在一起双手放回唇边，往里面呼了口气。  
“莱诺拉应该也快了。”贝尔安慰道，“或者她从入口回来，时间会久一些。”  
盖佐点点头。  
“没错，你看都没有人发求救信号——哎哟！”特洛伊刚要拍盖佐的肩。  
“特洛伊！”贝尔不满地掐他，“不会说话就少说！”  
布兰登很快被送回了休息区。他裹着厚厚的斗篷，底下临时套着睡裤和拖鞋，头顶呼呼冒着热气——应该是某种驱寒的药物在起作用——脸上显然不是气色健康、而是种冻坏了的红。他被人搀着回来，不住地颤抖着，但手上牢牢握着一个小箱子——线索。  
“看上去糟透了……”贝尔不忍心看，捂住了眼睛。  
“……不可思议！看来隆巴顿先生的阿尼马格斯形态对水下环境适应良好，返回的时间远远短于我们的预估……”解说放大了音量，向观众们简单转述赛况。  
“阿尼马格斯！”特洛伊如梦初醒，“难怪他懂那么多……”  
“时间短？”贝尔的关注点却在别处，气愤不已，“他们怎么不自己下去试试？那群老头！”  
“但线索确实是他们放下去的。”盖佐淡淡地说了一句，继续关注水面。  
特洛伊和贝尔互相看一眼，不说话了。  
布兰登回来十几分钟后，水坑终于起了动静。以塞尔温为首的一群德姆斯特朗首先站了起来。  
“是她……是她……”贝尔祈祷着。盖佐咬着嘴唇，紧锁眉头。  
“塞巴斯！”后头一个男生喊道。果然，最先浮出水面的脑袋是黑色的，德姆斯特朗观众区爆发出一阵掌声。  
莱斯特兰奇重重把箱子甩到冰上，然后双手扣住冰面，一咬牙撑上来，裸露的皮肤泛着红，还有不少深紫色的细点。护理人员冲了上去把他团团围住，看不清他的表情。贝尔看到堂姐伊丽莎白也在其中。  
“盖佐……”两人同时望向他。盖佐视线垂落，盯着自己的皮靴，一语不发。  
“……莱斯特兰奇先生第二个返回，并且顺利取得了线索。噢，请稍等……”解说突然中断。  
“稍等？”特洛伊感觉莫名其妙。  
几位裁判下到休息区，莱斯特兰奇正跟他们说些什么，看上去神色有些惊恐。  
“……据了解，莱斯特兰奇先生和格林德沃小姐在水下遇到了冰柱崩塌，很遗憾，格林德沃小姐当时还未取得线索。”解说用一种不带起伏的腔调说，引起底下一片哗然。  
“还想怎么样？不赶紧去救人吗！”布斯巴顿们站了起来，那些姣好的面容瞬间变得咄咄逼人。  
“她请我不要帮她发射求救信号。”却是莱斯特兰奇放大了音量说，沙哑又微微颤抖，“我相信她。”  
裁判们商讨后，宣布如果二十分钟后布斯巴顿的勇士还没有归来，他们会组织搜救。但观众们并不买账，吵闹声更响了。  
“崩塌！还要等二十分钟！这是不拿她当人看吗？盖佐！盖佐？”特洛伊激烈地发表一番，回头看去，哪里还有室友的踪影。  
盖佐趁着人群骚动挤下了看台，小跑去勇士休息区。他们正在等待最后结果，所以只披着厚外套坐在一边。现在医护队忙着帮莱斯特兰奇做恢复，布兰登身边暂时没什么人。  
“是我，盖佐。”布兰登感到右肩被轻点两下，回头却没看见人。  
“我在这里可能不方便现形。”盖佐压低声音补充道。他给自己隐了形。  
“你说。”布兰登会意，不易察觉地点点头，佯装看向别处，嘴唇只微微蠕动。  
“你见过她吗？最后是在什么地方？”  
“我上来的地方。”布兰登挠了挠鼻子，警觉地瞄着四周。  
“谢谢。”  
“小心。”他大约明白了盖佐问他的用意。再没有答话，接着，布兰登感到肩上的力量消失了。

莱诺拉一把攥住莱斯特兰奇掉落的小药瓶，赶紧补发一道铁甲咒，挡住碎冰。然而在那之前，她身上已经多处被擦伤，只是因为精神高度紧绷而没有立马意识到疼痛。  
“愈合如初！嘶……”震动渐渐止息，上方的水不再有冰砸落。她撤掉防护罩，一边向下游一边粗略地给自己疗伤。蓝火开始不稳定了，而且无法再次覆盖伤处，出征时的战甲只剩残衣。她每下行一寸，冷就浸骨一分。该死，湖底一片狼藉，早先掉落的大冰块挡住了取线索的通路；而且它们聚集到一起，又沾上了人血，大有蓬勃发展的态势，冰表面生长出一丛丛手臂粗、数尺长的尖刺。  
认输？空手而归？无凭无据揭发莱斯特兰奇的行径？莱诺拉飞快地想着，死死咬着牙，无论哪一种她都不甘心。她开始无意识地颤抖，伤口突突跳痛，愈合得慢些的，在她皮肤表面竟也开始结冰！  
如果爆破咒加上爆炸液……莱诺拉忽然想到。再不抓紧，可能凭她一己之力已经无法返回。她立即丢出小瓶子，对准第三个箱子的方向施以加速，然后——  
一声轰鸣，火光在水底翻滚涌动，不似先前毒液只是让冰熔化。爆炸的动静比莱斯特兰奇在近水面处搞得还要大。见到那火，莱诺拉甚至有一丝欣喜，她的手脚快要僵得不能动了，她急需一些温暖。不过希望箱子足够结实。  
“箱子飞来！”  
莱诺拉焦急地等了两秒，有了！她牢牢捏住箱子手柄，底下连锁爆炸的能量蓄到一个高点，裹挟着无数冰晶的水流迅速向上涌动。莱诺拉放弃了铁甲咒，她打算接着爆炸的反推一口气冲上冰面。  
碎粒摩擦着她的皮肤，如同数不清的细箭从四面八方扎向她的身体。残存的蓝火融掉少部分冰粒，但最终一点一点被它们侵吞。莱诺拉艰难地大口呼吸着，逼迫火焰尽可能多支撑一会儿，哪怕最后留一点慰藉……顶上的冰面开始明亮了，她的视线渐渐模糊……有个洞口，大概是布兰登出去时留下的……莱诺拉耗尽最后的力气，用咒语将箱子先推出洞外。手腕垂下的时候，最后一丁点火苗钻回她手掌中心消失了。  
她闭上了眼睛，甚至没能施一个求救咒语。看台上会有哪怕一个人看到她的线索箱然后来找她吗？但她不想思考了，连伤口冻结的疼痛都感受不到。她只想睡去，透过眼皮照进来的天光再次变暗，不知是乌云遮挡还是因为她离水面越来越远。她没有重量，就像一片落叶飘零。  
轻轻地，她被托住了。是湖底吗？倒比想象的柔软一些。  
“我来接你了。”  
莱诺拉喜欢这个使人镇定的声音。然后她陷入了彻底的黑暗。


	54. Chapter 54

梦境里，冰在水中浮浮沉沉。莱诺拉听到许多朦胧的声音，可能因为被泡头咒阻挡而模糊不清。  
“你又闯祸了！”  
“有没有受伤？”  
“让你上学就是个错误！”  
“她的线索呢，快收好别丢了……”  
“先送去医院吧。”  
太吵了。莱诺拉不耐烦地别过头去，她想远离那些声音，哪怕要潜到更深更冷的水里。  
深处却渐渐温暖明亮起来。她好像躺在家里柔软蓬松的被子里，大概是刚要睡着或是正要苏醒。眼皮依旧沉沉的，又被暖黄的光照得痒痒的。烛光？阳光？她皱皱眉，想伸手揉开眼睛。  
“莱诺拉。”应是呼唤她的人轻轻握住了她的手。  
是盖佐吗？莱诺拉恍惚不知所处。他们是在格林德沃庄园吗，还是巴沙特府？盖佐大概是想探探她睡着了没有，看还需不需要再讲一个睡前故事。  
“嘿。”她本想先装睡，然后倏地睁开眼吓他一跳的，嗓子里却像堵着棉絮一般意外沙哑低沉。  
“你醒了。”盖佐一点儿没露出意外的神色，正如他一直以来的那样，浅色的眼睛里透露着些许欣慰。  
莱诺拉茫然地反应了一会儿——盖佐穿着一套滑稽的病号服，唇色有些苍白——但随着她意识苏醒的还有全身的疼痛。  
“哎哟……”她忍不住叫出声来，盖佐将她的手又捧紧了些，“医院？”  
“医院。”盖佐点头。  
莱诺拉试图坐起来但失败了，她稍稍离开枕头便头晕目眩，只得作罢。她不记得自己是怎么离开冰湖的，最后的记忆还停留在她把箱子送出冰洞……  
“你怎么也在这里？”  
“发烧——不过已经好多了。”盖佐不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“水里可够冷的。但护士认为现在回去上课还不是个好主意。”他看向隔壁的病床，被子上还摊着一本书，“我也乐意待在这里。”  
莱诺拉慢慢移动视线，看到床头的柜子上摆的除了装药的瓶瓶罐罐，还有一些鲜花和零食。花朵之间还插着慰问卡片，她暂时没有力气细看。  
“不少人来过，来看你。”盖佐说。  
“又是你把我捞上来的？”莱诺拉还抓着前面的问题不放。  
“头脑一热。”盖佐笑，并不否认。  
“傻瓜。”她轻轻埋怨，食指戳着盖佐的手心，但稍一用力，牵动起肌肉，疼得她直皱眉。  
盖佐不说话，任由她表达小情绪，只摩挲着无名指根的戒指。  
“我成这里的常客了。”莱诺拉望向天花板，喃喃自语道。

午休的时候，特洛伊和贝尔来到医院。  
“……盖佐把你弄上来的时候，你活像一具阴尸！”特洛伊极尽夸张地演绎着。  
“特洛伊！”贝尔怒斥道。  
“好吧，呃，没有那么夸张……”特洛伊挠挠头。其实盖佐把不省人事的莱诺拉送上岸时，他根本不在近旁——有救援队赶去，哪里轮得到他呢——全靠后来道听途说。况且，他也没有见过真正的阴尸。  
莱诺拉忍不住噗嗤笑了，但马上剧烈地咳起来。盖佐翻下床喂她喝了几口水。  
“然后呢？”咳嗽稍稍止息，莱诺拉马上兴致勃勃地问起她昏迷期间发生的事情。  
“第二个项目没有打分，”贝尔望了一眼盖佐，盖佐点点头，“裁判说剩余的线索就是你们的评分，直接关联到最后一个项目。对了，第三个项目在5月27日。”  
“我的线索还剩多少？”莱诺拉沉声问。盖佐之前已经告诉她，布斯巴顿的校长暂时替她保管了箱子。  
“我们不知道。”贝尔摇头，“这也算机密吧？我想等你恢复了，他们会还给你——”  
“别的勇士呢？”莱诺拉打断她。显然他们都不用上医院，这里的病床一览无余。  
“霍格沃茨那位还没见着过。莱斯特兰奇嘛……”特洛伊说得太快，突然意识到什么，捂住了嘴。  
“话别说一半。”莱诺拉不耐烦地催他。  
特洛伊求助似的望贝尔，贝尔只露出懒得搭理他的表情。  
“呃……他们在公共休息室开了庆祝会……”特洛伊声音越来越小。  
莱诺拉不屑地哼了一声，把头侧向远离他们的那一边。她还没有把水下的事情告诉任何人，连盖佐都没有。一想到莱斯特兰奇的嘴脸她就心生厌恶，气到发抖，而情绪激动不利于养伤。刚刚愈合起来的伤口又开始一跳一跳地疼了，她只得暂且强压愤怒。  
“但是你只比他晚了没几分钟，至少线索是！”贝尔急切地说。  
“知道了。”莱诺拉咬紧嘴唇，眼眶里火辣辣的，低低咬出几个字，“我累了。”并未再看他们。  
盖佐抿了抿唇，摇摇头，一副他能搞定的样子。两人欲言又止，只好作罢。  
“我们会再来看你的，莱诺拉。”贝尔最后说，然后拉着特洛伊离开。余光里面，莱诺拉一直没有回头看他们。  
“再睡一会儿吧。”盖佐再次起身，坐到她床侧，征询道。  
“我睡。”莱诺拉带有一点赌气，但还是顺从地任由盖佐托起她的脑袋，小心把靠在背后的枕头抽走。  
“陪我一会儿。”莱诺拉躺平，盖佐正要回自己的床铺，却被一把拉住手。莱诺拉注视着他们牵在一起的手，手腕上方是同款蓝白条子的病号服袖口。  
这是他们这辈子为数不多同时穿相同的衣服——她从前上巴沙特府拜访的时候，喜欢“借”盖佐的衣服穿，然后把头发藏在帽子里，假装成一个小男孩，然后跟着盖佐穿行在城市的街道上，或者去麻瓜书店和画廊逛一逛。相反过来，盖佐倒不介意被莱诺拉用裙子打扮，但往往因为莱诺拉一见他就笑得太过厉害，根本就出不了更衣室的门，更别提偷偷坐上马车出门兜一圈了。  
“我在。”盖佐摸摸她的脸，亲吻她的额头。  
“我想听你讲故事。”莱诺拉终于直视他了，眼睛在苍白的肤色衬托下蓝得惊人。  
“我现在手边只有黑魔法的书。”盖佐略带歉意。  
“那再好不过了。”  
“也行。”盖佐点点头。接着，他费了点劲把两张病床之间的柜子挪到床尾，又把床铺并到一起。  
“好了，”盖佐回到被窝里，收起双腿搁上书，伸出一只手由莱诺拉牵住，另一手扶着书，开始了讲述，“我给你讲讲灵魂的破损和分割……”


	55. Chapter 55

“……她怎么样？”  
“早些时候醒过，喝了药又睡了。需要我转达什么吗？”  
“不用不用，我找机会再来吧。祝你们早日康复——”  
莱诺拉睡睡醒醒，听到有人说话，意识慢慢清醒。她辨认出了那声音。  
“站住，小丫头。”莱诺拉感觉力气回来了些，努力撑着要坐起来。盖佐忙给她背后塞了个枕头。然后，他借口要活动活动腿，穿上拖鞋离开了住院区。莱诺拉注意到倒扣的书本，盖佐在她睡过去的时候读了厚厚一叠。紧接着，她的肚子不争气地叫唤一声。上次吃东西还是比赛前两个小时，距今已经三天了。  
“你醒啦。”苏茜停下脚步，回头笑盈盈地看她，脸上红扑扑的。  
“醒了。”莱诺拉浑身酸痛，塌回枕头上松了口气，“怎么，给布斯巴顿丢脸了，来问我的罪？”  
“没有那回事，莱诺拉！”苏茜急切地说，“大家都很挂念你，你看这些花和吃的——”  
“好了，开个玩笑。”莱诺拉知道苏茜爱当真，布斯巴顿们派她来也是知道没别人能架住莱诺拉的性子，便不再捉弄她，“你有什么事要说吗？还是夫人？”  
“夫人让你先安心休养，线索不着急研究。”苏茜好言安慰着，“至于我，是来给你这个。”  
她从蓝色的斗篷底下拿出一封信，递给莱诺拉。信封背面的火漆上印着一个大写字母G，看来是家里的来信。

亲爱的莱诺拉，

你怎么样？听说你在比赛中受伤了，母亲担心得要命，不过父亲直夸你勇敢。总之尽快来信告知你的状况，好吗？家里一切如常，勿念。  
另，问盖佐好。

与你们同在，  
路易

路易是最宠她、由着她任性的人——或许盖佐除外，但这个学年以前，她一年到头也见不了盖佐几面——而路易先去布斯巴顿上学的那三年几乎是莱诺拉最不痛快的日子，每天被盯着练琴、学规矩，没人可以谈心——莱诺拉一点儿也不喜欢和其他女孩子一起喝下午茶，还要装模作样地谈论琴曲和油画。父亲又不许她去盖佐家长住，说她会“影响他学习”。  
“学习……盖佐就知道读无聊的诗歌。”莱诺拉赌气地甩甩弹琴弹酸了的手。  
“一个淑女不会如此迫切地去见未婚夫。”母亲总是提醒她。  
大人们可真有意思，婚约也是他们订的，见面也是他们安排的，现在又跟她提“矜持”。  
她只好给盖佐和哥哥写信，讲她多么不痛快。起初她大约能在同一时间收到回信，但慢慢的，路易的信间隔越来越长，也越来越短。  
“学校很忙，莱诺拉，圣诞节我一定带惊喜给你。”路易在信里说。  
另一边呢，盖佐写信和他说话一个调调，一点也不活泼，还喜欢用长句子。  
“我的德语可能有不少小错误，请你原谅。”  
莱诺拉几乎可以想象出男孩在她对面，亲口说出这句话时恭恭敬敬、要为一无足挂齿的事情道歉的样子，忍不住直笑。随信附着的，还有一枚盖佐自制的压花书签，是蓝色的勿忘我。  
“莱诺拉，今天就练到这里吧。哥哥回来了。”一个下着雪的日子，母亲敲了敲琴房的门。  
“路易！”莱诺拉拽起裙摆，噔噔向楼下跑去，像一只撒欢的兔子。  
那里却站着两个男孩，看样子刚从壁炉里出来，正在掸炉灰。  
“盖佐！”原来路易说的惊喜是这个。莱诺拉抛下亲哥，先拉住盖佐转了两圈。路易在后面无奈地笑笑。  
等到上学，莱诺拉一下子出了名。  
“格林德沃，麻烦的那个。”人们看到她时悄悄说。  
路易是人见人夸的类型，学习好，待人又和善——“还不是被爸爸框习惯的？”莱诺拉总是这样不满地跟盖佐抱怨——莱诺拉则截然相反，她一周领的罚比路易三年加起来都多。  
“我和教授谈过了，他同意不写信告诉父亲。”路易赶到奖杯陈列室，宽慰正在被罚留校劳动的妹妹。  
“告诉就告诉。”莱诺拉撅着嘴赌气道，一边恶狠狠地擦拭一块奖牌，“哟，这不是你的——”上面印着“格林德沃”。  
“莱诺拉。”路易拿她没办法。其实论脾气，莱诺拉和父亲才是如出一辙，两人一旦起冲突——加上莱诺拉现在魔法水平突飞猛进——要是没有人劝着，家里总有一天会爆炸。  
“正好释放一点儿体力，不是吗？”莱诺拉看路易一眼，卷卷袖子，用手背稍微抹抹额头，哼笑一声，紧接着又去对付另一个奖杯了，“反正，他又，不让，我碰，魁地奇！”  
“我没法儿一直护着你，莱诺拉。”路易叹口气，“稍微服个软也不是坏事——”这时妹妹又瞪了他一眼，“当然了，父亲的确对你严了些，不过我相信等你再长大几岁——”  
“我，就，嫁，人，了！”莱诺拉无比自豪地说，带着狡黠的笑容，“说不定比你结婚还早呢！”  
“你别欺负盖佐就好。”路易见她情绪好转，也笑了，戳了戳她的脑门儿。  
“操心你的庄园吧，格林德沃先生！”莱诺拉口头反击。  
路易一出生便注定是下一任家主，父亲对他寄望很高。当然，婚姻这种事也轮不到他自己做主。  
想到这茬，莱诺拉又心烦意乱起来。她翻来覆去把信读了好几遍。  
“又是父亲怎么说、母亲怎么说，”她小声嘀咕着，“这个路易，一点都不提自己的想法。”  
但没有人回应她。莱诺拉抬头，方想起盖佐刚刚出去了，而苏茜也体贴地悄然退到窗边，为了给她留下足够的个人空间。  
“我看完了。”莱诺拉提高了些音量，苏茜闻声转过头，“你有纸笔吗？”  
苏茜记得经过医院的接待台时看到过，便帮她去取。盖佐还等在外面，见苏茜出来，和她点了点头。  
莱诺拉垫着盖佐那本硬皮书快速回了一封短信。  
“好了，就是还要麻烦你找一只猫头鹰。”她将信叠起来，写上“给路易”，交给苏茜。  
“不麻烦的。”苏茜很真诚地笑了，郑重接过信，起身就要往外走。  
“等等，”莱诺拉赶忙又叫住她，“我还是想先看看线索。”  
虽然她没有心情和力气现在就准备下一个项目，但莫名的不安催促着她至少要先了解线索是什么，免得夜长梦多，尤其是在不知道莱斯特兰奇会不会又搞古怪名堂的情况下。  
“这个……”苏茜沉吟一会儿，对于要把箱子从马车上带过来有些为难，“我要先请示一下夫人。”  
“没关系，”莱诺拉倔劲上来，“我自己去找她。”


	56. Chapter 56

莱斯特兰奇拿到线索，一刻不停地返回出发地，上岸后才发觉左腿近踝处有一根扎进皮肉的冰刺尚未处理——极寒侵袭，使得他双腿麻木，暂时没意识到疼痛——那里没有流血，因为破损的血管被冻住了，结出一朵六棱形的冰花。  
“让开！请让我给勇士检查——”治疗师拨开人群，“噢，冰蛭，当然了……”  
“动物？”莱斯特兰奇嫌恶地问，看着治疗师往他的伤处倒一种像脓水一样的黏稠黄色液体，冰花“嗤”地蒸成气消散，随之而来是皮肤上火辣辣的疼。  
伊丽莎白俯身去握他的手，在刚碰到时被冷得迟疑了一瞬，但仍然握了上去。  
“是，也不是。它们总得‘吃’点儿什么，对不对？”治疗师无意给他做详细解释，“好了，小伙子，你不会失血或者失温而死了——”  
“死……”伊丽莎白喃喃道。  
“扶我起来，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇显现出不耐烦，撑着她的胳膊站起来。他喝了一点儿活力滋补剂，身上不那么僵硬了。但是看到休息区域坐着的隆巴顿，他不由又拧了一下眉毛。  
“莱斯特兰奇先生第二个返回，并且顺利取得了线索。”解说开始播报赛况。  
“冰柱塌了。”莱斯特兰奇颤声打断，完全像在描述一场意外，“莱诺拉·格林德沃还在底下。”  
几个成年巫师齐刷刷地回头看他，然后小声交头接耳几句。伊丽莎白手指不由一紧。裁判向观众们宣布了湖底的状况，顿时一片哗然。  
“她请我不要帮她发射求救信号。我相信她。”莱斯特兰奇解释道。  
他想看莱诺拉受点儿苦，但没想要她的命。毕竟她只有活着才有夺取的意义。  
莱斯特兰奇坐到休息区霍格沃茨勇士的边上，对方看他的眼神带着些敌意。  
“意外？”布兰登皱起眉头盯着他。  
“当然了。”莱斯特兰奇回答，仿佛对方在明知故问，然后将毛皮斗篷裹得更紧了些，“哎呀，湖底下可真冷。对吧，阿尼马格斯先生？”他已经听德姆斯特朗的同学大略讲了第一个勇士返回时大略的状况，一双黑眸非但不心虚，反而充满挑衅意味地回望对手。  
布兰登不与他多话，视线又回到湖心方向，似乎在观察某些莱斯特兰奇看不到的东西。  
片刻，看台上有望远镜的观众发现湖心那个还没冻上的洞口抛出了一个线索箱。  
“这次一定是格林德沃！”布斯巴顿们站了起来，布兰登也是。  
“那个洞口好像变大了？”有人这么说。  
候命的治疗师和护士再一次从冰上赶过去。他们用魔法给鞋子上加了冰刀，滑冰前行。  
莱斯特兰奇跟着起身，大有前去一探究竟的意味，却被布兰登抬手拦下。  
“隆巴顿？”莱斯特兰奇喉间发出警告似的低吼。  
“莱斯特兰奇先生，现在不该好好休息，恢复体力吗？”布兰登不紧不慢地说。  
莱斯特兰奇眯起眼睛，两人僵持了一会儿，同时坐回椅子上。他一定知道些什么，似乎料定了第三位勇士会再次从湖心返回。  
轻微的水声在北风呼啸之下微不可察，只能听看台上观望的人们三言两语。  
“出来了！”  
“她好像昏过去了？”  
“人挡着呢，看不清楚……”  
莱斯特兰奇心头一动。昏过去？那她是怎么……也许是撑到上岸后昏倒的吧，他试图自我说服。  
但紧接着——  
“想不到嘛，她那个未婚夫看上去文文弱弱的……”  
是巴沙特·盖佐！他怎么得到的消息？莱斯特兰奇怒视布兰登，而这回换做后者用理所应当的眼神回击他了。  
莱诺拉蜷缩在巴沙特双臂间，严实地裹着德姆斯特朗的厚斗篷，头埋在衣襟里，双目紧闭，时不时无意识地痉挛，仅仅露出的一点侧脸上，有一小朵刚被药水消除的淡淡的六棱形勾花痕迹，像是为了舞会画的假面。而巴沙特就那样沉静地望向她，他脸上没有表情，唇色惨淡，目光里却是种莱斯特兰奇读不透的情绪——哀愁？还是令人反感的怜惜？他栗色的头发外侧结了层薄冰，白森森的，恐怕是出水后没来得及烘干，被风一吹就冻硬了。霜白浸染，与少年人的面庞格格不入。他整个人是素色的，同阴天、冻湖、远远的黑山同属一种格调，但这使得暴露在外的血色校袍更刺眼了。  
“第三个项目将于5月27日傍晚举行，勇士们可以从他们取得的箱子里找到线索。你们将有充裕的时间休息、调整……”  
莱斯特兰奇觉得自己好像还在湖水里，一切声音像隔离在罩子之外。而且四周无比冰冷。  
“你恢复得很好，莱斯特兰奇先生。药膏可以停用了。”三天内，他第二次去校医院“复查”，护士只瞥了一眼他的手臂便简短地下了结论，回头忙着去配别的药水了。活血剂，莱斯特兰奇注意到其中一个药瓶的标签。  
“还有什么问题吗，莱斯特兰奇先生？”护士推了推眼镜。  
“没有。”他转身离开，可以在经过住院区的时候放慢脚步。枕头上一抹浅金，似乎比先前淡了些，她侧向窗户沉睡——  
“劳驾？”  
两个布斯巴顿操着浓重的法语口音，挡住他的视线。她们眼神凌厉，分毫没有口头上表达出来的“不好意思”。  
莱诺拉说了什么吗，水下的事情？她醒过？  
莱斯特兰奇不及思考，想夺门进去，但被那两个女生拦住。  
“不要打扰她静养。”他被顶了回来。其中一个女生伸出食指几乎要戳到他胸口，似乎在警告，再有逾越，伸出来的将会是魔杖。  
莱斯特兰奇只得先退后，紧绷着表情并不示弱。他倒真不在意莱诺拉将实情抖出来——人们信不信是一回事，毕竟他们都没有下到湖底，不清楚冰柱的牢固性，以及“意外”发生的概率。退一万步说，规则里可没有写明不得攻击对手。  
吊人胃口最为难受。  
塞尔温等搞的庆祝会，莱斯特兰奇本人也只露了一小会儿脸。众人只当他还未完全恢复，自顾热闹了一宿。  
又是煎熬的三天。直到这天午餐接近尾声，学生们开始陆续离开，才有一双由远及近的脚步声轻快地踏进礼堂。  
莱诺拉仍穿着布斯巴顿的丝质校服，披肩随着她的步子轻盈地一抖一抖。她提着那个线索箱子，仿佛只是个野餐提篮，兴冲冲地往大厅里她的同校同学们那里去。  
“来，一起看看，线索！”她得意洋洋地将箱子往桌子中间一搁，热略又自然得仿佛和那批布斯巴顿从来都没有隔阂。莱诺拉打开箱子，拿出封在其中的一卷羊皮纸，展平在桌面上，上面画着一幅地图。同学们聚拢过来，纷纷指着地图，小声探讨些什么。  
她到底说了没有？  
“莱诺拉，关于湖底下那件事，我——”  
莱斯特兰奇鬼使神差一般走向布斯巴顿的桌子。他们一下子停止了讨论，回头望他。莱诺拉手一松，地图嗖地卷起。  
一时间气氛冰冷，十数双眼睛齐齐盯着莱斯特兰奇，而他只坚定地望向她。来吧，辱骂、质问，甚至一个恶咒——  
“有发生什么事吗？”莱诺拉直视了他几秒钟，突然绽开微笑，“你恐怕需要多睡几个钟头，莱斯特兰奇先生。”  
莱斯特兰奇多日来的焦灼一下子空了，巨大的空虚淹没了他。  
她根本不在乎他。


	57. Chapter 57

“可是那线索，不应该是保密的吗？”特洛伊对莱诺拉必然不会悄无声息的出场表示习惯，但此次她的做法依然让他摸不着头脑。  
“她有自己的打算吧。”盖佐说了和没说一样。  
“行吧。”特洛伊哼一声，“你怎么样？好全了？”  
“差不多。”盖佐点点头。他只是偶尔还会发发低烧，在护士叮嘱下带上了药水。  
不过特洛伊看出来盖佐有几次强压着咳嗽，便怀疑地挑起一根眉毛。  
“好吧，我下午回宿舍。”盖佐无奈地承认道，“和教授请过假了。”  
“你不传染吧？”特洛伊半开玩笑，贝尔大声清了清嗓子，他立马结巴了，“呃，我是说……”  
“我认为不会。”盖佐并不气恼，“不过我可以再回医院躺着——”  
“盖佐，你别理他！”贝尔高声说。  
盖佐微笑着点点头，然后斜背上包，从长凳内侧跨出来，慢慢向礼堂外走，脚步还有点儿发虚。他的书包鼓出一个规则的球形，那个型号，估计是占卜教室借来的大水晶球。  
“你永远也不知道他需要几颗球，不是吗？”特洛伊对贝尔说，偷偷瞄着她餐盘里剩下的一小块甜点。  
“因为你在水晶球里除了自己的倒影，什么都看不到。”贝尔摇摇头，戳起那块甜点搁进特洛伊盘子里。

一大早，莱诺拉翻身从病床上坐起。  
“住不下去了。”她嘀咕着，绕过盖佐的床铺拉开窗帘。  
护士昨天说她最好再躺两天。  
盖佐先前就醒了，已经读了一会儿书。他目光追着未婚妻，病服在她身上垮垮的，未打理的金发有些蓬乱。莱诺拉比同龄的女孩子高挑些，此刻看上去却像个偷穿大人衣服孩子。  
盖佐没有执意要她留在病床上。她精神状况还不错，只是苍白了些。  
“那我送你回去。”盖佐也下床，走到莱诺拉身边，揽上她的肩膀。今天难得有阳光，窗外的雪地蒙着薄薄的金色。  
莱诺拉侧过来，没说话，只捧住盖佐的脸望了一阵，然后额头贴上他的去探温度。  
“准了。”她飞快地在他唇上啄了一下，笑意盈盈，“还能带你尝尝马车上的早饭，不过对你来说可能太甜了些。上回也溜得太早了——”莱诺拉小小地嗔怪道。  
上回，盖佐知道她指的是情人节那晚。  
“抱歉，莱诺拉。”盖佐柔声说，轻轻地捏她的脸颊。  
“好了好了，道歉第一名的家伙。”莱诺拉娇俏地撅嘴，然后夸张地眯起眼皱一皱鼻子，“原谅你。”  
她依然凝视着他，好像怎么也看不够。  
“格林德沃小姐还有什么吩咐吗？”盖佐总觉得她像有话要说。  
莱诺拉一时间内心涌起一股强烈的委屈，恨不能把莱斯特兰奇的劣迹统统数落一番。然而盖佐眼里那么认真、那么纯粹，她不忍惹他心疼。  
“当然了，巴沙特先生。”莱诺拉眨眨眼睛，郑重地说，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”盖佐用恰到好处的力道拥抱住她，像疼惜一朵娇嫩的鲜花。  
这样他也能暂时避开她的目光。盖佐知道她有未吐露的心事，但他不愿强迫她倾诉。  
正如他也没有告知莱诺拉迷情剂事件的实情。  
盖佐并非没有设想过他与莱诺拉的第一次，在他预想中该是新婚之夜。他只是恰好比较善于控制欲望，而在放纵之后、愧疚之前，盖佐切实体会到顺应欲望的快乐。现在他是冷静的，但他想把当时的心境——回顾竟是如此陌生——原原本本地记录下来。  
然后更用心地爱她。  
“走吧。”莱诺拉松开他，“我可不想让护士看到又说这说那。”  
事实上，之前盖佐自作主张把两张病床并到一块儿，已经挨了好一通教育了。  
“你要是真为了格林德沃小姐好，巴沙特先生。”戴眼镜的护士严肃地说，“你就不该让她情绪有所起伏。”  
莱诺拉那会儿其实醒着，装作睡着实则偷偷瞄着盖佐的窘态暗笑。  
“等一等，”盖佐仍扶着她的肩膀，“还有一件事。”  
“是什么？”  
“刷牙。”

留在布斯巴顿马车上用早餐的学生们见到莱诺拉和盖佐推门进来，稍稍惊愕，但也没说什么。莱诺拉到底是代表他们的勇士，在比赛最后却是被一名德姆斯特朗学生捞上来的。关于他们二人之间——这个平日不可一世的姑娘怎么突然就订婚了，他们先前以为她就是谈个恋爱玩玩——以及水底实情的猜测——冰柱崩塌？项目负责方有考虑过这项意外因素吗？还是说他们真的不在乎勇士的安危、不免令人联想到往届比赛死伤人数的传闻——有不少，但勇士本人没有发话，他们也不好下定论。  
不过他们也并没有主动跟莱诺拉搭话的意思，就像一直以来那样。  
“怎么，不认识了？”莱诺拉被他们盯得好笑，一点儿不见外地拉盖佐进到桌子边坐下。  
盖佐颔首向他们示意，其中还有一两个占卜课的同学。双方都没有说话。  
不一会儿，苏茜从马车深处的住宿区走出来，见到莱诺拉和盖佐，显得很惊喜。  
“早上好，莱诺拉，”她愉快地挥一挥手，“巴沙特先生。”  
“早。”莱诺拉嘴里塞得满满的，含糊应一句。盖佐向她点了点头。  
苏茜在莱诺拉和其他布斯巴顿同学之间坐下，泡茶的姿势考究又端庄。她应当出身在很有教养的家庭。莱诺拉家里规矩也不少，但她在父母视线范围以外可管不了这么多。而且，她好多天没有上桌正经吃东西了。  
“不着急。”盖佐柔声道。  
但不一会儿，莱诺拉就宣布她饱了。  
“夫人在吗？”她抬起头抹抹嘴，问苏茜。  
“我想是的。”苏茜回忆着。如果不是公共的宴会，校长夫人从来只在她的套间里单独用膳。苏茜记得她刚才经过夫人的房门口时，门上的标识指着“请进”。  
“我先走了。”莱诺拉站起来，又俯身旁若无人地亲吻盖佐两边的脸颊，“晚些见。”  
她故意用匈牙利语说，话音未落自己先笑了。  
“回头见。”盖佐回复她，讲的是德语。  
“好运。”苏茜鼓励一句，她知道莱诺拉终于要打开下一个项目的线索了。与此同时，她由衷觉得这对情侣的互动十分甜蜜。  
但在场其他学生并不这么认为。  
“你说，他是不是那边派来故意干扰她的？或者陷害……”一个学生小声又快速地与另一个咬着耳朵，用法语说，特地避开了人名和校名。  
“别说还真有可能——”  
“不是那样的！”苏茜少见地正色道，语气微重，又略略心虚地望一眼盖佐。他神色无异，安静地端起茶杯慢慢喝了一口，好像并没有听懂。  
私语的两个学生住了嘴，但眼神里满是不服气。  
莱诺拉转进套间里就没再出来。即将到上课时间了，盖佐便跟在布斯巴顿的几个学生后面回城堡去。苏茜特意留在最后，让盖佐不至于感到被孤立。  
“我记得以前见过你在城堡吃早饭。”盖佐先打开话题。  
“噢，最近太冷了，想等天亮堂些再出来。”苏茜笑着解释。  
“那隆巴顿先生？”盖佐看向她。  
“布兰登……”苏茜提到男友的名字，不免又红了脸，“嗯，他会在温室等我。”  
“只是想找个机会好好感谢他。”盖佐无意让她局促，“比赛的时候……”  
“他告诉我了。”苏茜点点头，声音里带着惋惜。  
从营地到城堡的途中回经过温室，去上草药课的学生们分流出去。温室门口果然有一个围着红黄色相间围巾的身影冲他们招手。  
“再见，盖佐。”苏茜回头道别，难掩笑意，“祝身体健康。”  
“谢谢，索德林小姐。”盖佐不轻不响地用法语道，苏茜稍稍一愣，“为今天的早餐，和所有的一切。那么，再见。”  
他法语说得极好。前面走着的别的学生听到，尤其是早餐期间咬悄悄话的，不由怔住。  
盖佐只是默默继续跟在队末走着，低垂的浅色双目如雪一样宁静。


	58. Chapter 58

“忙活半天，就为了这么张纸。”莱诺拉面对校长坐下，打开她从冰湖下取来的线索箱，里面只有一卷羊皮纸。  
她托着腮轻哼一声，用魔杖敲击展开纸卷，纸上的内容是地图，描绘着一座高山，底下有黑色的小箭头指示着入口，一共六个。平面图上，岩石、树木、洞穴的标志应当代表着实地环境。但地图并不完备，山腰处和山顶像被云雾笼罩，又像是绘制地图的墨水被吸走了一块，留下谜团。莱诺拉忽然明白了“线索随着时间推移逐渐消逝”的意义：越晚把地图带到岸上，图上的遮盖部分就越多，也意味着勇士将要面临的未知也越多。  
“奖杯在山顶。”夫人指着大约在地图上方正中间的位置，那里完全被遮盖了，又望了一眼身后窗外朦胧的远山，“你们将同时出发，不过按照比赛成绩排序选择入口。”她指着那六个箭头，“你会是最后一个选。”  
“走哪条都一样。”莱诺拉想收起地图离开，她不喜欢也没耐心一对一和校长久待。  
“不一样，莱诺拉。”夫人十分郑重地说，注视着她，“图上虽然标注着路线，但山林里是相通的。这就意味着，在比赛途中你有可能会和别的勇士相遇。”  
“我在城堡里头三天两头和他们相遇。”莱诺拉耸耸肩。  
“莱诺拉，你真的不打算说出实情吗？”夫人神色凝重。  
“说什么？”莱诺拉装傻。  
“在项目中到底发生了什么——”  
“还有意义吗，夫人？”莱诺拉捏起拳，眉头紧皱，“即使我告诉您，结果会有所改变吗？我回来得最晚，很多人不高兴了吧？”她撑着桌面站起来，因供血不足而头晕，双臂不住地打颤，“他们本来能出风头的机会，对不对？全让我给抢了，还抢得不漂亮！哈，”她冷笑道，“他们大可以下水试试，真是舒服得很呢！”  
“莱诺拉，”夫人叹口气，并未责怪她发作，“我们首先在乎的是你的安危。”  
“安危，真有意思。”莱诺拉稍稍恢复冷静，语气依然尖刻，“如果我说塌陷不是意外，您会信吗？您又能做、会做什么呢？”  
“不是意外”，夫人听到此话，却像在意料之中。  
“我们或许低估了德姆斯特朗。”年长者慢而平缓地说，“或者，低估了莱斯特兰奇家族。”  
“现在知道这一点真好。”莱诺拉讽刺道。  
“我收回之前对巴沙特先生的揣测，我相信也祝愿你们幸福。”  
“谢谢。”莱诺拉扬起下巴，“他是我来这儿的唯一目的。”  
“我会尽可能保护你的安全。”夫人顿了顿，“但是那个男孩，首先他不是布斯巴顿的学生，我没有义务——”  
“不需要。”莱诺拉生硬地说。  
“再一次，小心莱斯特兰奇。”  
“我原以为您找我是要我多上心比赛呢。”  
“关注对手也是比赛的一部分。”  
“知道了。”莱诺拉略略抬高声音，“怎么，需要我先去山里跑几趟熟悉线路吗？您瞧我没有事先去湖里探一探——就像隆巴顿那样——出事也只能怪自己，是不是？”她赌气一般说。  
“比赛场地已经封锁了，莱诺拉。”夫人摇了摇头。  
“是啊，”莱诺拉哑然失笑，“当然了。那出于安全的考虑，”她点着地图往远离自己的方向挪了几寸，“这个是否要留在您这儿呢？反正我现在也用不到。”  
“这是属于你的东西，你有权自行处置。”夫人没有接地图，“我只是暂时接管。现在你出院了，我没有理由继续留下它。”  
属于她的吗？莱诺拉不屑地想着，真正属于她的那张地图被莱斯特兰奇夺去了。她自己对比赛胜负没多大所谓——本来她就不是为了争荣誉而来——但此刻突然由衷希望布兰登最终夺冠，这一定足够羞辱莱斯特兰奇了。  
“自行处置？任何方式吗？”  
“你认为最合理的方式。”夫人允诺，然后补充道，“但是保护好自己，莱诺拉。”  
她看着学生将地图收起，放回箱子，心思早不在这间屋子里了。  
“是的，夫人。”莱诺拉收拾完毕，抬起头望她一眼，行了礼就出去了。  
从那眼神中，她知道她心里一定有了主意。事实上，这孩子太有主意了些。

莱斯特兰奇并没有死心。  
“你跟我出来。”他恢复了冷冰冰的语调。要不是莱诺拉站在桌子另一侧，他很难克制住不再去夺过她的手腕。  
“这算什么？”莱诺拉笑得客套而疏离，“一种德姆斯特朗特有的待客之道吗？”  
“我有话跟你说。”  
“没什么话不能当着大家的面说的。”她针锋相对，所有的布斯巴顿也与她站在一边。莱斯特兰奇冷哼，他们就好像集体遗忘了先前跟莱诺拉有多么不对付似的。  
“好。”他们以为他真的不敢当众说吗，“我把我的线索给你。”  
“塞巴斯，你做什么？”  
“你别是中了那个女人的什么咒吧？”  
他那一群伙伴不满地嚷起来。  
布斯巴顿们也并未因此话表现得友好一些。  
“你的线索？哈。”莱诺拉古怪地勾一勾唇角，“看来刚才是我天真了，原来这是一种新式羞辱。”  
“我是在帮你。”莱斯特兰奇并不理会周遭一片反对，“你现在处于劣势。”  
“多谢提醒？但大可不必。”莱诺拉话中带刺，“你都看过线索了，现在再送出来对你毫无损失；况且，谁知道你会不会动些手脚、画些陷阱呢？”  
“你什么意思！”  
“好心当成驴肝肺！”  
那帮走狗又开始无条件替他声讨莱诺拉了。莱斯特兰奇没有回头，只伸起右手示意他们停止。  
“你说得不错。”他并不恼怒，“正因为我看过了，所以它对我已经没有用处，但你不同。不要拒绝好意，莱诺拉。比赛也没有禁止合作。”他又将打开的右手伸到他们之间的桌子上方，似乎对结盟势在必得。  
这一幕使得原本置身事外的霍格沃茨学生们也不免警觉。  
“布兰登，他们要是联手针对你——”一个格兰芬多担心地望向他们的勇士。  
“别着急。”布兰登却摆摆手，神色从容，但密切关注着那边的动向。  
谁都无暇注意，此时最煎熬的伊丽莎白。他到底想怎样？她低低埋着头，双手死死抠着长凳的边缘。她犹记得比赛结束后，塞巴斯强制她听他讲他是如何设计格林德沃的，讲她身上的火光如何消失在黑色的湖底……他脸上的笑意毛骨悚然，伊丽莎白难以分清他对格林德沃到底是何种情感。恨吗？那为什么现在又要主动提供帮助？  
她特别害怕此时哪个同学忽然提起，“莱斯特兰奇不是在和利兹交往吗？为什么不和霍格沃茨结盟？”她自己都无法确定在这段关系中的地位。  
那边，莱诺拉盯了莱斯特兰奇几秒钟，慢慢地伸出手。  
“格林德沃，不要。”边上的同学小声劝告。  
莱诺拉只直视着对手，而莱斯特兰奇露出胜利的微笑。  
就在他们两手要相握之时，莱诺拉突然收回。  
“滚。”她清晰地说，语气堪称礼貌。  
大厅里死寂一般，莱斯特兰奇的表情僵停了一会儿。  
然后，他大笑着走开了。


	59. Chapter 59

“盖佐，你是不知道啊！”晚饭后，特洛伊带了些食物回宿舍——他并没在晚餐席上看见室友，而盖佐也错过了莱诺拉和莱斯特兰奇交锋的后半程——迫不及待想要分享，“你家那位可真是……盖佐？”  
栗色头发的少年歪躺在枕头上，双手垂在被子外面，手边落着一颗水晶球，球里泛着白雾。他应该正睡着，特洛伊住了嘴，蹑手蹑脚放下吃的。他又回望盖佐一眼，吓了一跳。  
“你没事吧！”特洛伊冲上去晃盖佐的肩膀，床上的人一颤，惊醒了。他流过鼻血，淌出一道血痕，已经干硬了。  
“特洛伊……”盖佐含糊又不确定地念出他的名字，慢慢恢复清醒，“我睡着了？”  
“你啊，流鼻血了！”特洛伊大声说，“吓得我哟……怎么回事？”  
盖佐在鼻子周围探了探，摸到一条结起的硬痕，稍一揉搓带起表皮，刺痒作痛。  
“可能是药的副作用。”他沉静地说，扫了眼床头柜上的药水。  
“那这药可真够火爆的。”特洛伊撇撇嘴，“和格林德沃差不多。”  
“莱诺拉怎么了？”盖佐努力支撑着坐起来，一手护着水晶球，不让它滚落下去。  
“瞧瞧，”特洛伊不忘揶揄一句，“一提起尊夫人，什么事儿都没有了。”  
“你快说。”盖佐没有工夫跟他开玩笑。  
“行吧，也没大事。”特洛伊也不好意思再吊他胃口，“她呀……”他简略地将中午盖佐离开后的状况回述了一遍。  
“她现在在哪儿？”盖佐匆忙掀开被子，似要起身。  
“和贝尔一块儿，应该在图书馆吧——喂，你还要去找她？”特洛伊见他气色不佳，行动又不稳，不免吃惊。  
“和贝尔一块儿……”盖佐却扶着额头，没头没脑地重复他的话，“那你怎么回来了？”  
“给你送吃的啊，没良心的家伙！”  
“唔，谢谢……帮大忙了。”他虚虚地走到桌子前，喝了一大口南瓜汁，神情恍惚。然后他披上外衣就要出门。  
“你等我会儿！”特洛伊无论如何不放心盖佐拖着这样的身体单独行动，况且他此时表现得非常怪异。他得跟上去。  
盖佐很听话地刹住脚步，特洛伊险些撞上他的背。  
“哥们儿，你别一惊一乍的……”  
只见盖佐拔出魔杖，往自己脸上施了个咒，特洛伊只看到白光一闪。  
“我看上去怎么样？”盖佐回头急切地问。  
血痕被他完全消去了，但苍白的脸色没法掩饰。  
“帅气逼人。”特洛伊敷衍道，一晃眼盖佐却已经开门出去，“梅林啊！说了等我会儿——”

盖佐没全说实话。他回到宿舍后确实喝了药，但没有马上遵照医嘱平躺休息。  
他想做一个预言，为此还特地借了占卜教室的大水晶球。  
盖佐一直避免预测和莱诺拉有关的未来，一来定向预言往往使准确度大打折扣，二来，他希望亲身与莱诺拉一起体会生命中未知的惊喜。  
但眼下，他只希望看到她平安。  
水晶球的雾气里渐渐显出人像，但并不清晰。盖佐可以看到莱诺拉的身影，她好像一直在奔跑，偶尔回头，却没有看向水晶球外的他。她穿的衣服是……这算是占卜中的辅助技巧，如果一时间不能分辨场景和事件，一切细节——服饰、妆容、小物件——都有可能是构成一个完整可靠预言的关键。不知是身体原因还是技艺生疏，盖佐一直无法聚焦；雾气干扰，使得画面也时断时续。他凑近水晶球，想看得更仔细些——  
天旋地转。上一次有类似感觉还是四年级学习冥想盆时，教授让他们逐个体验查看记忆。  
他跌落在林地里，倒不疼痛。周遭看来是晚上，清冷的月光洒下，透过枝叶，一片斑驳。  
“莱诺拉？”盖佐下意识呼唤。  
她在他眼前，似乎漫无目的地走着。她当然看不见他。  
她穿着条精致华美的裙子，深色，不是红就是紫罗兰，在夜里不那么好辨。她的头发挽起，温柔之余依然难掩活泼的底子。时而走着，时而跑几步，她提着裙摆，但并不怎么在意布料被灌木草丛刮蹭。  
她手上没有魔杖。  
盖佐跟在几步之外，看到林木渐渐稀疏。终于，视野完全开阔了，皓月当空。姑娘渐渐放慢脚步，虔敬地望着圆月。起风了，月影之下，她的裙摆翩然舞动。  
他不确定这是预言，还是单纯的一梦。但是他很想邀她跳一支舞。  
盖佐小心地款步上前，不想惊扰到莱诺拉——她静立着，在广阔的山间与月亮无声地交谈。  
直觉告诉他，她能感觉到他在身边。  
果然，当盖佐慢慢踏着青草走向她，莱诺拉听见了脚步声。  
“你来了。”她回转过身，看见他仿佛在意料之中。她笑着伸出右手，掌心向上，等着他来牵。  
一切都那么顺理成章，无论她在何处，他都能找到她。但隐约有一丝异样。  
她的手心，或许是月光下看不真切，好像有一道愈合已久的伤痕，横断了手掌。  
“怎么了吗？”她假意责怪着催促他，大约盖佐不自觉蹙起了眉头。  
“没什么，莱诺拉。”盖佐定神，继续坚定地向前走。  
他看到她身后不远，便是万丈深渊。

手相。盖佐不敢相信自己居然忽略了如此重要的信息。去图书馆的路上他一直陷在自责中，脚步匆匆，半句话没跟特洛伊说。特洛伊摸不着头脑，盖佐平时也没起床气啊，但又不好问，只得跟着他一路小跑。真是惊险，好几处楼梯和拐角，盖佐几乎踉跄要摔倒，特洛伊好意去扶，盖佐只稍稍扶墙稳一稳气息，又跌跌撞撞继续赶。  
可算到图书馆了，在静区学习的学生不少，他俩的脚步声激起了些不满的目光。盖佐一反常态，把图书馆礼仪统统抛诸脑后；大大咧咧惯了的特洛伊只得自认倒霉，一路赔了好几个笑脸。  
好在两个姑娘并不难找。  
“你干嘛？怎么还把盖佐带出来？”贝尔皱着眉头，用气声质问特洛伊。  
“他自己要来！”特洛伊好不委屈。  
“手。”盖佐还未平缓下呼吸，急切又简短地催莱诺拉。  
莱诺拉正心不在焉地叼着根羽毛笔，面前摊着一本咒语书。  
“嗯？”她反应了一会儿，这样的盖佐着实少见。她将撑着脑袋的手慢慢放下来，被盖佐一把夺过，摊开掌心。  
“怎么——”  
“另一只也让我看看。”他又索要她的左手。  
莱诺拉不明所以，见盖佐捧着她的双手来回查看。半晌，他因紧张而不自然绷着的五官才慢慢松弛。  
“没事了。”他虚弱地笑了笑。  
至少现在还没事。


	60. Chapter 60

“你若想得到什么，就自己去争取。”  
耳边回荡着从小听到大的训诫，莱斯特兰奇完全浸入浴池中。自从第二个项目之后，他似乎突然爱上了被水完全包裹的感觉，更不用说这里水温宜人，泛着清香，简直像跌入一个温柔的怀抱、一个甜蜜的梦乡。  
这是间专用浴室，级长、魁地奇队长和学生会主席有准入资格。当然，如果塞巴斯蒂安·莱斯特兰奇需要使用它，旁人是不能也不敢打扰的。  
除非他自己带了人。  
几分钟前，他倚在浴池侧壁，面无表情地欣赏少女一件件褪下自己的衣服。  
“停。”她抬手要去解他送的那条渡鸦项链，这是她现在唯一能取下来的东西了，被莱斯特兰奇厉声制止，“不是说过不许摘掉的吗？”  
“好的，塞巴斯。”伊丽莎白乖顺地说。她眼里没有神采，也未表现出半点羞怯。她被施了夺魂咒。  
果然是一具养尊处优、没吃过苦的身体，缺了些莱诺拉身上更紧致的线条。不过，莱斯特兰奇公允地评判，也并非完全没有看头。血液集中到他的下腹，呼吸变得粗重。  
“过来。”他命令着。  
他迫不及待地进入了她，身下人背对着他，因疼痛而止不住闷哼。莱斯特兰奇听着烦躁，索性将她摁进水池——当然，还非常细心地施了泡头咒。周遭清静了，一股股暖流冲击着他，说不上快乐，至少有些飘飘然。中了夺魂咒，是否就是这种感觉呢？莱斯特兰奇紧箍住那具躯体，故意无视她浮动的红发，只专注泄欲。他竭力将她想象成另一个人。  
而那句教诲却不合时宜地钻进脑子里来。

作为莱斯特兰奇家的一份子，财富地位与生俱来，但欲望也会随之水涨船高。  
十岁时，祖父送了他一匹烈马做礼物。  
“你得自己驯服它。”老莱斯特兰奇用手杖指着那匹枣红色的高头大马，“让它臣服在你胯下。”  
他还记得第一次跃上马背，马儿嘶鸣，继而狂奔。他在那颠簸的脊背上没能攀住，不出两分钟，就重重摔在地上，胳膊着地，方向怪异地一折。他懵了几秒，脑中嗡嗡直震，接着，钻心的疼痛从手臂蔓延到全身。  
祖父却坐在高台上，面不改色。  
“继续，塞巴斯蒂安。”他懒懒地用手杖敲敲马场的围栏，“否则我就把这畜生收回来。”  
马儿在几步外，蹬着前蹄，鼻子里喷着粗气，似在挑衅。  
“我的手好像摔断了！”他捂住伤臂，用尽全部力气大喊。  
“莱斯特兰奇家请得起最好的治疗师。”祖父不近人情，声音高亢，“现在，站起来。”  
他咬咬牙，颤颤巍巍地勉强站直身子。  
“我该怎么做？”他又一次大声问道。寻求方法总不为过吧？  
“任何你能想到的办法。”老莱斯特兰奇没有任何恻隐，“你是个巫师，塞巴斯。”  
是的，他几乎从开始学握笔的同时就握起了魔杖，比咒语背得更熟的恐怕只有莱斯特兰奇的族谱。“对待外物无需心软”，他一直这样被教育着。  
“钻心剜骨！”他努力抬平手臂，对准马的前胸——咒语击中了！  
他有一瞬欣喜，然而烈马只是抬起前蹄嘶叫一声，愈发凶狠地向他奔袭而来。塞巴斯勉强退后才躲过冲撞。  
“你得下了狠心才行！”祖父哈哈大笑。  
他还做不到。他从未向某个活着的东西下这种级别的咒语，而且，他痛得快要支撑不住了。  
马奔跑了一小段，又调转回头，奔跑得比刚刚更快，直冲他来。祖父饶有兴趣地探身，看看莱斯特兰奇的后人还有什么招数。黑发男孩唇色惨淡，眼里倒不慌乱。他拾起一块尖长的石头，将它变形成一柄匕首。  
马儿逼近了，塞巴斯孤注一掷，使尽全力甩出尖刀——  
哀鸣，随之而来是重物坠地的声音。匕首刺进了马的前蹄，它倒下了，霎时没了先前的锐气。  
“漂亮，塞巴斯！”祖父终于鼓了几掌，他的眉毛已经雪白，但莱斯特兰奇标志性的、渡鸦羽色的黑眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光，“这畜生是你的了。只不过，下回少用这种麻瓜的招式。”  
后来，治疗师医好了他的手。那马在兽医的照料下，腿伤也未妨碍它是匹良驹。它见到小主人，显得驯良许多。不过，塞巴斯骑了不久也就厌了。

忆到此处，莱斯特兰奇心烦意乱，身下的动作也变得重复乏味，毫无快感可言。  
“起来。”他不耐烦地起身，拽着伊丽莎白的胳膊将她拉出水面，掉转身面对自己。  
她身上布满红痕，头发湿漉漉、无力地披挂着，狼狈不堪，却又一脸柔顺模样，反倒无趣。  
莱斯特兰奇捡回浴池边的魔杖，恶意地笑：“想不想来点有意思的？”  
“都听你的。”她呆滞地回答。  
他便解除了夺魂咒，然后满意地看着意识一点一点回到少女的眼里。  
“你……！”伊丽莎白很快意识到自己的处境，惊恐地想护住身前。  
她哪有反抗的余地。莱斯特兰奇近乎暴怒地封死她的嘴，咬得她生疼；他倾轧下来，浴池边虽是圆弧，但碾着她细嫩的脊背堪比砂纸打磨。更可怖的，体内已遭受过一番折辱，此刻紧接新一轮蹂躏，简直如钻钉、如钝刃，要将她一点一点劈开。  
伊丽莎白想要哭喊，却被堵着出不了声；她想要推开他、捶痛他，双手却绵软无力，反倒让莱斯特兰奇越加兴奋。她只能无力地淌泪，祈祷风暴快点过去。莱斯特兰奇还强迫她看着他，看他在征服时的狂热和喜悦……  
“利兹，嘘……嘘……”急风骤雨终于消散，莱斯特兰奇虽还没从浴池里出来，但已披上伪善的外衣。他漫不经心地在她背上施着一个个治愈咒，杖尖每点一下，她都疼得嘶出气声。  
“你会娶我吗？”伊丽莎白大口呼吸了好几下，回头质问他，紧咬着颤抖的嘴唇，两眼通红，但强撑着没再掉下泪来。  
莱斯特兰奇微笑，一把捏住她的下巴，使她的面目完全扭曲了——原来少女的脸颊如此娇小柔弱，他单凭一只手就能包住整个下颌骨；而稍稍用力，那美丽的小东西便会支离破碎。不过那眼神，交织着愤恨、屈辱与野心，意外地招人喜欢。  
“你若想得到什么，就自己去争取。”他语调轻柔，就像念一首哄睡的童谣。


	61. Chapter 61

“你身上永远会留下我的印记。”  
伊丽莎白从噩梦中惊醒，冷汗浸透了睡衣。所有在夺魂咒起效期间空置的记忆悉数涌来，清晰至每一个细节，更甚于先前被莱斯特兰奇摆布着无法抵抗时、只有恐惧和疼痛。画面一波一波席卷，羞耻感像鞭子一样抽打她、绞动着她的胃。太疼了，不止是下体的余痛，更是心底的折磨。稍微动弹，腹部就像被拳头重击一般，逼得她浑身颤抖，蜷成一团。泪早已肆意横流濡湿枕面，而她只有咬着被角才能勉强不哭出声来。  
对面床铺的萨曼莎睡得很沉，她的呼吸缓慢而均匀。伊丽莎白好生羡慕她，可以安然入梦——上次迷情剂事件之后，莱斯特兰奇修改了她的记忆，让萨曼莎以为自己在情人节晚上只是头疼了早早睡去、什么出格举动都不曾有过。事实上，后来她再在课上见到盖佐，仍回到原先的局促又自惭形秽的态度，但这也好过情人节当晚，她为自己下药一事难过自责地泣不成声；对于萨曼莎来说，比得不到心上人更可怕的，是蛊惑和伤害他。  
瞧瞧她，再次面对莱斯特兰奇时也没了他施遗忘咒之前的强烈抵触和抗拒——毕竟夺魂咒在她完成了施咒人意愿后，一切飘忽快乐、安于被操纵时丢失的意识完全回归。  
“利兹今天不太舒服，我不便照顾，接下来就拜托你了。”他将伊丽莎白送回霍格沃茨营地，用恰到好处的担忧语气对萨曼莎说。  
不太舒服。伊丽莎白想冷笑，然而莱斯特兰奇手指紧抵着她的肋骨，警告她最好表现正常。  
“真是谢谢你了，莱斯特兰奇先生。”萨曼莎感激地点点头，接过她的手。伊丽莎白头一回觉得友人的手如此温暖。  
“晚安，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇活像个体贴又不甘遭受冷落的男友。伊丽莎白原本径直要钻进帐篷，不想再看到他。他却不依不饶地开口，仿佛责怪她的忽视。  
伊丽莎白顿住脚步，咬了咬唇。但在萨曼莎看来，这只是他们稀松平常的问别罢了。她轻轻推一把利兹，怕她是因为身体不适而忽略了。  
“晚安。”伊丽莎白冷冷地说。而莱斯特兰奇像包容任性孩童一样对她无奈地笑笑，终于放过了她，转身往城堡走去。  
忘却无疑是种幸福，伊丽莎白长而缓慢地呼出一口气，悲哀地想着。她要不要请求莱斯特兰奇，也将她的记忆修改呢？请求，她由衷厌恶再对他卑躬屈膝。可又有什么别的法子呢？毕竟这段难以启齿的回忆，她羞于让任何一个旁人看到。  
可那句“永远会留下他的印记”——他为她披衣时在耳边的细语——低沉又满足的，却像尖刺扎在她心上。即使记忆远去，这所谓印记是否……她不由轻颤着将手覆上小腹。她一直视若神圣之所的地方，却被草率又无情地践踏了。  
“婚姻是什么？”她记得自己很小的时候就问过。  
“是爱、奉献、幸福和包容。”女性长辈们这么说，“你爱你的丈夫，和孩子们。”  
“那他们呢？”  
“他们当然也会爱你，亲爱的利兹。”  
然而谈及生育之苦，她们又缄口不言。  
“疼痛是一时的，利兹，你会收获许多倍的回报。”  
至于情欲之事，便不好与族里长辈谈了——虽然她们隐晦暗示，“等结了婚你便会懂得”——一切假想和猜测都源于深夜里女生宿舍的密谈。萨曼莎是真真脑袋里除了渴求知识，什么欲念都没有；而旁人评价她，伊丽莎白，定也是对此事不屑一顾。此前她从没有与男生交往过，倒不是不向往爱情，看不上罢了。她从来不参与讨论，只在一旁听着，心里勾勒着一幅模糊的图景，她未来的丈夫会是什么模样呢？而不像萨曼莎那样红着脸抱着书逃开，或者闷进被子里堵上耳朵。  
“你们说……那个谁有没有过？她换过好多男朋友……”  
“肯定的吧？每次去霍格莫德，都看不到人影。”  
“大白天？不会吧！”  
“那到底是什么感觉？听说很痛……”  
“那为什么要赶着遭这份罪？”  
“好啦！别说了，怪不好意思的！”  
夜谈总是充斥着好奇、忸怩、道听途说，甚至一点点揣测他人的恶意。伊丽莎白原以为她永远至多只是个看热闹的人，至少不会被推到风暴中心。一切都变了，她现在明面上是德姆斯特朗勇士的女友——光这一点就足够挑起许多话题，“这不是一向清高自诩的麦克米兰小姐吗”、“谁知道塞巴斯是不是只把她当作那一位的替代品呢”——她恨他从不掩饰对莱诺拉·格林德沃的过分关注，又紧缠着她不放。而刚刚，他又胁迫自己做出那样的事情……大概唯一值得庆幸的，在耻辱和痛苦的记忆回来之后，她被禁锢在水里、跪伏着像牲畜一样被粗鲁地对待时，他倒没有忘乎所以地喊出另一个名字。  
事实上，他只是像一头困兽，在利爪可及之处胡逞淫威，嘶吼着领地主权罢了。  
她原本还为自己感到可怜可悲，忽然觉得，莱斯特兰奇同样可笑。  
婚姻究竟是什么？恐怕并不如她们描摹得那样岁月静好。她没有退路了，她必须为自己争夺一个身份，姑且挽回一点儿破损的名誉，哪怕她无法在莱斯特兰奇族谱上留名——塞巴斯说过，即便是莱斯特兰奇的女儿，在家族树上也仅是一朵娇花——哪怕她的婚姻里没有爱，至少还能保有财富和地位的空壳。  
伊丽莎白止住了哭泣，生理上的疼痛也稍稍减轻。她出奇清醒，莫名蓄起了些力气。反正睡不着，她索性起身去盥洗室，捧起一把清水将泪痕洗去。她不要她一直引以为傲的精致面庞上留下阴云。  
弯腰的时候，那枚渡鸦吊坠滑出来，轻轻碰到了她的下巴。  
不许摘下来是吗？伊丽莎白冷哼，站直了，镜子里的自己笑得很陌生，眼圈周围的红影像是妖冶的妆容。  
那她就永远不摘下来。  
她伸手去碰那坠子。今天它没像之前那样，时不时暴躁发烫——她一度怀疑这只渡鸦的情绪与莱斯特兰奇本人的紧密相连。它睡得很安稳。伊丽莎白摩挲它，吊坠微微偏离了锁骨中心的位置。  
好像有什么不大对劲。伊丽莎白凑近镜子，将吊坠拨开——  
皮肤上清晰地烙着一只渡鸦，形状恰好与吊坠吻合。  
印记。


	62. Chapter 62

莱诺拉趴在图书馆的桌子上，突然一震，醒过来。她保持同一个姿势睡熟有一阵子了。  
“哎哟……”手臂被压得发麻，她眼睛尚未完全睁开，先皱起了眉头，伸展了好几下胳膊，“我睡多久了？”  
“一个钟头？我猜。”盖佐微笑着说，将她刚刚压在头底下的手臂接过来轻轻揉捏。  
“你都不叫我。”莱诺拉用力眨眨眼，困倦地又打了个哈欠。  
“我猜你暂时没什么急事。”他几乎是在纵容她，“头发。”  
“嗯？哦。”莱诺拉往上一瞟，刘海翘起来几绺，她伸手将它们抹平，又看到盖佐刚刚搁下的书，“难得嘛，你开始看我看得懂的东西了？”  
是一本传说故事。  
“消遣罢了。”盖佐解释道，“饿了吗？”  
“说得我好像除了睡就知道吃。”莱诺拉不满地瞪他一眼，盖佐躲开她凌厉的眼神，只窃窃笑着、讨好似的再去拉她的手。  
“你知道我没有那个意思。”  
莱诺拉任由他牵着，故作高傲地抬起下巴，算是表达“勉强原谅”——盖佐也知道她不会当真。然而，比赛已经过去整整两周，她还没有完全恢复，整天昏昏欲睡，提不起精神。莱诺拉之前受过大大小小的伤也不在少数，不论从前在布斯巴顿还是如今到德姆斯特朗，都是医院常客。这次是怎么了？莫非水下那东西真有那么邪乎？  
莱诺拉摇摇头，尽力不让自己去胡思乱想。她年轻得很，身体底子又好，回到原先的健康状态不过是时间问题。她得找点事做转移注意力。  
“拿来吧，”莱诺拉勾勾手指，“你那闲书。”  
盖佐便将倒扣在桌上的故事集合起来，递给她。  
“你刚才在看哪一篇？”莱诺拉问。  
“忘了。”盖佐轻松地说。  
“你会忘东西？”莱诺拉表示怀疑，“巴沙特先生？”  
“消遣嘛。”他轻触她的额头。  
盖佐没有说实话。自从做了那个不知是占卜还是单纯的梦，他一直放不下心，又想起萨曼莎关于“罗蕾莱”的警示，便查了不少预言书；今天心血来潮，还搜了好几个版本的传说来看。但无一例外，莱茵河上引诱水手、致使船只沉没于波涛的女妖从不是什么吉兆。  
只是就不必要让莱诺拉知道了。  
盖佐甚至想再描一幅莱诺拉的掌纹图，但在她清醒时提要求恐怕很难，莱诺拉不是好糊弄的类型；但她睡熟的时候，胳膊又被压住了，他不好去惊动。  
其实他厌恶把心思埋起来，不得坦诚。莱诺拉总会看透他的。盖佐陷入了一种矛盾心情：一方面，莱诺拉不在身边的话，他能更静得下心来调查；但另一方面，数月来的朝夕相处让这对原本难得见面的情侣心灵前所未有地靠近。他发觉自己越来越离不开她了。  
“盖佐？”莱诺拉伸手在盖佐眼前晃了晃，他才刚想起来要眨眼。他盯着莱诺拉的侧脸有一阵子了，即便故事书足够吸引人，少女也无法忽略这样长久的凝视。  
“唔，嗯。”盖佐试图装作只是走神，但被莱诺拉识破。  
“你不太对劲。”她撩起他的额发，去探温度，“还在烧？”  
“莱诺拉，是因为你的手冷。”盖佐把那只手摘下来。  
莱诺拉并不罢休。她干脆凑过来直接抵上他的额头，眼珠转了转。  
“走，去医院再看看。”莱诺拉不由分说，拽起盖佐就要走，“完了直接去礼堂。”  
“那我把书收一下。”盖佐清楚自己的身体状况，但知道拗不过她，只得答应；莱诺拉才放手，不过紧盯着他，似乎盖佐真能从她眼皮底下逃走似的。等别的东西收拾完，莱诺拉把刚才顺来的故事书塞进盖佐书包，伸手就要提起来。  
“这还用不着。”盖佐莞尔，拍拍她的背，“走吧。”  
反倒是莱诺拉，站得太快一下子有些晕眩，盖佐在她身后护了一把。  
“没站稳而已，”莱诺拉骄矜地扬一扬头，“紧张什么？”  
“我没有。”盖佐笑笑，两眼眯成柔和的弧形。  
“和我说说，”去医院的路上，盖佐先开口，“刚才看了什么？”  
“鸡身蛇尾怪。”莱诺拉哼了一声，表达对那怪物并无好感。  
“1792年的比赛里出乱子的？”盖佐略一思索，“我想主办人应该不会冒险再引进这家伙。”  
“现在有的人又什么都知道了。”她还揪着盖佐先前那句反常的“忘了”不放。  
“恰好。”盖佐从容地说。  
“我还是更好奇那些不存在的、或者还没被发现的东西。”  
“比如呢？”盖佐望向她，盘算着如果她恰好提到罗蕾莱，他该怎么接话。  
“比如死神。”莱诺拉用种莫测的口气说。  
“噢，每个人都会见的老朋友。”盖佐看向前方，继续走着。  
“不过没人能活着回来把老朋友的样子描下来。噢——”莱诺拉耸耸肩，但走了几步，她突然想起了什么，猛地刹住。  
“死亡圣器。”他们默契对望着，同时说道，又一齐笑出了声。  
“不过那只是个童话故事。”盖佐很快恢复了那种像谈论一篇新闻报道似的淡漠态度。  
“你真这么认为，巴沙特先生？”莱诺拉挽着他胳膊的手用力一扯，仰头追问。  
“好吧，实不相瞒，格林德沃小姐，”盖佐被她逗乐，只好承认，“我差点要拿它做论文题目了。”  
“光看书写文章有什么意思！”莱诺拉劲头起来，“最好来点实地考察，就像暑假那样——”  
“毕业前肯定没有机会了。”  
“那就之后。”她干脆地说，从眼神里盖佐知道她已经开始计划了，“我和你一起去。”  
“那不结婚了？”盖佐故意激她。  
“这不矛盾。”莱诺拉将他的手搂得更紧了些，“别想溜。”  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，很快到了医院。  
“所以说，你该相信我没有发烧——”  
“到都到啦！”  
莱诺拉正要把盖佐推进门，却险些撞上正要出来的一个人。  
“抱歉——”盖佐欠了欠身，“噢，麦克米伦小姐。”  
对面蓝衬底的黑袍子，是伊丽莎白没错。她看上去心情不错，就连莱诺拉警惕地眯起眼睛，她脸上的微笑也没有减退。  
“下午好，盖佐，莱诺拉。”她分别向他们点点头。  
“下午好。”莱诺拉不冷不热地打了个招呼。


	63. Chapter 63

“在医院看到伊丽莎白？”晚餐桌上，贝尔听莱诺拉讲刚才的见闻，不由插了句嘴。  
“说是身体不舒服，需要定期检查还是什么，”莱诺拉不以为然，“就好像谁在乎似的。”  
虽然和堂姐相处不多，但贝尔可不记得她有“需要定期上医院的老毛病”。不过这也不值得深究。  
“那盖佐怎么样？没事吧？”贝尔转而问盖佐。  
盖佐没有马上回答，只意味深长地朝莱诺拉笑。后者很厉害地瞪着他。  
“护士的原话是，”盖佐清了清嗓，“‘格林德沃小姐主动愿意回来住了？正好省了我们满学校找您去施昏迷咒，之后难免还要跟尊校长解释呢。’”  
“我，早就，好了！”莱诺拉一字一顿地说。之前她非要提早出院，与护士起了不大不小的争执，盖佐帮忙说了不少好话软话，医院才勉强同意放人。  
“但你手还是冷，会不会是——”盖佐现在是真切的关心了，毕竟谁都不知道冰湖里那些东西会对她产生多大影响。  
“一点都不冷！”莱诺拉大声争辩道，忽地扣住贝尔的手抓起来，“你说，贝尔，冷吗？”  
“哎？”贝尔一下懵，“噢，还好……”  
“喂！”特洛伊不高兴了，喝了一半的汤匙被他丢回碗里。女友的手被别人这样牵着他多少看着别扭，即使对方也是女生。但格林德沃真的能算一个女生吗？  
“好吧。”盖佐无奈做出让步，然后回答贝尔，“是的，我没事。谢谢，贝尔。”  
“别那么小气，罗齐尔。”莱诺拉咯咯笑着，愈发放肆地靠上贝尔的肩膀，却看着对面的盖佐，像激他吃醋。  
贝尔却先不知所措起来。在特洛伊眯起的目光注视下，她慌乱间瞅准一盘莱诺拉以前评价还不错的菜推给她：“饿了吧，莱诺拉？别光说话不吃东西……”  
莱诺拉暂时放开她，来回扫视对面两个男生，仿佛他俩是手下败将，轻笑一声，动起叉子。  
“哎哟，今天这油味好大。”莱诺拉皱了皱鼻子，只吃了一小口就放下了。  
德姆斯特朗的伙食当然比不上法国菜精致可口，这一点来自法国的特洛伊有发言权；但他也没有娇气到嫌这嫌那——或者因为德姆斯特朗漫长的寒冬无事可做，出不了门，体力消耗却还是莫名其妙的多，吃饭一为生存二为消遣。况且厨房的手艺相当稳定，这是特洛伊六年半来总结出的规律，他觉得今天的晚餐与以往并无二致，所以他决定摆一摆姿态。  
“某位勇士的胃还真是娇气啊，看不出来嘛。”他为了显示自己不挑剔，他特别夸张地咬了一大块牛肉，很用力地咀嚼着。  
贝尔用一种看傻瓜的表情白了他一眼。  
“别理他，不想吃就不吃。”她又把盘子挪开，“哪像有的人啊，最需要操心的就是晚餐——”  
“胡说，”特洛伊含糊地申辩着，用力咽下一口食物，“你敢说我上午的药剂调得不好吗？”  
“好，好极了。”贝尔敷衍地说，“要是有人没有厚着脸皮让我帮他切原料就更好了。”  
“不要什么都说出来！”特洛伊惊慌地挥手，脸也红了。不过莱诺拉并没有注意他。  
“找什么呢？”盖佐见她东张西望。  
“啊，有了。”莱诺拉伸手在佐料区捏起一瓣柠檬，然后专心地往一堆土豆泥和别的什么混在一块儿的糊状食物上挤汁水，“罗齐尔，你刚才说？”  
她肯定听到了，贝尔怼他时她还偷着乐呢。只是她突然决心对付柠檬，无暇顾及特洛伊，否则，她肯定会神不知鬼不觉地掏出魔杖在指尖来回转了。  
“莱诺拉，太酸了容易伤胃。”盖佐柔声提醒。  
“我，不是，病人。”她漫不经心地说，然后舀了一大勺送进嘴里，“嗯，还成。”  
特洛伊和贝尔不闹了，静静望向盖佐。他们知道，上一回——或者有几回——莱诺拉用这样的方式说话时，她的心情可并不怎么样。  
“哎哟……”特洛伊在桌子底下挨了贝尔一踹，心虚地看看盖佐和莱诺拉，才收起了一点儿幸灾乐祸的坏笑。  
但盖佐比他们想象得有经验多了。他根本没费心去哄，直接转移了话题。  
“听说下午你们去了魔法部宣讲会。”他没事人一般对着特洛伊说，“怎么样？”  
“你能想象吗？”既然提到了这茬，特洛伊有一堆苦水要倒，“一个文职工作也要求五张N.E.W.T.s证书！我又不去当傲罗——”  
“突然觉得巴黎的治安能得到保障了。”莱诺拉轻笑一声。  
“你什么意思，格林德沃！”  
“好在是任意五门，”贝尔补充说，“傲罗是指定的，而且还有额外测试……听说很严格。”  
“五门也够受的了。”特洛伊显得很疲惫。前几天他刚被告知融雪后，野外观察课的一项任务是孵育巨蜘蛛。  
“了解得很清楚嘛。”莱诺拉对她挤挤眉毛，“这么快就想过去了？”  
“顺便去听一听。”贝尔脸颊微红，“我也不想去魔法部，大概当个药剂师？”  
“不是当罗齐尔太太吗？”  
“莱诺拉……”贝尔不知如何接话。  
“噗……咳，”特洛伊被呛着了，“行行好，不是每个人都像你这么没有职业规划。”  
“吃你家饭了？”莱诺拉句句带刺。  
“没有，我就是心疼盖佐。”特洛伊把哥们儿搬出来当挡箭牌，“养家糊口压力好大啊。”  
“说起来，盖佐。”贝尔道，“最近求职会挺多，还有各种猫头鹰邮过来的小册子，你有什么打算？”  
“他嘛，肯定不想坐办公室被人盯着的，”特洛伊抢先用一种非常了解他的口吻说，“哪怕这家伙能连续坐一个礼拜不挪窝。”  
“先等毕业吧。”盖佐同意特洛伊的评价，“然后——”  
“然后结婚。”莱诺拉冷不丁地冒了一句。  
“然后结婚。”盖佐笑，点了点头，“至于生活来源，总是能想到办法的。”  
莱诺拉对他的回答姑且满意，又舀了一大勺吃的。特洛伊则故意做出呕吐的动作。  
“行吧，那祝二位婚姻美满。”他的语气活像魔法宠物商店的售货员，被扑楞楞的猫头鹰和上蹿下跳的耗子闹得心烦，却还要对付兜里零花钱不多、为了几罐宠物食品讨价还价的学生：“行吧，给你把零头的纳特抹掉。”  
“那我勉强同意盖佐请你当伴郎。”莱诺拉大发慈悲地说。  
“我要是不同意呢？”特洛伊摆起了谱。  
“特洛伊，”盖佐坏笑着对他眨眼睛，“求你了。”  
特洛伊只好讨饶。  
之后盖佐送莱诺拉回布斯巴顿的马车，四人就此分别。不过盖佐只花了比特洛伊预想的短得多的时间。  
“怎么回事，”特洛伊终于可以在莱诺拉不在场时报复盖佐了，“被赶回来了？平时不是挺能哄？”  
“是啊，赶回来了。”盖佐表情倒不低沉，这句话显然只是附和特洛伊的自嘲。  
“好了好了，知道你能耐。”特洛伊撇撇嘴，并不信服，“你说，姑娘们这不知道什么时候就上来的脾气到底要怎么对付？”  
“你怎么知道刚才我没有在桌子底下挨踩呢？”盖佐无奈地笑笑。  
莱诺拉并非不想多留盖佐一会儿。事实上，她总是想尽各种理由、软磨硬泡，盖佐总是不上当。但今天不对头，她感觉胃里有些不对劲，可能是因为路上受了风着了凉。她不得不佯装还在气盖佐过分关心她的身体——虽然盖佐能看出来她装得并不像，但还是配合地离开了。等盖佐走后，莱诺拉飞跑去盥洗室，把晚餐全吐了出来。


	64. Chapter 64

莱诺拉撑在洗手台上，浑身发虚，手臂颤抖，呼吸断断续续。她勉强抬头，困惑地望着镜子里的自己。她眼睛睁得大大的，显得整张脸愈发瘦削，唇色和脸色都白得不自然。  
真的是从湖里落下的病吗？她深呼吸着，刚掬了一捧水想漱一漱口，腹部抽搐又是一阵恶心。这回倒出几缕胆汁，咸腥酸涩冲击着咽喉和鼻腔，淌出泪来。她胃里是真正意义上空了。  
莱诺拉大喘几口气，吐完反倒清醒了，手上的哆嗦也止住了些。她抓起魔杖，消去了池子里的秽物，然后终于能喝下清水，缓了许久，喉咙里的烧灼感才慢慢减退。  
她又抹了一把脸，慢慢走出盥洗室。客厅里还有几个学生在，见她过来，盯着看了一会儿，避开她的目光仍自顾低语。莱诺拉想起来，她刚才反应上来得急，并没有锁上盥洗室的门，可能被他们看到、听到了些什么。不过她也无暇管别人怎么想怎么猜，此时她饿极了，却又怪异地没有胃口，小餐桌上的点心看得她兴趣全无，反而激起一阵晕眩。  
末了，她接了一杯柠檬水回房间去，也没喝多少，干脆倒头去睡，睡着了还不会觉得饿。但事与愿违，现在还早，她清醒得要命。  
今天是几号了？莱诺拉躺在床上，瞪着天花板思索。距下一个项目还有将近两个半月，她有足够的时间恢复身体，再去和他们斗，尽管她对奖杯毫无兴趣。她蜷起身子，揽起一大团被子圈在胳膊底下，又把脸深深埋进枕头里，好似将自己裹进一个密闭温暖的茧，可以隔绝所有的伤害和烦心事。  
要是盖佐在就好了，莱诺拉烦躁地想。他不需要做什么，只是在身边就能让她心安。她翻了几个身，意识越来越活跃。  
对了，她上次例假是什么时候？  
莱诺拉从来不费心记这些日子，从前提早延迟也时有发生。况且她也不痛经，即便有时没有准备，事后无非一个清洁咒，不成负担。  
她又想了些有的没的，最后索性撑着坐起来，点起蜡烛，胡乱看了几眼线索地图。图上还是老样子，一片又一片遮挡。六个入口，说不上哪一条线路最明朗，它们都被一截截断开了。其他勇士的图能更清晰些多少？比如说布兰登的？莱诺拉收住一闪而过的念头，虽然知道“作弊是三强赛的传统之一”，而且布兰登未必不会帮她、透露更多地图细节，但她本能地不喜欢求助。至于主动提供线索的那位，莱诺拉只一瞬间想起那副嘴脸，胃里又开始翻腾。只是她再没有东西可以呕出来了，连忙灌一口柠檬水把恶心强压下去。  
为什么没有把盖佐的故事书扣下来呢？莱诺拉自嘲地摇摇头。放眼望去，这屋里勉强“写”了东西的只有那幅地图。她什么可读的都没带，因为平时她不缺可以消遣的事物，况且这学年以来她在图书馆里待得算最多了。在布斯巴顿，需要背书写字的课程她向来只应付应付作业考试，但靠着好记性和小聪明，成绩都还过得去。凭这一点，她取笑过吭哧吭哧学、最后O.W.L.s成绩还跟她差不太多的特洛伊好多次了。至于盖佐，魔法史、占卜类、天文学、古代魔文轻松拿到最高等级，魔咒、草药、魔药、变形其次，而黑魔法防御术——即便是德姆斯特朗学生，在考试中的科目也被叫做“防御术”——用莱诺拉的话说，“糟糕至极”。  
“反正也用不太到。”盖佐温和地笑笑。他似乎认定自己做些文字方面的工作，决斗防身之类的，意思意思就够了。  
反正莱诺拉大概从十岁起就把“我保护你”这样的话挂在嘴边。想到此处，她忍不住扬起了嘴角。

“三件死亡圣器，你挑一样。”盖佐讲完《三兄弟的传说》，合上书，半开玩笑地望向莱诺拉。  
“你先挑。”小姑娘抿抿唇，眼珠一转，很大度地让伙伴先来。  
“那，”盖佐故意说，“我要老魔杖。”  
“啊！”莱诺拉马上着急了。  
“好啦，老魔杖归你。”盖佐摊开手，像是被缴械。  
莱诺拉轻哼一声，从盖佐手上抓过一根不存在的东西，然后好像又想起来明明是自己先承诺的，一时难以下台。  
“……好了，还有两样呢。”  
“我要隐形衣。”盖佐不假思索。  
“你想躲起来？”莱诺拉撑起上身，凑近他，眯着眼问。  
“肯定躲不过你。”盖佐笑，“只是觉得复活石好像没有太大用途。”  
“怎么会没有用途呢？万一它并不像故事里那么没用——”莱诺拉一直对“无法真正带回死者”耿耿于怀。  
“那你告诉我，莱诺拉，”盖佐望向前方，他们正处在格林德沃家族墓地边缘，“这里有没有谁你想带回来的？”  
“他们我一个都不认识。”莱诺拉摇头，又飞快地补充道，“可是很多年以后，如果有我在乎的人先离开——”她拉住盖佐的手。  
“我相信对于巫师来说，往生未必不精彩。”他莫名带着一种憧憬，目光温柔，莱诺拉似懂非懂地皱皱眉，盖佐便轻松地笑一笑，“父亲说，布斯巴顿有几位学识渊博的幽灵。”  
“我不要你变成幽灵。”莱诺拉急切地说，“路易说人没法触摸到幽灵。”  
“如果是我的话，应该会‘走下去’吧。”盖佐带了些深沉。  
“走下去？”  
“没什么，”他迎上她迫切想要答案的眼神，“我是说，我不会变成幽灵的。”

童年的回忆浮现到梦中，那时的日子金灿灿的。莱诺拉愿意在梦乡里多徜徉一会儿，岁月静止，懵懂的孩子并不能理解生死，朦胧的情感也只是于友情之上多了一分独有的牵挂。她就是想与他在一块儿，每次短暂的拜访结束之前她总会闹别扭，总是被父亲呵斥，然后巴沙特先生说和。偶尔，情绪还会闹到盖佐身上，哪怕他什么都没做错，莱诺拉还是能挑出小刺。不过，他太好脾气了，道歉来得太快，她都没能多耍一会儿小性子，反倒是盖佐要把他们见面时间太短的责任大包大揽——这哪里是由他决定的呢？  
这时候，她往往会突然亲他的脸颊，看那半边脸红得烧起来，而平时总不自觉说些令她费解的话的男孩，愣愣地一个字都讲不出来。  
她笑，笑自己任性，又笑盖佐单纯。笑得厉害了些，莱诺拉一下子苏醒过来。天亮了，她不记得何时睡去，身子还歪着，动一动就酸酸沉沉。胃里更加空虚，她轻咳两声，恶心感倒是轻了些，但依然不怎么想吃东西。  
醒过来便意味着身体又要开始承受一切不适的知觉。莱诺拉捋了捋头发，将纠结的发梢理顺。光线透过窗子的色调暗示着又是一个阴天。但想想好的方面，只要她坚强地站起来，走出去，所爱之人就在身边。


	65. Chapter 65

“打仗了。”  
早餐时间，几十只猫头鹰邮差送来了信件、报纸和包裹。其中一只落到盖佐身边，放下一个方形纸包，讨好地啄了啄他的手指，盖佐则爱怜地用指节抚摸了它的羽毛，然后做出了如上判断。  
“怎么个说法？”大家皆疑惑。如果他是在展示某种他们不明原理的占卜，至少该说“要打仗了”。  
“羽毛上有火药的粉末。”盖佐收回手，搓捻着手指，又凑近鼻子闻了闻。猫头鹰飞走了。  
贝尔担忧地望了特洛伊一眼。  
“家里怎么说？”莱诺拉撑着侧脸问。她在强打精神，咬字有些刻意的清晰。  
盖佐拆开包裹和信外面的绳子。  
“家里没事。”他快速读着信，眼珠来回扫了几扫便合上。  
“那奶奶呢？卡洛莱娜？”盖佐的祖母上了年纪，身体时有抱恙；而小妹妹年幼，又生性胆怯，战乱时期难免担惊受怕。  
“她们都好，不用担心。”盖佐宽慰她，又递过去拆开的纸包，“妈妈还寄了点心来，你喜欢的。”  
莱诺拉却没有动。  
“来之前吃过东西了。”莱诺拉算不得在撒谎，但她只吃了几片水果，姑且驱散口腔里不愉快的气味。她怕吃多了又呕，反倒负了巴沙特夫人的一片心意。同时她不敢直视盖佐，怕他看出异样；这种人在身边却不能袒露心声的感觉比昨晚更糟糕。  
她到底在担心什么呢，被“押送”回医院吗？她心底知道自己只是不愿显示出柔弱，盖佐会担心不说，更多双眼睛都等着看笑话呢。莱诺拉一向很要强。  
好在友人聊起了别的话题。  
“听说决斗课要开始N.E.W.T.s相关特训了。”贝尔说。  
“是嘛。”盖佐饶有兴趣地应了一句，没有继续看向莱诺拉；虽然他并不打算选防御术作为考试的其中一门，但决斗课依然是必修科目。  
特洛伊就不同了，撇开全靠写字和盖佐擅长的占卜类科目，他能选的范围狭窄得多；加上进魔法部“五本证书”的敲门砖硬杠，防御术是他的必选。  
果然，听到“特训”二字，特洛伊下意识哀嚎了一声。  
“不过，”他紧接着自我安慰道，“总比随机指派跟谁决斗强。”  
他曾遭遇过莱斯特兰奇，不过鉴于他没有过太冒头的举动、没在莱斯特兰奇面前找不自在，那次决斗里挨了两个不轻不重的攻击咒，事后被那群核心小团体拿来取笑一番、嘲讽两句也就作罢。但特洛伊仍然心有余悸了好久。  
他又突然想到，决斗课程内容改为考试突击，对盖佐倒真是件好事：托他那位亲爱的未婚妻的福，这家伙最近招摇得很，很难说没有人会想借决斗之名对他下手——上回斯莱特林的那几个就来找过茬。  
格林德沃最好寸步不离盖佐。特洛伊一面揪心，一面又无奈盖佐太缺乏自我保护能力，竟要由女生来罩着；不过，盖佐倒还挺适应这种模式的，这一点特洛伊从最初的匪夷所思已经淡化成习以为常。  
“这样的话，”盖佐点点头，望向莱诺拉，“莱诺拉大概没有兴趣去旁听了？又是图书馆的一天？”  
他语调听上去很愉快。  
“那怎么行！”莱诺拉和特洛伊同时反驳。特洛伊心说盖佐胆子可真大，好了伤疤忘了疼；而莱诺拉巴不得去室外吹吹风，城堡里闭塞，闷着只徒增恶心。她依然小心翼翼地观察盖佐，捕捉他每个细微的表情。  
盖佐令人满意地没有坚持要她留在室内，或者表达丝毫的担忧。莱诺拉便真的相信自己的伪装蒙混过关了——她为了让脸色看上去红润自然些，甚至用上了咒语；还勒紧了腰带，好抑制饥饿感。  
“好吧，一会儿场地见。”迎上莱诺拉稍稍疑惑的目光，盖佐又指了指家里寄来的包裹，“得把它先放回宿舍。”

“守护神咒，”决斗教师依然一副玩世不恭的态度，魔杖敲打着手掌，在两侧面对面的学生之间来回踱步，他们之中有不少听到这个咒语名称就发出了讥嘲的嘘声，“是的，你们可以瞧不起它，”他的目光精准地扫向几个带头的德姆斯特朗男生，“但是你得承认，至少在防御术考试里，你能靠它拿个高分。”  
他们不出声了。  
“那么谁来告诉我，咒语是什么？”教师很满意这种只有他一个人在说话的课堂氛围，“还是说，你们想给我一个嘲笑魔咒学同事的机会？”  
一小会儿沉默，稀稀拉拉响起几声“呼神护卫”。  
“呼神护卫，没错！”教师突然变得亢奋，眼里闪烁着光芒，干练地伸出食指扫过一片学生，“谁有胆量来示范，让咱们都见识见识肉体守护神？”闻言这批十七八岁的少年纷纷躲闪目光，生怕被点名，教师轻笑一声，“莱斯特兰奇？来吧！”  
莱斯特兰奇原本抱着胳膊在人后冷眼旁观，被叫到也并不意外——他总是被点来示范攻击性咒语的——只是微微皱眉。  
前面的学生知趣地给他让开一条道。  
“呼神护卫。”只见莱斯特兰奇懒懒地念出咒语，挥动魔杖。  
“哇……”对面的特洛伊悄悄评论道，“他可不像能召出守护神的好心肠……”  
但他很快住了嘴。一只银色的渡鸦从莱斯特兰奇的杖尖钻出来，振开翅膀在人们头顶盘旋审视了好几圈才消失。  
“很漂亮，也很有家族特色，对不对？”教师表示满意，莱斯特兰奇没说什么，微微点了下颌便退回后面去，“还有没有主动点儿的！”  
“上，布兰登！”那群格兰芬多笑闹着又把他们之间最腼腆的椭圆脸男孩推出去，“露一手！”  
布兰登踉跄两步，小声责怪友人们，又低头略略整理了袍子才镇定地开始施咒。  
“呼神护卫！”  
一只银色的水獭被变了出来，憨态可掬，学生们——尤其是女生——纷纷惊呼这小家伙可爱喜人。不知是谁说了句“这是不是和他的阿尼马格斯形态一样”，又引起一番热议。布兰登很是不好意思，挠挠头，耳朵尖都红了，守护神在围聚的人群中好奇地张望，他倒莫名生出一种是看自己的分身在当众表演。  
“装模作样。”马尔福小声但尖刻地说，本来还伸长脖子看热闹的克拉布及其他斯莱特林马上安分了，摆出和他一样的臭脸。  
不一会儿，布兰登挑一挑魔杖，银色水獭向空中一跃，消失了。  
“好极了，霍格沃茨。那么——”教师本意开始更详细地介绍施咒技巧。  
“那么，布斯巴顿是不是也该派一位来表演呢？”马尔福抬高了声音，但还是懒洋洋地。  
“表演？”贝尔一点儿也不喜欢他的说话方式。  
所有人都不说话，看着马尔福。  
“比如说，”他继续拖着调子，“勇士小姐？”  
莱诺拉今天本只想看看戏，分散些注意力而不至于老被身体不适困扰着。挤在人群中趁大家都被守护神吸引的时候，她和盖佐不动声色地牵着手。他掌心的温度和支持给她以慰藉。可偏偏，她不找麻烦，麻烦也会找到她，似乎她就是这样一个漩涡体质。  
比齐刷刷射向她的目光更快的，是盖佐下意识握紧的手指。


	66. Chapter 66

去年暑假，戈德里克山谷。  
“盖佐！”  
少年刚拉开书房门，迎头险些撞上他热情的未婚妻。不过结果没有差别，莱诺拉扑过来给他一个大大的拥抱，然后仰起下巴。  
“唔，真早。可我还没有刷牙。”他没头没脑地答，嘴上说着刷牙的事，手却不自觉抬起去梳理蓬松上翘的头发。  
“这有什么，”莱诺拉轻笑，踮脚飞快地啄他的唇，“我就想问问你，你的守护神是什么？”  
“守护神，为什么突然问这个？”盖佐反问。  
“就告诉我吧！”她可没多大耐心。  
“好吧，”盖佐诚实地说，“我没有变过。”  
莱诺拉转了转眼珠。  
“你跟我来。”她拽起盖佐，噔噔往楼下跑。  
“轻点儿，该吵到姑姑了。”盖佐柔声提醒，“这么急？不吃了早饭——”  
“噢，当然啦。”莱诺拉步子稍顿了顿，头也不回，“吃早饭……”  
“来吧，咒语是‘呼神护卫’。”她拉他到没有旁人的林地边的草坪——戈德里克山谷并非纯巫师的村庄，还是要避免暴露身份——指一指空地。  
“呼神护卫。”盖佐知道咒语，但没有实践过。他施咒向来习惯收着，杖尖只是喷出了一小团银雾。  
“这可不行。”莱诺拉不由分说，走过来覆上盖佐拿魔杖的手，“你得更坚定、想些快乐的事情——”她一板一眼地指导着，尤其认真，这劲头反倒叫盖佐不由自主走了神，“你看我干嘛？注意手腕。”莱诺拉察觉到那对银瞳锁在自己脸上，稍稍不满。  
“我在努力想快乐的事情。”盖佐打趣道。  
“油嘴滑舌。”莱诺拉瞪他一眼，还是忍不住勾起嘴角，“快，再试一次。”  
“先让我看看你的。”盖佐却垂下手腕，含笑望她，“好吗？格林德沃教授。”  
莱诺拉闻言，似有微微不悦。她思索了一阵。  
“好吧，但不许评价。”她抬起胳膊，像一个指挥即将开启新的乐章，“呼神护卫！”  
夏日的早晨，山谷洒满明媚的阳光，一只银亮的小东西幻化成型，在草地上撒着欢跑起来。  
“啊呀。”盖佐赞叹，忽想起“不许评价”，莱诺拉也确实面露愠色，忙把一句“可爱”收起来，“听说这是种很高深的魔法——”  
“你也知道，现在是没有任何威胁的状况，当然容易召唤。”莱诺拉带着小小的不耐烦，“昨晚睡不着在卧室里捣鼓出来的……真够小女生。”  
她的守护神是一只野兔。  
“不好吗？”盖佐笑盈盈地，“我看性格挺像。”  
不知是否是错觉，银兔回头冲他龇了龇牙，又跑远了些。  
“它个头太小了！”而且照莱诺拉的预想，她的守护神该是种威风得多的动物，“好了，你们都别想逃。”  
她敲一敲魔杖，兔子守护神蹦回来，先化为银雾，然后钻回魔杖里。至于盖佐，他行动本就不如那灵物便捷，而莱诺拉提什么要求，他一般都无条件服从。  
“我再试试。”他应允着，在莱诺拉坚持的目光注视下再次举起魔杖。  
这一回，他闭上了眼睛。快乐的回忆吗？他徜徉在书海与星空时无疑是快乐的，那是种安静的、探索的快乐。他犹如在浩淼平静的湖面撑着小舟，缓缓拨开人类的历史与自然的密码，相顾无须多言，一方展示，一方汲取。  
但莱诺拉是迥然异于那些静物的。盖佐并非没有定力，一张书桌、一盏明灯，他便可以一直那样坐着，忘却时间。但她的出现，如一抹明丽的色彩，投射跳跃在白纸黑字之间，挑动他的心弦。她可等不及由他探索；相反的，她急切又热烈地表达所思所感，热情火一样地涌动，包裹着他、牵引着他。他曾狭隘地以为，沉静是自己的天性，因此他的人生就会像水流，顺着河道按部就班。直到她出现，带来无穷尽的惊喜。他想起来，人本身才是全部历史探讨的中心，是一切预言关注的焦点。知识印在纸上，而情感深入骨髓。  
他才顿悟，水火并非不容。  
“呼神护卫。”  
他张开双目，念咒依然气息沉稳，暖流却在暗处从心房沿着经络涌向手臂、手腕和指尖。早在他们初遇开始，他一切最鲜活的快乐，便都与她有关。  
这一次魔法在体内激荡得厉害许多，盖佐不得不用左手搭一把稳住右臂。莱诺拉见着阵势，期待地睁大双眼。夺目的银光喷薄，迅速旋转聚拢，汇集成形。它不再透明如一道薄纱，而是获得了切实的形态、拥有了心跳和温度。他的手也不再颤动了，守护神看来是种体察人心的灵体，它被召唤时消耗魔力，一旦接受感召、化作实体，又反哺似的回馈力量——至少是心灵上的，盖佐能感到胸腔里满溢着幸福。  
那家伙看来是长翅膀的，它的尾羽和脚爪刚刚成形，便迫不及待腾上高空。盖佐不得不小声唤一句“回来”，尽管夏日明亮，这样炫目的灵物并非难以察觉，被麻瓜看到就不好了。  
“变出来了。”他回头向莱诺拉笑，“怎么——”  
他惯爱耍些小性子的未婚妻叉着腰，脸上涨红，撅着嘴，气鼓鼓的，显然还不满意。  
“这不公平！”她嚷着，“凭什么你的这么像样，这么——”  
她懊恼地摇摇头，又抬头去看那只翼展惊人的大鸟，该是某种猛禽，盘旋着仿佛正在寻觅躲藏在林地和草丛间的猎物。  
盖佐看破她的小心思，忍不住笑，又赶忙掩饰成轻咳：“莱诺拉，你要知道，猫头鹰也是猛禽，不还是被巫师驯服用来送信？”  
这“安慰”适得其反，莱诺拉狠狠瞪着他，似乎能用眼神在他脸上烧出两个洞。  
“你不要回避问题！”她大步走上来，揪住他的衣领，“我听说、我听说守护神该是成对的！凭什么你的就——”  
盖佐已经亮出双掌讨饶了，莱诺拉仍然气势汹汹。他后退着踩上坡度，一下踉跄，连带着两人一起跌到草地上。盖佐捧住她的腰，用身体护住她少收些冲击。沃土柔软，倒不怎么疼痛。跌落之处，扬起一片青草香。  
“你要这么说，也未尝解释不通。”盖佐慢慢把手挪到脸侧，意为投降，同时尽量不让她察觉地偷偷用手指将莱诺拉的魔杖尖端推向朝着二人以外的方向——莱诺拉此时专注地眯起眼睛审视他，呼吸里带着些猫咪愤怒时喉咙里会发出的低吼，煞是有趣。有自己做诱饵，她此时或许不会太关注魔杖。或许吧。  
“说人话。”莱诺拉命令道。  
“你看它，”盖佐向上瞄去，大着胆子说，“像不像在找兔子捉？”  
“你！好啊。”  
“哎哟——”  
即便不用魔杖，他也拗不过她。


	67. Chapter 67

马尔福那张白鼬似的脸上满是看热闹的兴味，好不得意，莱诺拉能不能变出守护神他都没有损失。  
站着说话不腰疼，莱诺拉心里暗骂。  
她今天状态一般。召唤守护神耗神耗力，而且她只在暑假尝试过几次，因为不满她和盖佐守护神形态反差太大就放弃了。她一点儿也不想当众展示自己的守护神，好像她是个礼品店任人观赏的布娃娃似的，尤其对方还偏要扯上学校。笑话，布斯巴顿离了她难道还办不下去了？  
“我不会。”莱诺拉干脆地说。  
“好大的架子啊！”马尔福甜腻腻地叹道，“恐怕只是瞧不起人、不肯赏脸罢了。”  
“别那么说嘛，谢菲尔德。”塞尔温自说自话地接口，“人家毕竟是女孩子，不方便的理由多了，不好太强求，是不是？”  
他总是不太会察言观色。马尔福与莱斯特兰奇有一层天然的亲戚关系，塞尔温自然想要巴结，但他完全没注意到马尔福已经不悦地抿紧了嘴。这位少爷挑剔得很，要么实力雄厚如他的表兄，要么蠢头蠢脑惟命是从如傻憨憨的克拉布，其余人等他一概不屑来往，点头微笑，无非表面礼貌。没想到有人真拿自己当回事了。  
几步之外，莱斯特兰奇目光扫向他们，眼神警告别再多话，两人才停止了冷嘲热讽。  
瞎起劲，马尔福轻蔑地心说。瞧他还洋洋得意无知无觉呢，表哥暂且用得上的一条狗而已。  
对于莱诺拉的回答，莱斯特兰奇持怀疑态度。守护神咒需要高超的魔法基础支撑不假，但凭他多次与她交手的经验，能抵挡他多个回合的，魔力水平自然不在话下。难道是没有尝试过？莱斯特兰奇很快也否决了这个猜测，他不信她没有好奇过这样一个颇有名气且相当“正派”的咒语——“正邪分明”的布斯巴顿，呵，莱斯特兰奇嗤之以鼻，不可能没有给高年级的讲授过守护神。  
果然，那些浅蓝袍子的学生有的开始皱起眉窃窃低语，而隆巴顿的舞伴，其中最娇小的那一位，十分忧心地阻止她的同伴们，息事宁人地说着“好了、好了”。至于莱诺拉，她冷淡又傲慢地迎向一切质疑和嘲讽，颇有处于风暴中心却临危不乱的风范。他爱极了那眼神、那姿态，除了——  
伴在她身边寸步不离的、扎在他心头的一根刺。  
盖佐从不会用“你该”起头给莱诺拉建议。他只是温柔地摩挲她的指节，轻轻递过去一个眼神：你做什么决定都好。  
“够了没有？”决斗教师发了话，“拖掉时间你们自己吃亏。”  
学生们安分了，少数几个还投出怨怼目光，但至少噤了声。  
“不过格林德沃小姐，”教师意味深长地看向莱诺拉，“实用咒还是知道一些的好。”  
他接着给全体讲解咒语了，塞尔温借机蔑笑，一副小人得志模样。

守护神的练习确实比平常令人提心吊胆的随机决斗有趣松弛多了。即便特洛伊一整个上午只勉强变出了一小股银色雾气，这并不妨碍他在午餐时高谈阔论。  
“我发誓！差一点儿就成了……我都看到那家伙的腿了！”他为自己取得的长足进步争辩着。况且，直到下课，莱诺拉都没有变出实体守护神——她甚至连尝试都不肯，只在一旁观看，因为不是本校学生，教师也不能要求她什么——这使得特洛伊肩上无形的压力消减不少。  
“行行好，那你告诉我，它长着的是蹄子是腿儿还是爪子？”贝尔已经有些厌烦了，不过在施咒语上她也没能强多少，赶紧在特洛伊再度开口前岔开话题，“不过我还是在想，教授最后对你说的那句话是什么意思？”她望着莱诺拉，“难道是……某种提示？我是说，之后的比赛？”  
“不会吧，格林德沃可是‘敌校’的——”特洛伊故意戏谑。  
“他认识我。”莱诺拉轻描淡写地说。她胃口回来一些了，专心地用餐刀切一块牛肉，头也不抬。  
“特洛伊！”贝尔正要指责特洛伊口无遮拦，忽听莱诺拉这么一句，“他……认识？”  
盖佐看上去也是头一次听说。  
“没什么，”莱诺拉将食物送进嘴里，“我来你们这儿考过入学测试，他好像是考官之一。刚想起来。”  
“哎呀，那你怎么没来上德姆斯特朗呢！”贝尔不无遗憾。  
“莫非是——”特洛伊坏笑，暗示莱诺拉“没通过”。  
“是我的错。”盖佐笑笑说。  
“盖佐？”贝尔和特洛伊一齐说，很是不解。  
“真好意思呢。”莱诺拉鼻子里哼一声，不轻不重地捅盖佐的胳膊肘。  
“怪我，没有老实去布斯巴顿报到。”他侧过头去望她，像在讨原谅。  
“得了吧，你。”真受不了他，明知她吃软不吃硬。莱诺拉憋不住，嘴角终于放松地上扬。  
特洛伊试图用同样含情脉脉地去看贝尔，想瞧她会不会害羞；怎料，女友的心思在别处，他热忱的目光扑了个空。  
“对了，守护神不是只有心地善良、品行高尚的人才能召唤出来的吗？怎么莱斯特兰奇——”贝尔小心地压低声音。  
“哼，说不定他其实是个什么坏事都没干过的小乖乖呢，”特洛伊尖着嗓子讽刺道，“就连一只小兔子都不忍伤害——喂，你们两个？”  
这句话像是句神秘咒语，莱诺拉呛了一口果汁，而盖佐一边拍拍她的背帮她顺气，一边捂着嘴不住偷笑，看得特洛伊莫名其妙。他反思了一秒钟，自己难道相比魔法部职员，真的更适合去做一个谐星吗？  
“不要误会，咳，特洛伊。”盖佐用力清清嗓子，咬了咬嘴唇，迫使声音恢复常态，“但事实不完全是这样。如果某人认同自己内心的 ‘正义’，那么他仍然能召唤出守护神。”  
“内心的正义？”  
“一个极端些的例子：刽子手只把处刑当成一项普通的工作。”盖佐用他惯常的平静语气说，“杀人就是他的‘正义’。”  
“噫，盖佐，现在是吃饭的时候……”贝尔刚要将勺子伸向一小碟暗红色的果酱，突然停下动作。  
“啊，抱歉。”盖佐深深点了一下头表示歉意，“我打住。”  
“理论学家嘛。”特洛伊见怪不怪地说。  
莱诺拉看起来也非常习惯盖佐把生生死死一类的话题挂在嘴边。趁他们讲话，她自顾接管了那碟蔓越莓酱。  
“还是说回守护神吧。”盖佐提议，笑眯眯地，希望气氛回归轻松。  
莱诺拉眼角一挑。  
“不过刚才你好像也没有变出来哦？”贝尔回忆着。  
“能力不足嘛。”盖佐大方地承认着。  
“不过我还真想知道你的守护神会是什么样呢。”特洛伊陷入遐思，“跟性格有关的话……盖佐，你应该是食草类动物……羊？不对，可能再小一点儿……”  
“我个人认为鸟类也不错。”盖佐假意憧憬着“未知”的动物形象。  
“鸟啊，我想想……”特洛伊还真的配合他开始筛选脑海里有所储备的鸟类品种了。  
“我吃完了。”莱诺拉噌地起身，硬生生打断了特洛伊的思路。  
“你动静忒大，格林德沃。”特洛伊略微不满。  
“去哪儿？”盖佐捏捏她的手，仰头微笑。她的手暖和多了。  
“没想好，”她高傲地说，城堡里她老早熟门熟路，大有“你管不着”的意味，“鸟先生。”  
“下课以后我去找你。”盖佐也不慌张。  
莱诺拉已经跨出长凳，冲他随意摆了摆手就算告别，然后头也不回地大步走了。  
“也就你脾气好咯，盖佐！”特洛伊伸了个懒腰，笑看盖佐。后者耸耸肩，视线回到盘子里，将食物切成精致的小块，继续着午餐。  
“你懂什么呀！”贝尔懒得跟特洛伊多解释女孩儿捉摸不透的心思，只无奈地摇摇头。


	68. Chapter 68

算术占卜教授挥动魔杖，敲出满当当一黑板的公式。  
“这些是N.E.W.T.s的常考点和重点，选这一门的各位如果想通过——注意只是通过而不是拿到高分——那最好把它们好好记下来。”  
平心而论，这位教师的说话方式和这门课程本身一样严谨过了头，到了有些刻板的程度。算术占卜在德姆斯特朗显然又不是一项热门课，这使得他那股子教书先生的清高自傲变本加厉。好在他有一位忠实又刻苦的学生。巴沙特·盖佐总是坐在第一排，虽然这一学年他因伤病缺课的次数偏多了些，但看到这名安静的男生正认认真真地把黑板上那些他早已烂熟于心的式子工整地抄到笔记本上，教授十分欣慰，连他毕业论文选了黑魔法而不是算术占卜相关题目的遗憾都减轻了许多。  
盖佐当然用了心在做笔记，只不过没有全神贯注。他分出了一小部分心思回顾昨天晚上和今天上午莱诺拉的种种表现。她在有意躲他的眼神，如果是捉弄人或者搞恶作剧，她从来不会耻于承认的。唯一的解释是，她想刻意隐瞒些什么，不是身体不适就是她羞于开口的“伤心事”——莱诺拉总是避免表现一切“女孩子”的、柔弱的特质，尽管她的任何模样盖佐都喜欢。  
他并不能替她做决定，更不要求她凡事都要详尽告知。事实上，他也对她隐藏了心事，有关于萨曼莎那个预言——要不要向她本人请教呢？盖佐有些许后悔，情人节当晚在药剂作用下对她施了几个咒语，回想起来相当莽撞失礼。虽然萨曼莎现在在课上或是城堡里遇见他，略略局促的神态与先前无异，好像迷情剂事件根本没发生过。却是伊丽莎白近些日子持续反常地热情，总是远远地就跟他打招呼。明明在他和莱诺拉的关系公开以来，她对他的态度就变得微妙：她倒没有恶言相向或者冷言冷语；相反，她竭尽所能地避免与他说话、产生交集。现在怎么突然又——  
但他的神游被打断了，羽毛笔头一顿，渗出一小片墨汁。  
“盖佐，这一条你来给大家解释一下。”教授似乎认为一片记笔记的沙沙声对于课堂而言过于冷清。  
“好的，先生。”盖佐搁下笔，暂且无视那团墨点，在一片学生们抬起的目光中从容应答。  
“非常到位。”教授显得很满意。他紧接着盖佐的讲述，在另一块空黑板上推导演算起来。大家纷纷暂停记公式，铺开空白羊皮纸跟着教授奋笔疾书。  
课堂接近尾声的时候，他精准地留了时间让大部分学生能恰好抄完余下的公式。  
“你说，他是不是‘算’好了时间？”各自收拾完书本，陆续走出教室，盖佐听到后面两个女生小声讨论着。他笑而不语。凡是跟占卜、预测有关的课程，教授随口说一句话，或者引发了某种巧合，总难免会被传得玄乎起来。盖佐更愿意将教授总是能掐着点下课归结于教学经验和个人风格——魔法史教授就是出了名的爱拖堂。  
推测未来讲求天赋、魔法水平，但也少不了敏锐的观察和联系看似无关的事物的能力。比如现在，盖佐要履行承诺去找莱诺拉，她却没有说明去向。如果要动用水晶球或者先悠闲地喝一杯茶然后观察茶渣的形状，未免太费周折。  
他将斜挎背包的肩带又提了提，信步沿着环形阶梯向下走去。经过图书馆那一层，盖佐稍停了脚步，但最终没有跨上走廊。他猜想莱诺拉受够了闷在室内，图书馆又是四周封闭的。于是他向阶梯侧壁的小窗外看去，林木簌簌摇摆，呜呜的风声一阵接着一阵，比上午决斗课时更猛更密了些。盖佐下意识搓了搓手指，努力回忆着莱诺拉指尖的温度。她准是在硬撑。  
盖佐轻叹一口，右手捏住背包带，小跑着一路下行到底层。他有了一个目的地。

一个多小时前，莱诺拉在城堡游荡。她确实厌烦了图书馆，也不想回马车里躺着，无所事事只会让她过分关注身体感受。不过午饭能吃下去一些饱腹的食物了，她感到精力恢复了许多。  
莱诺拉漫无目的地走着，上课时间走廊里空荡荡的。她停下来在窗台上支着胳膊望望远山，第三个项目他们去挑战的地方。天色比上午还要阴沉，她将斗篷又裹紧了些，现在跑到场地上去可不是个好主意。  
有没有哪里，既不像图书馆和教室那么闷，又不至于挨冻呢？  
莱诺拉忽然想到一个好去处。  
“……这种植物很善于伪装，装作安静无害的样子，但它会释放催眠气体，使小型动物意识模糊然后吃掉。虽然没有过人类死亡的记录，但是你不会愿意自己胳膊腿上少一块肉……”  
砰！  
草药学教授正讲解着一种食人树和它根部类似普通树洞的诱捕口袋，被突然推开的温室门声打断了。  
一整个高级草药班的学生齐齐望向门口。  
莱诺拉只想来温室探望那窝蒲绒绒，几个礼拜前它们有些无精打采，但没有料到她闯入了课堂。  
她抿了抿嘴，后悔没有看盖佐专门抄给她的全校课表。  
草药学教授似乎在等她说明来意。  
“我来，旁听。”莱诺拉快速调整了呼吸，表现出一副理所当然的样子，虽然课已经开始有一会儿了。  
“和同学们站在一块儿吧，格林德沃小姐。”教授将目光移回面前的学生们，小心用带着龙皮手套的手重新拨开植物根部的叶片，继续讲解。  
“莱诺拉。”苏茜向她招招手，显得有些意外但很欣喜。到德姆斯特朗访问以来，她头一次在草药课上见到莱诺拉。布兰登也在听讲的间隙冲她微笑。  
“很不一样吧，和布斯巴顿。”苏茜说。  
的确，布斯巴顿的草药课着重介绍有药用或观赏价值的花花草草，跟园艺魔法也有不少重叠，但甚少涉及黑暗的、甚至有攻击性的植物。莱诺拉一边听着，一边简单地点点头。早知道德姆斯特朗的草药课还算合胃口，她上个学期就该来听听的。  
“作业是绘制图解。下课。”  
大家开始整理书包。  
“今天怎么想到来这堂课上了？”布兰登客气地搭话，俨然一副主人态度。不过他的确在草药方面很擅长。  
“找点事做。”莱诺拉说，“省得一天到晚要去想线索。”其实她只分了很少一部分心思在考虑比赛上面。  
“你说得没错。”布兰登宽厚地笑笑，“那张图简直云里雾里，不如学点知识来得实在。”  
莱诺拉不清楚他所谓的“云里雾里”是怎样的程度，比自己的地图能清晰多少。  
“安心啦，你可遥遥领先着呢！”莱诺拉无所谓地，“你们还有课吗？我想留下来再看看那棵树。”  
教授和班上别的同学已经陆续走出温室了。布兰登闻言有些不好意思，本想谦虚地客套几句，但苏茜听出了她想一个人待会儿的潜台词。她轻轻搭住布兰登的臂弯。  
“我们先走啦。”她笑盈盈地挥手。布兰登反应过来，不好意思地挠了挠头。  
莱诺拉松了口气，径直往空无一人的温室角落里走去。  
“出来，你们这些小家伙。”  
莱诺拉猫着腰，怕错过蒲绒绒栖居的小窝。她记得之前是在这个位置的，却不见那些黄色的绒球。她蹲下身来，掏出魔杖，或许它们藏到更深的位置了——  
“荧光闪烁。”  
“找什么呢？”一个温柔的声音从后上方传来。  
“盖佐？”莱诺拉回身抬头，不免惊讶。  
盖佐抿嘴笑了，双眼弯成月牙。他的怀里挤挤挨挨着好几只蒲绒绒。  
“你怎么在这儿？”莱诺拉熄掉魔杖，立即站起来抚平衣服上的褶皱，然后接管了两只蒲绒绒。它们亲昵地蹭着她的手臂。  
“下课了，之前说好的。”盖佐温和地说，“而且我可能比较擅长找东西。”  
“我的行踪很好预测吗？”莱诺拉轻哼一声，嘴角勾起，故意不看他，而是逗弄着一只绒球。蒲绒绒伸出舌头舔她的手指，怪痒痒的。  
“当然不是，”盖佐轻笑，“我是指找到它们。”


	69. Chapter 69

“又这么早回来？”特洛伊从贝尔的“单人魔药补习”回宿舍——实际上他们最后在小扫帚间腻歪了十五分钟——惊讶地发现盖佐坐在他的桌子前写东西。  
“噢，我习惯在宿舍里写回信。”盖佐解释道。  
“是啊，写信肯定比找论文资料花时间得多，得要半个晚上呢！”特洛伊故意说着反话，他最近在感情方面顺风顺水，不由整个人飘飘然起来，反过来开始打趣盖佐，“你怎么样啊？是不是格林德沃又给你出难题了？”  
“她想早点回去休息。”盖佐蘸了蘸墨水。  
“休息？”特洛伊十分怀疑那位勇士小姐是否真的需要这种东西。  
“嗯，她不太舒服。”盖佐对着信纸沉吟，笔尖上落了一点墨汁到纸上，晕开成圆形的黑点。盖佐用魔杖敲了敲羊皮纸，墨点消失了。他想起来算术占卜课这支笔也漏了墨水，待会儿得处理一下。他又看看羽毛笔尖，看来这一支也快要可以退休了。  
特洛伊回想起晚饭时，格林德沃的确打了好几个喷嚏，但她声称那是蒲绒绒的毛过敏。  
“好吧，那你怎么不去她那儿陪着呢？就像上次一样——”特洛伊故意说，暗指情人节。  
“这不是玩笑。”盖佐音量不大，但语气明显变冷了，他的目光也垂了下去。  
“好吧。”特洛伊嘟哝一声，换衣服准备去洗漱。  
盖佐继续给家人回信，有些心烦意乱。莱诺拉的胃口好些了，但她可能是在强迫自己吃东西。他听到不止一次她把干呕掩饰成喷嚏或咳嗽，她又在他想要发问前赶紧和贝尔或特洛伊说话。就连送她回布斯巴顿马车，莱诺拉都拽上了苏茜，她们一路聊着草药课，不给他插话的机会。  
上次……盖佐左手揉着太阳穴。那越来越像个梦境，却又实实在在发生过。看莱诺拉这几天的反应，她该不会……他的手指穿进头发，先是捏着头皮，又烦躁地狠狠揪了几下头发。  
“喔喔，伙计，你怎么……”特洛伊又从浴室里走出来，好像是忘了拿毛巾。他很少看到盖佐如此烦恼的，小心翼翼地问道。  
“没什么。”盖佐手上一下子失去了力道，慢慢收回桌子上，但那一绺被揪起的头发还支着，没能轻易恢复原来整齐的模样。  
“有事吱声啊。”特洛伊取来毛巾，在浴室门口犹豫不决。  
“嗯。”盖佐低沉地应道。  
他强迫自己回到写信上，但是思路断了，只好再铺平来信再读一遍。他们照例问了他和莱诺拉的近况。  
盖佐思索再三，还是回复了一切都好。然后他另起一段，认真地与父亲谈起自己和莱诺拉的婚事。越快越好，他必须负起责任，不管他所忧虑的事情是不是真的。  
他疾笔写了整整两页才觉得把理由和契机表达充分，将信叠好装进信封，略略收放拳头放松手腕，又将算术占卜笔记从书包里取了出来，准备做整理。  
特洛伊已经爬到床上去了，对盖佐挑灯夜战见怪不怪。他从枕头下掏出一本魁地奇明星杂志，津津有味地读起来。  
“真带劲儿！噢，盖佐……”  
巫师杂志上的图画都是会动的，特洛伊翻到一张双页彩图，图上循环着欧洲地区本赛季的十佳进球，一个比一个精彩。看到兴奋处，特洛伊没忍住喊出了声，忽想起盖佐心情似乎不怎么样，连忙捂上嘴。  
盖佐没在写东西，也没有应声，只盯着纸张出神。  
“你，还好吧？”特洛伊试探地问。  
“没什么。”盖佐像突然被解除了石化咒，回答道，用魔杖点了点羊皮纸，回头对他笑笑，“我很好。”  
瞧瞧，他这会儿倒确实像个会为情所困的少年郎了。特洛伊将信将疑地靠回枕头上，继续看杂志，但时不时悄悄抬头瞄一眼室友。不过之后，盖佐表现得又和平时并无异样。  
他只是觉得没必要告诉特洛伊，算术占卜笔记上的墨点蔓延成了一柄剑的形状。那样太刻意了。  
刀剑之类的，在图形预兆里的含义总与“和平”大相径庭。

“你心情不错。”伊丽莎白轻声说，眼神直直盯着天花板。  
莱斯特兰奇退出来，俯在伊丽莎白身侧，漫不经心地撩起她一缕深红色的头发，卷在手指上把玩。  
他把塞尔温支了出去，这不是什么难事；或者说，后者已经习惯了。  
“告诉我，利兹，”莱斯特兰奇带着一种近乎天真的好奇口吻，“击败对手是种怎样的感觉？”  
“……你是说三强赛吗？”伊丽莎白依旧没有看他，往薄被底下缩了缩，手掌覆上小腹。  
“直接回答我。”莱斯特兰奇捏住她的下巴冷声说，强制她转过头来。  
“我……我不知道。”她视线滚动着垂落了。  
“别紧张。”他笑了，抚摸她的脸，“用不着局限在愚蠢的比赛上，利兹。我知道你成绩不错？”  
“我没把他们当对手。”  
“多骄傲啊。”他吻她的头发。  
“你误解我了——”  
“我有吗？”他很高兴少女肯直视他了，“我听说，特里劳妮还是强你一头。”  
“萨曼莎是我朋友！”  
“朋友，好吧。”莱斯特兰奇迁就地抿抿嘴，“你喜欢这么认为的话。”  
“我要回去了。”伊丽莎白捧着薄被坐起来，头发垂到光滑的背上。  
“你如果想可以留下来。”莱斯特兰奇懒懒地半撑起身靠向床板，“过夜。”  
伊丽莎白困惑地眯起眼睛。  
“别开玩笑，”她轻微地摇头，“和你的室友？”  
“他可以找地方凑合一晚上，别的宿舍。”  
“你把我当成什么？”她顿住了，没说出“偷情对象”之类的词。  
“离开的话，反而更像。”他笑。  
伊丽莎白决定不再掉进他的语言陷阱，也不再用遮盖挡住身体，而是四处摸索着衣物穿上。  
“我还是会送你的。”莱斯特兰奇观察了她一会儿，语调轻松地做出妥协。他是真的心情愉悦。  
“所以，是你喜欢击败对手、任何人，”伊丽莎白把头发从袍子里甩出来，看着莱斯特兰奇一粒一粒系上扣子，“然后呢？比如你击败了我？”  
“别误会，我可没把你当对手。但是你提醒了我，比赛里确实有对手。”  
“你又想对他们做什么？”她系鞋带的手指停了停，“算了，我不想知道。”  
“那真是遗憾。”莱斯特兰奇慢慢地踱过来，“你也许会喜欢呢，就像预先知道一本小说的结局？”他抓住她的手腕拉她起来，“你最近好像和那位爱看书的朋友又走近了些。”  
盖佐。  
莱斯特兰奇望着她。伊丽莎白心脏砰砰直跳，嘴唇颤抖。  
“如果你告诉我了，塞巴斯，”她深呼吸着让自己平静，半认真半玩笑地望着他，“就不怕我透露出去吗？如果结局太精彩？”  
“噢，你不会的，”莱斯特兰奇的指尖宠溺地游走在她的颈间，最终停留在锁骨之间的吊坠上，“你也做不到。”


	70. Chapter 70

“利兹？你还好吗……”  
朦胧间有人小声叫她，然后轻轻推她的手肘。  
“我……”伊丽莎白吃力地开口，朦朦胧胧的，烛光晃得她头晕。  
她在教室里，不知怎么竟趴着睡着了。萨曼莎担忧的面容在视野里逐渐清晰，她身后是占卜教师。  
“抱歉，教授……”伊丽莎白扶着沉重的脑袋强撑着坐直，“我，我痛经……”  
令她失望的，例假如期而至。  
“麦克米兰小姐，我确实‘看到’你在春季会离开我的课堂几次。”教授故弄玄虚地说，“我认为你很有必要去一趟校医院。噢，你可能还不太熟悉路……盖佐，能麻烦你照看一下麦克米兰小姐吗？”  
“当然。”盖佐站起身。  
伊丽莎白本想拒绝——她了解自己的身体状况，并没到非要接受护理的程度，而且医院也去过几回，德姆斯特朗城堡比起霍格沃茨来结构算不上复杂——忽想起莱斯特兰奇那句居高临下的 “你也做不到”，一股无名之气涌上胸腔，便点点头默认了，打算收拾书本。  
“我陪你吧？”萨曼莎担心道。  
“不用了。”她想了想，轻声说，“上课要紧……可以的话，能帮我把书包带回去吗？”  
萨曼莎立即应允，简短地嘱咐她好好休息。伊丽莎白捂着腹部从后门离开，盖佐单肩背着挎包在外面等她。  
“你还好吗？”少年柔和但带着些距离感问道。  
“还好……”她抬头对上他的目光，没来由像被人推了一把，恍惚之余下意识扶着门框站稳，却发现完全忘了本打算说的话，“盖佐？”  
“需不需要我帮你叫你的朋友？”盖佐微微皱起眉头，观察着她苍白的脸色。他伸到一半大概是想扶她的手停住了。  
“不用。”伊丽莎白坚定地说。他们一路只聊了聊课程和N.E.W.T.s考试，盖佐不冷淡也不太热情。到医院后，伊丽莎白接过护士给的一大杯热腾腾的药剂，谢过他就请他离开了。  
她坐在离窗最近的床铺上，呆呆地望着外面，捧着杯子一小口一小口慢慢地喝。场地上的雪还没全化，不过被堆成了一座座小山，露出灰色的大地。过了一会儿，一队学生从林子附近慢慢走向城堡，他们都穿着厚实的斗篷，远远地分不出是哪个学校的学生。  
怪事，刚才她好像是想提醒盖佐——什么呢？想着想着，她空余的左手不自觉移向锁骨间的吊坠。它没在发烫，但像有千钧重，压得她呼吸困难。  
“利兹！你怎么样了？”萨曼莎的呼唤打断她的沉思。居然已经下课了，伊丽莎白几乎没意识到时间流淌。  
“好多了。”她冲萨曼莎笑了笑。  
“其实……刚才课上人多我不方便问。”萨曼莎在她身边坐下来，扶了扶镜片很厚的眼镜，握住她的手，“你睡过去的时候……不大对头。”  
“不对头？”  
“你……”萨曼莎有点艰难地说，指了指伊丽莎白的领口，“在拽那链子，就好像你被它勒得喘不过气来……”  
伊丽莎白警觉地攥住吊坠。  
“我只是胸闷，教室里……”她蹩脚地解释着，三月底实在还不能拿热做借口，“空气不太好。可能是领带打紧了。”  
萨曼莎倒也没有怀疑，见她脸色恢复了些，便讲起她离开后课上又讲了什么。  
“……教授还说考试不是最必要担心的事，不如关心春天的流感……他预言到更多人离开课堂……可是，毕竟不是他要毕业、要参加考试不是吗？”她絮絮地说，语速不禁加快。  
伊丽莎白心不在焉，并没怎么仔细听；然而萨曼莎那句“更多人离开”突然触到她某一根神经——  
“盖佐！”她失声叫道。她想起来，她本打算提醒他提防莱斯特兰奇。  
“怎、怎么……”萨曼莎脸立刻红了。  
“他……我是想问，”伊丽莎白定定神，“他回课上去了吗？”  
“没有。”萨曼莎小声说，眼神稍稍游移，“我以为他会留在这里照看你的……”  
“那不合适。”伊丽莎白打断她，默叹这姑娘太痴心。  
“嗯……”她心虚地低下头。  
“好了，我没什么大碍，一起去吃饭吧。”伊丽莎白拍拍她的背，试图安抚她的焦虑和消沉。  
“好的。”萨曼莎抬头对上她的目光，努力挤出一个微笑，眼神又下移了一点，“噢，利兹……”  
她将手伸向伊丽莎白的脖子正中。  
“你做什么！”伊丽莎白猛地捏住萨曼莎的手腕。  
“哎哟——”萨曼莎小声痛叫，又显得很疑惑，“你的领口还开着，我想……”  
“对不起！”伊丽莎白恨自己敏感，只好掩饰着扶上额头，“你知道……这几天总是容易疑神疑鬼。”  
“没关系。”萨曼莎笑了一下，帮她系好扣子，又拉挺领带结。  
她好像……过度自然了。  
“萨曼莎，你……没觉得有什么不对吗？”伊丽莎白试探地问。  
“不对？”萨曼莎迷惑地反问。  
“我的……坠子。”  
“它没有歪，放心。”萨曼莎笑着保证道。  
“你，”伊丽莎白注视着她的眼睛，“没有看到些别的……什么吗？”  
“没有啊。”萨曼莎肯定地说，又伸手去探她的额头，“利兹，你确定现在可以离开吗？我担心——”  
“我确定。我去抹把脸，清醒清醒就好了。”  
伊丽莎白拨开衣领，盯着水池上的镜子，那块渡鸦烙印分明还在，可萨曼莎看不见它……  
“盖佐……”  
她们从医院前往礼堂，伊丽莎白只看着地面没注意周围。经过图书馆附近，萨曼莎呜咽了一声，她才抬起头。  
盖佐的挎包看上去比早些时候更沉了。  
“你们好。”他礼貌地停下脚步，“去礼堂？”  
伊丽莎白点头默认，萨曼莎躲到她另一边去了。  
“很高兴看到你恢复得那么快。”  
“谢谢。我——”伊丽莎白不可避免地碰到盖佐的目光，该死，又是一片空白。她本来想说什么的？  
盖佐平静地等待着她的回复，她却感到喉头一阵发紧。身侧，萨曼莎又抓了抓她的手臂。  
“我——听说你没回课上，原来是去图书馆了。”她没话找话地说。  
“确实。”盖佐承认，“回去打扰课堂不太妥当，我会跟教授解释的。”  
“麻烦你了，还耽误你上课。”  
“不客气。正好课堂时间图书馆人少，找资料方便。”  
之后他们有一搭没一搭谈着毕业论文，萨曼莎极其生硬地挤出几句话，声音还轻得像蚊子。伊丽莎白心里堵着，祈祷着快到礼堂和他道别，结束这尴尬的对话；然而就在只剩一个拐角时，好巧不巧楼底下传来说话声。  
“……行不行啊，你居然真的怕蜘蛛？”男生戏谑道。  
“闭嘴，特洛伊！你敢说你脸色一点没变？那些家伙真的怪恶心的……啊，伊丽莎白。”  
几级台阶下正是她的堂妹、她的男友，还有格林德沃。  
“莱诺拉。”  
伊丽莎白感到袍子被一阵微风轻轻拂起，盖佐紧步小跑下去。  
格林德沃的视线从她脸上移开了，伊丽莎白注意到她脸色并不好。显然他们就在刚从场地上回来那群人之中，但不像她的同伴，尽管在外挨风受冻，脸上反而红扑扑的。她脸上没有血色，估计和自己先前在课上昏睡过去时差不多。伊丽莎白与她几个月来一直处于隐约排斥对方但又没挑明的微妙状态，但格林德沃此时的表情不完全是愠怒或轻蔑。  
她生病了。


	71. Chapter 71

莱诺拉食欲还算正常，只是一直避免跟盖佐说话，也有意无意地断开目光接触。吃完饭她便宣布要回马车上去。  
“我送你。”盖佐拉过背包带子就要起身。  
“不用，我跟他们一道回去。”莱诺拉指指几个正向礼堂门走去的布斯巴顿，紧接着几乎是逃开了他。  
盖佐抿了抿嘴唇，莱诺拉那几个同学回过头表情也同等诧异，苏茜倒是很高兴地挽上她的手。  
“哎呀呀，嘶——”特洛伊刚要发表高论，被贝尔在桌子底下踢了一脚，迎面又撞上威胁的一瞪，只得改口，“你和你的新姐们儿也算不上多铁嘛！”他看着贝尔，冲布斯巴顿姑娘们的背影努了努嘴。  
“还不是因为跟某人谈恋爱耽误了我和她交流感情？”贝尔反唇相讥。  
她凶巴巴的，但特洛伊听了一阵舒坦。  
接着他们一齐望向盖佐，他神情落寞，但还是笑了笑。两人对视，暂且松了口气。  
“所以今晚还是老样子，三人图书馆之夜？”贝尔试探地问道。  
“特洛伊耽误了你和莱诺拉，我不能再耽误你和特洛伊了。”见她有点发窘，盖佐眨眨眼又补充道，“下午去过图书馆，这周该看的都借齐了。”他兜住鼓鼓囊囊的书包。  
“你可真能消耗书本。”特洛伊吐了吐舌头。  
“怪我论文选了个太偏的题。”盖佐轻轻耸肩。  
“不过你下午不是满课吗？”贝尔问。  
“噢，送你堂姐去了趟医院，就没回去上课。”  
“伊丽莎白，”贝尔吃惊道，“又去医院？”  
“她生理期。”  
贝尔回想着楼梯口相遇那一幕，可是光线昏暗她记不太清伊丽莎白的脸色；况且当时她满心担忧着莱诺拉——她在课上吐了。教授带来一批刚孵化的八眼蜘蛛，有一只是在课上破壳的。之后的课上学生们要饲喂和观察记录它们的习性。每只蜘蛛都有小猎狗那么大，身上和毛森森的螯钳挂满乳白色的浆液，怪瘆人的。很多人第一眼看到都受不了，虽然他们没有呕吐，但这也怪不得莱诺拉。每个人的恐惧和生理反应程度不同，他们在学博格特时就见识过，一些人极度排斥的东西在另一些人看来根本没什么，甚至莫名其妙；比如莱斯特兰奇的博格特是一匹高头大马，大家都觉得那动物挺漂亮的——或许直到它发疯似的狂奔猛冲之前。但他们没机会看到莱斯特兰奇的想象力能幽默到什么程度，他直接把博格特炸飞了。  
“那晚些见，特洛伊。”盖佐告别他们，朝着与布斯巴顿学生们离开的相反方向走去。

三个钟头后，特洛伊回到宿舍，盖佐正在一本厚厚的笔记本上奋笔疾书，便蹑手蹑脚地走过他背后。特洛伊记得盖佐从一年级起就用它记东西，而每当页数即将耗尽，下堂课他就会发现那本子及时增厚了——盖佐对文具施的魔法、花的心思比别的东西都多，连用废的羽毛笔都要整整齐齐地收到木盒子里，直到特洛伊发现他有一位未婚妻。不过盖佐归纳整理笔头材料确实有一套，当年考魔法史，特洛伊全是仰仗着这本笔记上的重点才勉强通过的。  
特洛伊知道盖佐连日为论文熬得辛苦，即便好脾气如他，有时说话语气也难免加快加重。他近来则顺风顺水得过头，尽管课业依然繁忙、每天像才沾着枕头就要被迫醒过来，特洛伊确实能看到那五张N.E.W.T.s证书在向他招手，就连论文——在贝尔的帮助下——进展也颇为顺利。  
也不排除盖佐是最近总和格林德沃别别扭扭的，影响了心情。  
特洛伊的身手没有自己想象中轻巧。  
“回来了？”盖佐停下笔，侧过头打了个招呼。  
“嗨？”特洛伊斗篷扣解到一半，停下来挥了挥，甚是滑稽。  
“怎么跟我客气起来了。”盖佐弯起嘴角，特洛伊松了口气。  
“还不是怕搅扰了大学者你！”特洛伊快步上前揉了一把盖佐的肩膀，两人笑了一阵。  
“所以蜘蛛……是怎么回事？”  
笑过之后，不大的宿舍内立刻变得特别安静，空气似乎都不再流动。  
盖佐将双脚缩到了椅子里，手臂环绕在小腿外侧，松弛地靠向椅背，望着特洛伊的眼神却坚定而迫切。  
特洛伊才重重地躺倒到床上，对上这目光，竟像是面见教授，催着他不得不重新坐起来。  
“就，你知道蜘蛛刚孵出来的时候……”特洛伊并不太乐意回忆，皱起鼻子，“黏糊糊的……”  
盖佐只随意点了点头，没有表现出感同身受的嫌恶，特洛伊不由得稍稍不满。他紧接着就问：“我记得早些时候你说，莱诺拉怕它们？”  
特洛伊闻言心底一跳。本来他也没把格林德沃当堂呕吐太当回事，但她和贝尔再三叮嘱——或者说胁迫——他不许透露给盖佐。他当她是太好强，哪怕一点软弱都不肯表现出来。他也没打算多嘴去和盖佐分享逸事，只是偏巧在礼堂外遇到了。更没想到，盖佐居然真把他那句话听进去了。  
“也说不上怕，就是讨厌吧。你是没有亲眼见到，”特洛伊含糊其辞，“那玩意儿确实不美观……”  
“她什么表现？”他好像根本没听他说话。  
“躲到一边不看呗，还能怎样……”特洛伊慌得更厉害了。他有点不敢看盖佐，那双认真的浅色眼睛很容易把他看透，如果再问一句他很难保证不露馅——  
盖佐站了起来，慢慢走向窗边，凝视漆黑大地上一簇一簇的雪堆。  
“嘿，哥们儿？”沉默了半晌，特洛伊不确定地问道。  
“我以为我多少懂点女孩的心思，”盖佐回头，无奈又有些受伤地浅笑一下，“是我高估自己了。”  
他没料到他也有需要旁敲侧击才能了解她的那一天。

莱诺拉清楚自己的身体状况不能再解释为比赛项目后还没恢复了。她身上的伤口已经完全愈合，淤青也消散了，但人总是懒懒的、提不起精神。不过所有不适都抵不上呕吐令她耿耿于怀，几乎天天造访。早晨她还能在出门前尽力掩饰，今天下午在野外观察课上实属突然。她怎么会害怕蜘蛛呢？然而她的胃就好像被粗鲁地提起来猛揍了一拳，下一件她记得的事就是弯着腰伏在地上剧吐不止。  
好了，现在所有人都知道布斯巴顿的勇士是个装腔作势的胆小鬼。  
莱诺拉不在乎旁人怎么看，全世界都不在乎，除了盖佐。  
她或许会跟他抱怨，但不爱卖弄分享她的痛苦。有一回在布斯巴顿，她把腿摔断了，盖佐还是后来从路易的信里得知的，而那时她已经完全好了，活蹦乱跳的，还预备暑假见面了再把这件事当笑话跟他讲。  
盖佐倒不会强迫她待在城堡别动或者架她回马车上休息、一个劲地问她感觉怎么样。但她就是怕对上他的目光，好像他眼里写着“去医院”。  
医院是万万不能去的。  
在被呕吐折磨得昏天黑地的空隙，莱诺拉察觉到例假已经整整推迟了一个月。这意味着什么？她叉着腰在房间里来回踱步，偶尔扶上额头，手指穿进头发向后梳理，越走越清醒。  
情人节的夜晚……就那一次，这解释得通吗？莱诺拉心跳得厉害起来，脸上潮热，她不得不拍拍脸颊降温；她趴到床上，把自己埋进枕头里，试图忘记那晚在此处发生的一切，然而他的眼神、臂弯和气息牢牢攫住她……  
莱诺拉跑出房间，又跑向门厅。她不知道自己怎么突然开始倾向于逃避，逃避盖佐和有关他的记忆。如果她的猜测正确，降临在她身上的变化终有一天是藏不住的。恐惧？茫然？还是……喜悦？莱诺拉一时分不清那股感受最强烈。脑袋里胡乱跳出些以前她故意调笑盖佐的话——她并非没有设想过他们未来的家庭，只不过没预料到进展如此之快——而下一秒钟，婚礼该穿什么样式的裙子、宾客名单和菜肴布置这些杂七杂八的思绪一齐涌了进来。  
她跑着，她需要空气。她来不及细想自己如何能理清那么多对立的心情：一会儿她恨不能把自己藏起来，一会儿又止不住浮想联翩要怎样宣布才能让盖佐大吃一惊——多数时候，他总是一副“我早就料到了”的表情；她现在最首要的就是跑出马车外，大口呼吸，让脑袋冷却下来。  
嗵，莱诺拉推门的动静不小，引得刚离开几步的一个身影驻足回头。  
四目相对。  
“盖佐？”莱诺拉微微张大了眼睛，“你怎么——”  
月影下，少年浅浅一笑。  
“今天没有送你，总觉得有件事没做完。”  
莱诺拉跨步跳下台阶，飞扑向盖佐，紧紧环住他的脖子。  
她可真是个傻瓜，居然想要躲着他。  
“要是我没有刚好出来，你就打算回去了？”过了一会儿，莱诺拉松开他，仰头盯着他的眼睛追问道。  
“我也可以不走。”他很狡猾地回避了问题。  
他仍保留着儿时的习惯，入睡时侧向她，一条手臂搭在她腰际。  
莱诺拉忍住没有说出早些时候的猜测，盖佐出人意料地也没问及她的身体状况。她没有立刻睡着，轻轻覆上他温暖的手臂。她遐想着几英寸之下，一颗种子生根发芽。  
只是莱诺拉不知道，盖佐比她更擅长装睡。


	72. Chapter 72

“妈妈，今天我们做新衣服，”小女孩流连着木条架上垂挂的一条条精致的发带，“是哥哥要回来了吗？”  
“哥哥夏天回来，”巴沙特夫人柔声说，女儿神色稍稍失落，她又说，“和莱诺拉姐姐一起来，你看怎么样？”  
“那太好了！”她眼里立即充满了光彩，“我要告诉她我新学会的东西……”  
红晕浮现在脸上，女孩欣喜地沉浸在遐想中，手中的发带自动编成了结，像一朵含苞待放的花。  
“不可以在这里，卡洛莱娜！”母亲却急急捧住她的肩膀，小声制止，“——噢，小孩子手劲没有轻重，怕扯坏了料子。”她对看向她们的店员解释道。  
“对不起，妈妈……”卡洛莱娜吓了一跳，猛地缩回手，怯怯地说。  
“没关系。”巴沙特夫人摸摸女儿的头发，小声安慰。她到了显露魔法天赋的年纪，着实让夫妇俩欣慰，可是在麻瓜的店铺里被发现将会严重违反保密法。  
店员似乎没有看到小女孩刚刚变出的小把戏。  
“夫人，上一位客人快量完了，您和小姐选完料子就请到后面来吧。”他十分客气地说。  
“有劳了。”巴沙特夫人点点头，松了口气。  
不久前，他们收到盖佐的家信，言辞恳切地将婚事提上明面。夫妇俩对视一眼，会心一笑。他们了解自己的儿子，从盖佐了解“婚约”的含义以来，他便认定了莱诺拉是毕生守护之人。他从不主动提要和莱诺拉见面，只在大人问起才淡淡应一句“信一直在写的”；但每逢小未婚妻登门或者前去格林德沃庄园拜访，盖佐表面看似不显山露水，他捧着书本如饥似渴的时间确实大大缩短了。  
而这次他居然心意如此强烈，着实出乎巴沙特夫妇意料。事实上，眼看孩子们毕业在即，他们确有与格林德沃家商讨此事的打算，只不过没急着要他们立即完婚。他们希望能将仪式筹备得周到细致，方不辜负两家交好的情谊。  
“到底抵不过和莱诺拉朝夕相处，年轻人定力还是不够啊！”临出发去格林德沃庄园前，巴沙特先生打趣道。  
“还说呢！”妻子拉挺他衣领前襟的动作稍稍加重，半责怪半玩笑地瞪他一眼，“盖佐毕竟才十八岁。想想你十八岁的时候？”  
“好好，是我要求高了。”巴沙特先生笑笑，捧起她的手亲吻，“我可能要待几天，母亲和卡洛莱娜就拜托你了。”  
“放心吧。”  
巴沙特一家生活在麻瓜的城市里，极小心地隐藏巫师身份，多年来大体相安无事。前些日子的征兵闹了点小风波，军队要求十八到三十岁的男子必须入伍，直接找上了门。好在来人不多，巴沙特先生及时修改了他们的记忆，没过多纠缠，那几个士官就离开了；但卡洛莱娜受到惊吓，发了几天烧，看到士兵打扮的人仍然会害怕。听说城里的军队终于开拔，巴沙特夫人才带她出门逛逛商店，解解闷。  
母女俩量了尺寸，交下定金，店家说下周就能来取衣服。  
“卡洛莱娜，想不想再去书店看看？”牵起女儿的手，巴沙特夫人提议道。  
“好啊！哥哥还说回来要考我……”女孩热切地说，突然变了脸色，“妈妈——”  
她躲到母亲背后，街对面分明站着几个穿制服的人，戴着军帽。  
巴沙特夫人的心随着女儿握紧的手也揪了起来。出门时他们绝不在那里的……她安慰自己，或许只是大部队走后留下来整顿殿后的余部。  
“别怕，”她垂下目光，拉紧卡洛莱娜，让她站在里侧，“他们只是刚巧路过……”  
“夫人，”正在这时，一名军官从前方闪出，拦住她们的去路，“请留步。”  
她捂紧胸口克制着恐慌，努力轻松地微笑。  
“不知有什么可以为您效劳的？”他们驻扎很久了，绝不可能是问附近哪间馆子的酒最好。而且，她又不是年轻的独身女子。卡洛莱娜紧挨着她，瑟瑟发抖。  
“您很配合，”军官笑了，“不过您本人确实没法提供多少帮助——”  
“那么？”巴沙特夫人锁起了眉头。  
“——但您儿子可以。”军官举起一张布告大小的纸，上面印着盖佐的大名和黑白照片。  
巴沙特夫人微微向后退了一步，卡洛莱娜小声呜咽。  
“征兵的时候是我们疏漏了，”他向四处眼神示意，士兵们围了过来，而路人们纷纷避让，不少还投来鄙夷的目光，“但请您理解，国家需要每一份力量。”  
人太多了，她的魔杖就在裙子的侧袋里，但她没有把握一下子对付一队成年男人，尤其还是在大街上。  
“请您理解，长官，我们不是故意违命不从。”巴沙特夫人只得说，“但我的儿子在国外求学，实在没法——”  
“又一个在国外的，哈。”军官的笑容逐渐狰狞，并不信服，“没关系，入学证明总有的吧？恐怕我们得去府上叨扰了。带路吧。”他上前一步，手下们背起长枪。  
“不行！”她下意识大叫，护在女儿身前，“我的丈夫现在不在家，你们不能——”  
她脱口而出才意识到，自己暴露了更大的劣势。  
“我们也是奉命行事。”军官佯装遗憾，轻描淡写地挥了挥手，“带走！”  
周围店铺的人和居民纷纷走上了街，远远地聚集着，小声议论。  
“那女人和孩子做错了什么？”  
“听说是违抗征兵……”  
“那就是咎由自取了，谁家的孩子出去不心疼，就她家搞特殊？”  
“可这大街上……哎哟，幸亏押的不是我，没脸见人了。”  
人们指指点点，一双双鄙夷的、看热闹的、惋惜的目光投向她们。突然，一个士兵倒在地上抽搐，好像被一只无形的手掐住了脖子——他刚刚推了那位母亲一把。  
“是、是巫术！”人群哗然，仅剩的同情全部化为恐惧。  
“卡洛莱娜！”母亲惊叫；女孩紧抿着嘴，唇色发白，一语不发。  
但带头的军官好像并不惊讶。  
“您带来的惊喜可真够多的，巴沙特夫人。”接着他凶狠地一挥手，两柄枪托砸向她们的颈侧。  
地上的士兵终于能喘气了，再差一会儿，他可能就会被衣领勒死。  
“干得好！”  
“烧死她们！”  
人群挥舞着拳头，眼里带着仇恨似的狂热。


	73. Chapter 73

“复活节假期！”特洛伊伸了个十分舒展的懒腰，“没有蜘蛛，没有变形测试，也没有论文——”  
“你只是通过了中期检查。”贝尔反驳道，“况且N.E.W.T.s越来越近了。”  
特洛伊的手臂僵停到一半，背也不继续向后靠了。  
“真好，”盖佐就显得厚道多了，“我下午刚和教授聊过，要增改的部分还有很多。”  
“你们这些上进学生。”特洛伊摇摇头，又扣上盖佐的肩膀，凑近窃笑，“不过话说回来，最近你小子嚣张得有点可以啊？”  
有好几个早上，特洛伊醒来时宿舍里只有他一人。  
“也没见你把握机会啊，罗齐尔。”这时莱诺拉走过来，往桌上拍下一本书。她眼底仍有些阴影，唇色也不那么红润，不过说话相比几天前已经算客气些了。她笑了笑，朝贝尔挤眼睛。  
“说什么呐……”贝尔盯着自己的手指，它们绞在了一起。  
“会把握机会的人有的是。”特洛伊小声说，望向正走进礼堂的莱斯特兰奇和伊丽莎白，然后推了推盖佐，“你溜出去的时候最好别让塞尔温发现，我绝对受不了和他住一屋。听说他现在天天去卡卡洛夫的宿舍挤……老天爷，睡不好可太难受了。塞尔温最近脾气糟透了，比你还差劲呢，格林德沃。”  
莱诺拉佯装威胁地对特洛伊挥了挥叉子。  
“伊丽莎白……她真的……就住在……你们那儿？”贝尔艰难地问道。  
“不是‘我们’那儿，是‘他’那儿。”特洛伊努了努嘴，“光我在走道上就撞见过两次，整片男寝应该都知道。”  
贝尔不说话了，神色复杂。  
“很有意思的书，莱诺拉。”盖佐的注意力则在莱诺拉借来的书上，看书名是介绍魔法生物的。  
“做点功课，”她百无聊赖地托起腮，“为了——”  
“不再被那些蜘蛛吓得发抖吗？”特洛伊故意说。  
“——该死的比赛。”莱诺拉瞪他，“谁知道他们又会安排什么奇怪的东西。”  
“可惜我们从没去山上探索过。”盖佐说。由于要用作筹备第三个项目，那座山已经禁止入内了。  
“谁会想要去那儿呀！”特洛伊摇头，“还是你们打算趁假期先去度个蜜月，愁找不到好去处？”  
“确实令人发愁。”盖佐温顺地附和。这反而使得跟他开玩笑缺了点兴味。  
“今年你们没人离校过假期吧？”贝尔问。  
“反正我不回去，”莱诺拉翻了个白眼，“家里比争霸赛还糟糕呢。”  
盖佐没说话，只拉住她的手。特洛伊很想学习他是怎么如此自然地做到的，瞄了一眼贝尔，有点跃跃欲试——  
但是贝尔把双手支了起来，下巴靠了上去。  
“我写信给爸爸，说假期短功课又紧——唉，他们知道伊丽莎白在这儿，回去肯定要问起来——这样没问题吧？”  
“就只写了这些？”莱诺拉表现得很吃惊。  
“那……不然呢？”贝尔经她质疑，有些没底了。  
“应该再写，‘敬爱的父亲，毕业后我就要去罗齐尔家，恐怕今后见面机会甚少，虽万分不舍，但特洛伊实是女儿心中所托……’”她一本正经道。  
“莱诺拉！”贝尔羞恼得站了起来。  
盖佐忍不住笑出声。  
“哎呀，”特洛伊趁机捉住贝尔的手拉她坐回来，“她无非是自己在信里这么写，你听她的？”  
“这就是你想当然了，罗齐尔。”莱诺拉微微眯起眼睛，语气变冷，“我从来不给他写信。”  
沉默延续了几秒。  
“我想这个假期谁都不可能太空闲，不过，去一趟雪怪的时间应该还是有的。”盖佐温和地提议道。

盖佐预料得没错，放假前一周，作业、报告、实践练习像雪崩一样砸向七年级的学生们。  
“复活节，”特洛伊哀叹，“我明白了，教授们是真的想让我死。”  
“过两天你就不会那么想了，”盖佐安慰他，“至少假期不用早起。”  
“你就好了！你的课程作业就是每天记录做梦什么的，随手编都能编出一打！”特洛伊忿忿道。  
“解梦是三年级的作业，如果你还记得的话。”盖佐平静地解释道，“我们最近在学——”  
“那只是个比方，比方！噢——”特洛伊怒其不争地大喊，但立即住了嘴；他们不知不觉已经走到了图书馆门口，老管理员恶狠狠地瞪来，见特洛伊不敢再造次，才背手往自习区域去了，嘴里无声地碎碎念着可能是学生不懂规矩之类的牢骚，背后飘浮着基本叠在一起、心情似乎同等烦躁的旧书。  
“一会儿见吧。”盖佐拍拍他，鼓励地笑笑，转头走向他常去的角落。那里靠近禁书区，低年级的不敢去——更多是因为管理员老在附近徘徊——女生们大概是嫌晦气，因此是整个图书馆最清净的地方。而特洛伊哪怕一个人学习不需要讨论时也受不了静区的沉闷，声称会对心理健康造成伤害，更不用提现在他经常自告奋勇要给贝尔占座，到静区自习不论是对他本人还是老管理员都是折磨。  
莱诺拉最近不爱来图书馆——她也从来没真正培养起久坐的爱好——借了书回去，总在马车上待着。两人白天并不总腻在一起，因为夜晚的相聚更私密和漫长。也好，他可以抓紧将手头的任务做完，而不是在与她共处时分心。  
盖佐首先翻译了一篇如尼文，在算数占卜作业和毕业论文中最终选择了后者。他在禁书区是常客了，熟门熟路地找到那本《古代黑巫师名录》。卑鄙的海尔波的事迹他早已耳熟能详：历史上第一个培育出蛇怪、第一个制造出魂器。他还是一名蛇佬腔，这种天赋一向与黑魔法联系紧密。最著名的蛇佬腔当属萨拉查·斯莱特林，也就是霍格沃茨其中一个学院的创始人。盖佐想起以马尔福为首的一众斯莱特林学生，皆是副净会逞嘴上威风、趋炎附势之徒，不知斯莱特林他老人家看到后人如此，当作何感想。他跳过欧洲的那部分，希望能从其他地区的巫术体系中寻找到类似魔法器物的踪迹。  
这个论文选题的难处在于他没法去实验。他不能真的去尝试做一个魂器，哪怕是只是想象制造它的必要条件就已经足够可怕了。虽然按学生阶段的毕业论文要求，写出一篇条理清晰、重点明确的综述就足够了，但盖佐不愿止步于此。灵魂和死亡太有趣了，魂器被公认为邪恶，但它的存在恰恰证明了“灵魂”并不是虚无缥缈的概念；它不完全等同于意识、心灵，它可以被分割。这和身体的破碎又不相同。盖佐曾见过两队无头骑士在地下走廊互相喊话宣战，有的愤怒的甩着自己的头颅，那颗头还高叫着他拥有“至纯至尚的灵魂”，场面着实滑稽。他们死后的身体是断裂的，然而灵魂依然完整；从目前他所搜集的资料推断，被分割过后的灵魂是无法形成幽灵的。  
对了，如果史料记载不够，他下一步还可以去问问幽灵——  
盖佐看得入迷，听到有人敲了敲桌面。  
“是我又超时了吗？”他小声问，因看书忘记时间的前科不是一两次了。他没有抬头，而是先看了表。离他们约定回宿舍的时间还早。  
“特洛伊？”盖佐抬头，面前没有人，一件黑袍子角随着小跑的脚步声闪进书架后面。  
而桌上多了一张纸条：明天下午四点，西塔环形教室，我约了教授补上次落下的半节占卜课，想起你也耽误了，请一同过来吧。  
盖佐望着纸条，伊丽莎白的字迹有些仓促。她如果很赶时间，为什么不当面说呢？而且那后半堂课并没有多少艰深内容，他相信凭她的脑子——和她的好友萨曼莎的——根本用不着补课。  
他暂时没有摸清她的目的，不过还是记下了时间和地点，接着把纸条捏进掌心，放到桌下，在图书管理员视线的死角将它烧掉了。


	74. Chapter 74

伊丽莎白试过去解开项链，但总在手指被扎痛后还要迷茫好一会儿才能想起来她之前要做什么。她常常发呆，过后又变得烦躁不安，大脑里像蒙了层白雾，有那么些片段，就好像记忆被抽走或者时间被跳过。  
她尝试跟盖佐通风报信的时候也会如此。  
“你果然不是听话的类型，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇饶有兴致地捧起她的手，魔法留下的伤害痕迹逃不过他的眼睛。  
“塞巴斯……”伊丽莎白下意识抽手，却被攥得更紧了。  
“怕什么？我又没说不喜欢。”他笑道，拨开一点她的衣领，用手指勾出渡鸦纹身的形状，“说实话，要是你就此放弃尝试，我还会失望呢。”  
“它能消去吗？”伊丽莎白抿了抿嘴。  
“消去？”莱斯特兰奇惊讶地说，仿佛她问了个十分天真的问题，“利兹，难道你不想为我们的感情留个见证吗？”  
“见证，”伊丽莎白冷笑，“你在我身上留下的东西已经够多了。啊！嘶——”莱斯特兰奇用指甲掐住她手指上看不见的伤口，逼得她痛叫。  
“你说得没错，而且，还会有更多。”他贴着她的耳朵，凶狠又愉快——最近他确实心情不错，似乎一切都在按他的计划顺利实行，而他甚至没有亲自或差人去当面找格林德沃麻烦，“但你最想要的，恐怕我不能轻易给你。”  
“我最……想要的？”伊丽莎白心头一颤，努力迎向莱斯特兰奇的目光，装傻道。  
“让我们，”他嘴上在笑，但黑色的眼睛满是冷漠，“给彼此留一点最后的体面吧。”  
伊丽莎白不再多言，只默默承受他。  
眼下她最想要的，当然是一张莱斯特兰奇府的入场券。否则她能有什么退路呢？虽然顶着神圣二十八纯血家族之一的名号，人们表面上可能不会说什么，但背地里的议论呢？她几乎可以想象到如果最终没能嫁给塞巴斯蒂安，她便会成为许多酒桌上的余兴话题：伊丽莎白·麦克米兰，莱斯特兰奇“用”过的女人。而风评对男人一向是宽容的，他在婚礼上会收到无数溢美之词，称赞他的家世、才华和他年轻美丽的妻子。  
他身边的人绝不可以是莱诺拉·格林德沃。  
伊丽莎白深知时间紧迫。她还没能制定出一个完善周密的计划，不过眼下维系格林德沃和盖佐的婚约算是条保守但有效的对策。首先，她得让盖佐意识到莱斯特兰奇可能会对他出手。  
当面说行不通，她之前试验过。思来想去，她打算递一张纸条。伊丽莎白写得很匆忙，生怕被那项链或者莱斯特兰奇施的别的什么魔法影响，她又会忘了自己的意图。还好，字条上只提了补课和时间地点，伊丽莎白停笔后才长出一口气。她和萨曼莎常去图书馆，因此摸清了盖佐的习惯，他落单了，这是个好时机——  
伊丽莎白丢下字条后立即跑开，躲在书架后面观察。盖佐看到了字条，而她心跳得飞快。她按着心口努力克制呼吸声，拼命勒令大脑保持清醒。明天下午四点，西塔环形教室……她默念了好几遍，确定自己没有忘掉，才终于平复了些。离开前她最后看了看盖佐，他把纸条收到了桌下。  
一定要赴约啊……伊丽莎白祈祷着。

环形教室正中是一个悬浮的太阳系模型，在占卜课进行到星相部分或者额外的星空观察学习时，这间屋子才会用作教学；平时也开放，供不嫌楼层高的学生自习。  
下午四点，盖佐轻推开门，沿着阶梯座位间的空隙走进教室。里面空无一人。  
也许伊丽莎白路上耽搁了。盖佐并不期待占卜教师会来给他们补课；凭他对教授的了解，这位把“打开你们与未来的连接比考试重要得多”常挂在的随性先生是不会为某两个学生落了半堂课这种俗事专程跑一趟西塔楼、中断他的“连接”的。他更欢迎学生们直接去办公室提问，伊丽莎白则还没摸透教授的习惯。显然，她有话要对他说。  
会是什么呢？盖佐在前排一张桌子上放下书包，抱起胳膊沿着星系模型踱步。火星引起了他的注意，他想起去年第一个项目前通过望远镜观测的结果，这颗行星几个月来一直很活跃——  
讲桌上有一张叠起的羊皮纸。盖佐停下脚步，思考数秒，决定上前察看。然而他刚碰到羊皮纸还未展开，忽觉身后一股气浪猛推，重重伏倒在地，羊皮纸脱手了。  
“盔甲护身！”盖佐顾不上摔疼，忙侧滚翻身正面迎向袭击来源，甩出他能想到的第一个防御咒语。如果对面是莱斯特兰奇，他不堪一击的铁甲咒就只是个摆设。  
施咒的却是伊丽莎白。她举着魔杖定定地向他走来，两眼无神，没有看他，而是盯着掉在地上的纸条。  
“麦克米兰——”  
她好像没听见他说话，朝着羊皮纸念了个咒语。纸张一下子燃起黑色的火焰。  
不好。盖佐认得这种魔火，被火焰沾上的东西不燃尽是不会熄灭的。他赶紧向后蹭了几步，以免袍子边碰到火焰。伊丽莎白着了迷一般盯着火苗，好像在欣赏鲜花，无暇顾及盖佐。  
“分离隔绝！”  
黑火被局限在一个无形的圆罩内，所幸教室是石头地面，起火的地方离木头桌椅又远，否则后果不堪设想。盖佐松了口气，然而伊丽莎白十分气恼。  
“你！”她双眼似乎无法聚焦，但愤怒是真实的。她重新抬起魔杖，开始对着盖佐发射咒语。  
盖佐刚能勉强撑着站起来，防御不及膝上又挨了一记重击。她怎么了？明明留了字条又销毁，如果只是诱他来决斗根本不需要急于对付羊皮纸。而且看她的架势、使用的魔法……绝不是霍格沃茨拉文克劳学院的风格。她被什么东西控制了。  
盖佐且挡且退，向后撞到阶梯，退无可退，终于逮到空档也下定决心，发射了一个昏迷咒，直击伊丽莎白胸口。她“啊”地小声惊叫，眼眶一张，便向后倒去。盖佐连忙三两步跨上前去拉她的胳膊，如果她直接倒下去，身上很可能会碰到那一小堆还没燃尽的火！  
他拽住了她的袖子，又赶忙用咒语锁上教室门。这里尽管来的人少，但万一被撞见实在难以解释。盖佐扶着伊丽莎白去最近的椅子上，看着那火焰随羊皮纸化成黑灰渐渐缩小殆尽，紧绷的神经终于舒驰了些。他没有机会看到纸上的字迹了，但回头察看伊丽莎白——昏迷中她没法保持坐直，向一侧歪头倾下身子——他发现了点别的东西。  
她颈间晃过一枚吊坠，一只渡鸦。


	75. Chapter 75

伊丽莎白慢慢苏醒，好像因为睡了太久反而更加昏沉，全身无力。她试着坐正，脑袋一动便一阵眩晕，她不得不撑住桌子扶着头。  
面前一个站着的身影从朦胧逐渐清晰。  
“盖佐？……这里是……”  
“环形教室。”盖佐放下魔杖，他刚施了个复苏咒，“是你约我来的。”  
伊丽莎白满脸困惑，但她眼里的神采回来了。  
“我？”她迟疑道。  
盖佐皱皱眉，他的猜测得到了进一步证实。  
“我猜测你有话对我说，”盖佐移开目光，不自觉踱起了步子，“但你似乎都不记得了。”  
“是这样吗……”伊丽莎白喃喃道。  
“这不能怪你，当然……很难抵抗……”盖佐看着地面，像在对自己说，“抱歉我不得不对你这么做。”  
“什么——”  
“摄神取念。”  
盖佐本意只是借伊丽莎白的视角看她留的字条，可她不像上次他窥探萨曼莎的思想时那么配合。她的思绪连带着视野一直在动荡，盖佐每次只能读一两句，接着别的场景就穿插进来；就好像他在她正写着信时进入了她的大脑，随着她的思路一边回顾着更深处的记忆一边写。他看到莱斯特兰奇、莱诺拉，还有他自己；他能感受到她的不安、恐惧和羞耻……  
“对不起，我无意……”盖佐退出伊丽莎白的思想，轻轻地说。两人都像是刚经历了一场赛跑一样筋疲力尽。  
“没关系，”伊丽莎白没有看他，怔怔地盯着星系模型，“我本来就打算告诉你的——等等，我现在可以直接说出来了？”她突然意识到自己异常清醒，先前面对盖佐时那种雾状的迟滞感消失了。  
“这上面有一些魔法。”盖佐再次举起魔杖，引着一条项链浮到半空，“我希望这场谈话能更顺畅，所以……冒昧了。”  
“你居然能把它解开？”  
“上面被施加了一些魔法——你可能更习惯于称之为黑魔法——有点棘手，但不是不能解。”盖佐坦诚道。  
“……是什么样的魔法？”  
“不止一个咒语，比较复杂。类比的话，你可以把它理解为一个有选择性的夺魂咒。”见伊丽莎白皱起眉头，盖佐进一步解释，“一般的夺魂咒，就像上次特里劳妮小姐中的那个，”他平静地说，没在意伊丽莎白微微垂下的眼帘，“被施咒人处于完全控制之下，个人意识退让给施咒者——除非被抵抗——甚至可以做出在清醒时无法完成的举动。比如，麦克米兰小姐，刚才你用一种侵蚀性很强的黑火销毁了原本要给我的字条。据我所知，在德姆斯特朗也没有几个学生能施出这样的魔法。”  
他指了指不远处地面上一大块黑斑，显然是烧灼过的痕迹。  
“我念的咒语？”伊丽莎白看向那片触目惊心的黑色，缩了一下，却又对刚才发生的事情毫无印象，“我不明……那怎么办，这痕迹？”  
“一会儿我试着处理。”盖佐令人心安地说。  
伊丽莎白点了点头，视线回到漂浮着的项链上。  
“又或者，它类似于家养小精灵的契约魔法，即‘主人’不允许泄漏的秘密，他们就没法说出来。”  
听到“家养小精灵”，伊丽莎白厌恶地皱起眉头。  
“但你怎么知道它是……选择性的？”  
“你在戴着它还能有意识地向我传达信息，只是到了最后一步——面对我的时候——它才会阻止你。无意冒犯，你大脑的防御能力不高。”  
“你说得没错。”伊丽莎白回想前几天的遭遇，“可是，他……”她顿了顿，“为什么要这么做呢？为什么不直接用夺魂咒。”  
单从吊坠的形状就能推断出那个“他”的所指，盖佐并不吃惊。  
“我的猜想，他对自己的咒语很自信、他想借机造成伤害——刚才的火，如果势头再猛一些，我们今天不一定能活着出去——”他冷静得令人生畏，“还有就是，他觉得有趣。”  
“有趣……”伊丽莎白厌恶地重复道。她未尝不知道莱斯特兰奇的癖好，他的确不喜欢太乖顺的木偶，不论是语言还是身体的交互上。  
而盖佐通过她的记忆也都了解了。她反而更加轻松坦然。  
“那想必你也清楚我的来意。”她抬头坚定地望着盖佐。  
“你爱他吗？”盖佐注视了她一会儿，才问道。  
“这重要吗？”伊丽莎白提高声音，都有些颤抖了，“我没有选择！”  
“总会有选择的——”  
“不，你不懂！”她激烈地大叫，“你们总站在男人的立场上想问题！爱？呵，那是什么东西？”她冷笑，指着盖佐，“你认为你和格林德沃之间是爱情，全世界就都配拥有了吗？”  
“伊丽莎白——”盖佐摇头，轻声唤她的名字。  
“如果我不能名正言顺地走进莱斯特兰奇府，你没法想象流言蜚语——”  
“伊丽莎白！”他严肃起来，“你们不是一类人。你在那里也不会得到快乐。”  
“快乐？”伊丽莎白哑然失笑，“快乐能填饱肚子、能救你的命吗？”她瞪着盖佐，指向地面的焦黑。  
盖佐沉默。他看看她，又注视了一会儿星系模型，良久才再次开口。  
“孕育生命并不是儿戏。”他靠上模型外围的扶栏，望着前下方说，“如果你打算用一个孩子做敲门砖的话。”  
“我现在顾不得那么多。” 伊丽莎白抿了抿唇。  
“但恐怕不那么容易。”  
“为什么？塞巴斯……他也这么说。”  
“项链上，不只有咒语。”项链在他身侧慢慢旋转，“有的药剂能避免受孕。”他隐晦地说。  
“那怎么办！配解药的话——”  
“我不是行家。”盖佐坦言，“我只能把涂在上面的药剂分离出来——”  
“伊莎贝尔！”伊丽莎白站了起来。  
“贝尔？”  
“她不是对魔药学很拿手吗？”她激动得来回走着，“说不定她还能做一点增强的药剂——”  
“你打算把她也扯进来？”盖佐自走进这间，首次真正感到震惊。  
“有什么不可以的？”她眼里满是狂热，越说越快，“伊莎贝尔是我堂妹，如果我做成了，她也能和莱斯特兰奇攀上亲戚；她自己充其量只能跟罗齐尔在一起，帮我对她有好处……”她的神情变得明朗，也变得扭曲。  
“我不喜欢你谈论我朋友的方式。”盖佐皱起眉头。  
“得了吧，你也不用假清高！”盖佐承认她的面孔是美丽的，但此刻因为疯狂而可怖，“只有当我得到那个家族的认可，他才会放弃追求格林德沃！你以为，凭你一个人能抵挡住他吗？你们遭到的攻击还不够多吗？”  
“确实。”盖佐不能否认。  
“考虑一下吧。”伊丽莎白语气和缓了些，“如果你有顾虑，我可以直接去找她。我只有不到两个月了。”  
“总之，感谢你的提醒。”盖佐看了看表，“我想‘补课’的时间差不多到了。这条项链——”  
“还得戴回去，”伊丽莎白深吸了一口气，“否则他会发现的。”  
盖佐点点头，用魔杖操纵项链戴回她脖子上。  
“等等！”她突然叫道。  
“怎么？”  
“戴上之后，我该不会忘记下一步该做什么吧？”  
“你会记得所有你该记住的东西。”  
咔哒，锁扣合上了。  
魔咒射出一道白光，伊丽莎白的瞳孔涣散了。  
盖佐不能指望伊丽莎白的大脑封闭术，他们说得太多了；如果莱斯特兰奇想要察看——尽管从现有的记忆来看，他只是在她身上发泄欲望——她的思想就是一本打开的书，毫无阻拦。并且，他也不想让贝尔卷进来，知道的人越多，泄露的风险越大。  
盖佐在消去项链上一些咒语的同时，又悄悄添了点别的。他做得足够隐蔽，即使莱斯特兰奇心血来潮去检查项链，只会认为是原来的咒语失效。他从伊丽莎白的表层记忆里是不会看到任何有关密信和今天这场交谈的画面的。他们只是在补课。  
趁伊丽莎白还在消化“记忆”，盖佐去处理被火烧过的痕迹。漆黑的颜色即使用魔咒也不能消去，这是那火的特性。他叹了口气，用切割咒切下两尺见方的石板，将它倒过来重新安回地面，又仔细黏合了连接处，使地面看上去浑然一体。他细腻地操控着魔法，脑中同时不由自主地浮现特里劳妮的告诫和自己的梦。  
他一定要保护莱诺拉。  
赌局开始了，另一方或许不是莱斯特兰奇，而是命运。  
“走吧。”盖佐走向伊丽莎白，在她头顶挥了挥魔杖。  
或许他有一点判断错了。回想刚才对话的结尾，她和莱斯特兰奇，或许就是同一类人。  
然而不都是各取所需吗？  
“谢谢，”伊丽莎白的意识回到现实，她冲盖佐笑了笑，“经你讲解，课上落下的部分总算通了。”


	76. Chapter 76

假期前的最后一个晚上，礼堂里的气氛是松弛的，所有的作业、论文、考试都被暂时抛到脑后。许多学生已经回家了，大厅里显得更加空旷。留下来过节的三个学校的学生一小堆一小堆坐在一起，一边吃饭一边闲聊，气氛融洽。经过几个月相处，大家都交到了新朋友。  
盖佐从塔楼下来走进礼堂时，莱诺拉和特洛伊、贝尔他们已经开始吃前菜了。  
“蜘蛛还好吗？”盖佐加快步子走近，愉快地向他们打招呼。今天一整天莱诺拉都没有来旁听他选的课，中午她也没来礼堂吃饭，估计不是在马车上就是在城堡以外的地方上课；加之昨天特洛伊抱怨了一句“又要去照看蜘蛛了”，盖佐猜测她不会错过能在户外透气的机会。  
特洛伊闻言怪叫了一声，看来投喂蜘蛛不是件美差。  
“好极了。”莱诺拉扬起眉毛，“倒是你，听说刚才去补课了？真够少见的。”  
“我又不是全知全能。”盖佐笑笑，提起袍子边跨进长凳里侧，在莱诺拉身边坐下。  
“这是真的，我担保。”特洛伊哼了一声，“他从来不肯预测考题。”  
“作弊没法带来真正的知识。”盖佐平静地说，并没有责怪的意味。  
“瞧瞧，他这就开始了。”特洛伊撇撇嘴，“盖佐永远分不清什么是玩笑——”  
“就好像你从来没这么想过似的。”贝尔直摇头。  
特洛伊脸红了。  
“六年半了，”莱诺拉啧啧感叹，“你们居然还没有磨合好？”  
“真遗憾，特洛伊，”盖佐配合着假装痛苦，甚至有点暧昧，“我也很难过。”  
这会儿听得特洛伊脸上青一阵白一阵。他恢复镇定，尽量用漫不经心的口吻说：“那还……还不是为了给你留着！”  
“有道理。”莱诺拉和盖佐一起笑着说。  
“是这样，如果我是个女孩，就会成为莱诺拉的嫂子。”见贝尔听到他们玩闹好像不那么自在，他收敛了些笑容，“她总爱拿这一点取笑我。”  
“但论心思细腻，我可确实比不上你呀！”莱诺拉歪着脑袋冲他乐。  
“这点我完全同意。”特洛伊闷闷不乐地说。  
“可是，莱诺拉，”贝尔渐渐跟上他们的节奏，“如果盖佐不是你喜欢的类型，那这定了的婚约怎么办？”  
“嘿，漂亮！”特洛伊又来了精神，好像他们正在两人一组对战棋类游戏似的。  
“唔……”莱诺拉罕见地没有马上回答，在盖佐身上来来回回打量；盖佐也不心虚，坦然地接受她的目光。  
“我没考虑过这种问题，”片刻，她回向餐桌坐正，挺直腰背非常标准甚至矜持地举起刀叉，专心地切起一块小牛排，“我就是喜欢他。”  
“噗。”特洛伊没忍住。  
盖佐什么也没说，举起杯子抿了一口南瓜汁。但特洛伊发誓他看到室友的嘴角勾起了一个微小的弧度。  
“——不过如果真的存在那种可能性，”莱诺拉抬起头，认真地看着贝尔，“悔婚这种事我也不是干不出来。”  
她将切好的牛肉送进嘴里，津津有味地咀嚼起来。  
“别别，我就那么一说——”贝尔连连摆手。  
“我相信你会的。”盖佐却仍然用一种非常欣赏的眼光望向莱诺拉。  
“恋爱中的男人啊。”特洛伊干巴巴地评论道，摇了摇头。  
“请问我们可以坐这儿吗？”这时，一个友好的声音问道。四人齐齐循声望去，是布兰登和苏茜。  
“当、当然——”特洛伊都有点结巴了。布兰登在变形课上热心地指导过他好几次。  
“不行。”莱诺拉却拒绝，露出她捉弄人时惯有的表情。  
“那不客气咯。”苏茜好像没听见，快活地招呼布兰登一起坐下，她挨着莱诺拉另一边。  
“你和霍格沃茨的混久了，学坏不少。”莱诺拉懒洋洋地搅了搅汤，没有阻拦。  
“我认为水土影响更大。”盖佐宽厚地说。  
“就你理论依据充分！”莱诺拉立即接口，轻瞪他一眼。  
“这我可以作证，”苏茜咯咯笑道，“在布斯巴顿，莱诺拉就是位完全意义上的淑女。”  
“小丫头——”  
“真不难想象。”特洛伊怪声怪气，盖佐和贝尔也乐了。  
“淑女可救不了人命，对不对？”布兰登紧接着说，“今天草药课多亏莱诺拉出手相助，不然我现在可能已经是巴西食肉树的养料了！”  
“小事一桩。”莱诺拉笑着扬扬手指，表示不过举手之劳。  
“巴西的树？那它的生长环境应该挺温暖的，我们学校里居然有？我的意思是，它受得了这儿的气候吗？”贝尔问。  
“听教授说是专程运来的，在温室里专门隔了一间——别的植物可吃不消那么热。”苏茜介绍道。  
“在这里生了根还算好的，运送途中看护的巫师才够呛呢。”莱诺拉兴致勃勃地，“据说他打了个盹，那树差点咬掉他一个手指！”  
“所以才珍贵嘛——外国树少，但外国学生多啊！喂它吃一两个也没什么大不了的。”布兰登风趣地说。  
“噢，布兰登！”几人同时叫道。  
“平心而论，德姆斯特朗也没有那么野蛮。”贝尔学着莱诺拉的样子，故意一本正经道。  
“我就说还是霍格沃茨的问题！”莱诺拉立即反击。  
他们笑闹了一阵，布兰登才说明来意：他们想趁着假期到学校外面转转，但不知道附近有什么去处，所以特地来问问本校同学。  
“巧了，我们也打算出去喝一杯。”特洛伊拍拍胸脯，“我可以带路。”  
“看来罗齐尔先生现在对幻影移形有把握多了？”莱诺拉故意说。  
“你——”之前去镇上，特洛伊并不敢带着贝尔随从显形。  
“天气暖起来了，走路去也不是特别远，问题不大。”盖佐安慰道。  
“盖佐！”但特洛伊脸色更难看了。  
“那我们明天什么时候见？”布兰登兴致高涨，“在城堡碰头还是？”  
“我会去接莱诺拉，营地见吧。”听到盖佐说“接”，莱诺拉目光在他脸上停顿了，看来他今晚不打算在马车上留宿，“贝尔和特洛伊，你们看怎么方便，和我一起、校门口还是直接在雪怪？”  
“说了我带路，”特洛伊的斗志被激起来，“当然是和你一起去了！”  
他说着热切地望向贝尔，索求鼓励。贝尔点点头。  
“那上午十点见——”  
“哎呀呀，这是勇士小聚，”一个新的声音响起，所有人不由自主地神经紧绷，“还是你们又在策划什么节日活动呢？让我这个东道主不太有面子啊。”  
“你好，塞巴斯蒂安。”短暂的沉默后，布兰登沉稳地问候来人。  
“好、好，布兰登，”莱斯特兰奇念出他的名字，好像那是种恩赐，“莱诺拉。”  
“莱斯特兰奇。”莱诺拉盯着盘子不看他，也不客气。  
“我们只是——”贝尔脱口要解释他们只是坐在一块儿吃晚饭，对上堂姐伊丽莎白的眼神，惊觉她脸色之憔悴，站在莱斯特兰奇身后显得如此被动、没有自我；记忆中她是多骄傲的一个姑娘啊！  
“很遗憾，我也无暇参加你们的小聚会，真是可惜呀。”莱斯特兰奇打断贝尔，口气里没有半点惋惜的意思，“假期我要出一趟门，明天一早就出发。”  
他刻意停顿了，漆黑的眼睛追着盖佐。  
“你大驾光临就是为了说一句你要离校？”莱诺拉放下了汤匙。  
“瞧我的记性！”莱斯特兰奇夸张地喊道，搂住伊丽莎白的肩膀，“巴沙特，我是专程来感谢你的，刚才净说了些有的没的。利兹告诉我你们刚刚在一块儿补课，经你帮助，她的思路理清了不少。”  
“谢谢你，盖佐。”伊丽莎白附和着点点头。贝尔看了心里不是滋味，她活像一具提线木偶，任莱斯特兰奇摆布。  
“不客气。”盖佐自然地应道。  
“那就不打扰各位的雅兴了。”他好像突然又有了自知之明，拉着伊丽莎白走开，同时又用所有人都听得到的声音说，“我不会去太久，利兹，如果觉得无聊可以和朋友们坐坐、出去走走，”他用余光瞟着餐桌边的几人，主要是盖佐，“我想，他们都会很乐意的……”  
苏茜和贝尔交换了一个困惑又揪心的眼神。  
莱诺拉皱起眉盯着盖佐，而盖佐没有看她。他在推测莱斯特兰奇的用意，单纯帮女友找个伴？这也太体贴了。对了，他很有可能是来刺探他和伊丽莎白之间有没有情报来往，毕竟他知道他们先前在“补课”。这样想着，盖佐心情稍稍轻松了些，又庆幸及时修改了她的记忆——刚才两人面对面，他自信伊丽莎白看向自己的神态并无破绽。


	77. Chapter 77

莱诺拉最近在刻意转移注意力。她强迫自己去上课——主要是户外的课程——去研究书本和地图、甚至恢复了准备第二个项目的体能训练，以忘却身体的不适。她的努力确有成效，尽管偶尔还是会恶心，但比一开始能忍受多了。只是在盖佐留宿的时候稍稍麻烦些，她得很早起身溜去卫生间和“新朋友”达成和解，再回来假装和他差不多同时醒来。  
但今晚盖佐打定了主意要回城堡去。  
“下午查到了些资料，正好能补充到论文里去。我打算趁着现在思路新鲜写完——也是为了，假期里不要分心。”见莱诺拉噘起嘴，他微笑道，捏捏她的手。  
几步远外，布兰登和苏茜也在说着悄悄话，善解人意地没有看他们；不过莱诺拉也不得不有所收敛。  
“你以后就住书房里头吧！”她故意用力地抽紧盖佐斗篷的系带。  
“谢谢你还允许我保留书房。”盖佐沉着应对。  
“再见！”  
“明天见，莱诺拉。”  
盖佐上前一步想亲她的额头，无奈莱诺拉赌气似的侧过头去。他笑笑，转而摸了摸她的头发，然后转身回城堡去。  
他确实收获了些灵感，但不是从书本或论文集里。莱斯特兰奇的诅咒项链带来麻烦的同时也给了他启发：附加在器物上的咒语是可以继承施咒人的意志思想的，那么魂器无非是将咒语替换成灵魂碎片，或许只需一个简单的附加咒，让灵魂和魔法器具融合……抛却动机，盖佐的确佩服莱斯特兰奇在黑魔法实践的道路上探索之远。他则在理论上挖掘得更深，当用魔杖取下那项链的时候，盖佐就好像只是翻开了一本另一种形式的书，没花太长时间就了解了它的原理。在他看来，魔法不论黑白，只论目的；就好像斧子既可以劈柴，又可以伤人。  
现在他只不过在试图寻找一把能劈开灵魂的斧子，和码放木柴的架子。只是作为理论研究，绝非用于实际。盖佐很快按捺住涌起的心潮，面不改色，密切地构思着论文增补部分的框架，任由脚步凭借对场地和城堡的熟悉带着他走回宿舍。  
虽然他早些时候刚“实践”过一回，在项链上作了修改。  
盖佐仰起头，望着回廊里的火把轻叹。  
他毕竟不能完全跳脱当下的境遇，一心只追求纯粹的知识；他没法抛却私心，那就只能先搁置道义了。他摸了摸胸口，心跳平稳如常，却也没有表现出不安。  
不知不觉已到了公共休息室，扑面而来一股浓重的酒气——  
“巴沙特！”塞尔温冲他低吼道，“怎么，很寂寞啊？”  
边上几个男生粗野地大笑。他们围坐的矮桌上摆满了宴会上带来的食物和饮料，大有要通宵狂欢的态势。年纪轻低些的已经醉眼迷蒙了。  
盖佐脚步一顿，又低头继续走，还加快了速度。这一学年他被这伙人盯上的次数前所未有得多，他希望他们能满足于口头奚落，而只有穿过大厅才能回到寝室。  
“急什么？”塞尔温虽然喝了不少酒，忽地起身摇摇晃晃，却已两三大步上前拦住盖佐的去路。  
“我要回宿舍。”盖佐低声说，避免接触塞尔温的目光。塞尔温身型比莱斯特兰奇还要高大，他背对着壁炉，火光投下的阴影将盖佐完全笼罩了。  
“回宿舍？”塞尔温大声重复道，酒气喷在他脸上，“怎么越来越娘们儿兮兮了？”  
他挡住了另外男生们的脸，但挡不住一浪一浪的讥笑。  
“揍他！”他们兴奋地大叫，“挨一顿就不磨叽了！”  
塞尔温像个功臣，回头骄傲地咧嘴一笑，揪起盖佐的衣领把他推到墙上，捏起另一只拳头——  
“莱斯特兰奇明天一早就会离校。”盖佐直视他。  
“你说这个干什么？”塞尔温的表情从狰狞变得困惑，就像他每次被教授提问一样。  
“没什么。”盖佐从袖子里滑出魔杖——被塞尔温的身体完全遮挡的好处在于，那些男生也看不到他的动作——抵住塞尔温的腹部，“现在，放开我。”  
片刻，矮桌边的几人看到巴沙特毫发无损地走开了，只整了整衣领；而他们的小头领——莱斯特兰奇最近总和女友混在一起，要不就是和他霍格沃茨的那位表弟，团体的中心便被渐渐塞尔温取代——慢腾腾地走回来，一屁股坐回扶手椅上，灌了一大口火焰威士忌，像有心事。  
“怎么不教训他？”一个男生不甘心地说，脸因为酒精的作用涨得通红。  
“揍这个家伙没意思，萨莫科夫。”塞尔温不耐烦地瞪着他，“还是说，你愿意主动献身给哥几个乐一乐？”  
萨莫科夫矮回沙发里去，很快又有别人打开新的话题。然而经刚刚那一打断，塞尔温的兴致明显变低了。同伴们察觉，草草玩闹一阵便打算收场、回各自的宿舍。嗵！塞尔温的额头突然重重地磕在桌沿上，把所有人的酒意驱醒了大半。一时无人敢出声，直到他打起鼾。  
他们知道塞尔温今晚没法回自己的床上睡，早些时候莱斯特兰奇和麦克米兰小姐是结伴回来的；然而谁也不愿意拖着一个醉鬼回自己的屋子。最终他们合力把塞尔温抬上沙发，给他盖了件斗篷，接着炉火总之着不了凉。他们约定如果明天等他酒醒了问起，就统一口径说是他自己同意睡在外面的。  
塞尔温这一夜睡得很混乱。他不断做梦，却又不记得每个梦是什么。“莱斯特兰奇明天一早就会离校……莱斯特兰奇……”巴沙特总在梦的交错间跳出来，不断提醒他。是的，塞巴斯要离开，他早就知道了！塞尔温忿忿地想挥拳揍巴沙特那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，他就那样盯着他，但拳头一砸过去，他的脸就化成云团散开了；后来，他又看到了些别人，塞巴斯、卡卡洛夫、马尔福和别的斯莱特林，还有……伊丽莎白·麦克米兰。  
他很少直视她，毕竟她是塞巴斯的女友，平时碰见不过点头招呼；他长到成年，也总和一帮男生混，未曾认真考虑过和异性相处。但是此刻她的脸庞太近了，在梦里他好像又失去了闭眼的能力，不自觉地，他浑身燥热，口唇发干，也可能是喝了太多酒。  
塞尔温胡乱拉扯着衣领，又把盖在身上的斗篷推开，一来二去朦朦胧胧地醒了，头疼袭来，他没法马上坐起身。视线还未完全清晰，但看样子他在公共休息室里凑合了一夜，天已经蒙蒙亮了。那群家伙——  
他刚想骂，一个黑影从宿舍区走出来，塞尔温立即停住动作，眯上眼睛只留一道缝。黑影在他前方停了停，似乎是在察看他，接着继续往外面去了。他无端恼火，巴沙特的话和面孔在他眼前晃，昨晚恍惚的记忆浮现，他躲过了一顿拳头，莫非今天又回头来嘲笑他？待那人将至门口，塞尔温用力眨眨眼睛睁大，倘若被他发现是巴沙特——  
黑色鬈发，是塞巴斯蒂安。  
“莱斯特兰奇明天一早就会离校。”巴沙特的话回响在他耳边。  
塞尔温完全醒了，又回头看了看天色，时候尚早，他为什么走得那么匆忙？而且为什么巴沙特会知道……他又在搞他预言的那套小把戏了吗？  
带着些疑惑，塞尔温不知不觉起身，宿醉的晕眩冲上头顶，逼得他踉跄，歪走两步撞到木椅，椅腿摩擦地面发出刺耳的刮擦声。他却顾不得那么多，好想有只无形的手在推他、怂恿他，内心的愉悦和生理的不适相互冲击。他只有一个模糊的念头：他需要更多睡眠……并且，他可以回自己屋里的床上去……  
门开的动静很大，塞尔温扶着额头，踢掉鞋子，随手将刚才披盖的斗篷一丢。  
“塞巴斯……你回来拿东西吗？”一个细微的声音问，还带着睡意。  
塞尔温的心跳停了一拍。  
伊丽莎白从莱斯特兰奇的床上半坐起，被子掖在胸口，深红的头发铺在肩上，难以完全掩盖白皙的肌肤。  
他们都惊醒了。四目相对。


	78. Chapter 78

“我……我不知道你还在……我这就走。”面对一个姑娘，尤其是在狭小的宿舍里，塞尔温尽失了在男生堆里呼喝和欺负弱小的劲头，不无颓丧地说。显然那薄被底下她还没穿戴整齐，想到此塞尔温头脑发胀。  
“别走！”伊丽莎白叫住他，“卡梅伦……不是吗？”  
“嗯……”  
他的腿像钉在地面上，沉得像两根石柱，根本抬不起来；他有许多句解释，诸如他是看到塞巴斯出门了以为宿舍里空着才回来的，绝不是趁人之危、想肆意妄为，但一个字都说不出来。语句变得滚烫，好像在他的胸腔里沸腾、消融，化作一个个气泡，在喉头滚动。  
她却好像没有责怪他的鲁莽，甚至没有惊慌。微微的错愕过后，她居然笑了。她优雅轻盈地坐起来，被子底下两条白皙的腿摆到床沿，光裸的双足踩上地面。她朝他走来，只简单披着被单，一半还拖在床上，挂住了一个角，似乎需要用力才能拽下来。塞尔温正犹豫要不要帮她一把——  
伊丽莎白主动放弃了那层累赘。她抬起一条胳膊，搭在塞尔温肩上，直勾勾地看着他。  
“要走也是我走。”她把另一只手也挂上他的脖子，冲他眨了眨眼，“是我占了你的，我听说，你好像一直不大高兴。”  
“没有……”塞尔温心虚地移开视线，又战栗着赶紧看回她的脸。此刻目光随便游移显然不太尊重——  
“有什么关系？你不必掩饰真实想法。”伊丽莎白追着他，笑意更浓了，“你想要我走，对不对？”  
“我……”塞尔温支吾，身上燥热得愈发厉害，脸好像着了火。更糟糕的，伊丽莎白发现了。  
“还是说，”她贴上来紧挨住他，音调婉转回环，痒痒地飘进他耳朵里，“你想要……我？”  
“麦克米兰小姐！”塞尔温尽可能收着力道推开伊丽莎白，以免弄疼她，向后退到墙边，盯着墙角，“我，我不能……”  
“‘不能’，”伊丽莎白点点头，慢慢地一步一步走近塞尔温，好像在自言自语一条魔法推论，“那就不是不想。”  
塞尔温无路可退，焦灼间，他下意识从袍子里抽出魔杖，吞咽了一下。  
“怎么，你要用它对付我？”她有些委屈，声音颤抖，握上他右拳的手却十分坚定，“我现在，可是赤手空拳啊。”  
她突然吻上来，几近暴怒地将津液渡给他，语言不足以传达的渴求全由唇舌的翻搅一并轰炸。他正干渴，而她表面怜悯地施予他甘露，实则又添一把新火。理智在燃烧，塞尔温惊恐地睁大眼睛，感到每一条神经疼得像要死去，然而她的手抚过他太阳穴和头皮的位置，它们又获得新生，如同徜徉在云端。  
“是嘛……你还没有碰过女人。”她带着俯视者的姿态，指尖在他耳廓上游移，嘴唇若即若离，好像在读他的心，“你可真是位绅士……你从不主动选择女性做对手……是的，我都看到了，在决斗课上……”  
“我先……出去……”塞尔温挣扎道，但他从未如此软弱。他的魔杖脱手了，却不是被咒语击落的，而他根本无力反抗。  
“魂魄出窍。”伊丽莎白抽出塞尔温的魔杖，未经思考就念出了咒语，霎时，一股愉快的、飘飘然的感觉从她施咒的手蔓延到全身。尽管她从没用过这咒语，但她确信自己成功了，面前的高大男生现在无条件服从她的调遣。  
“为什么不遵从快乐呢？”她低声指示，又往宿舍门上加了一道抗扰咒。  
塞尔温木然地点了点头。  
短暂的宁静后，急风骤雨一浪高过一浪。伊丽莎白痛快地呐喊着，发泄她所有的苦闷。她不再是海上飘摇无定的小船，她成了追求刺激的舵手，巴不得这风暴再猛烈些、这漩涡再迅疾些。她故意纵情呼唤卡梅伦的名字，任凭两人浸润周身的汗水、交融之所涌溢的汁液悉数渗透进塞巴斯的枕被和床单。夺魂咒的力量妙不可言，正占领着她的这具躯壳就好像自己身体的一部分，他了解她的需求，永远顺从；不，她并不是被占有，虽然他从生理上貌似攻陷，意识层面他不过是个卖力的玩具。  
伊丽莎白忽然理解了塞巴斯蒂安，魔法能那么便捷地使人服从，何必要白费口舌和力气呢？  
“你爱我吗？”她在一波前涌的浪潮中吟咏。  
“我爱……爱你……”他如痴如醉，由于喘息而断续，其实全无犹豫。  
她笑了，喜悦又悲哀，用蛊惑换来的爱意是多么廉价啊！  
于是她稍稍减轻咒语的控制，按捺着强烈的期盼看塞尔温眼里的迷蒙一点点化开，糅合成更复杂的惊愕、胆怯和畏惧；他动了塞巴斯的人，据他了解，触怒他的家伙得不到好下场。  
“你——”塞尔温的嘴唇抖动着。  
“你是自愿的，我也是。”伊丽莎白像在歌唱，捧起他的脸，一副无所谓的态度，“反正都到这一步了。”  
“我，我不是……”他慌乱道，几缕汗湿的头发垂在脸侧，微微发颤。  
“可是你根本不愿意离开我，不是吗？”伊丽莎白娇媚地用肩膀蹭他小臂内侧，小腿像蛇一样缠上他的腰，将他又送得更深了些。塞尔温闭上眼睛，闷闷地“嗯”了声。  
“它只是个梦，卡梅伦。”她像哄睡婴儿一般轻柔地说。  
原始的冲动再次取代理智，野蛮的呼喊再次掩盖文明的语言。  
它只是个梦，伊丽莎白。她也对自己说。

晨间的宿舍走廊一片寂静，盖佐带着书和笔记轻轻地合上门。论文比他预计的耗时更长，昨晚夜深他不忍点着烛光搅扰特洛伊，准备去公共休息室再熬一会儿，从门廊里听，早些时候那帮喝酒的好像已经散了。然而当盖佐来到公共休息室，乍一眼望见塞尔温在长沙发上不省人事，他只得又退回去，盘算着次日早起找一间空教室——假期图书馆不开门——把那部分论文写完，以免耽误十点的约会。  
他再次经过公共休息室，不经意向沙发上一瞥，那里已经空了；前方几步外，一把椅子极不自然地歪靠在桌上，像是被人粗暴地撞过去的。盖佐走近沙发，弯腰探了探温度，前一位使用者离开有一阵子了。  
盖佐扶正那把椅子，用魔杖指指壁炉，将尽的火苗又热烈地跳跃起来，带着光和温暖。与此同时，窗外天色也一点点亮了，盖佐评估光线足够他写作，便坐了下来，铺开纸笔。看来他不用费心去找没锁的空教室了。  
而塞尔温也已经回到了他该去的地方。


	79. Chapter 79

莱诺拉起得也早，一是她最近形成了早醒的习惯——她不得不每天和晨吐较劲——二是今天总算能出学校走走了。德姆斯特朗的冬天太过漫长，相同乏味的景色她已经看腻了。一睁眼，阳光清朗，莱诺拉深吸了一口，恶心感都减轻了不少。  
她在马车上的小厨房里翻找合意的食物。越来越困难了，而城堡里的饭点总是充满油和烟熏的味道，她避之不及。最后她往两片面包中间涂上厚厚的酸橙酱，就着柠檬水当早餐。莱诺拉从前并不偏好酸味食物，舌尖触到果酱的瞬间还下意识缩了缩；但她的胃却无比畅快地全然接受了，真是怪事。  
距离约定的时间还早，莱诺拉一边吃东西一边盘算着如何打发时光：是去场地上转转，还是悄悄潜入城堡找盖佐。他一定起了，就像小时候那样，约会的日子他总是很郑重地早早起床，宣称要准备充分，不能懈怠了她，哪怕他们的“约会”只是去麻瓜的市集上买一束花、哪怕他们几个小时前才在同一只枕头上互道晚安。  
总之她需要出门，需要户外甘洌的空气。莱诺拉风风火火地收拾了餐盘，盘子飞回架子上时碰到了刀叉架，几声叮当乱响，她也不在意，只快速在脑海里挑选今天最中意的耳环，然后冲房间的方向轻点魔杖，几秒钟后一副水滴形的耳坠嗖地飞进掌心。靴子自动系着绑带，她一边戴耳环一边就要出门去——  
莱诺拉庆幸在冲出去前扫了一眼窗外，否则她就要直面这所学校里最讨厌的人了。  
莱斯特兰奇为什么一大早出现在外校的营地上？莱诺拉抱起胳膊，皱着眉头思索，小心放下窗帘，从缝隙中望去。他并没有看向马车这边，而是面朝霍格沃茨的帐篷，像在等人。等他那位一脸谁都瞧不上的女友吗？莱诺拉不屑地短哼。不对，昨晚她记得那两人留在城堡里了……那是离校前送她回帐篷？他，莱斯特兰奇，清晨吹着冷风驻足回味女友离去的背影？莱诺拉不由觉得荒谬，她无论如何没法把他和“痴心”联系到一起。  
疑问很快得到解答，帐篷门帘掀开，走出一个淡金头发尖下巴，谢菲尔德·马尔福。这两人凑一块准没有好事，莱诺拉想起决斗课上他们屡次三番挑衅，恨得牙关发紧；但玻璃挡着，又隔着段距离，她听不到他们在密谋什么。必须强制盖佐练练防身了，莱诺拉摩挲着订婚戒指，他总含混过去说用不着，都是小矛盾小摩擦；但在比赛完全落定、甚至访团离开德姆斯特朗、他们毕业之前，莱斯特兰奇不可能就此消停，也不可能只是专程跑来和表弟叙叙家长里短。  
不多久，莱斯特兰奇拍了拍马尔福的胳膊，后者转身回帐篷去了。莱诺拉刚要离开窗台，忽见莱斯特兰奇正直直盯着马车，盯着她所在的窗口，那目光刺得她心下一惊，突突直跳，但她只在窗帘间留了一道细缝，即便他注意到有人窥伺应也猜不到是谁。莱斯特兰奇毫无笑意地勾起嘴角，不知是冲着马车还是他认为他看到的窗帘后面的某个人，接着抖开袍子，扬长而去。  
“嘿，莱诺拉——”  
“谁！”  
莱诺拉一激灵，猛地跳转身，魔杖紧攥在手，直指来人。  
“呃，早上好？”苏茜被震退半步，但保持着友好的微笑。  
“是你啊。”莱诺拉嘟哝着，收起魔杖站直，“这么早。”  
“你不是更早吗？”她甜甜地说，“我以为我是第一个忍不住要来拆礼物的呢。”  
“礼物？”  
“复活节的礼物啊，都在那儿呢。”苏茜指了指客厅一角那盆大振翅灌木底下堆起的一座小小的包裹山，莱诺拉先前没注意那个角落。  
她走过去，很快找到了家里寄来的那份礼物，还有路易的信。  
“真的像模像样开始当家主了。”莱诺拉拆着信轻笑。父亲若是真舍得将庄园上下都交给哥哥打点、自己安心退居养老，尤其是不要对她的言行举止指手画脚，那真是美事一桩。路易从来受不住她的软磨硬泡，哪怕稍稍过分的要求他最终也会依她，甚至帮忙在父亲面前糊弄。如果她提出一毕业就要去巴沙特家常住会怎么样呢？她和盖佐结婚无非只差一场仪式，既然他们感情笃深又早有了夫妻之实——说不定还有更轰动的、足以吓他们所有人一跳的消息呢，莱诺拉得意地想着——路易那边问题不大，就是父亲肯定又要唠叨一堆“女方不该主动提出婚事”的老论调。  
莱诺拉搓着耳朵，把不存在但如在耳畔的说教赶走，刚看了信的开头就开始构思怎么在回信里“逼迫”路易。照常的问候和节日祝福——  
“太好了，我一会儿就戴着出去！”苏茜在一旁打开她的复活节彩蛋，她拆到一双丝质手套，迫不及待地戴上反复欣赏。  
“是啊，好看又实用。”莱诺拉抬眼，轻笑着附和道，“最适合戴着捕捉水獭了。”  
“哎呀，你又笑我。”苏茜听懂了，淡淡的雀斑浮起绯红，“布兰登……布兰登又不会总是……”  
“停，”莱诺拉摇摇头，继续看信，“我可不要听你们甜蜜的小细节：索德林小姐，春日携水獭漫步——”  
“莱诺拉！”她柔柔地抱怨道。  
“——就是不知道酒吧允不允许带宠物。”莱诺拉偏爱看别人困窘，不过她很快读到了更吸引她注意的内容，“哈。”  
“是什么？”苏茜见她眉眼舒展，脸上洋溢着快乐，不免好奇。  
那信上写着，巴沙特先生几日前曾上面造访，正式提起了婚约，据说是盖佐言辞恳切地在家信中请求的，希望能尽早成婚。莱诺拉哑然失笑，想不到这平日里什么想法都深藏不露、什么情绪都深埋不表的小学究，居然还着起急来了，又不告诉她，真是够能忍的。  
莱诺拉将那几行字反复品味了几遍，回头才发现苏茜还在等她答复呢，便心生一计。  
“我哥哥，路易，你认识的。”她故意一本正经地说。  
苏茜点点头。  
“他透露给我一条消息，让我多多留意：”莱诺拉神神秘秘地压低声音，示意苏茜靠近，单纯的姑娘将耳朵凑过来，只听她继续说，“最近毛皮料子行情好，他说如果我去野外遇到狐狸啊水獭什么的，多猎几只。”  
“……哎呀！”苏茜细细听她讲着，终于反应过来不对，后知后觉懊恼地叫道。  
莱诺拉已自顾笑作一团。


	80. Chapter 80

“你看到莱斯特兰奇一大早去见马尔福？”特洛伊和贝尔同时叫道。  
“有什么大惊小怪的？”莱诺拉笑他们反应过度，“如果是贝尔去探望亲爱的伊丽莎白堂姐，那才叫破天荒。”她故意拿腔拿调地说。  
“我才不会……”贝尔嘀咕道。她确实觉得伊丽莎白近些日子状态糟糕，但她们之间的亲情还没有深厚到主动去关心的地步。  
“布兰登，”莱诺拉见他目光直直地盯着面前的桌子像在思考，便问道，“你有什么高见？”  
“啊？”苏茜捅了捅他，布兰登才回过神，似乎有个刚要打的哈欠被莱诺拉打断了，茫然说，“我只是有点感叹，你们为什么都能起那么早……假期第一天……”  
“瞧瞧，咱们高枕无忧、遥遥领先的勇士先生啊！”莱诺拉夸张地摇头。  
“不是因为这个，莱诺拉……”布兰登苦笑着揉揉太阳穴。  
“你们昨晚到几点？”苏茜像是了如指掌，轻声但不客气地。  
“四……不，三点。”布兰登有点心虚。  
“哎哟， 这就管教上了。”莱诺拉支着下巴来回打量他俩，“再过两三个钟头大概就能看到马尔福起床了。”  
“了不起！”特洛伊支援布兰登道，“我现在熬过午夜都够呛，就这还嫌睡不够——”  
“看来去叫你俩出门是我多此一举了。”贝尔尖刻地说。早些时候，三位德姆斯特朗学生几乎是踩着约定时间匆匆赶到营地的。  
“你也睡过头了？这可少见。”莱诺拉瞟向盖佐。  
“我在写论文，没顾上看时间。”盖佐诚实地说，贝尔也点头证实。  
“你的爱好真独特。”话虽如此，她语气里满是见怪不怪。  
“自律是种可贵的品质。”苏茜赞美道，望着盖佐，不过谁都听得出来她是在对谁说。  
“你见识过我的朋友们有多热情——当然，主要还是我的自制力不足。”布兰登深情款款地握起苏茜的手，“手套很好看，苏茜。”  
“谢谢！”苏茜不计前嫌，绽开一个甜蜜的笑容。  
“朋友？”莱诺拉敏锐地捕捉到关键词，“就是那个经常钻到马车上来戏弄人感情的红头发？”  
“不会吧！”布兰登窘迫得脸红了，“他说过只是溜去讲几个笑话——”  
“红头发，”特洛伊回忆着，“就是你变形课上的搭档，韦斯莱？”  
“对，就是他。”布兰登点点头。  
“他可骗走了好些姑娘的眼泪啊！一个个成天痴痴守在门口——”  
“莱诺拉……”  
“这么说来，我是记得有那么一位爆破坩埚的专家。”贝尔若有所思。  
“霍格沃茨——尤其是你们格兰芬多——真是出人才！”  
“啊呀，布兰登，你别听莱诺拉添油加醋……”苏茜急忙说，“她的意思是，我们都很欢迎韦斯莱先生……”  
“刚才那些话可用不着翻译。”莱诺拉用法语说，接着切回英语，“倒是你，好像已经不记得自己校服的颜色了。”  
苏茜不理也不是，辩解也不是，只好求助似的望向盖佐；贝尔则在一旁默叹：要不是今天有另两位吸引火力，恐怕被莱诺拉变着法儿取笑的就是她自己了。  
“韦斯莱，”盖佐不急不缓地说，“我记得也是神圣二十八族之一。”  
“你也了解这个？”布兰登来了兴致，“我以为只有英国还在搞这套名堂。”  
“恰好读到过。”盖佐谦虚地说。  
“隆巴顿、麦克米兰、罗齐尔，”莱诺拉一个一个点过来，忽地拉起盖佐的手作势要走，“咱们来错场子啦，盖佐。”  
“我也不是二十八族啊，莱诺拉。”苏茜天真地说。  
盖佐轻咳了声，掩饰笑意。这姑娘还是单纯了些，遇上莱诺拉，哪里有招架的余地。  
“你？你不是隆巴顿太太吗？”果然，莱诺拉装傻道。  
几人笑闹了一阵，布兰登继续话题。  
“说实在的，我觉得所谓纯血名录迟早会过时。有的家族太注重血统纯正了，反而会走向衰退。”  
“比如你们那位高贵的马尔福吗？”特洛伊讽刺地说，戳起一块培根卷。在他印象之中，这位远道而来的尊贵客人从来都只用鼻孔打量他。  
“那么至少可以肯定，莱斯特兰奇绝不是专程向他推荐喝一杯的去处的。他准认为走进这种乡村小酒吧会脏了他的鞋子。”莱诺拉分析道，喝了一口气泡饮料。  
“格林德沃，你今天怎么不喝酒了？”特洛伊注意到她喝的东西。  
“不可以吗？”莱诺拉白他一眼。  
“……脾气真大。”  
“可是，布兰登，”贝尔略微迟疑，“你真的认同……和麻瓜通婚？我不认为巫师和麻瓜能互相接受，不管是生活方式、观念，要知道会‘巫术’的人在许多地方还在遭受迫害，更不用提《保密法》的限制。”  
布兰登认真听她说完，点了点头。  
“我大概能了解你的顾虑，的确像我们这样的出身很少能接触到麻瓜——是的，我对你堂姐的家庭有所耳闻——对他们有偏见、排斥或者恐惧都很正常。就我个人而言，我肯定很难和一个麻瓜女孩走到一块儿，因为没有机会接触，也没有共同语言。”他说着，看了一眼苏茜，苏茜只是捧着脸鼓励他继续说下去，“但我有不少混血的、麻瓜出身的朋友，他们的家庭与我们的从根本上并无二致，甚至更自由：他们的父母都是因为相爱才在一起的。而如果一味追求血统、身家，感情反而排到次要了。”  
“你准是个幸福家庭长大的孩子。”莱诺拉不以为然，没有看布兰登，好像对盘子里剩下的小食产生了兴趣，“而且你的家人肯定很尊重你的选择。”  
“这可是个恪守婚约的家伙说出来的话啊！”特洛伊故意激她。  
“只能说我比较幸运。”莱诺拉和盖佐一起说，接着他们相视一笑。  
贝尔看上去并没有完全信服，不过她也没再就此继续讨论他们将课程和教授们挨个儿点评了一通，特洛伊愁闷地诉说每门课他似乎都是教师最喜欢提问的对象，莱诺拉便开始模仿他突然被点名时战战兢兢的模样，把大家都逗乐了。布兰登讲了许多学校的事，从创始人到四个学院的理念，从城堡里变来变去的楼梯到黑湖里的巨乌贼——此前他们没有与霍格沃茨同学长时间坐下来聊天的机会，这下一股脑儿听了个过瘾。时间不知不觉走到午后，正是一天中太阳最暖的时候，就连曲折幽暗的雪怪酒吧内都透进几缕阳光、褪去了些阴森。  
“如果你们有兴致，附近镇上有几间商店可以逛逛，不过肯定比不上霍格莫德热闹。”盖佐谦虚地提议道，“我们这里说是镇子，像样的也就两条街。”  
“你知道霍格莫德？”布兰登眼睛一亮。  
“我姑姑常住在英国，她提起过霍格莫德。有机会真想亲自去看看。”  
“听说是英国唯一一个纯巫师的村落，肯定特别有意思。”苏茜也很感兴趣，显然布兰登早就向她介绍过了。  
“主要是没什么拘束。”布兰登友善地望向贝尔，“如果下回各位去，我一定当向导。”  
贝尔礼貌地点了点头。  
他们听从了盖佐的建议，结了账走出酒吧，两两成对就此告别。余雪经过暖融融的太阳照耀，一点点化作甘露渗进泥土，空气中充盈着新草和嫩芽的味道，春的复苏的气息。  
盖佐牵着莱诺拉，沿着河堤慢慢走着，有一阵子他们只是听着微风拂过枝头、唤醒树叶的声音。  
“巴沙特先生没有什么要说吗？”莱诺拉终于按捺不住，仰头发问。  
“格林德沃小姐想听什么呢？”盖佐柔和地说。  
“我收到了路易的信，他提起些近况。”莱诺拉提示道，打定主意要他亲口承认，“你没有想起些什么吗？”  
“然后？”他依旧耐心地微笑着。  
“……算啦！”莱诺拉甩开他的手，赌气向前紧走几步。  
“莱诺拉。”身后的声音并没有追上来。  
“干什么？”她急火火地，故意不回头。  
短暂的沉默，莱诺拉的手被再一次拉住了。  
“如果你——哎哟，这是——”  
她转过身去，厉害的话才开头，却见盖佐单膝跪在面前。  
“嫁给我，莱诺拉。”他小心翼翼地亲吻那枚戒指，然后再次抬头，双眸涌起微澜。  
“你——你不是已经——”尽管是最熟悉、最亲密的人，她仍被震得心头嗵嗵直跳，为了掩饰快速说道，“难不成你送错戒指了——”  
“我总觉得上回不够正式。”盖佐眨了眨眼睛，眼眶更红了，“你知道，那样的情形——”  
“我愿意。”莱诺拉斩钉截铁地打断他的解释，“一千次、一万次，我爱你、我愿意——”  
他起身拥抱她，像是久别重逢、又像是初次见面那样拥抱她。  
“怎么还哭上了？”莱诺拉环住他轻轻耸动的背，轻轻拍打，刚才因为盖佐迟迟不肯坦白的气全消了，忍不住自己鼻子也隐隐发酸。  
“我……只是很高兴。”他埋在她的颈窝，深深嗅着发香，就好像一辈子也不够。


	81. Chapter 81

接下去三天，大家陆续收到了复活节的礼物，彩蛋里除了糖果和巧克力，还有各自家里的特色食品——看似小巧的彩蛋经巫师们巧妙的改造能装下比它们表面容量大得多的东西——他们便在晚餐桌上分享交换。  
“那是什么？”特洛伊皱起鼻子，贝尔正从她的彩蛋里源源不断地往大瓷碗里倒一堆腌过的蔬菜和肉块的混合物，还是热的，一股说不上难闻但让特洛伊不怎么适应的气味飘过来。  
“酸菜猪脚，我妈妈的改良款。”她盯着碗说道，微微脸红，“但是也太多了……”  
“噢……那你多吃点。”特洛伊为难地偷瞄一眼盖佐，以为贝尔不会察觉地向后挪动。  
“她说是专门做给你的。”贝尔不满地瞪特洛伊。  
“给我？”特洛伊感到不可思议。  
莱诺拉歪着头冲贝尔笑。  
“唔……我和他们提了一句……我们的事情……”贝尔的眼神飘忽开去。  
“进展不错嘛。”莱诺拉说。  
“我不确定他们对你还有没有印象，”贝尔清了清嗓，调整回一副公事公办的态度，“所以我提醒他们，罗齐尔先生就是三年级开学，冒冒失失横冲向校门，差点撞到爸爸的那位。”  
“不是吧！”特洛伊惊慌失措，叫苦不迭，“我还想留个好印象的……那次……那次我准是因为看到盖佐在前面，急着去打招呼……”  
“妈妈也是看到盖佐，才放心让我继续在德姆斯特朗待着——她觉得这里的男生还不算全无希望。”  
特洛伊脸红了。  
“吃菜赎罪吧，罗齐尔先生。”盖佐微笑着往特洛伊面前的盘子里添了一只特别大的猪蹄和一大勺酸菜丝。  
“哎……”特洛伊愁眉苦脸地开始切猪肉。  
“我就不客气了。”莱诺拉利落地向自己的盘子里扒拉着，主要是蔬菜，“我喜欢这道菜。”  
盖佐在等着看特洛伊的反应。只见他鼓起勇气往嘴里送了一小块肉丁，接着眉头慢慢舒展。  
“还不赖嘛——我是说，非常好吃！”他看到贝尔挑起一边眉毛，赶紧改口。  
吃了几口菜，特洛伊一拍脑门。  
“差点忘了它。”他从礼物包装里抽出一瓶深红色的酒，“老规矩，我家的葡萄酿的。”  
他特意展示给莱诺拉看，因为另两位伙伴前两年已经品尝过了。  
“我今天才知道，”莱诺拉大惊小怪地，“特洛伊舅舅原来是做农活的！”  
“当然不是我去种葡萄！”特洛伊争辩道，“有家养小精灵——”  
盖佐微微颔首，窃笑特洛伊总爱跟她较真。  
莱诺拉贡献了一堆香喷喷的樱桃酱馅饼，但她自己没怎么动，声称他们从来不知道她爱吃什么。  
“我看是你嘴刁，”特洛伊咬了一口，浓郁的果酱溢出嘴边，他忍不住舔干净，“多甜啊！”  
“莱诺拉更喜欢苹果卷，”盖佐用餐刀细致地一点一点切开馅饼， “恐怕是为了迁就我的口味。”  
他略带着歉意望向莱诺拉，莱诺拉则骄矜地摆出“好吧那就不跟你计较”的姿态。  
“哎哟，你俩。”贝尔发出啧啧声。  
“人见人爱的盖佐啊，”特洛伊落寞地说，又有一点嫉妒，“尤其招太太们喜欢。”  
“好自为之吧！”贝尔瞥他，然后轻笑，示意他的盘子，“这些，一点都不许剩。”  
“我……努力……”特洛伊唯一的顾虑是会吃得太撑。  
“你是又只收到了书吗？”莱诺拉问盖佐。只剩他没有分享食物了。  
“我没收到家里的包裹，只有路易寄的巧克力。”盖佐抿着嘴沉默了几秒后如实相告。  
“还没有？”特洛伊含混地问，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“你不才是他室友吗？”贝尔不满道。  
“我又没法成天盯着他不是吗？”特洛伊不无委屈，“这两天我也没少忙功课——”他提示着，尽力表现自己对前途确实上心。  
“可能猫头鹰在路上耽搁了。”盖佐移开目光，喝了一口葡萄酒，在莱诺拉还想说些什么之前开口道，“酒比去年的更好，特洛伊。”  
“多谢喜欢！”特洛伊终于把食物咽下去了，抬头越过盖佐的肩膀看到另一张桌子，突然神神秘秘地，“哟，这不是那谁吗？假期真挺寂寞啊。”  
莱诺拉顺着特洛伊的视线望去，只见伊丽莎白独自坐着吃晚餐，就连经常和她一起上课的女伴也不在身边——头发乱蓬蓬的萨曼莎坐在更远一些的地方，和几个别的霍格沃茨一起。他们穿着自己的衣服，分不清来自哪个学院；不过莱诺拉确信没有斯莱特林，以金头发的马尔福为首的一小伙人和塞尔温他们在一块儿呢。伊丽莎白气色一般，眼神空洞地望着菜盘，使刀叉的手慢得都不协调了。热气腾腾的食物并没能使她高兴起来，她的心思像是在别处。  
“她好像每顿都一个人吃。”贝尔小声说。  
“……相思病？”特洛伊听上去不怎么信服。  
“布兰登说，假期以来就没在霍格沃茨的帐篷里见过她。”莱诺拉转回来不带感情地说，戳了一叉子酸菜，“你们男生宿舍一定舒服极了。”  
贝尔吃惊地看着特洛伊，没有说话，似乎想向他求证。  
“行行好，我连盖佐的猫头鹰都监督不力，别说盯着一个大活人了。”  
盖佐也没有发表评论，显得毫不知情。  
莱诺拉又瞄了一眼马尔福等所在的位置，他们谁都没有注意她。一切就像回到了布斯巴顿，和大部分人装作互不相识，尽管隐隐都看不惯对方的作派，表面上依然维持着虚伪的礼貌——视而不见；而不是像前些日子，动辄挑衅和冲突。  
她意识到，这种和平是莱斯特兰奇的离校带来的。凭他一人真能搅动一所学校的风云吗？莱诺拉用餐巾抹了抹嘴，注视盖佐的侧脸，他的表情一如往常地淡泊。他没有向她提过前六年和莱斯特兰奇的交集——或许是她随访团到来才使得莱斯特兰奇终于注意到城堡里还潜藏着这样一个默不作声之人。再有两个多月，她庆幸地想着，他们就再也不用和莱斯特兰奇打交道了。  
“吃完啦？”盖佐注意到莱诺拉推开了碗盘，笑眯眯地说。  
“一会儿做些什么？”特洛伊看看表，“离睡觉还早呢——”  
“别忘了今晚得往药剂里添火蜥蜴血，”贝尔提醒道，“这一步很关键——”  
“是嘛……”特洛伊惊慌地缩起脖子，赶紧又确认了一次时间，自信心不足地问，“唔……是两个小时后？”  
“谢天谢地。”贝尔的肯定着实让他松了口气。  
“我想，这个可以消磨一会儿时光。”盖佐变戏法似的掏出一张棋盘，“弥补我没有带吃的来。”  
“嘿，巫师棋！”特洛伊眼睛一亮，“好久没下了，上次是什么时候？五年级？来，杀几局——”  
他征询了女生们的意见，一打响指，桌上的餐具和剩下的食物凭空消失了，桌面也瞬间变得干干净净，就好像从没有人在上面吃过东西似的。棋子自动摆好，他俩便陷入旁人不能打扰的“厮杀”中。  
“他后来就一心扑在魁地奇训练上，不玩棋子了。”贝尔解释道。  
“那岂不是自讨苦吃。”莱诺拉轻笑。  
果然，在莱诺拉都能明显看出盖佐在让步的前提下，特洛伊依然好几次笨拙地跳进了陷阱。盖佐非常宽容，允许特洛伊一遍又一遍在后知后觉的大叫后悔棋，又“不易察觉”地——莱诺拉很怀疑这一点——让他赢了最后一局。  
眼看时间将近，特洛伊心满意足地站起来伸了个懒腰，准备去他们位于地下的秘密小扫帚间照看魔药。自从上次贝尔的吐真剂样品被动过，除非是上交给教授的，她不再放心将半成品留在魔药教室的学生储物柜了，而且交上去的也必然要留一份底。虽然扫帚间的器材和原料没那么齐全，总要跑回教室去取，但为了保护成果——防止不论是被人动手脚、剽窃还是挪作他用——贝尔认为费些功夫是值得的。特洛伊巴不得多点时间和她泡在一起，独处就更好了。  
“我把它放回去，不会太久，你可以在这里等我，省得爬楼梯。或者——”特洛伊和贝尔先离开了，盖佐体谅地对莱诺拉说，又看到布兰登、苏茜他们和一帮霍格沃茨刚好结束了激烈的噼啪爆炸牌车轮战，也正要出门，“——路上想热闹点儿的话。我一会儿追上你们。”  
“嘿！”苏茜也看到他们了，热情地挥了挥手。  
莱诺拉最近确实易疲劳，望着盖佐微笑的脸庞，反正他应允今晚会陪她过夜了。  
“那你的步子得够快才行。”她飞快地亲了他的侧脸，然后转身向那群人走去。  
盖佐独自回到宿舍，把棋盘收进抽屉，正准备离开，就听到窗户上有轻轻地敲击声。是一只猫头鹰。  
盖佐打开窗让鸟儿进来。它好像在窗台上停了太久，重新展开翅膀都有些僵硬了。  
“为什么不去礼堂找我呢？”盖佐用魔杖点了一下猫头鹰带来的包裹，轻轻抚摸它的羽毛。盖佐不认识这只猫头鹰，可能是邮局的。它们一向能很聪明地找到收件人，他从没遇到过信使等待那么久的情况。或许是个新手？  
包裹开了，里面有一颗彩蛋，看来是他迟到的复活节礼物。  
然而盖佐捧起它时就意识到不对：太轻了，即便它可能被施过减重魔法。  
咔哒，他沿着接合处拧开蛋壳，心头猛然一沉。  
壳内什么糖果都没有，只躺着一束柔软的栗色头发，白色发带系成蝴蝶结。卡洛莱娜的发带。  
“他们在我手上。”折起的附条正面，陌生的字迹很简短。


	82. Chapter 82

盖佐迟迟没有出现。  
那个姓韦斯莱的红头发男生大着胆子邀请莱诺拉一块儿再去霍格沃茨的帐篷坐坐，被她回绝了。盖佐去放棋盘，一来一回，要不了多少工夫。  
他被什么绊住了？莱诺拉坐在床上，腰后垫了两个软枕，噘着嘴想。  
给冒失鬼特洛伊送他落在宿舍的钥匙？那也不过稍微绕个远路。  
被塞尔温或什么人找麻烦了？莱诺拉一下子抓紧魔杖，又慢慢松开。前天在她的“威逼”下，盖佐坦白塞尔温确实在假期前一晚堵过他，但他用咒语解决了。  
“你要相信我能保护自己的，莱诺拉。”对于未婚妻让他多上心防身甚至是格斗技巧的要求，盖佐诚恳地说。  
那么，他准是又冒出了论文的点子，非要趁灵感正鲜活时记录下来。  
莱诺拉轻轻哼笑，一骨碌坐起。她眼前能描摹出盖佐匆匆赶来，低声说着抱歉的模样，接着她就可以假装生气，再给他一个拥抱。于是她回到门厅，坐在圆桌边，等着在他进门的第一刻“兴师问罪”。  
时间一点一点过去，莱诺拉靠在支起的手上不自觉犯起了困。或许晚餐时不该喝特洛伊带的葡萄酒，那酒的后劲上来了。她爱好但不贪恋酒精饮料，最近也不那么热衷了，要不是出于礼貌——  
马车门开了。  
“你怎么才——”莱诺拉眼睛还未全睁开，下意识双手已撑着桌面站起身，冲门的方向喊。过疾的体态变化使得一阵晕迷袭上头脑，然而看到来人，她立即清醒了。  
是刚从霍格沃茨帐篷玩闹回来、嘻嘻哈哈的一群布斯巴顿同学。  
领头的两个女生直面她，说笑声立即小了，未来得及收敛的笑容还僵硬地挂在脸上。片刻，她们低声叽咕着往里面走去，莱诺拉重新坐下，无聊地翻玩桌布边上的织花图样。  
“莱诺拉，不回去休息吗？已经不早了。”苏茜待他们走完，小声关切道。  
“我不困。”莱诺拉生硬地说，逼迫自己瞪着布面上娇气的仙女和环绕在她们周围玫瑰花。  
盖佐不会失约，从不。  
耍小性子、搞突然袭击——就像暑假她不打招呼就跑去戈德里克山谷一样——该是她的专属。  
她盯得眼睛生疼，接着花瓣纹路幻化溶解，扭曲成漩涡，把她卷入冰湖幽寂的深底。她好像回到了第二个项目，喊不出声音，渐渐地也看不到光亮了。眼皮有一吨重，莱诺拉没法挣开无形的束缚；她渐渐感受不到自己的四肢了，因为冷或者麻木……  
不知过了多久，朦胧间她落入一个温暖的怀抱。她的意识回来了，但身体还没有。她听不见，眼前仍是黑暗的，只能任由那股力量操控她。但她感到心安和信任，因为温度是真实的，触碰也像羽毛一样温柔。  
他会来的，只是这次迟到了。  
她必要在天亮以后索要最诚挚的道歉，然后他就捧住她的手，望着她笑、害她不忍苛责……  
莱诺拉的手指动了动，醒了过来。她独自躺在床上，困惑地望着天花板。她不记得自己怎么回到房间的，是什么时候——  
“昨晚，”莱诺拉敲响苏茜的房门，她正在侍弄一盆叶子会跳舞的植物，“你们有谁把我弄回屋子了吗？”  
“没有啊。昨天太晚了，我回房就没再出去。你知道吗？”苏茜说，又看了看她的室友。室友好像很不想受到关注，簇起眉毛摇了摇头。  
“那你有没有看到——”莱诺拉暗示道。  
“没见到盖佐。”她的回答令人失望又在意料之中。莱诺拉不相信自己在睡梦中迷糊着走回了房间，她没有梦游的习惯；但如果是盖佐送她回去的，怎么现在又不见踪影呢？  
“来了——什么事啊这么大早？喂！”特洛伊被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒，睡眼惺忪拖着步子来开门，不料面前是两个女生，赶紧捂住身前，“我还没穿衣服！”  
“盖佐呢？”莱诺拉目不斜视，越过他冲进屋子，一张床上的枕被整整齐齐，不像有人睡过。贝尔稍微红了红脸，匆匆摘下衣帽架上一件袍子塞给他。  
“啊，对，他回家了。”特洛伊披上袍子，拍了拍脑门想起来。  
“回家？”莱诺拉和贝尔同时扬起声调。  
“对，他还让我今天把那个给你——”他指着盖佐书桌上一张对着的羊皮纸。  
莱诺拉立即小跑过去。  
“也不早说。”贝尔轻轻埋怨。  
“我打算一起床就去的……这不你们先来了。”  
“行了，少说两句……噢，莱诺拉？”贝尔迎向她，看来盖佐留的便条不长。  
“特洛伊，”莱诺拉神情古怪地说，很费劲地扯出一个蹩脚的微笑，“告诉我，昨天你见到他发生的事，所有细节。”  
“格林德沃……”特洛伊愣住。她总以姓称呼他，要么就是“特洛伊舅舅”，突然喊他的大名使他措手不及。  
“你就快说吧！”贝尔急得扯他一把。  
“噢，好，昨天……”

“定力可以啊，还没去找你那位？”昨晚特洛伊调完魔药回来，不料在宿舍里遇见了盖佐。他正在一张羊皮纸上写些什么。  
“我得回去趟。”盖佐笔头稍停。  
“行吧，回，那里才是好归宿。寝室嘛，啧啧。”特洛伊解下长袍，伸展着胳膊环顾不大的房间。  
“我是说回家。”  
“回家？怎么——”特洛伊没少比莱诺拉和贝尔惊讶，接着他发现盖佐原本不多的个人用品全部收了起来，桌面上堆着的书也不见了。  
“我祖母身体情况不太好。”他低沉地说。  
“老天爷……希望她早日康复！”  
“谢谢，特洛伊。这几年她反复发病好多次了。”盖佐写完字条抬起头，将羊皮纸封好。“这个，麻烦你明天交给莱诺拉，告诉她我很抱歉，没法亲自道别。”  
“这……好……”特洛伊望着盖佐的眼睛，他站起身，显得有些疲惫，但去意已决，“可那么着急吗？等天亮再动身——”  
“家里来的急信，等不了。”盖佐无奈地短笑一下，拍拍特洛伊的肩膀，披上旅行斗篷便走出寝室。

“就这样？”见莱诺拉不说话，只盯着羊皮纸，贝尔追问。  
“就这样啊。”特洛伊摊开双手。  
“他语气怎么样呢，表情？”  
“呃……谁遇到那样的情况都会难过着急吧，你想想假如是你奶奶……再说盖佐本来就闷声不响……”  
“亏你，还是，他朋友！”贝尔一下一下捶特洛伊的胸口。  
“我发誓我知道的都说了！”特洛伊向后缩着辩解，“干嘛不看看那条子上怎么写的呢？嗯……莱诺拉？”  
“噢……我都忘了。”贝尔停下手，如梦初醒，也试探地看莱诺拉。  
“和你的说法一样。打扰了。”莱诺拉硬邦邦地说，把纸条塞进兜里，突然拔腿大步往宿舍外走。  
“等等，莱诺拉！”贝尔提起袍子追了上去，临走丢给特洛伊一个催促的眼神。  
“我换条裤子就去——”特洛伊冲贝尔的背影喊。  
特洛伊仍不太明白这两个姑娘为什么反应如此剧烈，盖佐走得是着急了些，但又不是不回来；盖佐也真是的，明知道他的未婚妻性子急，他不当面说清突然消失，莱诺拉必然是找贝尔带她到男生宿舍“搜人”来了，而贝尔又是个情绪容易受影响的。特洛伊摇摇头，换下睡裤，坐在床沿上穿袜子，瞥到床头柜厚厚一叠文稿，忽想起盖佐昨晚最后一句话：  
“对了，如果假期结束我没有回来，麻烦你帮我把论文交给教授好吗？这件事，就不必要让莱诺拉知道了。”


	83. Chapter 83

盖佐幻影移形到一条僻静的暗巷，再装作若无其事地拐出来，以免被麻瓜发现街道上凭空多了个人。这样做没大必要，夜已深了，流浪狗都陷入了安眠。  
盖佐裹紧斗篷，低头疾走，除了风卷起袍子边呼呼轻响，他的脚步几乎没发出声音。拐过两个街角，家门出现在眼前。盖佐抿紧嘴唇，手触到侧袋里的魔杖，但没有握起它。虽然还不能确定即将要面对的是什么人，率先亮出武器不是友好谈判的态度，而且他——或者他们——能控制他的家人，凭他的决斗技巧，即使要防身，魔杖之于他比一根细木棍强不了多少。  
他按照条子上的指示，叩了三下门环，金属的敲击声在静夜里分外刺耳。接着他拧动把手，门没上锁。  
“是我。”  
门厅内漆黑一片看不清形势，盖佐站定，垂下双手，对着不知名的等候者镇定而清晰地说。  
“你很守约定。”暗处的声音轻笑着回应道，“看来我可以期待一段愉快的合作了。”  
不及盖佐发问、甚至辨别这声音他是否认识，颈上一记闷痛，他陷入了更深的黑暗。

“你记得去年……这湖上的冰是什么时候化的？”特洛伊站在湖边，小心翼翼地问贝尔。  
不似两个月前冰面冻得严严实实，白森森的看不透；四月天气逐渐转暖，风吹开霜雪，冰壳变得透明，黑色的湖水在底下流动。  
贝尔没说话，只牢牢盯着远处那个一圈圈环绕滑行的身影。  
莱诺拉想事情——尤其是烦心事——时不喜欢有人靠近，他们欲言又止或胡乱提议安慰只会平添焦躁。她固执地不去看湖岸边的伙伴，他们的脸还没有完全模糊；但她不能继续往湖心去了，那里的冰层可能难以吃住一个人的重量。冰刀割出一个规整的大圆，周而复始，莱诺拉也一遍一遍默念着盖佐的字条。什么叫“事出紧急，请原谅我不告而别”？他难道以为她会要求陪伴而不让他回家吗？退一步说，现在正值假期，她完全可以陪他一同去探望祖母的，老夫人还提过有几件首饰想看到她在婚礼上戴呢，巴沙特全家一向都很欢迎她，怎么反倒是盖佐突然跟她见外了。“德姆斯特朗开春晚，或许还有几阵寒潮。假期多去户外走走看看无妨，注意保暖，勿忘添衣”又是什么意思？湖风嗖嗖擦过她的脸颊，虽不至于冷得像小刀子，也远称不上柔和。  
莱诺拉胃里翻搅起酸楚，但和恶心感无关。她若有若无地猜测，盖佐已经察觉到她身体的变化，只是互相都还没挑明；她更在意短信里那句话，为什么听上去他好像已经打定主意，在天真正暖和起来之前都不会回来了？

刺痛感和意识一齐苏醒，盖佐微微睁开眼睛，根据摆设判断自己被什么人打昏后胡乱丢在了书房的地毯上。双手被缚在身后，左臂压麻了，他咬住嘴唇，尽力支撑自己坐起而不发出闷哼。  
“醒了？”他听到书桌方向的位置，一个男人用轻松的语调说，好像先前的一切作为只是开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，“多有冒犯，我们不得不做一些，啊，必要的防备措施。”  
盖佐跪坐在地上，低垂着头，试图不靠双手帮扶站起来，直面那个坐在他父亲常坐位置上的家伙。但他失败了。与此同时，身后至少两个方向传来警惕的咔哒声。  
“不妨事，他没有武器。”他们的上司说。  
“武器，”盖佐无奈地笑着，终于抬头看向麻瓜军官打扮、留着黑色胡髭的男人，他正把玩着从他身上搜缴去的魔杖，“它算不上武器，至少对我来说。”  
“是嘛，我以为你们那所学校出来的——不重要，”他依然一副饶有兴趣的态度，“重要的是，你应该清楚你为什么会在这儿，年轻的巴沙特先生。”  
“在这样悬殊的境遇下，不必称呼我为先生——”盖佐平静地注视他，等待他自报家门。  
“这位是费克特将军。”他一位端枪的副手傲慢地说。  
“——费克特将军。”盖佐重复道，点了点头，“我的家人在哪里？”  
“在这所房子以外的某个地方。”  
“他们——”  
“还活着，是啊。”费克特流露出少许不耐烦，“但我不打算现在就让你和他们交谈。”  
盖佐嘴角抽搐了一下，没有说话，随即颓然地塌下肩膀，不再尝试站起来。  
“你很镇定。”费克特观察着盖佐的表情，年轻人显得消沉，但没有愤怒得大吼大叫或表现出任何要反抗的意思。他前倾身子，魔杖攥得更紧了。  
“正如我们心知肚明，这场对话是不对等的，我对你无可隐瞒、无计可施。你知道那对我这样的人的意义。”盖佐扫了一眼自己的魔杖，“而且，你用了猫头鹰送信，这是我们的惯用方式。你知道怎么对付我，而我能造成的威胁其实完全够不上你派那么多护卫。”  
“确实明事理，头脑也很清晰。”费克特满意地说，又流露出惋惜，“但正因如此，逃避征兵的行为才尤其恶劣。”  
“你大费周折只是为了抓捕一个漏网的适龄青年？而且你们也看到了，我不会打仗，也不会使用枪械，唯一的作用可能是作为一个诱饵或靶子。”盖佐自嘲，“你本末倒置了。”  
“不、不，远不止这些。”费克特直摇头，“我不缺士兵，人算不上紧俏资源；可你不同，你有才能。”  
“自投罗网的才能。”  
“你是一个预言家。不需要舞刀弄枪，直接做我的参谋、出入我的营帐，这难道不是很高的礼遇吗？”费克特的黑眼睛盯着他，似乎希望盖佐能认清自己的价值，“笑什么？”他蹙起眉毛。  
盖佐知道对方清楚自己的身份——无论通过何种途径——但他仍然避免直接说出“巫师”这个词：在麻瓜中存在极端两派，他们看待巫师群体不是认为可笑之至就是可怖至极。没想到，费克特直接给他冠上了预言家的头衔，是他本人从未奢望过的。  
“占卜不是一门准确的学科。你高看我了。”  
“将军，你对这小子太——”副手已经不耐烦了。  
“礼貌，汉斯。”费克特却扬起一只手，“这不是求人的态度。”  
“求人……”盖佐苦笑，“我并没有选择，不是吗？”  
“我喜欢和聪明人合作。”费克特靠向椅背，悠闲地将魔杖两端抵着掌心。  
“我需要看到我的家人都安全。”  
“你很快就会见到他们的。”他应允道，视线又越过盖佐，“准备一下，即刻出发！”  
“是！”  
“把他解开吧，巴沙特先生现在是我们的一员了。”想了想，费克特又补充道。  
“即刻？”背后干脆的一挑，盖佐的双手可以分开了，他揉着胳膊。  
“虽然你遵守约定、独自前来，”费克特狡猾地说，慢慢蹲到他身前，“但没法保证之后没有尾巴跟上来啊。”  
他将魔杖从盖佐耳后划到下巴，逼他抬起头来，似乎在试探他敢不敢夺回魔杖、以证诚心。盖佐抿着嘴，迎向他的目光，眼睛一眨不眨，几乎要盯出泪来。但他没有反抗。  
“我可冒不起这个险。”费克特满意地笑了，用杖尖轻点两下盖佐颈侧，然后收了起来，“同样，这个——你们叫做魔杖，对不对？——很遗憾，我一向谨慎，就暂且代你保管了。”


	84. Chapter 84

“莱诺拉……”贝尔小心翼翼地迎上去。莱诺拉在湖面上兜了好久，期间岸边的两人哪敢松懈，紧盯着她只怕有丝毫闪失。见她只顾埋头滑冰、没什么过激举动，贝尔神经稍稍松弛下来；见她终于向湖岸靠近，更是心头大石落地，提起斗篷边匆匆就往莱诺拉上岸的方向赶，才察觉自己因为情绪紧绷，肩背都发酸了。莱诺拉只穿着适宜室内温度的薄袍子——她总嫌长斗篷碍事。贝尔见状，连忙把自己的围巾解下来。  
“怎么，看我没有跌倒或者掉进湖里，很失望吗？”莱诺拉却冷冰冰地说，上岸后才用魔杖消去鞋底的冰刀，身体一瞬微微失衡，但回避了贝尔伸出要扶她的手。  
“你干嘛啊，口气那么冲！”特洛伊一下子火气上来，为贝尔鸣不平，大嚷道，“好心就当没看见！”  
“少说两句！”贝尔丝毫没有受挫，反倒帮着莱诺拉说话，“换你你不担心啊——”  
“我这不是想帮你——”特洛伊被噎住，末了摆摆手，“哎，算啦。”  
“我没有担心。”莱诺拉刚才独自想了很多，逐渐平静，“我只是有点生那个自作主张的家伙的气。”  
特洛伊和贝尔对视一眼，一时不知该如何接话。  
“事发突然……你知道……也没办法嘛……”他们慢慢地说，生怕哪个词不对又刺激了她。  
“注意保暖，勿忘添衣。”盖佐的声音好像就在耳畔。  
莱诺拉轻叹一口，然后接过贝尔的围巾环到自己脖子上，也没再拒绝她挽上自己的胳膊。贝尔高兴地去拉她另一只手。  
“瞧瞧，果然冻着了……”她揉搓着莱诺拉的手指。  
“行吧，我又是多余的了。”特洛伊两手背到脑后，嘟哝着跟随两个女孩往城堡走去。  
午饭莱诺拉吃得心不在焉，听他俩说话有一搭没一搭地“嗯”、“啊”着，都没怎么抢白，而她以往很喜欢揶揄特洛伊的。饭后在贝尔的提议下，他们玩了一会儿高布石，但莱诺拉很快就宣称自己累了，要回马车上去。  
“你们这里的风够邪乎的，”她不住揉着太阳穴，“吹得我头疼，之前还没觉得。”  
“你需要午睡！我送你回去。”贝尔坚持道。  
“我又不是小孩子，走不丢。”  
“是‘我们’。”特洛伊撇撇嘴，“毕竟……算是我把人放走的？”  
“你责任可大了。”莱诺拉哼道，夸张地皱起鼻子。  
“你又开始开玩笑了。”贝尔如释重负地说。  
他们坚持要送，莱诺拉也由他们跟着。贝尔和特洛伊亲眼看着她走进马车、带上门，才回城堡去。  
“盖佐的祖母病得可真不是时候啊。”路上贝尔感叹道，手揣在特洛伊兜里。  
“可不是嘛，”特洛伊附和，“但那位的反应是不是也大了点儿——哎哟！”贝尔掐他的手心。  
“你啊，真是不懂换位思考！”贝尔愤慨地瞪着他，“你想想，如果是我今天早上不打招呼突然不见了，你会是什么感受？”  
“我……呃……”特洛伊憋红了脸，“可是……以前的假期我记得你也不是每次都留校啊……你走了也不会告诉我——”  
“傻瓜！那是因为我们拖到了今年才在一起！”她脸红了，不知因为愤怒还是害羞，把手抽出来捶向特洛伊的腰。特洛伊倒是发挥了作为追球手的敏捷优势，下意识侧身一闪躲开了，还借势用手包住贝尔小小的拳头，这比在空中截住高速飞行的鬼飞球要容易得多。  
“好好，是我感情迟钝，你也不是第一天认识我嘛。”他讨好道，“我以为，他俩本来一年到头也见不了几面，应该早就习惯了——”  
“所以相聚的时间才更珍贵，不是吗？我想他们以往那些年的时光，没有一刻不是互相强烈思念着的。”贝尔右手被他牵着，便伸出左手食指戳他胸口，连连摇头，“特洛伊呀，特洛伊，别逼我后悔答应你。”  
话虽如此，她完全没有要松开他们握着的手的意思。  
“希望莱诺拉好好睡一觉，别为这事烦心了。”贝尔望着越来越近的城堡说。  
“倒不如希望盖佐快点回来。”特洛伊说，吐了吐舌头压低声音，“之前他偶尔晚上溜去布斯巴顿那儿过夜，还能瞒一瞒，现在都知道他走了……唉，梅林保佑塞尔温别搬过来。你知道吗，今天早上我后来出去追你们，在走廊又碰到你堂姐了。莱斯特兰奇那屋有那么好吗，人走了她还待着？还是说霍格沃茨住的条件太差、漏风什么——”  
“她居然还在！”贝尔听着听着吓了一跳，睁圆眼睛，“这……这也太不合适了……那塞尔温？”  
“估计还在哪儿凑合着吧，现在假期空床多。”特洛伊耸耸肩，“我可不想招惹他。就怕一周半以后……”  
“盖佐那时早回来了。”贝尔宽慰他，非常肯定地说。  
他们又去照看了一会儿魔药，对着一堆N.E.W.T.s复习题绞尽脑汁，天快黑时回到礼堂吃晚饭。  
不见莱诺拉的影子。  
“也许她去布兰登那儿凑热闹了——噢，没有。”特洛伊伸长脖子，望向礼堂中最热闹的一小撮人，但莱诺拉不在其中，“那可能就是留在马车上了，听盖佐说他们那儿有小厨房。”  
“她会不会病了？吹了那么久风——”贝尔担心起来，“我们要不要去看看她？”  
“呃，我们在布斯巴顿们那里可没有霍格沃茨那么受欢迎，”特洛伊凑在她耳边小声说，不住地瞄着礼堂门口走来的一队神色清冷的布斯巴顿学生，虽然他们没穿制服，与那堆快乐的英国人实在差异明显，“记得吗，我们德姆斯特朗是‘黑巫师的摇篮’。”他戏谑道。  
“偏见，斯莱特林学院的名声也不见得多么光明，”贝尔微微眯起眼睛，“再说十六世纪，法国及周边的黑魔法活动称得上猖獗——”  
“求你，我一点儿也不想回忆魔法史。”特洛伊讨着饶。  
“再说我们又不是陌生面孔，他们肯定看到莱诺拉经常和我们一块儿，而我们和莱斯特兰奇那伙没有交集。”贝尔继续鼓动特洛伊，“对了，盖佐不是总光顾他们的马车吗？”  
“盖佐，”特洛伊苦笑一下，“大概是最‘无害’的德姆斯特朗了，攻击性还不及一只莫特拉鼠。再说了，格林德沃的未婚夫啊！他们也不好拦吧……”  
“那我们也完全可以嘛，作为朋友。”贝尔依然跃跃欲试，上下打量特洛伊，“要是他们觉得男生不值得信任，我自己去。”  
“不行，天黑了我不许你一个人在场地上晃悠。”特洛伊一下子严肃地板起面孔，贝尔看了直想笑，“我倒觉得格林德沃不会有什么事，说不定自个儿别扭还不想别人知道呢——她从湖上回来那个架势啊！你要是真的放心不下，不然托她那位朋友打听打听——就是布兰登的女朋友——她还挺和气的。”  
他们你一言我一语，还没商量出个所以然，却被一个陌生的声音打断了。两人闻声抬头，却是那队布斯巴顿中领头的学生已走到面前。  
“冒昧打扰。”那女生一副公事公办的态度，“但请问你们是否知道，莱诺拉·格林德沃现在人在哪里？”  
“她难道不在马车上？我们还以为……”特洛伊和贝尔惊讶地对视一眼。  
“她不在。”对方不带感情地说。  
“说不定……”特洛伊费劲地帮她打开思路，“她只是把门一锁，睡着了，没听见你们敲门？”  
那布斯巴顿女生用一种高人一等、又近乎怜悯的眼神看着他，一副竟被特洛伊认为她“连这一点都没考虑到”的受了冒犯的表情。  
“事实上，她的卧室门开着，里面没人。”  
“莱诺拉失踪了？”贝尔声音颤抖着，焦急地望向特洛伊，“可是我们明明看到她上去……”  
布斯巴顿女生观察他们的反应，认定他们没在说谎。这时她的一个同伴在不远处那群霍格沃茨学生身边冲她点点头，又摇摇头。  
“好吧，总之谢谢你们，罗齐尔先生、麦克米兰小姐。”她目光在贝尔凝重的眉毛上停留了一会儿，转身走开了。  
“她居然知道我们的名字……哎，怎么？”特洛伊正在感叹，因为他不记得在哪个小课堂见过那女生，便被贝尔在桌子底下拽了一把。  
“你说，”贝尔等她走远，依然十分谨慎地小声说，“莱诺拉会不会……去找盖佐了？”


	85. Chapter 85

不同于德姆斯特朗，布达佩斯已是一派春意盎然。但莱诺拉无心欣赏商贩摆出的一捧捧娇艳欲滴的鲜花，幻影移形刚一站稳——她心神不宁，差点直接显形到大街上的人堆里，所幸她停下的巷子口正好无人经过——左右略微辨别方位，便匆匆向巴沙特府赶去。  
午后她只是装作困倦，回到马车后换了身出行的便装，逮住空隙、躲过一众同学虚掩上房门溜出去，一路小跑到学校边界就急不可耐地移形了。下午那个时间点恰巧留在马车上的同学不多，否则莱诺拉就该动用幻身咒了；应夫人要求，他们虽然不一定待见她，但出于“勇士的安全”考虑，平常总会多留意她一眼。  
实际上就是监视。  
莱诺拉无心管顾她偷偷溜出来的后果，为什么要在乎呢？她匆匆沿着街道跑着，一边徒劳地梳理头发，它们被风吹得乱糟糟的。  
该死……为什么没有人应门？莱诺拉敲了好多下门环，心里暗暗咒骂。行人纷纷侧目，她情绪更加烦躁了。麻瓜，到处都是无知的、爱看热闹的麻瓜，要不是来往的人多、她又有些顾虑——毕竟这里是她未来的夫家，不管主人在不在家，直闯到底不妥——她早就往门上丢开锁咒了。莱诺拉又敲了会儿门才垂下手，急火火地踱来踱去，不时瞟向街道：路过的人不仅不见少，投来的目光还越来越多，但一接触到她的又急急掩饰着收回去。对了——  
“请问，你知道这家人去哪儿了？”她拉住一个行人，匈牙利语在唇边滚动，生涩而粗糙。她竭力想表现出友好礼貌而不是咄咄逼人，然而伪装得并不成功。  
“我、我不知道！”麻瓜男人显然没料到这姑娘会突然拦住他，脸色刷白，逃也似的跑开了。  
“喂——”在路边，莱诺拉没法追上去盘问到底。  
她继续不厌其烦地一个个询问着、又一遍遍被打击。有好几次莱诺拉从路人的眼神里读出他们似乎知道些隐情，但最终都不肯说。  
太阳逐渐西斜，拉长了房屋的影子。莱诺拉垂头丧气，又饥肠辘辘，偏偏因焦灼而遗忘的恶心感翻涌上来，从胃里一下一下冲击喉咙，挑衅着她的克制。  
难道她就在盖佐家门口白白耗费一下午、要无功而返吗？她不甘心。她需要吃东西至少糊弄肠胃，然而摸了摸衣兜，一点麻瓜的钱都没带……  
“姑娘，别等啦。”一个沉缓的声音说。  
“你说什么？”莱诺拉猛地抬头，面前是个上年纪的妇人，挎着个编织篮，盖着花布，从形状看底下应该是面包，“你是谁？”  
“我在街对面开面包房。”老妇人说，又向前推了推篮子，“喏，打烊了，看你像是饿了，拿一个吃吧。”  
花布掀开，甜香的气息扑鼻而来，莱诺拉的胃揉作一团。但她顾不上饥饿，连忙追问。  
“你先告诉我，发生了什么事？我全部都要知道！”  
“这家人走了、出门了。”  
“什么时候——”  
“我只知道这么多，”老妇人仍然不肯详谈，同情地说，“我看你一下午了，姑娘，别费工夫啦。来一个——”  
“我不要你的面包！”莱诺拉吼道，一转身气冲冲地跑开了，头也不回。她不想看到老妇人脸上的表情，周围有几句数落她不尊敬老人的，可莱诺拉不在乎。她无所谓老妇人是否被她横冲直撞的态度伤害，或者可怜她一直徘徊在门口没有吃东西。不，背后那张老脸上现在一定满是嘲讽；她是成心捉弄她，还用食物诱惑她，企图让她放弃此行初衷。莱诺拉恨恨地咬牙，拳头越捏越紧，脚步越跑越快。她才不要接受陌生麻瓜的善意呢！  
不知过了多久，天已擦黑，莱诺拉的步子慢慢放缓。她不知道身之所处，周遭房屋的点点灯火亮起来了，家家户户应该都围坐在餐桌前，轮流添盛大碗里热气腾腾的汤，赞美着他们的上帝。  
但她的家在哪儿呢？她的盖佐呢？  
莱诺拉颓唐又漫无目的地游荡，她饿得要命，魔杖成了一根摆设——魔法不能变出食物。  
她强迫自己不去回想面包的香味，惋惜麻瓜的怜悯是可耻的。她站定思索了几秒钟：凭现在的体力绝对做不到移形回德姆斯特朗，除非她情愿冒险落下一条腿或半截胳膊在布达佩斯的街角。于是莱诺拉调整呼吸，强撑最后一点力气幻影移形回巴沙特家屋后的小门前。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”她背靠着门，袖中伸出魔杖一小节，轻声快速地念出咒语，然后一闪身旋进门内。  
屋里比街上更暗，静得过分。莱诺拉点亮魔杖，摸索进厨房，几口大锅和搅拌勺挂在墙上，烤炉是冷的，好像很久没有人使用过了。  
“盖佐？巴沙特先生、夫人？”莱诺拉不抱希望地呼唤着，发颤的嗓音底气不足地在墙壁间碰撞消失，“奶奶？卡洛莱娜？”  
无人回应。  
此时她的肚子开始再次愤怒地抗议，莱诺拉不得不一手抵着胃，弯腰去储物柜里寻找可以吃的东西。她很快找到一大袋土豆和几包面粉，但新的问题接踵而至：  
莱诺拉不会做饭。  
她长到十七岁，几乎就没有伸手够不到现成美味佳肴的时候，不论在家还是学校，更不用提挨饿了。即便是暑假溜出来去英国找盖佐，她也从路易的婚礼上顺了不少吃的装进随身行囊，半点没亏待自己。等到了他姑姑家，盖佐又包揽了厨房事务，称莱诺拉是客人，没有让她动手的道理。  
“这样你会收获一位完全不懂家务魔法的妻子的，巴沙特先生。”莱诺拉倚在分隔巴希达的厨房和客厅的小吧台上，漫不经心地观赏一只长柄匙听从盖佐的指令，自动搅和着一锅浓汤，调笑他道。  
“慢慢学，有的是时间。”盖佐温和地说，尝了一小口汤，又往里面加了些香料，接着冲莱诺拉眨眨眼，“以后我绝不干涉你折腾，不过把我姑姑的厨房炸毁就不太好了……毕竟，家丑不可外扬。”  
“你——”  
而眼下，莱诺拉干瞪着那堆生的原材料一筹莫展，自己说过的话像根根钢针扎痛她的心脏。  
她居然就那么理所应当地接受了盖佐对她无条件的迁就，一点儿没为未来可能遭遇的窘境筹谋过。几个月来在德姆斯特朗，她也只是越来越觉得要用魔法使自己强大、保护她爱的人，却忽略了最基本的，生存。可她又如何能预料到今天呢？她懊恼、愤恨、自责，又怀疑，一切明明都像春风化冰、逐渐明朗，为什么突然急转直下——  
莱诺拉自暴自弃地狠狠自我批判了一阵子，最后不得不与现状妥协。她决定先把土豆弄熟。  
她用咒语生了火，最开始火势过猛，两颗土豆立马烤焦了，她又心急直接伸手去拿，手指上立刻烫出了水泡。  
莱诺拉甩开土豆，低低地用德语咒骂一句，挥动魔杖消除了那两块黑炭；但一股焦香仍弥漫在周围，将她的胃这么得更厉害了。她顾不得处理水泡，尽量耐着性子对付另两颗土豆。好在这回它们没再一下子变得焦黑。莱诺拉小心翼翼、近乎虔诚地戳起土豆放进盘子里，对半扒开，热呼呼的香气直钻进鼻孔，她敷衍地吹了两口，顾不得烫便往嘴里送。几口热食下肚，心情也舒缓许多。莱诺拉恢复了些力气，甚至有闲心觉出干烤土豆口味太淡，起身找到盐罐，取来撒了些调味。  
随着身体需求得到满足，莱诺拉的心态也慢慢变得乐观。家里没人并不等同于失踪，如果他们全家只是去医院了呢？盖佐祖母的病不是一两年了，以往一般请治疗师上门，但这次说是发作得急……对，准是这样，他们不能把老人家独自丢在病房里。她会康复的，一定会……  
莱诺拉一边推测着各种可能性，一边把最后一点土豆快速地塞进嘴里，险些噎住，不得不又喝下许多清水。腹中垫了些温热，浓重的困倦便袭上来。她今天跑了太多路、胡思乱想了太多念头了。她支撑着站起来，双腿酸麻，跌跌撞撞走不了直线，伸手一扶门框，指尖水泡激起疼痛又把她昏胀的脑袋刺清醒了。莱诺拉强打精神，熟门熟路地去药柜里翻找除烫伤药膏——她来盖佐家造访总免不了要出些大大小小的状况——抹上，虚弱地对自己笑了笑。今晚不可能再赶路了，她推开盖佐卧室的房门，这里和他的宿舍一样，干净简洁，床单上没有一丝褶皱。  
莱诺拉放任自己跌进床铺，将一切杂念抛却。不一会儿她就睡熟了，枕着迫切的愿望：  
说不定，明天早上盖佐就会在床边等她醒来，握着她的手无奈地微笑摇头，说她怎么又任性了。


	86. Chapter 86

水杯被粗暴地推到面前，溅出一小片沾湿了盖佐的衣襟。他虚弱地抬起头，望着费克特。  
“水而已，”军官轻笑，“现在才给你下毒岂不白费了我花的力气？”  
盖佐没有说话，手指颤抖着将水杯送到嘴边，抿了一口，清水冲淡了些口腔中的酸苦。他有许多个小时没吃东西了，又吐了两回。  
“你晕火车？”费克特双肘支在膝盖上，倾身打量他，好奇胜过关心。  
“坐不习惯。”盖佐目光低垂。  
“有趣、有趣。”他用恼人的调子说，“果然耳听为虚，眼见为实。我总以为巫师异于常人。”  
他首次说出“巫师”一词，盖佐耳尖一颤。  
“巫师只是普通人。”他挤出苍白的笑容。  
“普通人，哈。”费克特重复道，“但不要期待我就此掉以轻心。”  
盖佐不答话，闭上眼睛深深呼吸，努力压下喉头经酸液烧蚀的灼涩感;但他想到莱诺拉近日体肤所受，胃里又猛地一沉。  
他被带到主帐里，同费克特事先承诺的那样，他暂时还没有露出狰狞的面目。赖以防身的魔杖被收缴了，盖佐自嘲。他深知即使退一万步、自己还持有魔杖，他也断然没法从这戒备森严的军营中脱身，更何况——  
“我的家人呢？”少年睁开眼，目光吃力但坚定，“我不会反抗你。”  
“沉住气，年轻人，”费克特享受着站在高处操纵的快意，“你会见到——什么事？”  
他们被一个小跑进营帐的士兵打断了。士兵在费克特耳边说了几句，退到一边。  
“你那位未婚妻对你还真是痴心一片啊。”将军听毕点了点头，轻巧地说。  
少年人闻言立即抬起头，双眉紧锁，神色严峻。  
“她怎么了？”  
“没怎么，”费克特似笑非笑，“总之我的人没把她怎么样。”  
“告诉我。”盖佐痛苦地移开目光。  
“好吧，她在房子外面候了大半天——我就说该早些撤退，不是吗——不过，就这个年纪的姑娘而言，她算谨慎，也没有接外人递的食物。后来，她就走了。”  
盖佐长长地叹了一口。  
“你的实际目的是她。”他缓缓地说。  
“什么？”费克特装作没听清。  
“你所做的只是为了把我从她身边支开。”盖佐平静道。  
“太过聪明并不总是件好事。”  
“我的家人在哪里？”  
视线相接，短暂的沉默。  
“带他去。”费克特吩咐手下，又耳语了句“别让他们见面”。  
十几分钟后，士兵们看押着他回来。少年低垂着头，浑身微抖，嘴唇发颤。他看到父母被归为俘虏之流，父亲握惯羽毛笔的手如今却终日疲于筑建防御工事，忍受粗暴的工头呼来喝去；母亲在伙房帮工，虽不用受日晒风吹之苦，但也肉眼可见地憔悴苍老了。他们不能使用魔法。  
“他们……是你的人民。”盖佐咬牙道。  
“企图偷奸耍滑的人民。”费克特轻描淡写地说。  
盖佐捏起拳头，但很快又松开。  
“那既然，”盖佐吃力地望向费克特，“既然我已经来了，你放了他们。”  
“放了他们？不，”费克特乐得品尝他被迫压抑的愤怒和震惊，“交换。”  
“交换？”  
“用新的战俘。”  
“多少？”  
“那座城。”费克特指向东边。那正是他率领队伍驻扎此处的目的。  
“一座城？”盖佐惊道。  
“怎么，他们不值这个数吗？”费克特故意说，“巫师的血在你看来应该很贵重才是。”  
盖佐静默了一会儿。  
“那我妹妹呢？”他冷冷地问，“还有祖母？你的人告诉我她们在一座磨坊中静养，但我没能亲眼见到。”  
“噢，那个小姑娘。”费克特终于起身，来回踱步，“不，让她见人不是个好主意……”  
接着他讲到在街上围堵巴沙特母女时那场小骚乱，完全没顾及盖佐脸色愈加发白。  
“……至于老太太，我好心肠为她请了医生。”他一副盖佐还得对他感恩戴德的姿态。  
“候鸟。”盖佐却没来由地说。  
“麻烦明示？”费克特停下脚步，扬起眉毛盯着盖佐。  
“我在外面时看到一列侯鸟北归。”盖佐低叹，摇了摇头，“你不知道你正在做什么，费克特将军。”  
“但你知道？”将军声音变得不悦。  
“预言不是——”  
“一门精准的学科。”费克特不耐烦地接道，“很好，如果你的态度如此——”  
“——窥探后，凭人为就能改变的。”  
“这么说，”费克特眯起眼睛，狐疑又怀着些敬畏，“你确实‘看到’了东西。是什么？不要挑战我的耐心，巴沙特。”  
“你将会迎来一场胜利，三天后的突袭。”盖佐沉缓而令人信服地说。他望着费克特耳侧后方，将军觉得他的目光好像穿透了卡其色的帐篷布，注视着时间长河缓缓流动。接着，他眼角无端落下一滴清泪，却与目睹亲人遭受困苦无关。他面色出奇安然，好像那泪只是恰巧沾上石膏像的一滴雨。  
“好，很好。”费克特端详着他，感到不可思议。他信得过刚才带盖佐出去的部下，发动突袭的计划盖佐不可能得知。  
“但你要让我的家人团聚。”少年不容置疑地要求道，他完全褪去了情绪，尽管他依旧苍白，泪滴依旧垂在下颌。  
“先去看看住处吧，年轻人。”费克特拍拍他的肩膀，试图将话题含混过去，“你需要休息，然后告诉我你‘看到’的战斗细节，所有。对了，需要别的道具？水晶球？星图？某种茶叶？或者我可以想办法弄几本书给你——”  
“不用。”盖佐没动，“我需要一个承诺。”  
“我已经说得很明白了。”费克特不耐烦道。  
“请让，我的家人，在一起。”与其说提条件，盖佐更像在劝告，“否则我妹妹可能会，”他顿了顿，仰头直视费克特，“不太稳定。”  
“好吧，”费克特潦草应允，“三天后，如果真如你所说，他们可以住在一起。只有他们，不包括你。”  
“我不需要。我会在你的眼皮底下安分守己。”盖佐消极地说，“只是卡洛莱娜还很依赖母亲。”  
“而且放人要等到——”  
“攻城。”盖佐点了点头，伸出手。  
“怎么，非得那么正式？”费克特警觉。  
“我没法使用魔法。”盖佐诚实道，“或许我只是比较老派，握手让我信服，哪怕是一句谎言。”  
“你质疑我，小子？”费克特被他一激，立即伸手握住他，指间加了力道。  
“时间会验证一切。”与之相反，盖佐的手松垮垮的，“现在我累了。”  
“一小时后开作战会。带下去。”费克特示意士兵。  
“对了，”向外走了几步，少年又停步回头，“我需要纸笔。”  
“这个不难。”  
“还有，你应该有信使——我是指猫头鹰。”  
“你要给外面传消息？”费克特厉声道，“少得寸进尺！”  
“我需要定期让我的未婚妻收到我的消息，不然她会起疑。”盖佐苦笑，“你也看到她喜欢乱跑。我所有的信件都可以给你检查。”他在费克特还想反驳些什么前做出让步。  
将军没说话，挥手让他们退下去。  
盖佐被安排的住处狭小简易，但确如费克特所说，除了他的魔杖，做占卜常用的器材都有，一些是从他家中带来的，另一些不知来源。  
“请允许我单独休息一会儿。”他礼貌地对看守说，慢慢在窄床边坐下。逼仄的空间内刚只剩下他一人，盖佐便忍不住捂住心脏，大口但又不敢出声地剧烈呼吸。地面在旋转，一张张面孔、一句句质问冲击他，父亲弯曲的腰、母亲潦草的发，更不敢想象祖母和妹妹被拘押的磨坊……  
在鸟群图阵中他看到的不仅是战争，还有令他更加不安的东西。  
恍惚间他听到远远的、女孩的尖叫，又转为抽泣。  
“卡洛莱娜……”他喃喃念出妹妹的名字，一时泪流不止，他连累了他们，却无力保护，眼下与费克特周旋也只是暂时之计。他能感觉到费克特查出他逃服兵役绝非父亲的混淆咒出了问题，然而背后的隐情、作祟的人……  
莱诺拉。没错，还有莱诺拉。  
她模糊又孤独的、四处找寻的身影跃入脑海，盖佐不得不狠狠咬住食指才能避免发出动静惹来守卫。  
她一定要平安。


	87. Chapter 87

“有时候真的很想知道你的盲目乐观是打哪儿来的。”贝尔翻了个白眼，搅动着咖啡。  
“这不叫盲目乐观。”特洛伊好歹听懂了女友的讽刺，“你要想，那是格林德沃啊，制定计划还昭告天下不是她的风格。”  
“我知道！”贝尔抢道，又充满矛盾，“但她临走时的表现……”  
“相信我，过几天他俩就会手挽着手回来，宣布他们只是去度了个假。”  
“但你看布斯巴顿的重视程度，好像挺严重的？”  
“大概，正因为他们是布斯巴顿？”特洛伊故作高深，“他们什么事都大惊小怪。”  
“特洛伊！”  
“一个玩笑……嘿，索德林小姐？”他瞧见苏茜走进礼堂，探出身子挥了挥手。  
“早上好。”苏茜见状，与身旁的同学交代一句，便走过来。  
“那个，格林德沃——”特洛伊急切地表现出他确实在为贝尔的担忧上心。  
“莱诺拉一晚没回来。”苏茜轻蹙眉头，回答了他未说完的疑问。  
特洛伊和贝尔对视一眼。  
“不过我猜，”特洛伊慢慢地说，想溶解微微凝固的空气，“她在布斯巴顿不至于没玩过失踪吧？”  
“话虽如此，毕竟这儿人生地不熟，她的身份又……夫人大概会向你们校长反映情况。”苏茜说着望向教师席，果然，不常出现的布斯巴顿校长大驾光临，正与德姆斯特朗校长交谈。  
“我们校长！”特洛伊夸张道，“他才不在乎学生呢，除非出了人命——”  
他的话被贝尔蒙掐大腿打断，为了维持风度只得咬着嘴唇呜咽，不敢大声呼喊，而苏茜一脸吓坏了的表情。  
“呃，抱歉，苏茜。”贝尔勉强赔笑，假装轻松道，“我们猜测她或许和盖佐在一块儿……他有事离校了。”  
“难怪没见到他。”苏茜点点头，“他们结伴的话，那就没什么可担心——”  
一句未完，她说不下去了。礼堂入口初吸引了她的注意力。  
贝尔顺势望去，轻轻“噢”了一声。  
莱诺拉失踪了一整晚，此时现身无疑比平时更惹人注意，只不过涌向她的目光并不都是友好的，尽管她面色如纸、憔悴得吓人，裹在旅行斗篷中的身体仿佛一夜之间瘦了一圈。  
“格林德沃！”一小群布斯巴顿间起了骚动，“这会儿你知道回来了？”  
“出去逛逛，不行吗？”莱诺拉虽然虚弱，嘴上一如往常的不饶人。  
“逛逛？在这种时候夜不归宿！”  
不大不小的骚动聚拢了礼堂内为数不多假期留校的师生的目光，两位正在谈话的校长也看了过来。  
“哈，我看你巴不得我有个三长两短，那样说不定你就能当上替补了！”莱诺拉嘲讽道。  
“你——”  
“跟她置什么气？她和咱们可不一样，人是过夫妻生活去了，能耐得不得了啊！”  
莱诺拉闻言双唇一抿，没再理会，气势汹汹地找了一处两侧无人的空座位坐下。桌上自动摆出食物，她头也不抬，狼吞虎咽起来。  
糟糕，三人心说。  
“盖佐呢？”贝尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“他们吵架了？”特洛伊吐了吐舌头说，“不过就算如此，借他十个胆子，盖佐也不敢——他是没法——放她一个人回来，除非——”  
“莱诺拉没能找到他……”苏茜喃喃道。  
莱诺拉紧绷着脸，狠命划拉着餐刀，盘底咯咯作响。然而她手指又发颤不稳，食物切得歪歪扭扭。一股无名火燃起，她索性将刀子一丢。这时，余光里几个身影靠近。  
“干什么？”她愈发恼怒，喉咙里低低滚动着，猛地抬头，“哦，是你们几个。”但她立即又移开目光，明摆着让他们“请勿靠近”。  
“莱诺拉，和我们说说，不管发生——”三人面面相觑，贝尔试探地问。  
“没什么可说的。”莱诺拉盯着桌面上的一个点。  
“我们只是想帮忙，任何我们能做的。”苏茜在她身边坐下，柔声说，拉住她的手。莱诺拉没有躲闪，但也没有回握她。  
“用不着。”她冷冷道。  
特洛伊和贝尔交换了一个“盖佐在就好了”的眼神。就这几个月的观察来看，盖佐在莱诺拉闹情绪时通常冷处理，或者当什么都没发生一般谈笑如常，过一会儿她可能自己就忘了生气的缘由；问题在于，他们都不是盖佐，况且盖佐正是她此番出走又孤身返回的原因、是一切矛盾的核心。  
苏茜还在不厌其烦地说好话、安慰莱诺拉，试图降低她的心理防线，把憋闷释放出来好歹会舒坦些，然后才有可能对症下药；然而莱诺拉将自己封闭得如铁桶一般，只进不出，不论是早饭还是劝解。  
“……好吧，如果你需要时间。”苏茜最终看向贝尔摇了摇头，后者则充满感激和敬佩地回望她。她在那样密不透风的防备下还坚持了那么久，而自己仅是无意对上周围几双轻蔑眼神、听到不甚明朗的几句嘲讽便浑身不自在。她小心地越过特洛伊肩膀，看到远处同样独自坐着的伊丽莎白并没继续关注莱诺拉惹出的动静，莫名悄悄松了口气。  
“我们也先别干着急，”苏茜从长凳里跨出来，小声宽慰他们，“不如等等——”她突然停住，显得略略吃惊，接着行了个简礼，“夫人。”  
贝尔和特洛伊回头，见身后正是布斯巴顿校长，连忙退到两边。莱诺拉手上稍停，但没有回头。苏茜想帮着辩解几句，被夫人扬手制止。  
“我来就好。” 年长者令人信服地说。她维持了作为校长的风度，只远远观察着，料定学生间不会起大冲突，便心平气和地用完早餐才来处理。她轻轻按上莱诺拉的肩膀：“莱诺拉，来我的套房一趟。”  
少女没动，嘴里碎碎地咀嚼着。过了一会儿，她意识到如果自己不回应，身侧这四人就会一直这样站着，而 周遭谴责的目光越积越毒辣，好像这世界上谁都有资格来批判她的一举一动。  
“知道了。”末了，莱诺拉喑哑地答道，拿餐巾抹了嘴，撑起身体大步往外走去。

“请你明白，在距最后一个项目开始仅剩一个多月时，勇士没有知会任何人而无故失踪，这件事的性质远重于一般校内小打小闹的恶作剧。”校长坐在桌子后面，交叉手指，面前的茶杯上方氤氲着淡青色的水汽。  
“现在是复活节假期，不是吗？如果德姆斯特朗的学生可以自由出入——”  
“但你仍属于布斯巴顿，”校长提醒道，“莱诺拉，任性要有个限度。”  
“‘属于’？”莱诺拉冷哼，“我不是一件物品。”  
“那么对你的家人来说呢？”  
“您怎么知道我不是去找我的家人呢？”莱诺拉反问。  
“很好，昨晚我已向你父亲去了信确认。”  
“……您口口声声说为了我考虑，”莱诺拉听到校长提父亲，抑制不住攥紧拳头， “无非只是急着想转嫁责任！”  
“你错了，你的安危牵动着不论是校方还是家庭，而且他们有权了解你的状况。”夫人淡淡地说。  
“安危！”莱诺拉双拳重重砸向桌子，茶杯震起，与瓷碟相撞发出不安的磕碰声，“我的未婚夫，盖佐！他才是真的不知所踪！我找遍了他家、跑了几十条街……我等了一整夜！为什么没有人想过他的安危？”她终于一股脑儿发泄出来，声音高亢又微微颤抖。  
“正如我所说，”校长静静地等她发作完，沉声道，“我只能也只会为布斯巴顿的学生负责。”  
“虚伪。”莱诺拉尖刻地说。  
“那为什么不寻求帮助呢？”校长望着她。  
莱诺拉短暂地顿了顿。  
“我信不过，”她冷冷地，“也不需要。”  
“莱诺拉，求助并不等于软弱。”校长语重心长道。  
“那刚才您和尊敬的德姆斯特朗校长一定探讨了许多‘拯救’问题学生的妙法吧？或者有幸知悉了本校所有离校生的去向？那样的话再好不过了，请您不吝告知，我的未婚夫现况如何？”  
“早先我并不知道你离开的缘由。”校长叹了一口。  
“好极了，”莱诺拉夸张地点头，“我想我在您这里已经耽误够了时间。”  
她转身就走，在盛怒中出奇地理清了条思路。她确实没想到家人，若不是校长提了的话。她决定现在就给路易写信，拜托他帮忙打探巴沙特家的情况，哥哥总是会依着她的。莱诺拉疾步快行，发誓不论夫人训斥还是劝解都不再顶回去徒然浪费时间，一心打着腹稿、怎样将事态描述得更严重些让路易一刻不要耽搁。她没听到夫人再说什么，又或许只是沉浸在自我中没注意周遭。  
她也同样没察觉到背后射来一道咒语。


	88. Chapter 88

回信来得比她想象中快。莱诺拉远远瞥到一群飞进礼堂的猫头鹰中衔着印有格林德沃家族纹样火漆的信封的那只，便急不可耐地起身伸手去够，生生连信带着鸟儿拽下几寸。猫头鹰不满地啄了啄她的手背。  
“莱诺拉，不管你现在身处何地，立即回到德姆斯特朗去！”父亲在信末言辞专断地命令道。莱诺拉反复读了几遍，信中不见路易只言片语，灰心将羊皮纸撇到一边。他总是不听不顾女儿的诉求，最好她变成一只温顺听话、按部就班的花瓶。他为自己的继承人挑选的妻子就是这样一位，莱诺拉狠狠地想着，在父亲看来，她不配拥有处置生活的自由，甚至连情绪都不该显露；然而他越是打压，她心中那株叛逆的藤蔓反而越长越盛。她已经成年了，再熬过几个月离开学校，天高海阔，她必要完全挣脱他家长姿态的束缚。  
莱诺拉又瞥了眼信封，看到上面只写着她的名字，而没有地址，忽地心头明朗。或许这只是给夫人“告状”的回信，之后路易才了解她跑去布达佩斯的原因；猫头鹰是种十分聪明的动物，它们总是能准确找到收信人、完成使命，哪怕寄信人都不清楚对方的位置。她可以给盖佐写信！莱诺拉懊丧地责怪自己早先居然没想到这一点。  
“噢，你也没什么耐性，不是吗？”莱诺拉本想征用家里来的猫头鹰为她跑腿，但这鸟儿或许是不满她刚才的粗暴态度，已经扑棱棱地飞走了。莱诺拉冲着那缩小的身影抱怨道，摇摇头。她只好一会儿再去跑一趟德姆斯特朗的猫头鹰塔楼了。特洛伊和贝尔他们总是隔开一点距离小心翼翼地观察她。莱诺拉相信如果她拜托帮忙送信，他们一定不会拒绝——她甚至能想象到他俩脸上因为她终于肯开口而如释重负的表情——然而她宁愿亲力亲为。几天来她东奔西走，又和一波又一波人费口舌，莱诺拉身上倦怠得厉害；现在新的希望燃起，她必须振作精神。  
莱诺拉回到住处，关上房门——不知是否错觉，自她回校，好像走到哪里都有两三个布斯巴顿的同学盯着她，尽管他们大多数并不屑与她保持表面礼貌——隔绝打扰，找出空白羊皮纸正要落笔，叩叩轻响，又一只猫头鹰在敲她的窗。它的爪子攥着一个束得紧紧的纸卷，而路易从来都用信封。会是谁？莱诺拉皱皱眉打开窗子，猫头鹰非常绅士地停上窗台，伸出脚爪待莱诺拉取下字条，仍静静地候着。她展开信，熟悉而温暖的字迹映入眼帘激得她心头一颤，几乎落下泪来；但细看内容，她不禁扼腕。

亲爱的莱诺拉，

再次为我的突然离开致歉，若无万分紧急，非我本意。  
祖母急病，请了治疗师上门，经诊恐时日无多。家中不甚敞阔通透，街市又纷繁嘈杂，不宜老人休养，故全家暂搬南边湖区小住。我理应尽心服侍左右，寸步不离，伴她安度最后的时光。此处温润宜人，暖阳充沛，勿忘我开得比往年庄园的盛花期更早，美且幽静。希望来年能带你来看看。  
我已向祖母转达你的关切和问候，请安心留在学校，务必照顾好自己。

爱意与思念，  
盖佐

莱诺拉咬紧嘴唇，不发一语，木木地盯着那信，视线却又无法聚焦。猫头鹰转动灵活的脖子，目不转睛地打量她，轻鸣一声，才将她唤回神来。事情依然急转直下得过于蹊跷，莱诺拉却未能理直气壮地反驳否认，也无暇深究巴沙特先生是否提过他们在南部有一间湖边小屋。她什么都感觉不到，心里空荡荡的，好像被投到一片黑暗的虚空，摸不到方向。半晌，她才提起沉重的羽毛笔，无力地写些安慰的话，写到半句又生气地划花。她从来不善于担任呵护安抚的角色，甚至“照顾好自己”都不能总是做到。又废掉几张羊皮纸，莱诺拉重重向后一靠，不慎踢到墙角，随即钻心的疼痛从脚尖蔓延，她抓着扶手硬是不吭声。她忽然意识到，她擅长的竟只是在受到伤害后忍痛罢了。

战斗如同盖佐预测的那样顺利告捷，费克特狠狠挫败了敌军，还切断了他们的补给路线。营地里，士兵们兴高采烈地在篝火边举着酒杯庆贺他们的胜利。  
“开心点，功臣！”费克特拍盖佐的肩膀，豪放大笑，“别一副憋屈模样，不知道的还以为你是个被羞辱的俘虏呢！”  
周围人都跟着笑。盖佐执意不换军服，费克特也没强制他，只是染上泥尘的衬衣在一片制服中分外扎眼。加之几日来他睡眠不稳，眼圈渐浓，唇上和下巴未刮的胡茬泛起微青，显得他根本不像胜方的一员。  
“我和俘虏并无区别，将军。”盖佐轻声道。  
众人的喧闹戛然而止，他们全部望向费克特。费克特眯了眯眼，然后夸张地拿酒杯去碰盖佐手上的，两杯酒都洒出了些。  
“胡扯，喝酒！”他举杯大声向人群吆喝着。  
“喝酒！”士兵们吼道，纷纷一饮而尽。  
盖佐依然没动。  
“怎么？”对面一人不满道，盯着盖佐。  
“怕是不会喝吧！一看就是个读书人。”另一个大胡子士兵粗犷地笑道，同时拿眼神瞟费克特。  
“说到这还真是，”负责监视盖佐的看守说道，“咱们这位参谋啊，那叫一个用情深切，他给未婚妻写的信哟——”  
盖佐突然端起酒杯，一仰头悉数饮尽。  
“他喝了！”  
“哎唷！”  
他们起哄道，却看到盖佐并不像头次喝烈酒的人那样咳嗽气喘、尽出洋相；他连眉头都没皱一皱。  
“小子，能喝？”费克特注视少年。  
盖佐沉默。喝酒在德姆斯特朗算是基本生存技能——和为数不多的娱乐活动——而莱诺拉又是位社交场爱好者，各种舞会酒会他自然要奉陪到底的。  
“早说啊，继续喝！”有人不由分说又将他的杯中倒满了酒。  
盖佐却站了起来。  
“我想回去休息了。”他礼貌地说，就要转身。  
“站住。”费克特威严道，“还早得很，休息？”  
“或许我确实不胜酒力吧。”盖佐迎向他微笑。  
“撒谎，你就是不识抬举！”人群又一次噤声，费克特也站起来，“你有什么不满足？你提的条件我都应允，你父母不必再劳作，你甚至可以通信。看看这里，”他指着周遭一圈，“他们哪一个没有家、没有爱人？你要懂得感恩！”  
“对啊！”  
“这家伙真狂！”  
士兵们义愤填膺。  
“感恩？”盖佐直面费克特，“战争是种赐予？”  
“跟着将军，胜利了我们都能分到好处！”手下抢着说。  
“怎么样？”费克特挑战地说。  
“你确实有一支还算忠实的队伍，”盖佐点点头，“但这些人的命，你付得起吗？”  
“你什么意思？”费克特眼神一动。  
“没什么，权当我醉了说胡话吧。”盖佐浅勾嘴角，摆了摆手，走出圈子。  
“哎，你！”底下有人抗议。  
“算了。”费克特按手制止，又指向看守，“你，去盯着。”  
过一阵子，庆功宴走向尾声，人们慢慢散去，看守回来汇报。  
“怎么样，他回去做了什么？”  
“确实没有立即休息，精神还好得很呢。”  
“哼。”费克特轻蔑道。  
“倒也没异常举动，老样子，就一直看那些书。”  
“知道了，下去吧。”费克特打发士兵离开。  
帐篷中，盖佐盘腿坐在床上，腿间摊着一本有些年头的魔法书，虽然上面的记载大都需要魔杖来实现，他仍然认真地读着，或者强迫自己阅读。  
完全的入神才能勉强使他从困苦和焦灼中稍稍舒解一些。  
给莱诺拉的去信并非完全编造，他预见到祖母撑不了多久了。


	89. Chapter 89

很快到了假期的最后一天，学生们喜忧参半：喜的是暂别的友人重聚，得以交换见闻；忧的则是学年末就像加了速般逼近，尤其是七年级，他们没法再对考试和毕业论文视而不见。  
“我要疯了！”特洛伊一边哀嚎一边搓着头皮，惊异于悠闲时光溜走之快，而面前书籍、笔记堆积如山，“现在配增智剂还来得及吗？”  
“要配就请自便吧，炮制方法魔药书上都写着。”贝尔不留情面地说，“我有的要忙呢！”  
“别啊！”特洛伊请求道，“除非你愿意看到我毒死自己——”  
“我倒觉得你的魔药造诣还没那么高深，”贝尔看透一切似的，“我至多受累用漂浮咒把你运去医院，就算仁至义尽了。”  
“好——贝——尔——好吧。”特洛伊拖长调子恳求坚若磐石的女友几秒后放弃了，托着腮趴在书堆上，瞄向斜前方几个座位外的莱诺拉，“哎，有的人就好咯，什么考试、论文，统统再见！我怎么就不是个勇士——”  
“嘘！”贝尔轻声喝道。  
“对不起，开个玩笑。”特洛伊嚅嗫。  
“她有别的烦恼。”贝尔小心翼翼地。  
“但盖佐不是又写信给她——”特洛伊遭到一个白眼，迷惑不解，“呃，哪里又有问题？”  
“特洛伊啊。”贝尔深深吸一口气，摇了摇头。  
莱诺拉此时起身，两人暂停眼神交流，紧张地望着她。  
“我出去走走，里面闷得慌。”莱诺拉走过来故作轻松，见他俩欲言又止，又补了一句，“我不离校，行了吧？”  
“莱诺拉，你……还好吗？”贝尔试探道。  
“好，怎么不好？”莱诺拉反问。  
“没什么……那，”贝尔连忙辩解，没话找话，越说越轻，“那你留神——”说着她脸不由红了，莱诺拉必定会回她“我又不是小孩子”之类的话。  
“知道了。”莱诺拉却轻快地说，随即转头离开。  
“刚才教训我不还一套一套的？”等她消失在门后，特洛伊揶揄贝尔道。  
然后他大腿上挨了狠狠一拧。

无休止的疲倦和恶心感追随着莱诺拉，与此同时路易却好像忽视了她，迟迟不见来信。场地上，不少学生三三两两地、趁着最后一个闲暇的午后在户外漫步，也有不少刚返校的往城堡方向回去，莱诺拉却无心闲逛。她匆匆穿行，大口呼吸融雪季节清冷的空气，将跃跃欲试的酸涌强咽下去。路易是知悉了盖佐的情况（包括他已向她述明离开的缘由），所以认为不必再写信给她？还是老格林德沃从中阻挠，成心要惩罚她前些天的出走？可路易不至于连寄信的自由都——  
胡思乱想间，莱诺拉已走近布斯巴顿马车，马车后面远远的一片黑色山林，正是一个月后争霸赛最终项目的场地。她眯起眼捏了捏拳，果断转身又裹紧披肩。屋内无事可做，她又不愿盯着地图发呆——那张纸本身就没留下多少线索——或者练习早就烂熟于心的格斗咒语，春分过去后越来越长的白天只徒增焦虑。事实上，夜里她也时常惊醒。  
莱诺拉盯着地面没走几步，余光中迎面走来一个黑影。她此刻不想与任何人打照面，仍低着头预备侧身避开——  
“莱诺拉！”对方显出惊喜，拉起她一只手，“回来见到的第一个人竟是你，我太高兴了。”  
莱诺拉猛一抬头，在莱斯特兰奇俯身施吻手礼之前迅速把手抽开，好像碰到了什么滚烫的东西。莱斯特兰奇右手停在半空，迟疑片刻，又理解地笑了。  
“才几天不见，你好像瘦了。”他站直身体，左右打量，不无关切。  
他为什么会到这里来？莱诺拉双眉紧蹙，对他带有不明目的的问候视而不见。她瞥到莱斯特兰奇身后的霍格沃茨营地，略略有了猜想。  
“你的女友在图书馆。”她冷淡道，就要从他身旁越过。然而莱斯特兰奇向同一侧跨了半步。  
“利兹？不，她在城堡那很好，也不怕多等这一会儿。”他轻笑，听上去心情极好，“倒是你，”他偏头细细凝视莱诺拉，颇带同情，“巴沙特怎么没陪着你？太不上心了。”  
她瞪着他，在他提到盖佐时莫名心惊，手指不自觉捏住袍子。  
“我很忙。”她撇下一句跑开了，不愿分辨身后是莱斯特兰奇的轻笑还是仅仅风声。  
莱斯特兰奇望了她的背影一会儿，慵懒地摇摇头，然后走向霍格沃茨帐篷，掀开门帘进去。  
谢菲尔德·马尔福见到他立即站了起来。  
“塞巴斯。”  
“紧张什么？”莱斯特兰奇随意解开旅行斗篷，抛在一边，“不过是来串个门，要杯茶喝。”  
马尔福闻言向克拉布使了个眼色，大块头会意起身，几近蛮横地轰走了客厅里另两个赫奇帕奇女生。她们不满地小声嘀咕，瞪着克拉布又瞄了马尔福和莱斯特兰奇几眼，但最终还是离开了。  
“弄到了吗？”莱斯特兰奇慢条斯理地倒着茶水。  
“嗯。”马尔福左右张望，克拉布老老实实地守在宿舍通道口。他从袖子里摸出一卷羊皮纸，点在桌面上移到莱斯特兰奇面前，后者不动声色地收下了。  
“没发现吧？”  
马尔福摇了摇头。  
“‘物归原处’，这咒语确实好用。”浅金色头发的男生说，“隆巴顿居然就随便把它留在宿舍里，飞来咒一下子就召来了。这份是复制的，你要不要检查——”  
“你办事我放心。”莱斯特兰奇打断他。  
“也不知道怎么居然是这家伙当上勇士，”马尔福转而发起牢骚，“他好像对比赛也没多上心，成天帮着布斯巴顿那丫头忙功课上的事。”  
“布斯巴顿？”莱斯特兰奇微微皱眉。  
“噢，索德林。”马尔福反应了一下，想起表哥的顾虑。  
莱斯特兰奇立刻失掉了兴趣。  
“但你别忘了，隆巴顿现在确实处于领先。”  
“……对不起。”马尔福窘迫道，苍白的尖脸上泛起粉红。  
“没关系，”莱斯特兰奇体谅地拍拍他，“比赛嘛，玩玩而已。”  
“你那边很顺利？”马尔福评估着他的语气和表情。  
“还不赖吧。”莱斯特兰奇轻松地耸耸肩，“她怎么样？”  
他直直望着马尔福，于是马尔福明确地辨出“她”之所指。  
“独来独往，脾气好像更坏了。对了，她中间跑出去一趟，闹了好大一出动静呢。”  
“可怜的女孩儿！”莱斯特兰奇笑着摇摇头，似乎对所闻并不惊讶，“我刚在门口正好见了一面，憔悴得很呐！”  
“那你还问。”马尔福说。  
“别那么介怀，我亲爱的表弟。”莱斯特兰奇笑得更开了，终于问起女友，“那么，伊丽莎白呢？”  
“没见出门。拉文克劳嘛，图书馆里一坐能坐一整天。”  
“倒是省心。”莱斯特兰奇点头评价道。  
“但你不喜欢省心的。”马尔福略略尖刻地说，好像还在为莱斯特兰奇刚才的明知故问不悦。  
“是啊，”莱斯特兰奇站起来，走到窗边，望着场地上零星走过的人影，“太平淡的日子有什么意思呢？”  
空旷的户外，延长的天光还未能真正驱走冬寒。莱诺拉守在风中，目光牢牢抓捕着一个个返校人的脸，焦急地寻找那双熟悉的眼睛。盖佐未提归期，但万一呢，万一他说服了家人、或者他们认为他需要先完成学业、又或者祖母奇迹般地渐渐开始康复了呢？她搓着手，不住点着双脚取暖，竟过了许久才迟钝地想起自己作为女巫的本事。  
她麻利脱下手套，在手心变出一捧蓝火。火焰欢跳着，像一颗小小的心脏，温暖安抚着她。她笑了，从火里她看到希望、得到短暂安宁。  
时间一分一秒过去，夜幕终究降临。  
奇迹没有发生。


	90. Chapter 90

伊丽莎白娴熟地褪下外衣坐到床边，开始解耳环。莱斯特兰奇捏住她的下巴使她仰视自己。  
“你倒像这里的主人了。”他深深望进她的眼睛。  
“哪里。”伊丽莎白不卑不亢地微笑道，柔顺地垂下双手，“只是你终于回来了。”  
她的脸颊微微泛红，眼波流转，煞是惹人怜爱。  
“这些天过得怎么样？”他却没有进一步动作，不温不火地问，目光冷淡。  
“还行。”伊丽莎白笼统地答，片刻沉默，看来莱斯特兰奇对此并不满意，她便接着说，“我还好，但是萨曼莎几乎每晚都做噩梦惊醒，我只好陪她、安慰她。不过，每到临近考试——尤其今年要毕业——她都是这样。”  
她泰然自若，丝毫不怕莱斯特兰奇审视。说来奇怪，自从给盖佐通风报信后，她内心莫名安定下来，做什么都得心应手，从未出岔。她看到莱斯特兰奇眼神微微向她颈间游移，项链如初，于是眉目间的刺探消减几分，她便知道他信服了自己的说辞。  
况且她说的确实也是实话。萨曼莎倾吐忧虑不假，陪伴安抚也是真，只不过不在她夜梦惊起的即刻。她与塞尔温共度了许多个夜晚。  
“卡梅伦呢？”莱斯特兰奇松开伊丽莎白的下巴，瞥向塞尔温过分整洁的床铺。晚宴时分，一向视自己为莱斯特兰奇团伙核心的塞尔温破天荒没有上赶着坐到他旁边，席间寡言少语，吃完饭后更是不知所踪。  
“我不知道。”伊丽莎白真诚地说，“如果你希望他——”  
“不，”莱斯特兰奇打断，抚上她的脸，“你在就很好。”

“开什么玩笑！”次日早餐桌边，特洛伊气愤地嚷道。  
“是校长的意思，罗齐尔。”卡卡洛夫幸灾乐祸地奸笑，扫了眼远远走来的贝尔，便没再纠缠，转身走了。  
“那家伙怎么惹你了？”贝尔撂下书包问。  
“塞尔温要搬来我的宿舍！”特洛伊抱怨，“真是怕什么来什么。”  
“什么？”贝尔惊讶，“那盖佐——”  
“‘请了长假。’卡卡洛夫说的。”  
“长假……”贝尔话音一沉  
“还说莱斯特兰奇要专心准备决赛，需要单人宿舍保证休息。”特洛伊嘲讽地哼一声，“拉倒吧，明明就是嫌塞尔温杵在那儿碍着他们办事——”他说着，眯起眼睛朝莱斯特兰奇和伊丽莎白看去。假期结束，他们竟成了勇士之中人前最亲密的一对爱侣——盖佐不在，而布兰登和苏茜不会每顿饭都黏在一起。  
“特洛伊。”贝尔拉拉他。  
“——怎么？早就不是秘密了。”  
“咳，莱诺拉。”贝尔清了清嗓，越过特洛伊的肩膀打招呼。  
“啊，哦，格林德沃……”特洛伊猛地回头，先前的愤愤不平一下子蔫了。  
“请了长假，然后呢？”莱诺拉面无表情地说，挑起一边眉毛。  
虽知道她没理由没听见他后边的牢骚，特洛伊暗叫倒霉，但还是老老实实将卡卡洛夫如何狐假虎威地通知他今晚起塞尔温要搬来盖佐的床铺一五一十又说了一遍。出乎他的意料，莱诺拉并没有表现出感同身受，甚至过分冷淡了。  
“宿舍而已，让他住一阵又不会怎么样。”  
“话是这么说……好吧。”  
“但是我不想让他碰盖佐的东西。”莱诺拉接着说，亮明她的真实目的，“我来接管，你没意见吧？中午我去拿。”她将手一摊，分明没给他留“有意见”的余地。  
“我算是看明白啦！”特洛伊叫道，“你就是只向着盖佐！”  
“难道还向着你不成？”贝尔帮腔。  
“好好，我没意见。”特洛伊伸手做投降状，“但恐怕你拿不走，盖佐的东西都自动锁起来了。”  
“上锁？”莱诺拉皱起眉头。  
“对，衣服、鞋、课本还有杂七杂八的，统统锁进他的行李箱里了——用咒语锁的，还定在原地——除了——”特洛伊刚想到盖佐的论文还留在外面请他帮忙上交呢，忽记起盖佐嘱托他勿将此事告诉莱诺拉，一下顿住。  
“除了？”莱诺拉表情更凝重了。  
“什么呀！”贝尔急切地说。  
“除了，呃，”特洛伊绞尽脑汁搪塞，没话找话地，“宿舍里的床单被子，还有他离开时身上带走的那些……”  
女孩们的神情显然在责备他不合时宜的“玩笑”，但好在她们没有继续追问。  
“你要是不信可以过来看，”特洛伊信誓旦旦地说，“反正我也不配拥有隐私——”  
“算了，就留着吧。”莱诺拉扬手，谈话的兴趣已到尽头，“课上见。”说着她便要离开。  
“等等，你还去上黑魔法起源？”特洛伊冲她的背影喊。他一直以为她旁听那堂课是因为盖佐在。  
贝尔问的则是：“不吃点东西吗，莱诺拉？”  
“在马车上吃过了。”莱诺拉停住脚步，说的不尽然是实话。今早她吐得厉害，只灌了一大杯柠檬水，别的什么都吃不下。她又回头看特洛伊：“怎么，我大发慈悲帮你去跟你那新室友约法三章，不谢谢我？”  
“可别在教室里打起来……”特洛伊嘟哝，想起访团初来时莱诺拉在那课堂上为他们出头，那时她还不是勇士，伪装成一个男生……  
莱诺拉走开了，特洛伊继续他的早餐。贝尔却迟迟未动餐具。  
“贝尔？”特洛伊试探道，“不舒服？”  
“不是我。”贝尔摇摇头，“莱诺拉。”  
“有吗？”特洛伊思索着，“她还能说俏皮话——”  
“就是那样才不对头……”贝尔像在自言自语，盯着餐盘，“她太冷静了。”  
特洛伊不知该说什么，只默默地做了最不容易出错的事情，把混合着干果片的燕麦往贝尔面前推了推。  
“算了，”过了一会儿，贝尔拉住特洛伊望着他，“总之别跟塞尔温起冲突，好吗？否则还给他们落把柄。”  
“我什么时候主动挑过事？”特洛伊说，见贝尔眼神认真，连忙保证，“好，最多就忍两个月，好几年不都过来了？”  
“不过，”贝尔又想到了点别的，“塞尔温怎么不自己来说要搬宿舍的事？他不是一向喜欢耀武扬威的吗？”  
“这么一说还真是。”特洛伊后知后觉，“可谁知道呢，说不定今晚他还要反咬一口、嫌这嫌那，好像他大驾光临，我还得千恩万谢似的……”  
然而他想错了。塞尔温没有在课堂借机找他或别人麻烦，走在路上也不见他欺辱威吓低年级，那是他平时做惯了的。就连到了夜里，特洛伊故意磨到很晚才回宿舍，以期塞尔温已经睡着、他们可以将碰面次数降到最低，却见塞尔温呆呆坐在床上，目光发直。  
特洛伊下意识僵了僵。塞尔温看他一眼，却没有进一步动作，话也懒怠说一句，又移开目光沉浸回他自己——长久以来特洛伊怀疑他是否真的能独立思考——的世界中去了。  
特洛伊蹑手蹑脚地自顾洗漱，镜中的自己看上去很困惑。塞尔温好像突然转了性子，他变得寡言少语，不再热衷于展示力量使人屈服。难道盖佐的床带有某种使性格趋同的魔法？他也总是长久冥思，只是不像塞尔温那么呆滞……  
浓重的困意袭来，特洛伊抹去脸上的水，决定暂时放下纠结。两人同处一室，全无交流确实怪怪的，但一截木头总比一个恶霸好得多。


	91. Chapter 91

“他这样多久了？”费克特问。  
“将近两个钟头。”手下汇报道。  
视线中，蒙灰的细雨帘下少年侧仰着头静立，望着天边的烟云或他们看不透的什么东西出神。雨水沿着他的脸颊汇聚到下颌，滴滴答答融进湿透的衬衣；睫毛已经布满水珠，他的双眼却几乎一眨不眨。  
费克特见状轻哼，带动黑色的胡髭抖了抖。  
“要不要拖回来？”手下略略犹豫，“一会儿的作战会议——”  
“让他去吧，毕竟家里刚死了人。”将军背过手转身向营帐走，“只要没什么异动，爱淋雨就淋着吧。”  
“是！”  
费克特得到的指令是困住盖佐，必要时拿家人牵制，时不时可以让他们受点苦，但暂时不要伤及性命。况且他本就极有兴趣近距离观察巫师。费克特自视极高，偏不信他们天生高“麻瓜”——从托付之人口中听到这个谑称前他就有所耳闻——一等。不曾料，巴沙特老夫人本就抱恙，加之路途颠簸、连日担惊受怕，竟没几天就西去了。战时当然不可能办高规格的葬礼——巴沙特一家又不是他请来的贵宾——遗体被草草掩埋，与别的战死士兵一道。许多铁锹同时往那如枯死眼眶的巨坑中填土，两柄长枪挡住了一家人和他们近在眼前却触不可及的长子。  
“哥哥！”小女孩恐惧又不解，染着哭腔。心碎的母亲紧紧将她揽到身边，捂住她的眼睛，而一旁的父亲低头缄默不言。  
不一会儿下起了雨。  
费克特一直观察盖佐，他平静的外表之下鲜少流露悲伤，不见这个年纪该有的血气，举手投足倒更像个与他父亲相仿的中年人。但雨开始落的时候，他抬起头，一直注视着天空，似乎地面上正发生的一切与他无关，就连女孩被带走一声及时被打住的哭喊“哥哥为什么不一起”也没有理会。费克特见过太多受到战争影响的年轻人，他们变得激进易怒，或者敏感消沉，但盖佐不同。起初他还乐得品尝少年因受制而无法反抗只能隐忍着的愤怒和痛苦，渐渐地，他发觉他不再刻意压抑情绪；他失去了情绪。他好像在通过一个水晶球旁观而不是亲历生活，费克特试图站在巫师、尤其是个预言者的角度分析他。他对魔法和施法者充满渴求和跃跃欲试的挑战，这也正是委托人最初找到他的原因之一。  
但他看不透盖佐。他不可能交还魔杖让他展现法术，预言这种仅凭口头传达的能力更难以考证，尽管盖佐目前所说都一一应验。然而他也曾直言“未来无法经窥探后人为改变”，如同费克特分不清他脸上仅是雨水还是混合着泪、他所望风云仅是因为出神还是另有玄机……少年安静的面庞和对他来说参悟不了的迷雾后的未来一样难以分辨，这使他心烦意乱。  
于是费克特索性暂时不去理会他，拂袖而去。他搜集来、连同家族流传下的几部魔法书之于他只是废纸，或者暂时是，但他有枪、有发号施令的权力，还有委托人的许诺。费克特自负地想着，脱下帽子背着手，冷峻地盯着沙盘。笑话，他征伐多年，岂会仅仅依托一个纸上谈兵的学生——  
盖佐走进了帐篷，几乎没发出响动。  
“你怎么——”他抬高声音掩饰一瞬间的惊慌。不知怎么，盖佐看上去有些奇怪，费克特一时说不上来。  
“汉斯刚刚通报过了。”盖佐瞥向帐篷口，守卫点了点头。  
或许刚才只是过于专注没听到，费克特为自己开解。  
“我以为你需要多一点时间。”他避开接触那对浅色的眼睛，沉声说。  
“为我的祖母吗？”盖佐轻叹，“人固有一死。不过，我已经花了时间寄托哀思。我没忘了会议。”  
说着，他走向沙盘，就要伸手去摆弄那些代表不同阵营的两色旗帜。  
“听你的口气，好像早就料到了这一天？”费克特打断他。  
“她原本身体状况就不好——”盖佐轻声解释，右手停在半空。  
“但你在这儿根本没见过她！”费克特捏住他的小臂。  
“——你们的医生也没法提供她需要的治疗。”他语气并无起伏，但费克特仍觉得“你们”一词听上去尤为刺耳。同时，手上的触感提醒了他不自然感的来源。  
“你的衣服干了！”费克特叫道，指着盖佐的鼻子。  
“我回去换过。”二人的目光不可避免地再次接触。  
“不，还有头发！”即使用干毛巾擦过，短时间内也绝不可能恢复蓬松。费克特下意识望了眼他收着封锁魔杖密盒的储物柜，似乎并没有旁人动过的迹象。  
盖佐无奈地摊开双手自证“清白”。  
“我只是不想自己也染上病。”他无意明说他是怎样用无杖的火焰烘干了自己，那只会徒增费克特的忌惮，“如果我没用了的话，我如何保全剩下的家人呢？”  
他无比直白。费克特死盯了他一会儿，盖佐自顾摆弄沙盘。  
“你刚才，看到了什么？”  
“简陋的埋葬。”他用三面红旗替掉一面蓝旗，好像只是在巫师棋盘上排兵布阵。  
“我是说之后，”费克特压着不悦，“你是否看到了什么预兆？”  
“将军，” 盖佐拿起那面孤独的蓝旗，望着费克特，“黑色的。”  
“什么？”费克特皱起眉。  
“噢，我只是不想和你的姓混淆，”盖佐微笑一下，“所以用了英语。”  
“黑色的，什么东西？”费克特追问。  
“不太清楚，一只鸟。”盖佐慢慢地说，捕捉对方每一丝细微的表情，“或许是渡鸦。”  
“怎么是或许？”费克特眼神闪动，继而冷笑。  
“我能依托的道具和线索有限。”盖佐诚实道。  
“那它预示着什么？”  
“意象与形态密不可分，鸟相尤其。飞翔、拢翅、捕食……即使同一种鸟也表达了不同意味。但正如我没法完全看清——”  
“说你的猜测！”费克特感觉他在有意展开而隐蔽真实目的。  
“阴谋。”  
短暂的沉默。  
“来自？”  
“黑色的，渡鸦。”盖佐喃喃重复着他看到的象，“笼统地说，敌人。”  
“够了！”费克特不耐烦地前跨一步，直点盖佐胸口，“含糊其辞、故弄玄虚，别以为我不敢对你怎么样！”  
“如果你要攻城，急不得。”盖佐终于引到了战斗本身。  
“为什么？”费克特放开他，“我好不容易孤立了他们，难不成还容他们再请援兵？”  
“雨，”盖佐示意帐外，“会持续几周。此地土质松软，浸水泥泞，不宜行军，而守城就大有优势。”  
“哼，如果快攻，速战速决——”  
“就如此旗，以三取一？”盖佐扬了扬手中的孤旗。  
“你以为你说准过几次就是神算了？”费克特挑衅道。  
“我从来不敢夸口预言的准确——”  
“出去！”费克特突然暴跳，指着帐门。他莫名气短，只知此刻一点不想看到这少年淡漠的脸、听他讲一个字。  
“当然。”盖佐小声道，像是在对自己说，接着悄然退出。  
雨势大了些，他木然往回走着，并不小心避开大大小小的泥坑。  
这场战斗，即便候着雨停也转机渺茫，他刚才那样进言无非是尽力拖延。盖佐怜悯地望向连绵的帐篷。  
他看到了死局。


	92. Chapter 92

自从塞尔温搬进宿舍，特洛伊长了个心眼，把盖佐那厚厚一叠论文装进了自己的书包，白天时刻不离身，晚上则枕在枕头底下，提防塞尔温有任何动作。几年前塞尔温有顺走盖佐作业据为己有的前科，虽立即被教授戳穿，他没法故技重施、直接盗用，但若是论文落入眼中，难免他记恨起来把盖佐的心血毁了。这可是关乎毕业的。  
然而特洛伊左等右等，不见盖佐返校；莱诺拉对此不愿多谈——她甚至都懒得调笑他、逞逞口舌之快——还是贝尔想方设法套了点话，盖佐最近的来信中没提归期。尽管论文截止日期还早，特洛伊打定主意去找一趟盖佐的论文导师，也就是黑魔法起源的教授，将文章先递上去，以免夜长梦多。  
为了不让莱诺拉起疑，特洛伊特地避开了直接在一堂课后递交论文，而是等到晚餐前教授的答疑窗口时间最后几分钟敲开办公室门，又回答了几个诸如“巴沙特什么原因请长假”、“何时回校以便商讨后续修改”的问题，亲眼见到教授收下论文才一块石头落地。只是他没料到，那晚塞尔温被罚去了黑魔法起源教授那里关禁闭。  
“卡梅伦？”将近就寝时分，有人敲响宿舍门。莱斯特兰奇起身去开，门外站着曾是这间寝室的另一位主人，不由挑起了眉毛和尾音。  
“这个。”塞尔温不多解释，往莱斯特兰奇手中塞了一叠厚厚的羊皮纸，“你说过你有兴趣。”  
莱斯特兰奇本还诧异塞尔温一个几乎和文字绝缘的家伙怎么突然转了性，一看第一页上盖佐的大名和论文题目，不由露出欣赏的笑容。  
“很惊喜，卡梅伦。”他搭上塞尔温的肩膀，“我确实想要它，不过待办事项上还没到这一步，没想到你率先拿到了！是怎么？”  
“我在老头那儿关禁闭，罚写句子。这东西就放在他桌子上，我趁他中途出去了趟，就复制了一份。”  
“在决斗以外学点别的咒语也很管用，是不是？”莱斯特兰奇大笑道，拍拍塞尔温，“你会得到奖赏的。”他说着，视线向屋内一动。顺着他的目光，塞尔温瞥到一眼伊丽莎白。她姿态悠闲地站着，正在喝水，身上衣衫单薄。  
莱斯特兰奇看到塞尔温没显出多么高兴，只盯着自己的衣领。  
“反正这东西放在我那里没用，还可能被罗齐尔发现。”塞尔温低沉地说，“我猜就是他帮巴沙特交的。”  
“你变谨慎了，这是好事。”莱斯特兰奇放在塞尔温肩上的手慢慢移到他的颈侧、下巴，接着抬起他的脸让他直视自己，“你应当为获得我的肯定感到欣喜——”  
“我……”塞尔温嘴唇蠕动着。  
“——但你没有。”莱斯特兰奇继续说，嘴角保持微笑但黑眼睛变得冰冷，“你感到不满。”  
“我没有，塞巴斯——”塞尔温惊慌地辩解，话语急促。   
“别紧张，卡梅伦。”莱斯特兰奇轻松道，“确实，近来使我分心的事物太多了。但请你相信，”他凑近他的耳朵，“我不会亏待任何给我提供过帮助的人。现在，快回去吧。”  
宿舍门掩上之前，塞尔温最后看了一眼伊丽莎白，但她望着别处。  
“你有没有兴趣来读读这位据说颇有天分的预言家的黑魔法大作？”莱斯特兰奇回头招呼伊丽莎白，扬了扬手中的论文。  
伊丽莎白很想直接说“不”，但话到嘴边临时改了主意。  
“想不到你对他的评价还很高。”  
“莱诺拉对他青眼有加，他当然有过人之处。”莱斯特兰奇话中满是赞赏。  
……又是格林德沃。伊丽莎白深呼吸着平复心情。  
“不了，今天我有些累。”她尽量委婉。  
“也好，我念，你听。”莱斯特兰奇貌似通融地说，接着随意翻到中间一页，“‘……恶咒、毒咒、诅咒，以其意图施加的负面影响程度，释放难度与对施咒人的反效果——往往被施咒人忽略，将身体感受（执杖手臂的不适、大脑短暂兴奋后的疲惫等）归结于单次施咒的体力消耗，而忽视了累积效应——逐次上升。巴尔弗·布兰在著名的《咒语反噬案例集》中提到魔法对人体外貌、性格的影响，多次使用不可饶恕咒者尤甚……’”他一边读着，一边观察伊丽莎白的表情变化。在读到“不可饶恕咒”时，她的眉头明显嫌恶地拧起。她想起对塞尔温施夺魂咒时那种飘飘然的感觉，“大脑短暂兴奋后的疲惫”……“累积效应”……伊丽莎白不愿回忆，纵使她当时怀揣着报复的快意。她必须达成目标，但计划一旦被戳破，她将满盘皆输，在众人鄙夷的目光中逃离、回英国还没站稳脚跟就被投入阿兹卡班……  
“你不喜欢这个字眼。”莱斯特兰奇盯着她。  
“我会习惯的。”伊丽莎白镇静地说。  
“很不错。”莱斯特兰奇满意地点点头，“别被巴沙特那一副貌似无害的面孔骗了，说到底他仍是一个德姆斯特朗。况且，他敢碰这东西。”他指着后文里“魂器”一词。  
伊丽莎白移开目光，没有说话。她本能感到魂器比不可饶恕咒更加邪恶。  
“那就看看别的。”莱斯特兰奇比平时轻易地放过了她，看来确实对论文内容十分看重，“‘……魔杖学中亦有类似相互影响的证据：魔杖与巫师相互学习，木材和杖芯原本的特性不断适应施法者的风格，成为独一无二的魔法道具……（摘自阿勒迦图·塞法罗波斯《孪生魔杖研究》。注：孪生魔杖指采用同一棵树取下的魔杖木或同一只动物身上取下的毛发、羽毛、神经等制成的一对魔杖。有趣的是，魔杖制作人们不约而同避免了利用取自同一棵魔杖木和同一只动物的材料制造魔杖，即便其被证实性能优良。这或许是为保留每一根魔杖的个性，或对麻瓜的工厂式统一生产的消极批判。”）’有趣，这个巴沙特。”莱斯特兰奇轻笑。  
“他展开得还真广。”伊丽莎白没话找话道。  
“你的魔杖是什么做的，利兹？”莱斯特兰奇说着，未征询主人同意就拾起她的魔杖把玩，“唔……山楂木？”  
“……和独角兽尾毛。”伊丽莎白噎了噎，无奈之下只好作答。  
“纯洁。”莱斯特兰奇点了点头，并未放下她的魔杖，“很适合你。”  
伊丽莎白神经骤然收紧：莱斯特兰奇要做什么？她知道有一种魔法可以以倒序探测一根魔杖施过的咒语，他会不会——  
“那么你的呢，塞巴斯？”她竭力表现出对魔杖在他手中满不在乎的样子，试图用别的话题转移他的兴趣。  
“我的吗？”他似乎很高兴地又取来自己的魔杖，将山楂木魔杖搁在一边，伊丽莎白松了口气，“金合欢木，雷鸟尾羽。”他十分自豪地，“难以驯服。”  
“但是你用得很好，不是吗？”伊丽莎白奉承着他，希望能在避开他的注意，手指一点点接近魔杖。  
“使用良好并不等同于驯服，”莱斯特兰奇微笑着望她，伊丽莎白只好停下动作，“渊博的巴沙特先生不是刚刚告诉我们了吗？‘互相影响’。”  
“我不太明白其中的区别。”她更不明白他对盖佐突然的态度转变，好像他是他的朋友——伊丽莎白明白那不可能——或至少是一位可敬的……对手。  
“看这个，利兹。”莱斯特兰奇抬起手腕，随意指了指一只枕头。枕头变成一只白鸽。  
“你想表明它很适合变形——”  
然而伊丽莎白话音未落，莱斯特兰奇闭起眼自鸣得意地摇摇头，紧接着猛地再次出手。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“啊！”伊丽莎白尖叫着跳了起来，绿光刺得她眼睛生疼。鸽子未及反应，软软倒在对面的床单上，好像只是睡着了。  
“不，远远没到驯服。”莱斯特兰奇握了握右腕，又揽上伊丽莎白不住颤抖的肩膀，“怕什么？那只是个枕头而已，利兹。”


	93. Chapter 93

莱诺拉注视着镜子里自己的侧影。  
情人节过去两个多月了，腹部依然平坦紧实，没人能从她的体态上察觉端倪，甚至因为早孕反应她更苍白瘦削了些。但再过一阵子呢？  
莱诺拉对小婴儿从没有过特殊的喜爱或主动亲近的意愿，他们无法沟通、一直吵闹、将自己的需求置于顶端。母亲那些年轻的女巫朋友带着她们的孩子上门拜访的时候，总是逗她、问她想不想抱抱弟弟妹妹，莱诺拉却总是摇头推脱。他们即使睡在施了魔法轻柔摇晃的小摇篮里也免不了时时啼哭。  
女巫们便笑。  
“以后，莱诺拉和盖佐也会有小宝宝的。”生养过的女人们理解地说。  
所有人都知道他们的婚约。想到此，莱诺拉胃里皱缩了一下，只得用手掌抵住。等那股酸劲稍退，手又滑向小腹。她感到陌生、奇异，又疲惫。  
但莱诺拉决定学着去爱他……盖勒特。  
想到这名字使她痉挛，好像空气突然变得稀薄，她呼吸变得浅且急促。  
没有来由，莱诺拉坚信她怀的是个男孩，而且他将来会成长得像他父亲那样温文尔雅、风度翩翩。  
一刹那她想跑去翻找一张羊皮纸，在信中将实情和盘托出，告诉盖佐他们已缔结了一个小生命。他一定会赶回来，莱诺拉自信，盖佐饱含着责任感和……道德感。她不由嘴角上扬。盖佐总是这样，古板地认为欢爱需得由婚姻的屋檐庇护；但他们生来就属于彼此，他全无必要克制欲望。  
然而下一秒，她又强止住了这股冲动。如果她去信央求盖佐回来陪伴，他势必要向巴沙特夫妇讲明原因……尽管他们哪怕一毕业就成婚，怀孕的真实时机迟早会暴露，也总比在老夫人病重时一把揭开冲击要小得多。莱诺拉无心细想巴沙特夫妇可能会有什么反应，她只知道一连串身心俱疲累积再加自责，负罪感会压垮盖佐。她不能那么自私。  
随即，她对路易的不满难以遏制地滋长起来。哥哥之后倒是来了信，但仅仅表达了日常问候，宽解她父亲上回话说重了些只是出于对她的担心——就好像她在乎他的看法似的，莱诺拉报复地想——却只字未提巴沙特家的近况，明明复活节假期前他们还当面商议过盖佐和她的婚事……  
莱诺拉胡乱抹平刚才撩起的上衣，烦恼地在房间里走来走去，咬着嘴唇。等、等、老实安分地等，每个人都要求她假装不知忧虑为何物——似乎他们不提起就行了——只需做个懂得品析茶叶和油画的淑女；另一方面，她瞥到随意摊开在床头的图纸……比赛！莱诺拉十指穿进头发，踱得更快了。多么荒谬啊！她的生命被迫暂停，时间却依然在走，决赛披着黑夜织成的晦暗斗篷貌似友好地款步靠近，微笑着，可谁知道他背着的手上捧着鲜花还是举着镰刀？没有人能理解她，除了盖佐，但他此刻远在千万里外……  
是了，莱诺拉忽然想起，路易的孩子将会更早出生。  
责任感。莱诺拉有些泄气，重重仰躺到床上，手再次抚住脐下。路易必然会成为一个称职的父亲、治理有方的家主，这是他从小被赋予的使命。他已分辨不了何为本愿、何为期许；他总是依照着“应该”行事。或许吧，眼下他要操心的事务足够多了。他是长子，她是次女，与他相比，她受到的约束简直不值一提。某种意义上，哥哥替她承担了许多父亲的苛刻。莱诺拉轻叹着慢慢卷身，空余的手揽过枕头半靠上去，闭眼深深呼吸盖佐留下所剩无几的气息。  
但即便如此，她决定只原谅他一部分。

莱诺拉错怪了路易。  
紧随着布斯巴顿校长来信称莱诺拉无故离校、询问是否与家人联络过，另一封用纸上好、封印考究的信函翩然而至。  
“父亲，您找我？”路易得到通报，行至书房，格林德沃老先生未发一语，先挥动魔杖锁上了门。  
“‘……心生倾慕，盼结良缘……’”父亲扯着信纸的手微微颤抖，“你妹妹惹上麻烦了！”  
路易接过信，快速扫了几行，不由皱眉。  
“莱斯特兰奇……”他喃喃道，书桌上信封背面的渡鸦分外扎眼。  
“她就那么能招惹——嗐！”父亲从桌后绕出来，面容扭曲。  
“‘……我十分理解贵府与巴沙特有约在先，然而他们竟自甘堕落，背弃巫师之血脉，与麻瓜勾结谋私……’等等，这——”路易继续读信，内容令他瞠目结舌。  
“必定有蹊跷！他们怎么可能——”老格林德沃厉声打断，“而且半月前才刚上门提了婚事！”  
路易沉思了一会儿。  
“莱斯特兰奇设计了这一切。”他坚决地说，“我必须去调查——”  
“怎么调查！我的儿子，”父亲捧住他的双臂，盯着他的眼睛，“去哪里调查？而且如果你再被扣押……想想你未出生的孩子！想想这个家！”  
“他没有理由扣押我。”路易坚持。  
“你以为我会相信巴沙特一家是自愿的吗？”父亲冷笑，“我听说过黑鸦的手段！”  
“那您难道就打算按这信上说的——”路易发起急来，声音抬高，“那可是莱诺拉一辈子！莱诺拉……她知不知道盖佐……她离校莫非是……”路易眼里闪烁着惊恐。  
父亲摇头，略显无力。  
“你接着看。”  
路易换到另一页信纸，只见上面写道：我与令爱同为争霸赛勇士，决赛在即不宜被杂事烦扰，而婚姻大事又确不该草草定夺。我已得知校方决定邀请勇士的家人于5月27日莅临现场观赛，不日将由猫头鹰送来邀请函。我殷切盼望先生光临鄙校，届时能当面商议此事。  
“不宜被杂事烦扰……”路易念道，“这是威胁。看来莱诺拉还蒙在鼓里。”  
“即使我们给她写信，难免也会受到监视。”父亲沉重地说，“所以信里不能透露任何消息。”  
“五月我去德姆斯特朗。”过了一会儿，路易说。  
“你去？”老格林德沃睁圆眼睛，“不行，你不能冒那个险！倒是我这把老骨头——”  
“父亲！莱诺拉此时只有我了。”路易几乎在恳求，“而且在德姆斯特朗，当着所有人的面莱斯特兰奇也不敢做明显动作。”  
“你不要低估——”  
“有校长夫人在，莱诺拉的安全不成问题。”路易少见地挑战了父亲，强作镇定继续说道，“至于盖佐那边……在决赛之前我会尽所能做些调查——不被鸦眼能监视的方式。”  
老格林德沃眯着眼睛，粗重且缓慢地吐出一口气。  
“无论结果如何，你一定要完好无损地回来。”他用力捏住儿子的胳膊，“你是格林德沃的未来。”  
可莱诺拉也是您的亲生骨血。路易望着父亲，几乎要脱口而出。  
“我会的。”他最终只是垂下眼帘，轻轻地说。


	94. Chapter 94

进入五月，天像漏了一个小口，雨淅淅沥沥地、恼人地持续下着。  
一面薄薄的帆布之隔，盖佐的情绪却好像完全没受连日阴雨影响。他静静地盘腿坐在床尾，低头似在随意涂涂画画，长长了、又沾染了潮气的几缕刘海颓然遮挡眼帘。不一会儿，纸上显现出一幅少女的剪影。莱诺拉，他默念着，指尖顺着侧像流畅的脸颊线条温柔划过，想象自己真实地触碰到她的皮肤——  
帐门被粗鲁掀开，汹涌的暴怒扑面而至。盖佐只来得及察觉气息动荡，他的身体不擅长、也没能做出反应，就被一只铁拳攥住前襟，紧接着摔向立柜。盖佐后腰震痛，闷哼一声，下意识背手去护那几本摇摇欲坠的旧籍。  
画纸飘落在地，下一刻费克特踏了上去。  
“说！你，你施了什么妖术——”费克特嘶嘶地说，粗糙的大手握紧盖佐的颌骨。  
如盖佐所言，自他祖母下葬后，雨水下下停停、不见彻底放晴，断断续续已过半月。起先费克特按兵不动，然而己方补给路线经不起日夜雨水冲刷，中途瘫痪了几处，余粮告急。费克特最终决定一搏，昨晚趁夜色派遣精锐强攻，却遭拼死抵抗。攻方势处不利，天色将明，精疲力竭，只得撤回。战后清点，伤亡竟是敌方三倍。  
背上撞击处的疼痛晕染开来，像翻搅着泡沫的坩埚里加入一味新的材料，无数小颗粒浸润渗透的同时，痛觉沸腾似的升级了。盖佐被迫承受着那双铁灰色眼睛里质问的怒火，想起早先听到的战报。  
“我只是……说了实情。”他咬咬嘴唇，轻声说。  
“我信你的鬼话！”费克特厉声打断，将盖佐的脸猛拧向侧边。少年不语，借着暂时被放过的机会喘息。他扶着身后的书柜，撑在一本书的封面上，减轻双腿需要支持发沉的身体的压力。他尽力慢而均匀地呼气，但依然在发颤。  
“就是你……”费克特脸绷得紧紧的，若有所思，“自从你到了这里，我就开始节节败退！”  
“我并非自愿——”盖佐无力道。  
“所以你进行报复！”费克特坚信不疑，“你诅咒我！”  
“你收走了我的魔杖——”  
“障眼法！虚晃一枪！”费克特再一次打断，盯着盖佐似乎要用那目光把他击穿，“是啊，你让我放松警惕，让我以为不用那根木头，你就变不出戏法来……好啊！”费克特被自己的理论说服了，他快速地踱来踱去，“你捣鼓了一堆小九九……”  
人如若陷入偏执的僵局，是不会接受显而易见的现实的。  
“那么就放了我。”盖佐轻叹，不抱希望地提议道。  
“休想。”费克特冷笑中的精明抵消了一部分愤怒，“你故意拖延，想让我延误战机！你以为这样你就能伺机逃脱吗？做梦！”  
“你高估魔法了。”盖佐闭了闭眼，“没有我的干扰，你本可以更冷静地分析局势。”  
“闭嘴！”费克特尖利大叫，用力摇头，好像那样他就甩开盖佐所说的话、不会受到蛊惑了。  
“你如此相信是我在作祟，那么，”盖佐直视费克特，“指使你诱捕我的那个人，他可曾允许魔杖离开掌控范围？”随着痛感渐渐降低，盖佐调整呼吸，像往常一样镇定地说。  
费克特闻言一怔，一瞬间游移的目光被盖佐捕捉到。  
“你竟偷——”  
“我不需要。”盖佐说，“我一直在问自己：是什么暴露了我？或者，是谁？”  
费克特眯起眼睛。  
“接下去的问题是，为什么是你？”  
“我？”费克特逐渐落入了盖佐的节奏。  
“没错。征兵，很好的一个理由；但是那么多队伍，为什么他偏偏挑中了你，费克特将军？还有，他给了你什么交换条件？”  
费克特不说话了，捏起的拳心渗出汗来。这男孩，他知道些什么？  
“或许那不重要，毕竟我已经身不由己；”盖佐说着，无奈地笑笑，“不过很快，我有了线索。”  
“说。”费克特咬出一个字。  
盖佐却没有马上开口，而是从身后抽出一本上了年代的魔法书，翻开几页。  
“你要是敢用什么妖术——”费克特大声威胁道，手摸上枪套。  
“这个标志，对你来说意味不一般吧。”盖佐却没有引述书中某条咒语，像费克特推测的那样，而只是将没有文字、印着褪了色的复杂纹章的一页展示给他看。  
“费克特，匈牙利的常见姓氏，一开始我确实忽略了。”盖佐继续说，看到费克特嘴唇抿成一条线，眉头越皱越紧，“接着，那个黑色的预兆给我灵感……黑色的……布莱克……确实，布莱克也非常常见，在英国。”他顿了顿，望着费克特，“然而，在巫师社会中，它可不一般；它来自于你的祖先、他们引以为傲的姓氏——”  
“够了！”费克特再度爆发。  
“我猜测，”盖佐好像完全没听到威吓，语调如常，“高傲的布莱克家族无法忍受诞下了哑炮后代，于是除名、放逐，还勒令他们改名换姓。我想，那位心有不甘的费克特，你所在分支的祖先，盗来了这些书。”  
“呵，”费克特大声冷笑，狂妄道，“布莱克、费克特，有什么区别？”  
“你渴望魔法。”盖佐定论道，“那个人，许诺给你魔法；同时他也以我的能力诱惑你，让你同意扣押我的计划。但很遗憾，未来即使能被预测也无法改变。现在杀了我，你就完全失去筹码了，”他的视线向费克特的枪动了动，“当然，结局只是时间问题。”  
“你真的以为我不敢动手吗？”费克特威胁道。  
“你真的以为魔法是能够赠予的吗？”盖佐淡淡地反问。  
“你什么意思？”费克特迟疑了一下。  
“你没有天赋。”他轻巧的话语在费克特听来字字残忍，“你的先人是哑炮，但你是彻头彻尾的麻瓜——”  
啪！脸上火辣辣的一记，盖佐踉跄一下，视线模糊了，鼻腔中除了雨水和旧书的气息，还多了一丝腥味。  
“我让你过得太舒坦了。”费克特冷冷地说，声音从盖佐头顶传来。他知道的，他一直知道“麻瓜”这个称谓，但它从面前这个毫无反抗力量的男孩口中说出来，太过刺耳。  
“并非所有巫师都对麻瓜心存怜悯……”盖佐虚弱、但仍然坚持说道，“某种意义上，他们不把你们当成平等的人类。尤其，是和你做交易的那一位……”  
“我不需要你的忠告，”费克特高亢道，他在盖佐脸上的红印处又轻拍几下，“有一点你是对的，你确实是个连自己命运都无法预见的可怜虫。好日子到头了，小子，如果正像你所说，我扣着你只会换来一场空，那更好！你已经没有用处了，我可以现在就了结你！”  
“那么……放过我的，家人……”盖佐喘着气。  
“家人？”这个词使费克特的怒火再次升级，“你那邪门的妹妹，我迟早也会除掉！”  
卡洛莱娜后来又表现出几次魔法波动，好几个靠近磨坊的士兵受了轻伤。  
“他们是被我牵连的……他们什么都没做错。”盖佐首次流露出软弱，几乎在乞求，“或者，让我见一见她——”  
“不行！”费克特武断道，“你自己都见不到太阳了，自求多福吧！带走，关起来！”他冲外喝到。  
“将军……”盖佐凄凉地望着他，百感交集，然而只是叹了一口，“每个灵魂都有机会得到救赎……不过，好在你也感受不到灵魂。”他浅淡的笑容里满是悲哀。  
两个士兵已经冲进来，听到盖佐的话犹豫着要不要动手。  
“还等什么？”费克特不耐烦地催促道。  
“你眼里只剩一轮满月。”盖佐最后说。  
“疯子。”费克特摆摆手，任手下把他推搡押送离开。


	95. Chapter 95

“你迟到了。”莱斯特兰奇垂下魔杖，站直身体，冲伊丽莎白笑了笑。  
决斗课开始十几分钟，大家已经散开分组练习，伊丽莎白才姗姗来迟。借着莱斯特兰奇说话，他的对手塞尔温也停下来，抓住这个能稍稍喘息的机会。  
“萨曼莎，”伊丽莎白解释道，“算数占卜快下课时昏倒了，压力过大。我送她去了校医院，用最快的速度折返回来了。”微快的呼吸与她的话相互印证。  
“可怜的女孩。”莱斯特兰奇叹道，但话语中没带着多少同情，“那么，本来你也可以不用这么着急来上决斗课。”他锐利的黑眼睛扫到她脸上，“你一向只是旁听，并不出手。”  
“护士说她没什么大碍，只是低血糖，躺一会儿就好了。”随着气息稳定，伊丽莎白沉着地回应道，“我不想错过你的课，塞巴斯，”她看到莱斯特兰奇这时表情松弛了些，便大着胆子继续道，“而且，旁观了这么久，说不定我今天想试一试呢？”  
“不错。”莱斯特兰奇满意地点点头，随即上前扶着伊丽莎白的肩膀，带她走到自己刚才的位置，“正好，卡梅伦陪我准备决赛里可能要对付的咒语也厌倦了，他需要些新鲜感。”  
塞尔温嘴角不自然地动了动，看得出他更多是“疲倦”而不是“厌倦”。但他还是摆出了迎战的姿势。  
“现在，试试击昏他。”莱斯特兰奇抬起伊丽莎白的胳膊，让她把魔杖指向塞尔温。  
“我？”伊丽莎白不确定道。  
“你知道咒语吧？”莱斯特兰奇的笑意更浓厚了。  
“昏昏倒地……”伊丽莎白低头小声念道，杖间只是闪烁出亮点红色火花。  
“对着你的目标。”莱斯特兰奇貌似鼓励，实则催促。  
“昏、昏昏倒地！”伊丽莎白心下一横。她并非没有对他施过咒语，还是难度更高的夺魂咒，只不过这次是在人前——  
红光飞射，比刚才强烈多了，但仍然被紧绷着脸的塞尔温轻易挥动魔杖挡开了。  
“你只需要多加练习！”莱斯特兰奇哈哈大笑，“以及一些示范——昏昏倒地！”  
面对他的反应，伊丽莎白刚松了口气，莱斯特兰奇忽地捏起她的手、带动她的魔杖又一次发射咒语。嗵！塞尔温向后飞去，学生们连忙躲避，他重重摔倒在地。伊丽莎白见状小声惊叫，脸色煞白。  
“我和卡梅伦总是打闹着玩儿，”莱斯特兰奇用一种轻松随意的语气说，目光却冷冰冰地盯着她，“不用害怕。喂，卡梅伦！”他冲塞尔温喊道，克拉布正在马尔福的指使下推醒塞尔温，“你太绅士了！”  
“没什么……只是你抓痛我了。”伊丽莎白躲闪着，揉着自己的手腕。  
过了一会儿，塞尔温才吃力地从地上爬起来。  
场地另一边，莱诺拉刚和布兰登结束一场较量。  
“好了好了，哎哟……”布兰登左手叉起了腰，右手捏着魔杖摆了摆示意休战，椭圆的脸上汗涔涔的。  
“哈。”莱诺拉优雅地收起魔杖，看上去不过刚进行了一场热身。事实上，在户外活动活动手脚相比闷在屋里让她好受多了。  
“速战我真不在行。”布兰登自嘲地笑笑，摇摇头，“我认输，莱诺拉。就是……”  
“就是？”莱诺拉敏感地挑起眉毛。  
“你的攻击一流，但防御意识还不够充分。”布兰登诚实地说。  
莱诺拉转了转眼珠。  
“好啊，难道你刚才是让着我？”莱诺拉不服气地叫道，“我们再来！”  
“不不，至少歇一会儿……”布兰登连连摆手。  
“啧，勇士级别的较量。”特洛伊终于放下了护着头、防备他们可能打偏的咒语的手。  
“所以你就别羡慕了，”贝尔瞄他一眼，“安心改你的论文！”  
“你连一个钟头都不准我暂时忘记论文吗！”特洛伊抗议道。  
“是的，不行。”  
同在一旁观战的苏茜望着他俩微笑。  
“拜托，教授都没有你那么严格……噢，那不是……”特洛伊停住，之间从城堡走来一个德姆斯特朗学生。  
“卡卡洛夫。”贝尔辨认出来，皱起眉头。  
“他不上自己的课到这儿来做什么！”特洛伊小声抱怨。自从卡卡洛夫带来塞尔温要和他同住一个宿舍的消息，特洛伊对这个五年级学生更厌烦了。但他也没法做出实质性反击，卡卡洛夫和莱斯特兰奇走得很近。  
卡卡洛夫也看到了特洛伊，轻蔑地咧嘴一笑，径直向决斗课教师走去，在他耳边嘀咕了几句。接着，教师吹响银哨，场地上魔咒四射的爆裂声渐渐停下。  
“勇士们，”教师嗓门洪亮地喊道，“莱斯特兰奇！格林德沃！隆巴顿！现在回礼堂集中，你们的校长在等你们！”  
“比赛指示？”布兰登说。  
“管它呢，去了再说。”莱诺拉耸了耸肩，“这账只好下次再算了。”  
“我就不该抱有侥幸心态你能忘了。”布兰登无奈笑笑，又对苏茜说，“那一会儿晚餐见。”  
“去吧。”苏茜甜甜地说，和特洛伊、贝尔一起目送他们俩走向卡卡洛夫，由他引着回城堡。莱斯特兰奇随后加入他们。远远看去，他似乎想跟莱诺拉搭话，因为他刚一转脸，莱诺拉便闪身到布兰登的另一侧，莱斯特兰奇没再尝试。贝尔不由拉住特洛伊的手。  
“希望最后半个月别再出什么岔子了……”  
但他们没能有机会交换担忧，银哨子紧迫地再次吹响。  
“麦克米兰小姐。”  
伊丽莎白张望着莱斯特兰奇的背影。她没明白他让她攻击塞尔温的用意，还有他是否带着话外之音……但至少，晚餐前她可以允许神经稍稍松驰一会儿了。然而正当她刚刚放松下来，耳边低沉一声吓了她一跳。  
“嗯？噢，塞尔温先生。”伊丽莎白快速辨清，眼神马上躲开，“有什么事吗？”他们换回了生分而正式的称呼。  
“如果你需要练习咒语，我可以——”  
“不必了！”伊丽莎白声音高了些，“我是说，我果然不太适合实战……”  
“我有话跟你说。”塞尔温却不由分说，没有拉她、但眼神催着她跟自己走到人群边缘。伊丽莎白紧张地望着四周，脚步不由自主地跟着塞尔温。大家好像都忙着一对一决斗或者围观；马尔福正饶有兴致地看克拉布对一个赫奇帕奇同学施毒咒，恶意地笑着。  
“你要说什么？”她小声问。  
“决斗，出手要果断。”一时间，伊丽莎白听得有些迷糊，但塞尔温紧接着压低声音快速道，“你以为他不会知道……即使他现在不知道？”  
“知道……”伊丽莎白轻蹙眉头，“噢。”不知怎的，见塞尔温此态，她反而渐渐放松了。  
“你操纵了我！”他恶狠狠地说，“是的……事后我能想起来……”  
“那又如何？”伊丽莎白鄙夷道，“你敢说你不享受——”  
“嘘！”他挑起的话头，反倒先没了底气，“你能不能，能不能……”  
“你要怎样，推卸责任？”伊丽莎白冷冷地说，“要我自首、说是我引诱了——”  
“不不！”塞尔温面露惊恐，好像很害怕那个词，“我想……你能不能……给我施一个遗忘咒……我没法这样下去了。”他突然软弱，像个泄了气的皮球；然而他体格又生得高大，颓唐笨拙，着实荒诞。  
“哈，居然是想求我这个。”伊丽莎白哑然失笑，满足地品味塞尔温脸上交织着愤怒、惧怕和不解，“很遗憾，我不能。”  
“为什——”他竭力克制失望和怨恨，但不太成功。真可怜，伊丽莎白想，面前人整个十几岁的生涯都在围着另一个同龄人转、莱斯特兰奇说什么他就去做什么，简单得像个傻子。他一定很少有机会同时品尝好几种复杂的情绪，更不用提掩饰它们。  
“因为他不会知道的。”伊丽莎白莫名自信地说，微微抬高了下巴，这动作让她想起莱诺拉·格林德沃，“就算他怀疑了、知道了，他也不能怎么样。”  
她在塞尔温再次开口前穿回人群，似乎没有人注意到她或怔在原地的塞尔温，他们都忙着练习呢。伊丽莎白冲自己微笑，感到锁骨间微微发热。如果项链指引她这么说、这么做，那就一定没有问题，她相信着。


	96. Chapter 96

勇士们刚到礼堂门口，只见三位校长停止了闲聊。  
“难道不是讲项目的事？”莱诺拉发觉担任裁判的魔法部官员一个都不在场。  
“我也不清楚。”布兰登小声咕哝。一旁的莱斯特兰奇像是了如指掌地笑了笑。  
这时德姆斯特朗的校长开口了。  
“真好、真好，富有朝气的孩子们。”他过分热情以至有些虚伪地说，但那笑脸可能只是对莱斯特兰奇展露的，“相比你们没有忘记，最后一个项目还有半个月就要开始了吧？”  
勇士们稀稀拉拉地应着。  
“好极了。塞巴斯，你为什么不帮忙引路呢？”校长说，“带我们尊贵的客人们去一趟校医院，如果他们尚不熟悉位置的话。”  
“当然，教授。”莱斯特兰奇彬彬有礼地说。  
“等等，校医院？”莱诺拉打断道。  
“是这样，在最终的项目中，你们将接受前所未有的考验，不论是体力消耗还是魔法障碍。”德姆斯特朗校长介绍道，又指指另两位校长，“为了保证你们能受得住，我和我两位亲爱的老友一致认为，很有必要让你们在赛前接受身体检查。”  
“我不接受。”莱诺拉脱口而出。周围的空气似乎微微凝固了。  
“莱诺拉。”布斯巴顿校长用一种打发任性孩子的口吻轻轻地说，一手搭在她肩上，而男士们望着她。  
“我不喜欢别人查看我的身体。”她毫不退让，理直气壮地说。她的体型开始显出怀孕的迹象来，虽然姑且能以最近吃多了的借口搪塞过去，但万一他们用了别的检测魔法呢？而且，但凡稍微留心观察的人都知道，她一段时间来胃口都不好。  
“你不会需要穿得比第二个项目更少的。”莱斯特兰奇圆滑地说，黑眼睛刺探着。此话一出，莱诺拉愤怒地盯着他，布兰登轻咳一声，皱起了眉毛，校长们交换着眼色。  
“塞巴斯只是想表达关心，是不是？”德姆斯特朗校长解围道。  
“没错。”莱斯特兰奇语气轻松，好像并未觉得前言不妥，又添了几分关切姿态，“你最近苍白极了，莱诺拉，我实在担心得很呐！”  
“怎么，难道检查出我身体状况不好，就可以不参赛了吗？”莱诺拉反唇相讥。  
“你们被火焰杯选中，就是订下了魔法契约——”  
“那不就完了，”莱诺拉摊开双手，“我不接受。”  
“——但如果我们在此次体检中发现潜在问题，医疗队的准备也能更有所针对。”校长说得委婉，但仍然坚持。  
“那也是事后补救。”莱诺拉冷笑，“反正你们不会放任我们死掉，对不对？”  
她说得如此直白，一时无人接话。  
“这样可以吗，我们自愿选择是否参加身体检查。”布兰登想了想，和缓地开口道，“我们都成年了，”他向年龄最小的莱诺拉眨了眨眼睛，“可以为自己负责。”  
霍格沃茨的校长却微不可察地摇摇头。  
“一次体检而已，大可不必百般防备。”莱斯特兰奇依然轻快友好，但这话触怒了莱诺拉。  
“因为这是你的学校、周围都是偏向你的人！”她高声道，“是啊，借着身体检查的名头，如果在我们身上动什么手脚、下什么诅咒，没有人会——”  
“莱诺拉！”校长夫人在别人开口前喝止，又立即恢复平静，“我会陪同莱诺拉参与检查——”  
“我不——”  
“——但是过程必须尊重她的隐私、男士必须回避。”夫人威严道，声音盖过她。  
“可是——”  
“这当然是能保证的，”德姆斯特朗校长满意地说，“好极了，那你走在前面带路吧，塞巴斯。”  
“为什么要听他们的？”莱诺拉抱着胳膊跟在队尾，校长夫人严防着她开溜，她只得嘶声忿忿地说，“我好得很！就是春天胃口一般……我的例假也很规律！”她刻意加上一句。  
“莱诺拉，”夫人低叹，捏了捏她的肩膀，“正因为我们身处此地。生活中有许多不得不暂时低头的时刻，你会明白的。”  
莱诺拉拖到最后一个去检查。  
“很快的。”布兰登第二个出来——莱斯特兰奇查完已经先离开了——他宽慰莱诺拉，想了想又在她耳边小声补了句，“唔，也不用脱衣服。”  
“不用吗？”莱诺拉问。  
“护士用魔杖检查。” 布兰登摇摇头。  
“咒语？”莱诺拉警惕道。  
“是的，不过应该只是例行检查。即使他们要做别的小动作，你的校长不会发现不了。”他真诚地请莱诺拉放心，但他不知道令莱诺拉忐忑的实际上是另一件事。  
尽管有长袍遮掩，莱诺拉仍然有意无意地塌下肩膀、弓着身子，在护士举着尖头微微闪动着白光的魔杖在她周身探测时烦躁地动来动去。  
“你不舒服吗，格林德沃小姐？”护士暂停动作，问她。  
“不，”莱诺拉一下子绷直，瞥见魔杖停在她腰侧，“刚才课上出了汗，黏得慌。对了，我身体状况怎么样？”她尽可能自然地问道。  
“明天早上我会把检查结果呈给你的校长。”护士说。  
“什么意思？你现在还不知道？”  
“各项机能的具体信息都由魔杖收集着。”护士微微显出对莱诺拉缺乏护理魔法认知的不耐烦，“我现在只能笼统地告诉你，你身体不差，格林德沃小姐，只是可能需要再补充些营养。”  
“不会把我的信息和别人的搞混吧？”  
“当然不会。”护士几乎有些不客气了。  
莱诺拉揣着心事回到礼堂，下课了的学生们已经准备用餐了。  
“叫你们去干什么了，莱诺拉？”过了一会儿，贝尔才小心地问道。  
“噢，没什么，体检。”她心不在焉地回答，听到特洛伊和贝尔嘀咕“体检？我们好几年都没体检过”，忽抬头，“晚些时候我得再到医院去一趟。”  
“你生病了吗？”贝尔紧张地说。  
“我只是想早点看看到底查了点什么名堂。”莱诺拉摇头，“我大概知道她们把档案存在什么位置，”凭她住过院的经验，“以及晚上只有一个护士值班。”  
“可，”特洛伊挠挠头，“那还是有人在值班啊。”  
“大不了一个昏迷咒。”莱诺拉不以为然。  
“袭击职员！”贝尔小声惊叫，“还是别吧……”  
“那还能怎么办？”  
贝尔视线移向特洛伊，莱诺拉随之望去。  
“你们……看着我干嘛？”特洛伊半勺子还在嘴里，齐刷刷两对眼神盯得他后背发毛。  
“非要这样吗！”晚上十时许，校医院门口走廊拐角，特洛伊小声羞恼地抱怨道，“太愚蠢了！”  
“还是你愿意挨一咒语、流一脸鼻血报急诊？”贝尔板起了脸，莱诺拉则敲着魔杖跃跃欲试。  
特洛伊畏缩了一下。  
“好吧好吧，”他噘噘嘴，“为朋友两肋插刀……”接着他清清嗓略作调整，虚踩着脚步摆出疲惫之态，敲开了值班室的门。  
“能行吗？”莱诺拉怀疑道，“要我看还不如直接——”  
“放心，考前娇气的罗齐尔先生，”贝尔偷笑着按下莱诺拉举着魔杖的手，暗暗观察里面的动静，“老常客了。”  
“罗齐尔先生，” 值班护士抬眼认清来人，“有什么不适吗？”  
“诺瓦克女士，我快受不了啦！这么多考试、论文……”特洛伊情真意切地恳求道，“您能不能给我来一点儿补脑灵、增智剂？没有您，我真不知道怎么熬过去……”  
“你不能太依赖那些东西，罗齐尔先生。”话虽如此，护士语气却比下午面对莱诺拉时松弛，特洛伊似乎天然能博得教授们和学校职员的好感。  
“求求您，女士！最后一次，我保证——”  
“可是不巧，最近开补药的学生太多，我正想着明天再配一些呢。你可以下周再来。”  
“那……”特洛伊急中生智，苦着脸继续说，“您能不能受累帮我调一点儿助眠剂？最近新换的室友打呼噜太厉害，我每晚都睡不好，白天更没精神……”  
“还真有他的……这嘴也就这会儿机灵。”贝尔念道，拍拍莱诺拉，“他们会去配药房，你快去找吧！”  
果然，两对脚步声走开了。莱诺拉猫着腰潜进值班台，一边留意动静一边翻找着标有“检验报告”盒子中的那叠羊皮纸。如果是按照时间顺序排列，应该不在最前就是最末……  
忽然，她扫到一行，心脏猛地停住，继而又狂跳不止。  
“怀孕状态：阳性”  
莱诺拉急切抽出魔杖想要修改那一行，动手前看到了更为震惊的信息：  
“姓名：伊丽莎白·麦克米兰”  
她来不及消化，暂时按捺住心情继续翻，好在没花多少时间她就找到了自己的单子，上面只字没提怀孕的事儿。莱诺拉长长松了口气，匆匆把那堆羊皮纸收好，放回原处。这座城堡里怀揣着秘密的原来不止她一个……  
莱诺拉从值班室退出来，还在想着伊丽莎白和莱斯特兰奇的事，没留意到她迎面几乎撞上一个人——  
“特里劳妮？”莱诺拉原以为是自己没注意到护士和特洛伊回来了，正想着怎么编造一堆理由解释她为什么溜进校医院，却发现面前是个鬈发披肩的女孩，眼神恍恍惚惚的，穿着医院的病服。她依稀认出她是盖佐占卜课上的同学，只不过平时好像戴眼镜。  
“乌羽振空，银翼展翅；二鸟相斗，两败俱伤。”  
“你说什么？”莱诺拉皱着眉分辨她虚无缥缈的嗓音。  
“罗蕾莱在悬崖饮泣，那是她的伤心地……”萨曼莎继续说，这句好懂一些，但莱诺拉仍然不明所指。而且她没有看着她，好像只是在梦游、在呓语。  
这时候配药房方向起了动静。莱诺拉决定不再深究，否则会暴露自己，便从萨曼莎侧边闪开，溜出去退回到贝尔等待的拐角。  
“怎么样，找到了吗？”贝尔问。  
“嗯。”莱诺拉心事重重地应道。  
“结果不好吗？”贝尔见她反应，着实担心。  
“我演技不错吧——”特洛伊提着药水加入进来，正要邀功，察觉气氛好像不对，“这是怎么？”  
“噢，我没问题。”莱诺拉回过神来，意识到必须回应两位朋友。但她又不能直接把贝尔堂姐的秘密捅出来，于是只说了偶遇萨曼莎的事。  
特洛伊和贝尔面面相觑，他们应付过O.W.L.s后都把占卜抛到了脑后。  
“那些鸟啊、预兆啊，他们研究预言的那一套，我是从没弄清楚过。”他们一边往回走着，特洛伊一边说道，直到贝尔又捅了捅他。  
莱诺拉沉默不语，沉浸在自己的思考中。她想到了盖佐。  
他到底什么时候能回到她身边？


	97. Chapter 97

接下去的两周像被施了魔法，一眨眼就过去了。学生们在连轴转的复习和备考之间——尤其是压力最大的七年级学生——疲于奔命，总算盼到周末，恍然才后知后觉这个周六可不一般。  
今天是决赛日。  
“不管怎么样，等今晚过去就结束了。”贝尔听上去远比她平时乐观，声音都高得不自然了，“多吃点，莱诺拉——”她努力想使莱诺拉高兴一点儿，因为后者没精打采的。贝尔知道她不是为比赛而紧张，相反，那是世界上莱诺拉最不在乎的一件事了。三天前的邮递时间，猫头鹰送来一封短信，盖佐只祝福了莱诺拉在项目中好运，看样子是来不及赶到现场了。  
“要我说，晚餐吃饱就够了，现在吃再多那会儿也消化完了！”特洛伊说着，眼疾手快地戳走一根烤香肠，喜滋滋地，就好像昨天晚餐他没有把盘子添满过三次一样。  
莱诺拉甚至懒怠动一下眼皮，而从贝尔的表情看，她此时也并不欣赏这种特洛伊式的缓和气氛方式。  
“嘿，莱诺拉。”一只柔软的手从后面拍拍莱诺拉的肩膀，“夫人让我来捎句话：早餐后请你去一趟礼堂侧室，有人在等你，你一定会惊喜的——”  
噌！莱诺拉的反应没有因她的消沉而迟缓半分，她一推桌沿跳出长椅，鞋帮挂到椅子、拖着椅腿蹭响地面，她微微踉跄但并不停留，立刻向礼堂一端小跑过去。  
“不用那么急——”来传话的苏茜冲她的背影说，手停在半空。  
“什么？难道是——”特洛伊叫道。  
“他回来了？”贝尔也很惊讶，“那怎么不直接过来……”  
苏茜有些迷茫，反应了一会儿才意识到他们指的是谁。  
“噢，不是……”她淡淡的眉毛忧伤地垂挂下来。  
“盖佐——”莱诺拉一推开门就迫不及待地喊道。一时间五对目光一齐望向她，屋里说话声戛然而止。莱诺拉愕然，方看清那儿候着两对中年夫妇和一名落单的金发青年。  
“噢，路易。”她喉头低低地滚动出两个音节。  
“莱诺拉，见到你真好。”路易上前拥抱了她。不知是不是隔了将近一年才见面，哥哥的拥抱似乎比记忆中更紧、更长久。莱诺拉只能顺势环住他。她理应表现得更亲密、更喜悦些的，就像苏茜认为的那样，但她做不到。她想念盖佐，想到发疯；接着她想质问路易，为什么在来信中完全忽略了巴沙特家的事？  
过了一会儿，莱斯特兰奇和布兰登也走进房间。隆巴顿夫妇立即眉开眼笑，热烈拥抱布兰登，说着许多鼓励和加油打气的话语；莱斯特兰奇夫妇则显得冷淡多了，只向他们的儿子点了点头，交谈更为正式，又或许他们常常光顾这座城堡、本就毕业于德姆斯特朗也说不定。莱诺拉与莱斯特兰奇先生目光接触到一瞬，他眼中的精明与年少的那位别无二致，莱诺拉本能感到不适，便看向了旁边。  
“我来介绍一下，爸爸妈妈，”布兰登这时引着父母走过来，“莱诺拉·格林德沃，布斯巴顿的勇士，可敬的对手！莱诺拉，这是我的父母。”  
“你们好，隆巴顿先生、夫人。”莱诺拉向他们问好。  
隆巴顿夫妇微笑着点点头。略寒暄几句，母亲悄悄问儿子：“你信里提过的心上人，一位布斯巴顿的小姐，难道就是——”  
“妈妈！”布兰登小声制止，脸却一下子红到耳朵根，“不是……格林德沃小姐已经订婚啦！”  
“噢，确实……”隆巴顿夫人才注意到莱诺拉戴着订婚戒指。  
闻言，路易垂下目光，瞥向莱诺拉的左手，而莱诺拉微微捏起了手指。  
“待会儿你们会见到的……”布兰登局促道，脸烧得更厉害了，接着他向莱诺拉赔礼，“实在不好意思，莱诺拉，误会。”  
“小事。”莱诺拉保持着礼貌，心里却想着怎么脱身、好找个没人能伸长耳朵偷听的地方问路易——  
“这位，想必就是小格林德沃先生吧？”莱斯特兰奇过来，向路易伸出手。  
莱诺拉下意识拦在哥哥和莱斯特兰奇中间，警告性地瞪他。他慢条斯理的说话方式一如既往令人不悦，而且，小？  
“路易·格林德沃。”路易已经握了上去，不失分寸地自我介绍道。  
“幸会。”莱斯特兰奇微微一笑。他们之间气氛微妙，莱诺拉不禁错觉他们之前就认识。  
“路易，”莱诺拉挽住哥哥的左胳膊，“我带你出去转转。”  
“那当然该由我来领路了。”莱斯特兰奇说。  
“用不着，”莱诺拉强硬道，“这里我熟得很。”  
“那我们只好改时间再详谈了，”莱斯特兰奇欠身让格林德沃兄妹通过，对路易眨了眨眼睛，“来日方长。”  
“你和莱斯特兰奇的哑谜怎么回事？”一走到阳光透亮的场地上，莱诺拉劈头盖脸地发问。  
路易张了张嘴没能马上答话，转成一个无奈的笑。  
“你好像不太欢迎我来。”  
“倒是比爸爸来好点儿，他准会只念叨比赛。”莱诺拉望一眼晚上要进入的那片山，哼了声，接着捶路易的上臂，“但你呢？你是犯了健忘吗，路易？你好像从来不记得我问过盖佐、巴沙特老夫人的事——”  
“莱诺拉。”路易深深吸气，扶住她的肩膀，“好吧，我向你道歉，我确实疏忽了。但请你相信，我来到德姆斯特朗没能同时见到你们两个，你不比我更遗憾。据我所知，他确实是被抽不开身的事务拖住了。” 他小心翼翼、字斟句酌，又不能回避莱诺拉认真的双眼，或把实情道出，罢赛将是莱诺拉会做的最不出格的事情，“我保证，等你的比赛落停，我亲自去找他，把他押回来给你认罪怎么样？”  
“行了，他又不是故意走的。”莱诺拉终于柔和了些，不再直勾勾盯着路易了，而是慢慢和他一起沿着湖边散步。  
“你就是向着盖佐。”路易也松了口气，打趣道。  
“不该如此吗？你可不是第一天认识我了，路易。”莱诺拉反问，接着抬起左手望着那枚戒指，喃喃地说，“我只是不希望下次见到他是直接在婚礼上。”

晚餐时分，礼堂似乎一下子拥挤、热闹了许多，尽管只多了几位客人：三强争霸赛的裁判和勇士的家人们。大家在享用美食的同时，都兴高采烈地议论着最后一个项目中会出现怎样的关卡，也有打赌谁会最终捧得奖杯归。  
“哎哟，我吃不下了！”面前的食物贝尔只动了一点点，就焦虑地放下叉子，手指绞在一起。  
“至于嘛，又不是要你上。”特洛伊心安理得地撇撇嘴，“亏得这会儿格林德沃没跟咱们一起坐着，否则她不紧张也被你带起来了。”  
赛前最后一顿饭，莱诺拉和布斯巴顿的校长、同学们坐在一起吃，不过她却不是人群关注的中心；相反，学生们都争着和那个长她几岁、与她面容十分相似的年轻男士攀谈。路易在校时曾是学生会主席，很受仰慕，尤其是访团里这群当年的低年级。莱诺拉则被晾在一边。她换上了便于野外行动的、轻便又结实的比赛服，绑起了头发，面无表情地自顾扒拉着晚餐。  
“那就是路易，她哥哥？”贝尔张望着，不由小声感叹，“他们家里人长得都真好看……”  
“你该不会想起了‘莱昂纳多’吧？”特洛伊酸溜溜地说。“莱昂纳多”是莱诺拉最初扮成男装时的化名。  
特洛伊因为这句话脚上挨了一踩。  
“可是他们这样，她该多难受啊……”贝尔不理会特洛伊嘶嘶叫着，继续瞄布斯巴顿的桌子。路易显得很耐心，一一与同学们交谈，在谈话间隙时不时与妹妹说一两句话；莱诺拉似乎惜字如金，并不热略。路易虽然维持着礼貌，但不说话的时候，眼底隐约透出疲劳和担忧，不知是不是一早赶远路过来的缘故。  
“怎么不见苏茜？”贝尔看了一会儿才意识到哪儿不大对劲。平时即便所有布斯巴顿都对莱诺拉视而不见，苏茜也会友好地陪着她的。  
“噢，见家长呢。”特洛伊似笑非笑地说。  
果然，隆巴顿夫妇坐在一群格兰芬多学生中间，有说有笑、其乐融融。苏茜就在布兰登身旁，时不时被隆巴顿先生或是那个姓韦斯莱的活跃分子的话逗得哈哈大笑，脸上红彤彤的。  
“真叫人羡慕……噢。”贝尔想到特洛伊邀请她暑假去罗齐尔府上做客，那将是她第一次以特洛伊女朋友的身份见他的父母，她忐忑极了。如果会见罗齐尔夫妇的场合也那么轻松就好了，她默默感叹。直到她看向礼堂另一侧。  
大堂正前方的教师席上，莱斯特兰奇一家和德姆斯特朗校长坐在一起，说着他们听不到的话，然而伊丽莎白并不在其中。至少到目前为止，莱斯特兰奇还没有要把她介绍给父母的意思。  
可怜的利兹，贝尔心中稍稍恻隐。在和莱斯特兰奇纠缠了半年之后，她最终会受到怎样的对待呢？  
又过了不多久，德姆斯特朗的校长在席首用银匙敲了敲玻璃杯，整个礼堂的说话声渐渐消止。  
“再次欢迎远道而来的贵宾，感谢所有为比赛提供支持的教师和顾问，当然，”他环顾四周，最后目光停留在他的爱徒塞巴斯蒂安·莱斯特兰奇身上，“还有我们一直以来顽强拼搏、坚韧无畏的优秀勇士们！已经享用完晚餐的各位，你们现在可以移步赛场、尽情挑选一个好座位！”他远远地冲礼堂门口负责引导的决斗课教师点点头，又看了一眼手表，“距离日落还有半个钟头，届时，本次三强争霸赛的终极对决将拉开帷幕。”


	98. Chapter 98

地平线上，太阳只剩一道金边，无云的天空由粉红色过渡到浅蓝、深蓝，半高处挂着半轮月亮，星星逐渐浮现。这是今年以来最暖和的日子，甚至没怎么刮风，偶尔卷起几丝也是暖融融的。若不是受限于比赛、不得不接受挑战，莱诺拉说不定一时兴起，自己都愿意溜去林子里转一圈。  
当然，不会是她一个人。  
她想起去年那些多风的、盖佐在屋顶上架起望远镜教她观星的夜晚，他递给她一捧用于取暖的蓝色火苗……  
莱诺拉倔强地收回视线，盯着脚下而不再注意那几点不起眼的碎星，虽然不久之后星月会是密林中仅剩的自然光源。月亮，无数次莱诺拉凝望盖佐的时候能从他眼里看到。现在她仍能感受到他，在皎月普照的大地的某处、在她心底……在她腹中。  
“……除了魔杖，勇士们可以携带从第二个项目中取得的线索地图。他们将按照前两轮积分由高到低的顺序，依次从六个入口中挑选一个进入赛场……”  
裁判向观众们介绍道，放大的声音在垒起几层高的木头看台和熙熙攘攘的脑袋之间回荡。莱诺拉望向墨青色的山林，果然，每相隔一百尺的半空中闪烁着一个红色火花数字，与地图上标绘的入口位置一致，只是一切都等比例放大了。  
“……勇士选定起始位置后，将同时出发……”  
“也就是说，领先者的优势只是能先挑出发点……”看台上，贝尔听着规则解释若有所思，渐渐开心起来，“那莱诺拉也不算落后嘛！”  
“我只希望莱斯特兰奇挑中一条特别难走的路。”特洛伊阴险地暗笑。  
“……前三分之一赛段各自独立，之后比赛区域完全打通……”  
“他们有可能在后程遇上，”贝尔分析道，不由又紧张起来，“万一莱斯特兰奇下黑手……林子往上黑漆漆的，谁都看不到！”  
“但也可以结盟啊。”特洛伊显得镇定多了，“用脚趾头想想也知道，哪一位会被排除在盟友考虑范围之外——”  
“好极了，就你懂战略。”贝尔瞥他一眼，“但就算短暂结盟，到最后还是对手……”  
“不至于到战略高度，”话虽如此，特洛伊仍然骄傲地挺了挺胸，“就像和盖佐下巫师棋，棋子打配合——”他看到贝尔的表情，一下子停住了。  
“哎，盖佐。”两人一齐叹道。  
看台底下，勇士开始挑选入口。  
“隆巴顿先生选择了3号！”裁判宣布，与此同时，红色的数字3向上浮动，化作布兰登的姓名字母缩写，也变得更亮了。  
“莱斯特兰奇先生呢？”  
“6号。”莱斯特兰奇不假思索道。  
“最右道？”看到数字6开始变化，特洛伊略略吃惊，“格林德沃是不是说过地图从边界开始变模糊的？而且外道不会更远吗？”  
“但是因为地图是平面的，实际到山顶的距离差不了多少。一分钟前我还觉得你挺聪明呢。”贝尔摇摇头提醒他，思考着莱斯特兰奇的动机，“也许，他是想尽量避免和别人碰上？”  
“噢……嘿，她选了第二道！”这时，数字2变作了“L.G.”字样，同时未被勇士选择的其他几条路线的标号自动熄灭。  
“离莱斯特兰奇远远的……而且如果碰上布兰登，他应该会乐意帮她一把……”贝尔祈祷着。  
“嘿，对格林德沃有点儿信心成不？”特洛伊乐观地拍拍她。  
场地上，莱诺拉听到莱斯特兰奇所选的入口时不由侧目，然而德姆斯特朗勇士显得十分胸有成竹，跃跃欲试。她最末选择，既是劣势也是优势：她可以根据现有局势尽可能规避不利因素。当地图提供不了太多线索的时候，如果她再选择夹在对手中间，就不够明智了；而地图最左侧标注着一处“悬崖”，莱诺拉回忆起特里劳妮先前在校医院说的话，虽不理解意指——她也没费心去问，事实上特里劳妮清醒时总是心虚地躲着她——想了想还是挑了与布兰登挨着的赛道。  
“2号。”她不轻不响地回应裁判，望着那标号变幻。右边的布兰登回头冲她鼓励地一笑。  
“……请勇士们前往入口，等候指令……”  
“别有任何负担。”家人不能再向前了，于是路易最后搂了搂莱诺拉的肩膀，在她耳边说，目送他们转身走向赛场。观众席上点燃一轮新的热潮，掌声、呼哨，还有人打起了鼓，这时即使有谁提议要点一堆篝火跳一会儿舞也不会显得突兀。但气氛越是热烈，路易越是不安。他心跳得厉害，在长袍底下不由捏起拳头。  
“……如果自行判断无法继续比赛，请随时向空中发射红色火花……”  
路易慢而轻颤地呼吸着，望着妹妹站在闪烁的字母底下，晚霞和火光将她金灿灿的头发染得更加绚烂。  
“……预备……”  
她的身影小小的，仿佛他们一同回到了幼年。许多次莱诺拉贪玩，踩着暮色晚归，路易就在家门口等她，预备帮她抵挡父亲的责骂……然而现在她背对着他，即将走得更远。  
太阳最后一丝金影沉入地底，脆亮的哨声划破长空。他看不到她了。  
“开始了！”叫喊声此起彼伏。随即，兴奋的人们渐渐冷却，坐回座位上，欢呼化为细细低语。裁判、评委和家属们也陆续落座，同晚餐时类似，路易和隆巴顿夫妇分别与布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的师生坐在一块儿，莱斯特兰奇夫妇则是德姆斯特朗的座上宾。  
在决赛刚开始就站起来便显得十分突兀了。  
“她怎么——”贝尔急切地拍打特洛伊。  
“什么？你能看到格林德沃？”特洛伊举着望远镜茫然地向赛场上搜寻，但半个人影都瞧不见。  
“不是莱诺拉，”贝尔小声说，“伊丽莎白……她要走？”  
顺着贝尔所指，不难发现看台上唯一正在走动的身影。  
“哎呀，身上累了、白天乏了，”特洛伊故意捏着嗓子，“你不是说她在家是个很受宠的大小姐么？”  
“那也太早了，而且莱斯特兰奇还在……”  
贝尔打住了话头，因为她很快意识到堂姐并不是要回城堡或是帐篷。  
她走向面带疑色但维持着表面礼貌的莱斯特兰奇夫妇，落落大方地行了个礼。

隔离魔法，莱诺拉判断。随着哨令，她刚踏出一步，身后看台人群所有闹哄哄的声响一下子全消失了，四周静得能听清鞋底踩在细枝落叶上的簌簌声。远处猫头鹰呜呜地叫着，头顶蓝色的夜空又深了一度。  
这就开始了，莱诺拉对自己说。魔杖和地图分别收在两边的袖管里，她从手心召出一撮亮白色火苗，放它向肩上游去，用作照明，这样她可以省下一只用来点亮魔杖的手。这是场持久战，她得节省体力。随着日光消失，山林中的温度显著降低，在树木间游走的风卷起嗖嗖凉意。火焰忠实地陪伴莱诺拉，给予她光明和温暖。偶尔一两点火星燎上她的脸颊，竟像恋人温柔的手指抚触。  
最初的赛程还算轻松，地势起伏不太陡峭，莱诺拉只需偶尔用除障咒拨开挡路的棘丛。但有一次她停下稍事休息，一边调整呼吸一边拿出地图查看的时候，腿上突然被什么悄无声息的东西缠上了。  
“四分五裂！”她下意识大声念出咒语，那东西却越缠越紧，拉住她一个趔趄跌倒，向下滑了几尺。好在地上草叶还算柔软，莱诺拉没有摔得太疼，但腰腹受到震动仍使她惊出一头冷汗。  
她尽力用身侧接触地面，被拖拽的同时伸长左手去探可以抓握借力的物体，总算够到一道弯曲的树根紧紧攀住；白火也因她的情绪动荡暴涨了好几倍，嘶嘶吐着火舌。这下她看清了，袭击她的是种善于伪装成枯枝、实则韧性和修复能力极强的藤蔓，草药课上讲过，只是劈伤表面会增强它的攻击性，她必须迅速而果断地斩断——  
左手一记猛烈拽拉，几乎要把莱诺拉的肩膀扯脱臼：那截她赖以攀缘的“树根”也是伪装！一上一下，反向纠缠，情势越拖越不利。莱诺拉咬咬牙，死死贴紧地面，勾起另一条腿深深踩进泥土里，然后迅速出手对准缠着左手的、还未生得太粗的藤蔓劈出切割咒。成了！莱诺拉只来得及雀跃一刹，脚下那根藤似乎因愤怒而拖拽得愈发猖獗，颠簸间根本无法对准。冷静……但她的大脑一片空白。这时，她背上硌到一块突出的尖石，刺痛和震动使她一下子弹坐、弓起了身子。有了，那藤臂正在眼前！  
莱诺拉孤注一掷，双手合握魔杖。咒语爆鸣，连同火焰冲向那小腿粗的藤蔓聚结成环，越箍越紧；而藤蔓在做最后的挣扎，几乎要把她的腿绞断——  
砰！一声巨响，腿上突然松了，莱诺拉在半空中向前扑去，紧急蜷起身子，摔向地面打了好几个滚才停下。她喘息了好一会儿，终于能扶着最近的树干缓缓站起来，方看清刚才与藤蔓搏斗，在坡地上拖出的那道长长的骇人痕迹。


End file.
